Taken By Surprise
by Sara.M.07
Summary: "He promised to love me forever. Every single day of forever. I didn't know forever was so short."   Bella learns of Edward's extracurricular activities. Will Jasper be able to put her back together and will Jacob step aside for Bella's happiness?
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Author's note: Hey guys. This is my first fanfic so hopefully you all like it! Please read and review :)**

I don't own anything. It's all Stephenie Meyer's :)

The wedding was almost here. Everyone was getting excited, especially Alice. She hasn't been able to throw a party since graduation and she loves to plan her parties. Edward and Bella were to be married in five days. The house has been very busy lately. We were giving Bella the wedding of her dreams, or shall I say Alice's version. Bella didn't mind though she wants to make everyone happy, even though she feels unworthy of all the attention. Her emotional levels have been all over the place, so I try to throw waves of calm and relaxation her way when I could. I tried to stay out of the way and keep everyone from losing their mind in the process.

"Jasper!" Carlisle called over to me. I was just lounging around trying to stay out of the way. Alice was starting to get things delivered to the house.

"Hey Carlisle"

"I need you to do me a favor and pick something up for me in Wyoming." I looked at him quizzically.

"Yes, Wyoming, could you do it for me?" He pleaded with his eyes.

"Sure," I answered. I wasn't sure what I was picking up but I agreed anyways.

"Thank you Jasper! Esme wants me here and won't let me leave but I need this retrieved before the wedding starts."

"Don't worry; I will be happy to do it for you. It will allow me to not have to feel everyone else's craziness for a day or so!" I laughed as he gave me instructions and directions to the jewelry shop I was headed to.

I went to go pack and Alice came up to see what was going on. I told her that I had an errand to run for Carlisle and that I would be back in a couple days.

"I don't want you to go, but hurry back to me Jazzy" Alice said pouting as I was leaving.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart. I will be back before you know it. Besides you will be busy with the wedding and Bella. I will call you when I get there. I love you" I replied, before giving her a kiss and climbing in the car.

The afternoon was rainy but I enjoyed getting away from the wedding craze. I made it to Wyoming by 11 the next morning. I looked for the jewelry shop Carlisle spoke of. I finally found it and retrieved his gift for Bella. He wouldn't tell me what it was but I recognized the shop. He made all our jewelry with the Cullen crest on it. I wonder what the pieced looked like but it should be opened by Bella first. We were excited for her to join our family. I started on my way back, although I knew I wasn't expected back for another day. I told everyone I would be back by Thursday. It was only Tuesday but I knew I could make it back by tomorrow same time. I had to make sure that I wouldn't get in traffic violations so I gave myself plenty of time to get there and back. I was missing Alice but I had talked to her and said that I was enjoying my little road trip. I decided to go on a hunting trip somewhere along the way back since I was still nervous to be among crowds but it was getting easier day by day. Seeing how it was a wedding, I'm sure Bella would be grateful if I didn't lose control.

I hunted for the afternoon but I got my fill and decided to head home early anyways. I'm sure everyone would be surprised and happy to see me again. Although I enjoyed the solitude of my own emotions, I missed everyone and didn't see the point of dragging out the trip any longer. I sped back and made it back Wednesday morning, as I parked by the garage but noticed only Alice and Edward's cars were here. I assumed everyone must be out doing last-minute wedding stuff or just getting out of the girls' way. I didn't mind, although it was hard to keep changing my mind so I can surprise everyone. Sometimes Alice's gifts were hard to get around; however, I have been able to surprise her from time to time.

I expected to walk into a nice, empty, quiet house. It would be nice to have a few moments' rests because it would be nice to enjoy my relaxed mood before the stress of everyone else's moods affected me. As I entered the house, I noticed that there was music playing up above. I guess the ladies went out to do the last-minute wedding stuff and Edward was here relaxing and enjoying his time alone. I was excited my brother was finally getting married. We have all been waiting for this day. I tried to keep my thoughts at a minimum so I wouldn't disturb him. As I was walking past his room, I noticed his door was open and I glanced in. I was horrified at what I was witnessing. I ran out of the house and climbed back in my car and left as fast as I could! As I was driving I was trying to process what I saw in Edward's bedroom. I couldn't believe what I saw; it had to be a mistake. Alice wouldn't do this to me or her best friend. Edward was my brother, she couldn't, it was impossible. I couldn't get those few moments images out of my head. Alice wrapped around Edward, naked, oblivious to the world. They didn't even hear me come in or acknowledge my presence. How could Alice do this to me?

I didn't know what to do with what I walked in on. I wanted to go back and rip them to shreds but how was I going to break this to Bella. She was devastated when Edward left her last fall. He told her he didn't love her and she believed him. Later he admitted it was a lie, but was it? Did he actually tell her the truth? How long has this affair been going on? Alice, my wife, how? I drove aimlessly around trying to figure out how to take care of this situation. I decided to stay in Seattle for the night. I needed to figure out how to tell Bella without breaking her completely. I knew I would survive through this but would she? Where was I going to go though? I couldn't stay with my family with both Alice and Edward there. Maybe I would tell them I can't take their "diet" anymore or maybe I wanted to go see some old friends of mine. I decided to just think about things in my hotel room. I would figure things out when I get home tomorrow and the family is there, after all they were expecting me back then anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again don't own anything :)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I decided to take my time coming home. I didn't try to hide my arrival but controlled my thoughts. I would need to. I was going to see what was going on. I didn't want to upset Bella if she was there, which I would almost guarantee she was. I wanted to confront them but I still didn't know how Bella would react. I would wait until she wasn't around and confront them. Hopefully they just come clean. I couldn't take them lying to my face.

I made it back to the house and now the garage was full of cars. This is what I wanted to see yesterday. I took the package from the passenger seat and tucked it under my arm. I walked up to the house and prepared myself for what I was going to find. Carlisle greeted me as I walked through the living room. I smiled and hugged him.

"Glad you're back, Jasper. How was the drive?" Carlisle smiled as he took the package.

"It was good. It was a nice drive and I even got a good hunting trip in on my way back." I tried to keep myself from seeming distracted. Just then Alice flitted down the stairs.

"Jazzy, you're back!" She exclaimed. I looked at her and smiled. I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek

"Hey sweetheart."

"So, how was the trip?" She asked. Just then the rest of the family walked in to see me. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme all greeted me the same way. I once again repeated what I told Carlisle. I was thinking about what I had hunted. I wanted so bad to confront Edward right there. He looked at me confused as to why I kept reciting what I had on my hunt.

"Well everyone, I'm glad to be back but I better go get my bag and put it up in the room. I don't want it lost among all the wedding stuff. Alice you really have outdone yourself. There are so many decorations out there!"

As I walked out of the room and up the stairs I had a passing though of confronting Edward and Alice. I decided that I was going to confront them tonight as Bella slept. Hoping she wouldn't wake up if it got to loud. I got to mine and Alice's room and dropped my bag. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands trying to figure out what to do. I didn't know if I could hold it together. I then felt really anxious and nervous. I looked up and saw Alice and Edward in the door frame.

"Jazzy, I think…we need to talk." She looked very anxious and then I knew what I was feeling was coming off from Alice and/or Edward.

"I saw a vision of you confronting us about the other day. It wasn't what it lo-…"

"What? It wasn't what it looked like? How can you say that Alice, what do two people do naked in bed if it wasn't what I thought it was?" I let my anger go, and then I realized Bella was in the house and I didn't want to talk about this now. I didn't know how Edward could do this, especially now that it was two days before the wedding and he looks as if nothing happened.

"Listen, I don't want to talk to you both right now. Bella is in the house and I don't know what to do with this information yet. We all know what she went through when you left her last fall Edward and I will be damned to find out what this would do to her now!" I was trying to walk past them when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Please, Jasper, you can't tell her. We have to talk about this, she just can't find out." I looked at him. I couldn't believe what he just said.

"She is going to find out, I don't know how but she will. I know I can't keep this a secret, especially since I know your little secret now. We will talk later when Bella is asleep." I shrugged my arm and walked out. I headed to my study room. It was my own personal retreat. I stocked it with books about the war and my past. I had my music in there, it was my place. That's what I needed right now. A place where I can go and relax, think things through.

"Hey Jasper!" Bella called out just as I was entering my room.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing?" We didn't have a real relationship. I still felt guilty for everyone leaving her last fall, even despite what I walked in on the other night.

"Well, you seemed to want to get away from everyone down there and I just wanted to see if you were all right? I know we aren't great friends but I figured I would check. I mean soon you will be family, and we look after family right?" She giggled a little but was sincere about what she said. Her emotions backed her up. It was strange that she was reaching out to me.

"I'm fine Bells, just a long trip. Besides you should be more focused on your wedding here in a couple days!" I tried to sound enthusiastic but I knew that the wedding shouldn't happen. She looked at me though as if she were trying to decide if I was telling the truth.

"Really Bells, I just want relax a little in my study and let you girls do your thing." I smile and hugged her quickly.

"Okay, but just let me know if you need to talk. I'm here if you need me, Jazz" She then turned around and headed back downstairs. I couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling her. She would soon need someone to talk to or runaway to when she finds out. She doesn't realize how right she was. I need someone to talk to about this. What am I to do?

I was picking away at my guitar strings when I heard Bella talking about what she wanted for dinner. We tried to make it a family time since she was here most nights anyways. It was a good time for all of us to get together and talk. I came downstairs and I could feel the tension rolling of Edward and Alice. I took my normal place by Alice as Bella and everyone else sat down. Carlisle began talking and soon everyone joined in. Even though Bella was the only one eating, it never felt that way. It felt normal almost like we were all conversing and eating dinner together. Real family time. Edward and Alice kept glancing at me but I tried to keep the happy vibe going. I didn't want to have a confrontation here at the table, especially since Bella was present.

"Hey everyone, I know I have been sleeping here a lot lately, but I think tonight I'm going to go home and stay with Charlie. I mean after all, the wedding is Saturday and I know I will be moving out soon enough." She looked at everyone waiting for the reaction.

"Bella, that's fine, we don't expect you to spend all your time with us. Charlie is important to you." Esme said.

"Well, I just thought I would leave after dinner. I didn't want to just say I was leaving when I was done" She blushed and I felt some embarrassment creep into her emotional levels.

"I will take you, love. Don't worry. Just let me know when you are ready" Edward said. He looked over to Alice and me. I knew he would want to talk tonight and Bella just gave us the perfect opportunity to do so.

We sat at the table talking a little while longer. The ladies were talking about the wedding and what needed to be done. The guys were talking about taking a hunting trip sometime before the wedding. I zoned out and just listened. I had nothing to say. I just wanted Bella to leave. I could feel the anger building up.

"Edward, I think I'm ready to go. I want to spend some time with Charlie before he falls asleep." She stood up and put her plate in the kitchen. She came back and Edward was waiting for her. I excused myself and Alice followed me.

I was walking up the stairs heading back to my study.

"Jazzy?" Alice said softly. "I want to talk to you alone if that's okay. I wondered if maybe we could go for a walk?" She pleaded with her eyes.

"Fine, we need to talk regardless." I knew everyone could hear us so I tried to make it sound like no big deal.

We walked out into the woods. Once we were out of earshot she turned to me.

"Jazzy, it's not what you think. Please don't tell anyone. It would ruin everything!"

"Are you serious?" I was trying to control my temper at this point.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you Alice? You saved me all those years ago, you gave me this wonderful family, and you turn around and sleep with my damn brother? Alice, I can't stand to look at you right now. I can't believe that you are asking me to keep quiet about this! You should have thought this through…wait, did you have a vision that everything would work out? That you could have this affair and no one will find out? What is the matter with you?" I was beyond furious at her. She was crying but I didn't feel bad

"Jazzy. Please. Forgive me, I love you! I don't know what this thing was with Edward. It won't ever happen again."

"How long?" I asked

"How long what?" I couldn't believe she just asked me that.

"It's been since last fall. It just happened. We were spending so much time together and I just don't know how it happened."

"Since last fall? Alice! I…what made you think…he's _my brother!_ How can you say you love me?" I was pacing around. Just then I saw Edward coming. Great, this is all I need right now.

"Jasper, please. This was not what I wanted to happen." Alice said as Edward appeared.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, none of this is Alice's fault. I will take responsibility for it but we should let this get in the way of anything. It's over, done. It was stupid and now I am about to marry Bella, and she does not need to know." He had the same pleading look at Alice did.

"You have to tell Bella. You know things have a way of coming out and if it does come from someone else, she will break. You know how she was after you left her, in the woods of all places. I know I can't stick around here after the wedding. I don't want to see either of you for a while. I'm going back to the house; try to wait until I'm gone before you two go at it again!" I ran off. I just wanted to get to the house. I couldn't believe that they thought it was okay. As I got to the porch, I heard Edward behind me.

"Jazz-man, please don't leave things like this. I will do anything you want, just please!" I turned to look at him. I stared at him, and then I felt curiosity peaking from inside. We were now in ear shot of the rest of the family. Alice then joined us and tried to calm us down.

"Edward, Alice, this is not the time nor place right now." I walked inside and went to my study. Everyone inside was wondering what was going on. I didn't want to tell anyone, the culprits should do it themselves. I stayed in my room listening to everyone speculate what happened on the walk. I decided to keep my mouth shut for now, but I had an overwhelming urge to protect Bella. I would demand that Edward tell her before the wedding or I will. I made sure I shouted those thoughts to make sure he heard me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, so I have a lot of chapters to post right now. So once again don't own anything!**

**I also need a beta reader so if anyone is willing please let me know!**

* * *

I felt very confined in my study. Like a lion pacing in its too-small cage. I went downstairs to hang out in the living room. Emmett and Rose were there listening to Edward play his piano. I recognized Bella's lullaby floating through the air. I decided as I got to the bottom of the stairs I wanted to go for a run. Escape this hell-hole. It was a little after midnight at this point.

"Hey, man. What's going on?" I heard Emmett say to me.

"Oh I just feel like going for a run, stretch my legs a bit. I was up playing Anabelle a little too long." I smiled as he smiled back at me.

"You love that guitar a little too much Jazz-man!" I laughed at his response. Anabelle was my one possession that I couldn't live without. She was a Gibson Les Paul custom electric guitar, in a plum color. I had gotten her a while back and then acquired an acoustic guitar that I would just play around on.

I headed out the door and just started running. It felt good to get some tension worked off. I wasn't running to any place particular, just made sure I wouldn't pass the treaty line. I picked up a scent that was familiar but couldn't place it due to many things running through my mind. I decided to follow it. It wasn't until I broke through the woods that I stopped. The scent led me to a house I have never been to before. I stopped and concentrated trying to figure out this scent that I picked up. It only took me about a minute to place it. It was Bella's scent. I then came across Edward's scent near a tree by the window. I followed it to Bella's window. Before I even got to where I could look inside I knew she was awake. She was too anxious to fall asleep. Probably pre-wedding jitters or at least that was my guess. Before I knew what I was doing, I knocked on her window. I startled her.

"Jasper! What are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!" I heard her heart beat start to slow as she waved me to come in.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to startle you. I was out running and absent-mindedly followed your scent. I noticed you were still awake but I can go if you want me to." I was hoping she would want some company. I decided that I was going to break the news to her. I couldn't let it drag out any longer. She might get upset with me as it is because I have known about it for a few days. I didn't know if Edward was ever going to tell her. I didn't feel right letting her go through the motions of wedding Edward so she could become a vampire, then have her find out about the affair.

"Jasper it's okay. You could send me some calm thoughts my way" She laughed.

"Bella, there's something that has been distracting me lately and it involves you. I have something important I have to tell you about Edward and Alice." She looked at me quizzically. I sensed a slight fear rising up. "I think you better sit down for this one". She did and I felt her emotions go all over the place. I stared at her a few moments longer.

"Jasper, please tell me. I'm starting to get worried? What happened? Did someone get hurt? Was it the wolves?" She was starting to become hysterical.

"Bella," I said interrupting her babble, send her calm vibes as well, "Edward and Alice have done something terrible and it's only fair for you to know before the wedding." I was about to continue on when I heard the window slide open.

"Jasper! Stop! Not another word!" Edward growled at me. Bella looked even more confused than she felt.

"I think it's best for you to leave. Alice saw a told me that you were getting ready to do something stupid. She told me where to find you"

"Edward she has the right to know, don't torture her anymore than necessary!"

"Hello, does anyone want to fill me in? And please keep it down, Charlie is sleeping downstairs!" She looked at both of us and I heard Edward give an exasperated sigh. He looked down at the floor as if he was trying to put words together to make it not hurt. He was so angry at me and reluctant to tell Bella what happened.

"He slept with Alice and has been since last fall." I finally blurted out. I was so angry at Edward I didn't think of Bella when I said it. I was just glaring at Edward. I was replaying everything I saw that night. I knew he would know exactly what he did and he couldn't deny it.

"W-w-what?" she stuttered, trying to process the news. "Why would you say such a thing Jasper? Edward is this true?" She was getting hysterical. I heard her breathing and heart rate increase. She was going to faint if she didn't calm down soon.

"I caught them the other night which is why I have been so distant the past few days"

"I-I can't b-believe it. Edward say something! Why aren't you denying anything? You can't…you wouldn't do something like this!" She was trying to talk found herself stuttering in the process. It was a lot to take in and she was having trouble wrapping her mind around it. Edward looked at me glaring but I could see the pain behind his furious stare.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean for you to find out this way but I have been trying to get him to tell you but I could see that neither he nor Alice would." I was standing there waiting for Edward to at least deny it or defend himself but he didn't. After a few minutes Bella calmed down a little but I could tell she was angry.

"Bella, love, I am not sure what to tell you. Jasper has no right to tell you such things. As much as I want to, I just can't…" Edward finally speaking but Bella interrupted him.

"I want you both out." She murmured. "Out! NOW!" She said more forcefully. She pointed to the window. Edward gave her a pleading look.

"Bella, please love, just calm down so we can talk about this." Edward spoke softly, trying to calm her down.

"OUT!" she yelled, I knew she needed time to process things on her own. I turned and left. I knew the turmoil she felt was because of me. I just smashed her dreams. I hoped after awhile she would appreciate what I did for her. I decided to head back to the house. I knew hell was about to break loose.

Bella's POV

"I can't believe this" I said to myself. I am glad both of them left. I need to think things through. How could Jasper tell me something like this the night before my wedding? Edward, he didn't exactly deny it but he didn't say he did. I felt the tear in my chest. I remembered that feeling all too well. It was just like last fall. The pain was increasing. I couldn't accept what Jasper just told me, I just couldn't. I would not.

I had to find out from both Alice and Edward what was going on. I decided to get dressed and make myself presentable. There is no way for me to sleep with this on my mind. It took me about 15 minutes to pull myself together. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I left a note for Charlie. I didn't want to startle him if he woke up and I wasn't there. I had to make up something believable that wasn't the real reason I was really going over there for. I didn't want him to worry about why I was leaving in the middle of the night or come over with a shotgun and shoot someone.

Dad-

Alice is having a meltdown. I am going  
to the Cullen's house. I will call you in the  
morning if I don't make it back by the time  
you get up.

Love,  
Bella

That looked believable. After all he loved Alice. I just hope that won't change with what I find out once I leave here.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I will be switching back and forth between views now that the story is going. Just a warning to pay attention! I also have six chapters to start this story off! Woot! Just throwing this out there again, if you would like to be my beta reader please let me know! Hope you are enjoying it!**

** Once again, I can't claim any characters, Stephenie Meyer is the genius who created them!**

**Also, anything in bold/italics are quotes from the Twilight books!**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

After leaving the note where Charlie could find it, I climbed into my truck. I had to find out what was going on, the sooner the better. The drive seemed to take forever. It could be that I was in a hurry to get there and it was pitch black outside. I finally saw the turn off that was the Cullen's driveway. The lights were all on and as I was pulling up towards the garage to park I could see most everyone in the living room. I parked and got out of the truck. As I was walking up towards the house, everybody was staring at me. Did they know already? I was beginning to feel rage at the possibility that this was true. I walked through the door and all eyes looked towards me.

"Bella! What are you doing here this late?" Esme asked me. "Is everything alright?" with that question I could tell they didn't know anything, if they did they would know I was obviously not okay. Edward and Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Everyone else was sitting down relaxing, doing various things. I heard Jasper upstairs. He was playing Anabelle. I knew this was serious if he wasn't down here with Alice.

"Where is Edward?" I was more forceful than I wanted to be.

"Bella, I think that…" Alice started but I interrupted her.

"Stop Alice. I want to speak with Edward. Where is he?" I stated once again.

"He's not here right now. He hasn't come back since he left to go to your house." She said it as if nothing was going on. I stared at her and contemplated whether or not I should ask her.

"He left my house about an hour ago. Where is he Alice? Did you see where he went?" I asked. I tried to seem friendly.

"I'm not his babysitter Bella. I have no idea where he is." She said with distaste.

"Sorry Alice, I figured since you sent him over, you may have seen him go somewhere else." I said disappointedly.

"So what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"Jasper wanted to tell me something but Edward interrupted and now I really need to talk to him." I didn't want to spill the beans in front of everyone until I knew what was going on. Carlisle talking broke into my thoughts.

"Jasper went to your house? I didn't think he knew where you lived exactly. He's never been confident with his control around humans."

"Yeah he stumbled across my scent and followed it not knowing where it was going apparently. Then Edward stopped by. We got into a heated argument and I kicked them both out. Now I need to talk to Edward about it." I replied to him. I didn't want Carlisle to worry about anything. I surely didn't want to say something in front of Esme. I didn't want to see their reaction to my questions for Edward.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here?" Jasper was coming down the stairs. Apparently he just didn't hear my explanation because he was distracted with his music.

"Jasper can we go somewhere and…" I was speaking when I heard a crash through the door. Before I could finish my sentence, Edward tackled Jasper. They were rolling around and fighting on the ground.

"How could you do this?" Edward yelled.

"Me? How could you sleep with _my wife?_" retorted Jasper. Everyone looked at each other. This is what I came here to talk about and now the whole family will find out with me whether this was true or not.

"Stop! Now! Both of you!" Carlisle boomed above them. Both Edward and Jasper froze, although I could still hear them growling. They both let go of each other and stood up. "Someone explain now." He commanded once more.

"Jasper here, is upset about what he misinterpreted the other night, and told Bella about what he _thought_ he saw" hissed Edward.

"Mis_interpreted_? I don't think I could Edward," Jasper was beyond yelling now. "How can I misinterpret you in bed with Alice? Naked. Did you trip and fall and in the process lost your clothes? Ha, I doubt it!" I heard subtle gasps throughout the room. Everyone was looking between Alice and Edward.

"Jazzy, I can explain!" Alice said pleadingly. She went to reach for Jasper but he dodged her touch.

"Don't Alice, you don't need to explain. I don't want to hear you're excuses." Jasper replied. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Don't treat her like that Jasper, she saved your life." Edward said. I couldn't believe him. He wasn't denying anything.

"So it's true" I spoke softly. I didn't think anyone heard me.

"Bella, love, its over. It was a mistake and it won't happen again." He spoke with remorse but I didn't care.

"How do I know that Edward? How can you say it won't happen again when you slept with Alice? What did I do that was so wrong?" I was confused. I wanted to be angry but all that was running through my mind was the words he said to me last fall:

"_**Bella I don't want you to come with me."**_

"_**You...don't...want me?"**_

"_**No"**_

I couldn't believe it when he told me he didn't want me. I always thought I wasn't good enough for him. But he came back to me; well I went to Volterra first to get him. Edward sleeping with Alice just didn't make sense to me.

"Bella, you didn't do anything wrong. It was just mixed emotions. We had just separated and…"he was starting to explain but I had to interrupt.

"What do you mean we just separated? How long has this been going on?" I was more confused than ever. He looked down at the floor for a moment as if he were choosing his words wisely.

"Bella, last fall, when I left you, I was so confused. Alice was there to talk to and one thing led to another and it just happened. It was stupid and I promise never to do it again. I love you. You are my world Bella." I felt my heart stop beating as he was speaking to me. I felt my muscles lock up. I couldn't breathe. It has been going on since he left me last fall. I clutched my chest. I just wanted to get away from here. I couldn't move. Soon darkness was clouding my vision.

I wasn't sure how long I was out but my eyes fluttered open and I was on the couch. Carlisle was checking my vitals and smiled when I opened my eyes.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" He was worried. It was written all over his face. I looked at him for a few seconds.

"I need to go. I don't want to be here. I can't be in the same house as Alice and Edward." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. If I had known, I would..." he was being fatherly to me but I cut him off.

"Carlisle it's not your fault. I think I need to go. What time is it?"

"It's about 5:30 in the morning." He replied. I looked around the room and it was only us two there.

"Where is everyone?"

"They wanted to give you some space. Emmett and Rose went out, Jasper is up in his study, and Esme is in her room probably worrying about you. I sent Edward and Alice to a hotel. I felt like Jasper shouldn't be the one to leave since he was not in the wrong. I also figured you didn't want to see them when you came around again." He looked so disappointed. Carlisle was a kind man and he didn't deserve to be dragged into a mess like this.

"Can you please take me home?"

"Bella, I think it would be best if you stayed here. I don't want Edward trying to contact you while you process your feelings and what you want to do. I know he won't come back here until I allow it. You can feel free and take a guest room since I assume you don't want to sleep in Edward's room." He was far too kind for his own good. This I knew but I still wanted to go home.

"Carlisle, I just want to go home but do you think Edward would try to come see me?" I knew the answer but I still wanted to ask.

"Yes Bella. I am sure he would want you to understand his side. I don't think you should go but it's your decision." I thought about it and he was right. I didn't want to see him or Alice. I needed time to process everything. I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Okay, I will stay. I suppose I will take the room by yours. It's far away from Edward's room as well as Alice's. I am sure Jasper wants to be left alone as well. After all he just found out tonight as well…wait" I broke my own train of thought when I realized Jasper has known for days. He never said a word to me.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling faint again?" Carlisle was a little jumpy when I didn't finish my sentence. I looked at him confused.

"I need to talk to Jasper" I was about to get up when Jasper suddenly appeared in the room. I stood up a little too quickly. I became a little dizzy but as I was regaining my bearings I turned to Jasper.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" I felt anger starting to flow in me again.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He said. He looked at me and I could see the regret in his eyes.

"I asked you what was wrong the other night. Was this the thing that was bothering you?" my voice was starting to rise. I didn't want to be mad at him but he knew and didn't tell me.

"Yes, I did know then. I was still processing what was going on. I found out the night before." He looked down. I stared at him. I clenched my fists together.

"You should have told me Jasper. You should have, this wasn't just about you." I was being harsh but I felt betrayed by him. I knew we didn't have a strong relationship but he should have said something to me and not keep it to himself.

"I know Bella, I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to believe my own eyes but when I saw you earlier I knew I just had to tell."

"Bella, I think Jasper had your best intentions in mind. We all know what happened when Edward left you last fall. He thought he was doing what was best for you. I am sure Jasper was trying to prevent that again however I can't speak for anyone else, that's just my thought." Carlisle calmly interjected himself into the conversation. I looked at him and I understood he was trying to spare Jasper some guilt for the way this came out. He continued on, "I also think you need to get some rest, you don't look so well." I stared at him. I knew he was just looking out for people he cared for. I sighed and realized how tired I was.

"You are right Carlisle. I think I need to rest. I am going to take the guest room by yours. It's furthest away from the people who betrayed my trust. I would like to not be bothered for the rest of the night, if that's alright. Also, thank you for letting me stay here tonight. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go home until I process things. Charlie may not see things the same way." I noticed I was starting to ramble.

"Please take whatever room you want. No one will bother you tonight. Try to rest well Bella. I will be here if you need me."

"Thank you. Good night" I turned and headed up the stairs. I couldn't' believe what transpired tonight. This was something I never thought would happen. I fought so hard to stay with Edward. I felt my heart shatter a little more with every step I took. I reached my room. It was beautifully decorated. It was so much different than Edward's room. I wanted to just sleep and wake up hoping this was some sort of nightmare. I fell into the bed. I felt the tears starting to run down my cheeks. How could he do this to me? I was supposed to be married in less than 15 hours, but now that was not going to happen. He promised to love me forever. _**Every single day of forever**_. I didn't know forever was so short.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't own anything, but this was a hard chapter to write! Read and review please!**

* * *

Japer's POV

I felt bad for Bella. I could sense the betrayal she felt when she asked me about how long I knew. I didn't blame her though. I knew and didn't tell her even though I saw her several times before she found out. I wanted to comfort her but I knew she wouldn't accept anything from me. She was tired; Carlisle and I could sense it.

"Jasper, honey, are you okay? I know we have all been focused on Bella but you are going through the same thing." Esme spoke softly towards me. I didn't even know she entered the room.

"Yes, I will be fine. Right now I am somewhat confused. I still can't believe this was going on and none of us knew. I hate Alice and Edward right now. She was my wife." I wasn't sure how Alice did not see this coming. With her ability as well as his, they probably thought they would never get caught. She should see the next thing coming though. I would make sure of it. Alice would probably be watching for mine and Bella's future to see what we are deciding about things. "I think I am going go for a drive. I just need to get away and think for awhile with my own emotions and not with everyone else's." Esme looked at me and nodded understandingly.

"Do what you need to, but please come back home." She stood and left me. She cared for all of us. She never likes to see any of her 'children' hurting. Everyone was dealing with what Alice and Edward did. Bella and I are getting the worst of the fallout. Our mates deceived and betrayed us on the highest level. They may just lose a brother/sister or son/daughter. I felt bad for them and I could sense that they were very disappointed in both of them. Emmett and Rose decided to get out of the house. Their emotions were very conflicted. Emmett wanted to protect Bella and after she fainted he had a few choice words for Edward and Alice. Rose, who never really liked Bella, felt bad. I could sense her change in feelings towards Bella. I wasn't sure exactly why though.

I stood up and decided to go upstairs to get a few things. I wanted to talk to Bella and tell her that I was sorry but instead I wanted to respect her wishes and leave her alone. I wrote her a quick note:

Bella-

I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted  
to respect your wishes and leave you alone  
for the rest of the night. Please accept my  
apology and I hope you can forgive me  
for delaying the truth from finding you.  
I wanted to tell you the night you asked me  
if I was okay, but I couldn't bring myself  
to shatter you once again. I knew it was wrong.  
Please sleep well, if you can. I am going for a drive.  
I hope to see you when I get back.

Jasper

I folded the note and went to place it under her door. As I got closer I could hear her softly crying. We have never been friends but I wanted to comfort her and tell her it was going to be okay. I didn't know why I was feeling so protective over her still. She was like a little sister to me. Maybe that was why, or possibly it was the guilt that I was feeling. I turned and left to go out to my car. As I climbed into my car I made a phone call then left.

I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get away. I wandered around town and drove out to Seattle. Before I knew it I pulled over on the highway. As I got to the shoulder I just sat there. I heard a rustling in the tree line. I didn't pay much attention to it at first. Lost in thought I just sat there. I gripped the steering wheel and leaned forward. I didn't want to go home. Everything reminded me of what I had with Alice, or what I thought I had but I didn't want to leave either. That was my home and my family was there. I suppose I could probably go to Alaska and stay with the Denali coven for a while. I needed someone to talk to so I figured I may go see Carlisle at the hospital. He wasn't supposed to work today since Edward and Bella were supposed to be getting married. He was called in because they were short in the ER. I looked up and was about to start my car when I noticed a russet-brown wolf sitting on the shoulder about 200 feet in front of me. He had a quizzical expression, his head tilted. I then realized why I stopped I was at the treaty-line. He stood up and I remember how big the wolves really were. It wasn't too long ago we were both fighting together against Victoria and her newborn army. I thought he had left soon afterwards. I slowly got out of the car and stood on my side of the line. He ran into the line of the trees. He came back out within moments.

"Jacob. What are you doing here?" I knew it was a stupid question but he was probably wondering the same thing.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, bloodsucker." He sneered.

"I was out for a drive. I didn't realize where I stopped. I was lost in thought." I looked at him and I could feel that he was hurting and angry. Funny how I felt the same exact way Jacob did.

"So I guess I will see you at the wedding. Don't tell Bella, I'm supposed to be a surprise from Edward. Of course I am not going to pass up a chance to see her one last time." I was surprised to hear this. The last we had heard he left the pack and went traveling. From time to time he would check in but I thought we would never see him again. I knew how much he loved Bella. Right now I think Bella would have been better off with him than the lying, cheating jerk I used to call my brother.

"Um, I don't think there is going to be a wedding Jacob. I don't know when Edward contacted you, but I believe Bella is calling off the wedding after last night." His curiosity sparked then I felt his anguish.

"What are you talking about? What did _he_ do?" I then decided he would find out about everything so I explained what happened and what I saw. He started to shake uncontrollably. He phased less than two feet away from me and let out a nasty sneer of a growl. He ran past me and headed off towards our house. I didn't know what events I had just set in motion but I ran back to my car and sped home.

I got there just as Jacob was running through the yard. He got to the door and busted it down before I could stop him. Esme, Rose, and Emmett jumped up and went into defensive stances. I ran in and stood between them.

"Jacob! Please calm down. You aren't helping anything." I took a defensive stance but knew he was acting out because of his love for Bella. He growled and let out a snarl. He looked around the room and saw that we were the only ones there. No one else came out and he knew they would if he was in wolf form and beyond furious. He was backing up a few steps but still bared his teeth at us.

"Jake?" I heard Bella's soft voice. She was confused. She came down the steps quickly and ran to him. "Jake! I can't believe you are here. Are you alright?" she threw her arms around his neck. He nuzzled her as best as he could while still barring his teeth at us.

"Jake, please calm down." She turned and looked at us. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night. I think I am going to go with Jake then head home. I called Charlie and let him know that I will be home soon and that I need to talk to him." She sounded like she warring with herself over something. Jacob then left and then Bella followed him. I turned and everyone was looking at me, confused and angry about what just happened.

"What the hell were you thinking, bro?" Emmett boomed.

"I'm sorry. I ran into him on my drive and he was talking about the wedding and how Edward talked him into coming for Bella's sake. I told him the wedding wasn't going to happen and he phased and ran over here. I didn't think it through. Esme I'm sorry, and to both of you as well. I will go and get stuff to fix the door."

"I can't believe you!" Rose shrieked. "Did you forget that dog was infatuated with her? This would be a typical reaction if he thought Bella was hurt emotionally or otherwise!" She stormed off.

"Man, you royally pissed her off." Emmett muttered shaking his head. "I should probably go after her before she gets too far." He sighed as he headed off in the direction she left.

"Jasper, I understand this isn't your fault. You are hurting as well. I am upset though that my front door is in pieces though. Please fix it before Carlisle gets home." Esme softly but sternly told me. She turned and went her own way. Great, this was all I needed. I headed out to get some new hinges and a couple boards to replace the ones Jacob splintered. At least it would keep my mind off things for awhile, or so I hoped. I went through the door and saw that Bella's truck was gone. I found myself disappointed. I climbed in my car and went to the store for supplies.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:: This was another hard chapter to write but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Don't own anything once again...  
**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I was still lying in the guest bed, not wanting to move. Hoping that everything that happened was a nightmare I was getting ready to wake up from. I heard a disturbance downstairs but I didn't care. I ignored it trying to focus on waking up. The noise downstairs kept breaking through my concentration. I decided that I needed to get home and let Charlie know what was going on. That was going to be fun; he never liked Edward after I slipped into my depression. I packed up my things and decided to head down trying to keep out of whatever was going on down there. Before I left the sanctity of the room I picked up the phone and called Charlie.

"Hey Dad, I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way home."

….

"No, don't worry. I will explain when I get home."

….

"Love you too." I closed my cell phone. I sighed knowing I was supposed to be married today. I grabbed my things and headed downstairs.

I was on the staircase when I saw Jacob. "Jake?" I said softly. I wasn't sure if I could believe my eyes. I hadn't seen him in a couple months, let alone in wolf form.

"Jake! I can't believe you are here. Are you alright?" I said running down the stairs towards him. I dropped my stuff at my feet and threw my arms around him. He lowered his head around my shoulder and tried to nuzzle me as best as he could. I wasn't sure why he was here about to attack my family, well almost family. I couldn't let Jacob hurt anyone.

"Jake, please calm down." I turned and looked at the faces of my almost family. I was leaving and wasn't sure if I would ever see them again, or if I wanted to. . "Thanks for letting me stay here last night. I think I am going to go with Jake then head home. I called Charlie and let him know that I will be home soon and that I need to talk to him." I said. I needed to get Jacob out of the house. I felt him leave and go outside. I turned and followed him after picking up my bags.

I saw Jacob's bushy tail disappear into the woods. I threw my bags in the truck and brought the truck to life. Jacob was in the front seat next to me before I knew it.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Jake, I don't want to talk about-"

"Bells, Jasper said the wedding was called off, why? What did he do?" I could see him trying to control himself. I didn't know what to say. I knew I had to get home before Charlie got worried.

"It's a long story and I told Charlie I was on my way home. Can I meet you later at the beach and we can talk?" I didn't look at him as I spoke. I just stared out the window. I could see that the Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme were speaking to Jasper. It didn't look like a happy conversation. I really needed to get out of here.

Jacob looked at me like he didn't want to wait for an explanation. I still avoided eye contact with him. He climbed out of the truck. He ran to the woods and disappeared. I put the truck in reverse and headed home. Along the way I thought I saw flashes of red-brown fur just inside the tree-line.

I finally got back home. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I felt the dread falling over me. I turned the truck off and sat there for a few moments collecting myself. I grabbed my bags and headed into the house.

Charlie was in the kitchen, waiting. He was reading the newspaper, drinking coffee. He looked up when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad," I halfway smiled. He looked up with a smile. "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"Uh, no. I've been nervous. My baby girl is getting married today." He got up and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't get all soft on me now," I feigned a laugh.

"Bells, it's not every day you're going to get married. You are growing up on me."

"I have something to tell you, I think you should sit down." I pulled myself out of his arms and backed up a few steps. I was afraid to look him in the eyes so I stared at the floor.

"Bella what's wrong?" He sat down but I could see the genuine concern and confusion.

"I'm not getting married. Edward and I are over…" I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I began sobbing uncontrollably.

-  
Charlie's POV

I wasn't sure if I heard her right. "The wedding is called off?"

She didn't answer. She sank to the floor, crying. I was never good in these situations. I went over to her and put my arms around her. I was waiting for her to explain, but I only felt myself getting angrier. Yesterday she was as happy as could be. She was about to be married and today, she was on the floor crying. What the hell happened? I knew I didn't like Edward before but I was trying to work on that because he made Bella happy. I can't believe he hurt my daughter again. I will kill him; I don't care what he did this time. He is not going to get away with it this time. I will keep him as far away as I can.

"I'm gonna go to my room." She finally murmured. I wasn't going to get an explanation anytime soon.

"Okay, but we are going to talk later." I helped her off the floor. I still can't figure out what happened between her and Edward, but I wasn't going to push her right now. That's the last thing she needed. She left the room and headed upstairs. I heard her close her door.

I picked up the phone and called down to the station.

"Hey, it's Chief Swan. I need you to prepare a restraining order for me."

….

"Yes, I need to restrain Edward Cullen from Bella."

…

"I know we have never had trouble with the Cullens but there's a first time for everything, deputy."

….

"Call me when it's done. Serve it right away." I hung up the phone. I'm sure Bella won't appreciate that but she doesn't get a say this time. I was about to make another call when I heard a knock at the door. Sighing, I walked over to answer it.

"Good afternoon, Chief" I was shocked to see a Cullen at my door. "May I speak to Bella please?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't know what happened but she's up in her room not talking." I looked at Jasper trying to figure out why he has come. I figured if any Cullen would show up it would be Edward. I was already agitated that one of them had shown up but I felt a wave of ease fall over me.

"Chief Swan, I promise not to stay long. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I feel horrible about everything."

"Do you know what happened? She hasn't told me anything just that the wedding is off." I was getting anxious. I wanted to help Bella out but I didn't even know what was wrong. I felt another wave of unexpected calm come over me.

"I'm sorry but I don't think it's my place to tell you what happened. I think Bella should tell you when she is ready." He said politely. I really didn't know him well but he seemed sincere about it. I couldn't wait though. I needed to know. It must have been the cop-side of my personality.

"Jasper, please. I need to know what's wrong with my daughter."

"Chief—"

"Please call me Charlie."

"Okay, Charlie, I'm not sure how to say this but I think we should go in and sit down." I couldn't believe I made him stand out there this whole time. I moved aside and allowed him to come in. I went into the living room and sat in my chair. He slowly came in and sat on the couch like he was uncomfortable sitting in the room with me.

"First off Charlie, please don't judge the whole family for these. Many of us are very upset with the situation."

This didn't sound too good. I wanted to hear what happened so I reluctantly agreed.

"Okay. This isn't easy to say because I am as much involved as Bella is." He looked down at the floor, like he was collecting his thoughts.

"Earlier this week, I went out on an errand for Carlisle. I came home a day early but no one was at home, or at least that's what I thought. When I got upstairs heading to my room, I caught Edward cheating on Bella with Alice…" He continued on with his story but that was the last thing I heard. I couldn't believe that Alice, no it had to have been a mistake. I was getting lost in my thoughts and anger. I could feel it building up in me once again but it seemed like I was battling myself trying to calm down. What was I going to do? I'm sure Bella would shatter because of this. I would have to think of something. Maybe I would send her to her mother in Jacksonville.

Jasper was just sitting there. He had a concentrated look on his face. He just stared at me.

"Jasper, I'm sorry that this has happened to you but I need to take care of my little girl."

"Of course Charlie, I understand. Just tell Bella I stopped by." He let himself out and I just sat there trying to figure out what to do. I felt the anger overflow as soon as I heard the door shut.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and story subscriptions! I was surprised by them all! I love hearing your thoughts on the story and if you have any ideas or POV's that you want me to write, let me know. I tend to write several chapter versions anyways. Hope you enjoy this one! And the disclaimer once again I don't own anything Twilight...  


* * *

**

Jasper's POV

I couldn't believe that I told Charlie what happened. It was not my place to tell him at all. The look he gave me and the desperation he felt was almost too much for me. I suppose that's why I broke down and told him. I had already been to the store to get supplies to fix the door but I thought on my way home to stop and check on Bella. I should have waited a little longer. I was about to drive home when I decided to check the emotional level of the house. I got out of my car and sat in the tree closest to the house. It was also the window close to Bella's room. I felt Charlie's anger; it was the strongest emotion coming from the house. Bella had no anger at all. She was numb. I was about to tap on her window but then I heard Charlie knock on her door.

"Bella, honey?"

"Hey Dad, come in" Her voice was soft, emotionless. She sat up in her bed as Charlie entered the room.

"Hey sweetheart," I noticed awkward he felt but protective at the same time. It seemed like he didn't know what to do or say without upsetting her. I felt bad for spying but I was interested to see what she would say to him.

"Dad, I was just about to come down and find you. I guess I should tell you what happened."

"No, I already know."

"What? How?' she said. I found a flicker of emotion sparking out of her.

"That Jasper kid stopped by. He wanted to see you but I said no and asked him what happened." She looked down and pulled a pillow into her lap. She started picking at the corners. Then Charlie continued, "Bells, let me tell you one thing that is clear, Edward will _not_ be getting anywhere near you."

I felt Bella's doubtfulness of her father's words. "Dad, you can't really stop him, but I would give anything for that right now. And if Alice couldn't come near me either."

"Bells don't get mad at me but, I had a restraining order drawn up against Edward. He isn't legally allowed within 100 feet of you, not until you lift it or it expires. If you want I will get one drawn up for the rest of those Cullens." I felt Bella's shock at his words. I was shocked myself but I understood where Charlie was coming from.

"Dad, I don't need a restraining order to solve this problem." She became furious. "I don't mind the one against Edward maybe get one for Alice for the time being but the rest of them don't deserve that!" She was defending the family, well most of it. I felt grateful, I'm sure Esme would have been hurt by it, Carlisle as well. I know I would too. I still don't know why I was feeling the way I was. I couldn't understand this protectiveness I had over Bella. This must have been what Edward was like, maybe still is, but I refuse to be like him. I would have to figure out how to control this, this possessiveness of keeping her safe and happy, being overprotective.

"Okay Bella, let me go get one drafted up for Alice." He seemed to be happy with her answer, like he never approved of Edward all along, which I guess he didn't after the whole fiasco in Phoenix.

"Uh, Dad?" Charlie stopped at the door.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to see Jacob, okay?"

"That's fine. I was about to head to the station anyways. Get everything going with restraining orders." He walked out of the room. Bella was pacing around her room. She was conflicted. I would take any emotion from her right about now. I didn't like the fact she was numb earlier. I was quickly leaving. I'm sure Charlie would appreciate my car still being parked in front of the house. I quickly left before Charlie got out of the house. I decided to go home and fix the door.

I was driving at normal human speed. I didn't feel any rush in going back to the house. I'm sure everyone was keeping themselves busy at this point. Today was supposed to be a day full of activities but no one was doing anything now. I pulled into the drive and grabbed all of the supplies. I walked up on the porch and dropped the stuff there. I went into the house. It was quiet. I noticed Carlisle's car was gone so he probably went to the hospital. I wasn't sure where everyone else was. The house was quiet and seemed empty. I turned the radio on so I could have some music while I worked. I decided to take everything at human pace. I was in no hurry anymore. I looked at the door and saw where it splintered at the hinges. I bought a new glass door that was framed in metal this time. I took the old one out to the garage. I'm sure we could use it for something else or we would haul it somewhere. Once I got back to the porch the delivery truck was pulling up with our new door.

"Mr. Hale?" said one of the delivery men.

"Yes, just place the door on the porch so I can begin to install it." I replied.

"If you want Mr. Hale, we can install it for you? Its part of the delivery charge."

"No thank you gentlemen. I would like to do it." I said. I needed something to do.

"Alright if you just sign here, we can get it on the porch for you." He handed me a clipboard. While I was signing, the two guys unloaded the door and put it up on the porch.

"Thanks, Mr. Hale"

"Thank you gentlemen" I said as they were heading towards the truck.

It didn't take long to install the new door, maybe an hour, at human speed. It was nice to get my mind off of things. When I finished I cleaned the glass to get off the smudges from the handling of the door. I would like to see anyone go through that door and come out with no scratches. I chuckled at that thought.

As I was putting my tools away, I saw Carlisle and Esme drive up to the garage.

"Hey," I said as they were climbing out of the car. "I finished installing the new door. Hope you like it Esme."

She glanced over at the door. "It's wonderful Jasper. I like the glass better than the wood door." She smiled. Carlisle smiled as well but he seemed anxious.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" I was a little concerned. I barely ever get this feeling of anxiousness from him.

"Jasper," He said slowly as if collecting his thoughts. "I think you should know that Edward and Alice are coming back here momentarily to gather a few things." I went still as he said this. I was not ready to see them, nor did I want to see them.

"I'm out of here then. I will be back when they are gone. How long do you think they will be here?" I asked. I saw concern in Esme's face. I tried to shut down my ability to feel what others feel.

"I'm not sure, son."

"Okay well, don't expect to see me for a couple hours then." I said as I turn and ran to the woods.

I needed to get out of there. I ran as fast as I could. I felt the need to run, to let myself get free of everything. I ran aimlessly. I started to slow because I was nearing the treaty line. I decided to stop in this area. I'm sure I was deep enough and not too close to the treaty line to just sit and think. I wouldn't have to deal with anyone's emotions, just my own. I cherished those rare moments. I was also able to be still, I didn't have to fidget to look like a human. Sometimes this was wonderful. I listened to the sounds of the forest. Birds chirping, leaves swaying in the slight breeze. Soon there was rain. I heard it hit the canopy of the trees. It was very relaxing. It took my mind off of everything.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but I heard a person yelling in the distance. I couldn't understand what they were saying so I ran a little closer in the direction it was coming from. I stopped at the treaty line. I heard the voice again and I recognized it.

"Jacob?" It was Bella. I wonder why she was in the woods and where Jacob was. I hope he didn't leave her in the woods! She is directionally-challenged and the last time she was left in the woods alone was when she decided to jump off a cliff, recreational, as she put it.

"Jacob? I know you are here somewhere!" So she is alone in the woods. I wish I could cross this stupid line. She doesn't sound distressed but you never know with Bella. I sat at the treaty line, hoping to hear Jacob answer her. I heard a rustling but wasn't sure who it was or what. I smelled a foul odor. I stood and started looking around. A wolf was nearby, no doubt picking up on my smell. I waited. I wanted to see if Jacob would appear. From the corner of my eye, I saw a small grey wolf.

"Seth?" I said. I believe this is the one that became friendly with Edward after defeating the newborn army a couple months ago. The wolf scampered off. Seth appeared a few minutes later.

"Hey buddy! What's going on? I was doing a run before heading off to your house." He was always excited. He still acted like a puppy, bouncing with energy and eager to please.

"Have you seen Jacob in the woods today? I just heard Bella yelling for him but no response came from him."

"Yeah Jacob is in the woods running. He kept replaying his memories from last fall and…" He trailed off and looked down and his feet. I felt his emotions fluctuate.

"Yeah, Bella is going through a tough time right now. She and Edward are over." His jaw dropped open.

"W-what? What happened?" He was surprised by this.

"It's a long story. I was hoping that Bella would be okay so I have been listening from the treaty line to make sure she will be okay."

"I can go get her for you."

"No Seth, Just watch her make sure she gets back to her truck okay. I think I'm going to head home."

"Are you sure Jasper?"

"Yeah, she has a lot to think through and maybe Jacob can help her."

"Well, okay then. Tell Edward I said 'hi'. I'll go find Bella and keep an eye on her." He turned around to the bushes he came from. I heard him phase back. I stood there for a few moments, deciding what to do next. I didn't want to go home just in case Alice and Edward are still there. I felt a little better that at least Seth could lead Bella out of the woods if she got lost.

I walked around the woods for a little bit. I came across a small herd of antelope. I was hungry by any means but I decided to hunt. After I caught a few, I decided it should be safe enough to head home.

-  
Bella's POV

I lost Jacob in the woods somewhere. I called out to him repeatedly but he never came back into my sight. I started to head back to my truck. I believed I was heading the right way when I heard a soft whine behind me. I turned and looked hoping it was Jacob.

"Jake! I'm so glad to see you." He stepped towards me. I didn't understand why he was in wolf form still. I thought he would run off and change into human form.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner. I was on my way to your house when I saw you running through the woods." I looked at him in the eyes. It felt weird having a one-way conversation.

"Well I owe you an explanation for earlier. Can we go somewhere to sit and talk?" I waited for him to give me a sign. He didn't move from where he was. He simply sat down and waited.

"Umm…okay then." I found a nice rock to sit on. "Well, Edward and I are no longer together. I'm sure you already knew that though." I looked around trying to keep myself from crying. My leg started shaking and I took a couple deep breaths. Jacob moved a little closer and laid in front of me and just stared at me.

"Uh…" I felt the tears coming, I tried to stop them but it didn't work. "…well, he slept with Alice. Jasper caught them earlier this week. I only found out last night." I heard a growl erupt from Jacob. I knew he was furious. He got up and paced around. I could see the anger; the fur was standing on the back of his neck.

"Jacob, I really need my friend right now." He came over and sat beside me. I leaned into him and played with his fur. I still didn't understand why he wouldn't change from his wolf form. "I won't let him break me again, I won't. I can't. I still can't even believe Alice would do that to Jasper, I mean they've been together forever it seems like. I wasn't sure when they exactly met but he was created during the Civil War. Could you imagine! It was years before he met Alice though. Still, he's hurting just as much if not more than I am." I heard him take a deep breath. I'm sure he didn't care but I just needed to talk about it to someone who would understand. I didn't talk to Jess or Angela much. They were gearing up for their first semester of college. Maybe I should actually go to Alaska for school, maybe stay here. I didn't realize I was lost in thought until Jacob nudged me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about college believe it or not." He snorted at that. "I guess it would be a good way to start over, although he was supposed to follow with me, I was supposed to be changed." Jacob growled at that and stood up. He paced back and forth.

"Jacob, this would be easier if you could talk to me." He stopped pacing and went over to a nearby bush. A few seconds later he walked out in human form. I found myself with a smile on my face.

"Hey there Jake."

"Bella, I love you. You can't go away and start over! Start over with me. We can be happy together." He was still angry; you can hear it in his voice.

"Jake, please…"

"Bella, you know you have feelings for me, you know this. You admitted them in June. I remember, the kiss, you can't deny it! Just give me a chance!"

"Jake, I love you but not the same way I loved Edward. I don't know how we would work. I can't be with you Jacob, I can't."

"Bella, I don't understand. If you love me why not give me a chance. We can be happy. I would never hurt you, _never_. I'm not like him." He was pouring his heart out but I couldn't give him what he wants.

"I just can't. I'm sorry. I want to be your friend though. I don't want to lose you too." He hung his head in what seemed to be defeat.

"Fine, okay. I will be here if you need me." With that said, he took off. I saw him phase in mid-air, shredding his clothes.

"Jake!" I screamed after him but he didn't listen. I hated hurting him but I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. I walked back to my truck. I sat there, I noticed it was still early and I had a couple hours before I should be back at my house. I decided to head back to Forks, slowly.

I was going well under the speed limit. I didn't know what to do. I drove aimlessly. I wandered around town in my truck, stopped for some ice-cream, and then continued driving. I glanced at the clock and only an hour had passed. I sighed and continued driving aimlessly. Before I knew it, I found myself at the Cullen's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to those who have been reviewing, especially to those who given ideas (gypsykl79 and Keeper of the Covenant). In this chapter anything in italics are thoughts spoken towards Edward and anything in italicized bold are taking from one of the books. In this chapter it would be Eclipse. Again thanks to you all for reading! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Feel free to leave ideas you might like to see or POVs. I take everything into consideration as I'm writing! Thanks again for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight**

* * *

Jasper's POV

I arrived at the house shortly after hunting. I figured I would go in and hang out with everyone. I felt like this past week I have been too distant unless we were in some sort of confrontation about the present situation. I heard a car not far away. I knew I was getting closer to the house. I was hoping that it was Edward and Alice leaving. I jumped over the river with ease and the house was in view. As I rounded the corner to the front of the house I saw Bella sitting there. She must have been the one I heard driving. I noticed she had a faraway look on her face and didn't realize I was there. I walked over and tapped on her window.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as she was rolling down her window.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't paying attention to where I was driving and I just realized where I was." She still looked dazed.

"Oh, well do you want to come inside and see everyone?" There must have been a reason her subconscious led her here.

"Um, sure I guess that would be nice. I wouldn't waste the trip out here." She smiled but I could tell she was unsure of what to do. She had a lost feeling emanating from her.

"Well come on in! I'm sure everyone would love to see you!" I said trying to cheer her up.

She climbed out of her truck. She didn't say anything and I walked with her inside the house.

"Bella!" Esme said ecstatically. "If I had known you were coming I would have fixed something to eat for you!"

"Thanks Esme that would have been thoughtful. I didn't realize I was coming out here until I was on my way." I felt her slight guilt for the subtle lie she told. She continued the façade, "Besides I have to make dinner for Charlie tonight so I won't be staying long."

"Well, sit down, make yourself comfortable." She pushed Bella towards the couch. "Were you two together?" She sat down on the couch.

"No." I interjected. "I was just coming home and saw her pull up." Bella smirked. She was a little uncomfortable.

"So Esme, where is everyone?" She asked. I could sense she was trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Emmett and Rosalie are out and about and Carlisle took an extra shift at the hospital."

"Oh well, I'm sad I missed everyone." They carried on with their conversation but I heard a small noise upstairs. I saw Esme react to it too but it was too quick for Bella to see it.

"Excuse me ladies. I'm going to go check on something upstairs." I got up and Esme's eyes flickered with warning. Bella smiled at me as I left the room. I ran up the stairs to see what the noise was. I opened the door to my room to find Alice sitting there. I firmly shut the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I said firmly and quietly as I could. I didn't want to tip off Bella that Edward might be here.

"Jazzy, we need to talk about this."

"And you think waiting here, forcing me to listen is going to help?" I felt the fury rising within me. "Where's my brother?"

"Jazzy, please talk to me. I'm your wife." She was pleading.

"You can't pull that wife crap on me. I sent you divorce papers, you are no longer my wife in my eyes." I knew it was harsh but she brought it on herself.

"Jazzy, it's over. I promise. Please don't throw away what we have. I have seen my future and without you it's miserable."

"Ha, well you should have thought about that before you continued to sleep with Edward! Did you even stop to think that you two may get caught or were you relying on your abilities to save you?" I was trying to calm myself down.

"I know, I'm sorry…I don't know what else to say or do." I felt a slight feeling of regret but I would have expected more if she really were.

"What I need is space and time. I don't know if I can ever get over this Alice. You slept with my _brother_! I don't understand what was going through your mind. If we were having problems you should have come to me so we could fix it." She stayed silent. She looked everywhere but in my eyes. I could feel the shame starting to surface from her but that was not enough. I could never see her as my sweet Alice anymore. She was not the same person.

"When you're done getting your things Alice, don't contact me until I contact you." I turned and walked out the door. I closed the door behind me once again. Then I heard Edward's voice. I went down the stairs to the landing leading towards the last flight of stairs. He was talking to Bella but she was so upset she wasn't listening.

"Bella, I love you. It's over just like I said before. We aren't even staying in the same hotel room. Please, just give me a chance."

"Edward, please. Just leave me alone! I don't want to hear it!" She said it quietly but firmly. Her head was in her hands. It was in that moment that I wanted to run in and take her away. We both needed time and space from Edward and Alice. I don't know where Esme went but I couldn't believe that she left Bella alone with Edward. I growled silently under my breath. Edward tilted his head in my direction acknowledging my growl.

_Leave her alone, Edward. She doesn't need this right now can't you see that? _ I screamed that in my thoughts. I felt the extreme guilt and remorse coming from him. I didn't buy it.

_I don't buy your act Edward. I f you really loved her and truly remorseful, you would have stopped it the first time. _

He slowly got up and paced around the room. I then heard a car come up the drive. In a few moments, Carlisle came through the door.

"Edward…"Carlisle said sounding almost disappointed that he was confronting Bella. That was all he said aloud. Edward's face changed dramatically. I could only wonder what Carlisle was thinking at that moment. Esme had returned from the kitchen, along with Emmett and Rosalie. They must have gotten back while I was in my room with Alice.

"Jasper?" Bella finally said aloud, breaking the silence. She was uncomfortable and I only felt her discomfort rise with each passing second.

"Yes?"

"Can you drive me home? I don't think I can drive right now." I was surprised she asked me but I felt elated at the chance to spend time with her and get away from certain people in the house. I think I was taking my role as her almost-brother-in-law too seriously. This protectiveness over her might seem to others as getting out of hand. I went down the stairs and offered her a hand getting up from the couch. She looked exhausted.

"Ready?"

"Yes." She said handing me her keys then putting her hand in mine pulling herself up. At that moment there was a knock on the door. I was so distracted by Bella that I didn't hear anyone approach the house. Carlisle went to answer it.

"Hey Charlie, what brings you out here?" I felt Bella's mood change in a matter of a heartbeat. She was frightened at first, then relieved, and then there was tension. I didn't know why she went through this range of emotion until I saw that Charlie was not alone. He had a deputy with him.

"Is Edward and Alice here?" He asked. The mood of everyone shifted at that point. The atmosphere became very tense.

"Yes we are Charlie." Edward answered. At that moment Alice came down the stairs at human pace of course. She would have heard Charlie say her name.

"What's going on?" Alice asked. I would believe we were all thinking the same thing.

"I'm here on official police business. Edward and Alice Cullen, I am serving you both a restraining order. Starting at this moment you cannot be within 100 feet of Bella or contact her in any form until she lifts the restraining order or lets it expire." He handed both of them the restraining order notice. "Bella, I think it's time you come home now. You will not be allowed over here while the restraining order is in place. However," Charlie turned towards the rest of us. "If any of you, with the exception of Edward and Alice of course, want to visit Bella you are more than welcome to come over to the house."

"Is this really necessary, Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm afraid it is. I'm sorry Carlisle." I felt a smugness coming from Charlie but I didn't question it.

"Bella, you can't want this…" Edward pleaded. Just then the deputy took a step forward.

"I think I will be okay to drive now Jasper. My Dad can follow me home. Thank you though." She seemed relieved but disappointed at the same time.

"Here you go. If you don't mind, I think I might want to visit you later." I said handing her the keys to the truck.

"Sure, just call me" She smiled and wrote her number down. It was silly to think that I didn't have her number already but usually I just talked to her when she was over here. She handed it to me.

"Alright Bella, we need to get you out of here since the papers have been served." She walked out the door with him. As soon as the door shut, emotions went wild in the house.

"I can't believe this! I can understand Edward getting one, but me?" Alice spoke quickly as soon as she could. "Charlie had always loved me since we have gotten back from Phoenix!"

"Can you blame him?" Rosalie spoke. She never really had spoken up about it before. "You slept with Edward. How do you think he feels about you now? You broke Bella's heart, you and Edward." She stormed out of the room. She was having a tough time with this but I wasn't sure why. She never particularly liked Bella to begin with. Emmett followed her.

"Well, way to stick by family Rosalie." Alice muttered. I scoffed at her.

"Jasper, that's not necessary. I'm sure Alice and Edward feel horrible about the situation. They are going to follow the law and leave Bella alone." He turned to look at him. He kept eye contact with both of them, "They are also going to leave you alone until you are ready." He said that more firmly. I knew Edward and Alice would not disobey Carlisle. "I believe we all need time and space here. The whole family has been hurt by this situation and I do not want to have to choose between my children. So please, don't make Esme and I choose." He turned and walked away. He ushered Esme with him. I decided I needed to leave the room. I headed towards the stairs.

"Jasper," Edward said, "I don't want to lose you as a brother. I know I was in the wrong and so was Alice, but Carlisle is right; he shouldn't have to choose between his children. Is there any way you could forgive us, maybe not now but in the future?"

"I would never make Carlisle choose between his children. I would leave the family and go on my own first. As far as forgiving you, possibly in the future but I would never trust you two again. Alice," I paused. She looked up hopeful. I sighed. "You and I will never be together again. I can guarantee that." I turned and walked up the stairs. My heart shattered in that moment. I felt the anguish she was feeling and the anger from Edward. It wasn't the fact that she hurt me that broke my heart into a million pieces, but the fact that I still loved her. She was supposed to be my soul mate, the one that was made for me.

I closed myself in the study. The last time I remember someone having this much influence on me was when I was under Maria. Before that people responded to me with respect and didn't dare cross me. That was my human life though. I tended to mirror the Major in me when I got angry. I was young, strong, respected officer in the Confederate Army. Then Alice came into my life.

_**I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day—something I wasn't completely comfortable with yet,**_ since starting my new life after Maria. _**I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. She was there—expecting me naturally. She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly towards me. **_

At first, _**it shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack…'You've kept me waiting a long time' she said.**_ Being a southern gentleman I ducked my head and apologized to her. From that moment on I was attached to Alice. She showed me a lifestyle I never knew existed. She controlled me so to speak. I lived for Alice. I did whatever I could to protect her and our life together. I wanted her to be happy.

Suddenly I was pulled to the present. I knew the feelings I have for Bella now, are almost like the ones I felt for Alice all those years ago. The feeling of protectiveness to make Bella happy, it was the same. What was I going to do now? Would that make me a hypocrite if I court Bella? I didn't know if she even returned the feelings but I knew what she was going through. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. I wasn't sure what to do about my feelings but I knew she could use a friend right now. If it helped her I would put my own feelings aside and just be her friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jasper."

"Hey Jasper, what are you doing?" Bella asked. She seemed to be a little more at ease and comfortable since she left the house.

"I was wondering I could come visit you. Maybe we could hang out and talk a little bit?" It was weird that we formed an almost friendship in the middle of everything that was going on, but this would be the first time it would be just her and I hanging out. I didn't know if she felt that comfortable with me since I did almost kill her last fall at her birthday party.

"Sure, I'm just cooking dinner for Charlie and me. Do you wanna come over after that? I would say around 7:30-ish."

"Sure, sounds great."

"Great, see you then Jasper."

"See you later…" I hung up the phone. That went smoother than I thought it would. Definitely not as awkward as I imagined it would be. I picked up Anabelle and started strumming. I began to play a few songs and found myself in a better mood.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks again for everyone who leaves reviews! They are much appreciated! Once again for this chapter anything in italicized bold is borrowed from one of the books, for this one it's borrowed from Twilight. Thanks for taking the time to read! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

I never thought Jasper would actually call me. I gave him my number in front of Edward because I thought it would drive Edward insane. I smiled at that thought. I saw the look Edward gave me afterwords right before I left with Charlie. I couldn't believe Charlie actually would allow the Cullens to visit me here at the house. Charlie said if I hung out at the Cullens place after the restraining orders were served it would be entrapment and I could be arrested. _Fat chance_, I thought to myself. I continued to do the dishes. I was getting anxious now because Jasper would be here soon. I wonder if he would come early or not. At that thought I decided to speed up a little bit.

Once I finished the dishes, I decided to head up stairs and refresh myself a bit. I ran a brush through my hair and splashed some water on my face. This had to be one of the longest days of my life. My almost-wedding day was coming to an end. I still couldn't believe what happened. It was like I have been living in the horrific nightmare for an eternity. I went back downstairs and sat with Charlie for a little bit. He was watching a sports channel, I think. Whatever channel has a fishing show on it. There were no games on tonight. Charlie glanced at me. It was not very often I came to sit and watch TV with him.

"How you feeling?" He finally asked, breaking the silence between us.

"I'm fine. Oh and Jasper is coming to visit. He should be here soon. He called me earlier to see if he could stop by." I replied. No need to worry Charlie. I'm sure he would be glad I have someone to talk to.

"Poor kid. Wasn't he close to Edward and dating Alice? I always thought it was weird the kids were dating each other. I suppose it is legal but it's just weird because they are adopted siblings." He stared off into space as he spoke. I'm sure he was imagining some unknown horror.

"Yeah, he was with Alice. He saw Edward as his true brother. I don't think he was adopted until he was like 15 or so." I didn't know how much Charlie actually knew about them such as how long each has been with them. I just threw some numbers at him.

"Well, whatever. He's seems like a nice kid of course I used to think Edward was a nice one before you two started dating. Look where we are again, Bella. He's hurt you far too much." I sat there listening to him. He never opened up to me like this. It was a welcome change I guess.

"Let's not go there Dad, please?" I didn't want to get into it with Charlie. I'm sure he would have shut down on me somewhere along the lines. He never was really good at "talking boys" with me. I hid a smirk from Charlie at that thought. He was about to say something but we both heard a knock on the door. I flew to the door. I was relived to be interrupted from that conversation.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said as I waved him in. "Good evening, Charlie." He added walking in.

"Hey Jasper. Thanks for visiting me." I smiled.

"No problem. To tell you the truth I needed to get out of the house."

"I know the feeling." I smiled at him.

"Well in that case," he turned towards Charlie who happened to be hovering at the moment, which was rare. "Would it be okay if Bella and I took a walk and got some fresh air?"

"Fresh air?" Charlie said unenthusiastically, looking back and forth between Jasper and I.

"Yes sir. I promise she's in good hands. No worries. I think fresh air would do us both some good." As he spoke those words about my safety I had a flashback to the first time Edward was here.

"_**You take care of my girl, all right?"**__ Charlie said._

_**"She'll be safe with me, I promise, sir. "**__ Edward replied. _

That was the night I went to play baseball with them. Jasper looked at me quizzically. I realized they were both staring at me. "You okay Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah sorry, I just remembered something. It's not important though." I replied.

"Okay, well you two have fun and don't be out too late." With that said Charlie turned around and headed back towards the TV.

"Shall we?" Jasper said as he smiled and offered his arm. I quietly giggled at this.

"You are so old-fashioned, you know that right?" I smiled as I took his arm. He led me out the door.

"So where are we walking exactly?" I asked.

"Well, if you don't mind I like to walk in the woods. I find it peaceful and relaxing when you find just right spot." He said leaning down into me slightly. I froze and stopped walking. He stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, well…" I was stumbling over my words.

"Bella, just tell me. Don't worry about hurting my feelings." With that I snapped out of it.

"Sorry, it's just the last time I went on a walk with a vampire in the woods, I was left there in pieces." I was referring to last fall when Edward left because of the paper cut incident. I'm sure he felt my guilt over it. It was my clumsiness that set Jasper off and led to the family leaving Forks.

"Bella, I'm not leaving you. We aren't even dating silly." He said smiling. It was obviously an attempt to cheer me up. It worked.

"Thanks Jasper" I said laughing slightly.

"So we won't walk in the woods, it's obviously a bad reminder for you." We had started walking again but not towards the woods.

"No, its okay Jasper. There are going to be memories everywhere, have to face them some time I guess." I smiled up at him, nudging him a little bit.

"Only if you're okay with it, it's fine. I don't care what we do honestly. I just thought the fresh air might clear our minds and we can think of other things besides Edward and Alice." He said leading me slightly towards the woods.

"Let's go." I said, putting us in the direction of them. He smiled and we lapsed into a short silence. I began to think of Edward and what he would think of Jasper hanging out with me. I ran through several different reactions I thought Edward might have but in the end I kept telling myself it doesn't matter what he thinks.

As we entered the woods, I found that we were both lost in thought. I began to realize that the woods were relaxing. Jasper was right. I heard the crickets chirp, frogs croak, and various other animals and insects. I sighed deeply.

"I told you." Jasper said quietly. "The woods are my favorite place to go at night. I can sit and relax. The sounds of nature come in handy when you need to escape reality." I didn't know where we were in the woods but Jasper pointed to an area, "That looks like a good place to sit and enjoy this peaceful night."

"Thanks, Jasper." I said walking towards the fallen log that was encircled by various plants with a small trail leading to it.

"What for?"

"Being a friend."

"Bella, we both have been through a lot these past few days or for you the last 24-hours. You need some time for yourself without worrying about others. That's where I come in. I can get you out of the house and we can just come and sit enjoy each others company. I won't pressure you to talk about anything. If you want silence, that's fine. I often enjoy it too; sometimes silence is necessary to cope with things."

I stared at him. I could tell he was talking from experience and just from tonight I could tell that he was right. I remember him telling me at one point how emotions affect him. I'm sure the silence he talked about was a little different than what I was seeking. I sat down at the log, leaving enough room for him to sit on it as well. Instead he sat on the ground leaning up against the log.

The silence was nice, so was the company. I began listening to everything around me, trying to keep my emotions neutral to give Jasper some peace for himself.

"What are you thinking about?" He said breaking the silence again.

"Actually, I was just thinking about how nice it is to get away from everything. What this feeling of relaxation must be for you. I remembered you telling me about how emotions from others influenced you. I wish I could get away like this more often, but if I did it by myself I would probably get lost and end up in the ER somehow." I laughed at the thought of explaining to Charlie what I was trying to do. I noticed Jasper was thinking about something. He looked like he was struggling with what he was going to say.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Actually, I was thinking how nice it would be to get away from everyone. I know this great place that has a lot of land and is the perfect getaway."

"We should definitely go there sometime. I know I could use a breather from Forks right about now. I would like to know everyone is not watching my every move waiting for a breakdown." He stared at me.

"I don't think you would. It's on the east coast, by Philadelphia." He said smiling, but he seemed a little disappointed with it.

"Actually, I never have been to Philadelphia." I murmured. I was interested in going but I don't think Jasper would actually want to go with me. I bet it was a place he and Alice lived at.

"It's beautiful there on the country-side. It was where I lived for a few years before I met Alice. It was kind of like my bachelor pad so-to-speak." I laughed at his term 'bachelor pad'. I never thought I would hear a vampire say those words.

"A bachelor-pad? I bet Alice wants to redecorate that real quick!" I said still laughing at the idea.

"Actually she doesn't know about it." He said.

"How is that?"

"Well, I have my ways of keeping secrets from Alice. It was my one place to escape when I needed time for myself."

"Could we go sometime? I would love to see your version of a bachelor pad!" I said. Just the thought of a vampire bachelor pad made me smile.

"Sure, we could make a road trip out of it. It would be a nice way to spend the next couple of weeks since you're plans for them has now been cancelled." He said nonchalantly. I stopped laughing at that point. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"Seriously? We can go?"

"If you want to go. I don't mind. Personally I was going to leave in a couple days just to get away and think things through. I need to get my mind of Alice. There is no way I could be with her now."

"Yeah." I paused and seriously considered it. "If we decided to go wouldn't Alice see and come looking for us, restraining order or not?"

"I suppose you are right. It might not be such a good idea. I don't want her knowing about that place after all this time."

We both lapsed into silence again. I wasn't sure how long it was since we spoke but suddenly he broke the silence once again. "We should head back. Charlie said not to be out too late."

"Okay" I said getting up.

We walked silently back to the house.

"Do you wanna come in for a little bit?" I asked when we arrived at the front porch area.

"No thank you. I have some things I need to tend to. Can I come by tomorrow possibly?" He asked.

"Sure, just give me a call."

"Alright, good night Bella." He said then kissed the back of my hand.

"Good night." I said dumbfounded. He turned and walked back into the woods, disappearing. I walked inside. I didn't' know what to make of Jasper's gesture.

"Hey, how was your walk?" Charlie said. I didn't even realize he was still up.

"It was nice. I think I am going to head upstairs. I'm exhausted."

"Alright, sleep well Bella." He said turning his attention back to his show.

I went upstairs and washed my face once again. I put on some pajamas and climbed in bed. I really felt how exhausted I was once my head hit the pillow. Hopefully I would have a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so some people are wondering what is going on with Carlisle, so it's time to start looking into what is going on in his head. Here is a chapter to give a little insight on his thought process but stick with me because I have some surprises in store that will come from Carlisle's POV in later chapters. This is a shorter chapter but hopefully it appeases some of your worries about Carlisle not choosing sides and remaining neutral about the situation. As always your thoughts on everything are appreciated and I love reading all of them! Thanks again for reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I don't own a thing...ha ha!

* * *

  
**

Carlisle's POV

It had been a whirlwind of emotional betrayal over the last two days. Jasper had found out about Alice and Edward's betrayal. I wasn't sure how he was handling it. I know there have probably been overwhelming emotions all around him. I wonder if he knew what his true feelings were. I knew I was very disappointed in Alice and Edward. I couldn't understand how they could betray the coven like that. I needed to punish them. Anyone from the outside would have expected a swift punishment for both of them. I just couldn't do anything though. Those were the last two people in the coven I expected to cause such a ruckus and disrespect everyone and their own mate. We all have also relied heavily on their abilities to help protect us. It was like having an extra safety net around to protect everyone.

I was sitting in my office trying to figure out how to proceed with the situation. Anything I do, I may lose someone in my family. It was heartbreaking to think about. They were all my children. I sighed loudly and put my head in my hands. Suddenly I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said with my head still in my hands. I was getting frustrated with the situation.

"Hey." I looked up. My beautiful Esme was in the doorway. "Have you decided on what you are going to do?"

"No, not exactly." I said softly. I couldn't hide the disappointment I was feeling. She shut the door behind her and walked up to the desk. She didn't come around but stood and front and became confrontational.

"You need to deal with it now Carlisle." She was upset with me. For a little over 24 hours nothing had been done.

"Sweetheart, I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to lose any of them." I didn't want to fight with her.

"I know it's frustrating but you are our leader. They have shown you no respect. There is going to be a permanent split in the family because of this. You have to choose who you want to stay with."

"Esme, I don't want to fight with you. I love you. This is a touchy situation and I know you think of them as children as well. Put yourself in my shoes." I was pleading with her. I got up and came around the desk to stand in front of her. I wanted to hold onto her but I knew she wouldn't allow it. She was much too frustrated that I am thinking like a father instead of a leader. Maybe she could give me some sort of idea of how to proceed causing little damage along the way.

"Carlisle…if I were in your shoes, I would have to side with Jasper and Bella. You can't allow Edward and Alice to continue this thing they have going on. If they truly loved us and their mates they wouldn't have even considered this. I love them as my children but children also need boundaries and if they cross them they need to be reprimanded." She backed away a few steps and turned towards the wall of pictures. She stood there gazing at all of them.

"I think they need to be separated from the family for a while, even though it would be hard emotionally." She continued after a few moments. "I know it's hard to think about, but I love you and my family. We should not tolerate this behavior. You as the leader have to ultimately decide what to do. I am giving you a suggestion as your mate. It pains me more than it may sound, but we have to put the rest of the coven first and set an example." She never looked at me, just the pictures on the wall. She stood for a few seconds more than left the room, not even turning to look at me.

I went back and sat at my desk. Esme was not happy with me at all. It was a rare instance but she becomes upset with me every once in a while. She was hurting and I could sense that much but she was right I had to think of the rest of the coven. I knew what I had to do as the leader. I had to punish the ones who were in the wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, thank you all for your reviews! I have had a lot of time this weekend to work on my story and let me tell you there are a few surprises and intense moments coming your way! I'm getting just at excited as you all are for updates. I wish I could write faster for you all! There may be a few more updates before I go back to work this week. Thank you again for taking time to read my story and review it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

* * *

  
**

Japer's POV

I left Bella on the porch. I couldn't believe I was daring enough to kiss her hand like that. It was the gentleman in me but that was usually when the other reciprocated the feelings. I felt the slight confusion, but most shock from Bella right after it occurred. I left quickly before she could say anything. I didn't want her to ruin that one small moment for me. I decided to wander in the woods for a little bit longer before returning to the house so I headed towards them.

I replayed the events of the evening in my head. I was deciding if I truly had feelings for Bella. I didn't want to start something or lead her on if this was just a reaction to what Edward and Alice did. I had been wandering for a while when I realized I was close to the treaty line. I needed to get a handle on myself before I did something stupid like cross the line. That was one way to end my existence quickly and create a fatal problem for the rest of my family. I'm sure Carlisle would never forgive me for that.

I slowed my pace down but I was still lost in thought. I found a small spot that seemed perfect just to sit and think about things. Really allow myself relax without the influence of other's emotions. It was nice that Bella had tried to give me that earlier but when she was lost in thought I felt it. She was in pain but I could feel her trying to be strong. I am not sure why Edward acted like she was so fragile. I saw a strong person. The thought of Edward sparked m y own anger. I had a fluctuating emotion rising in me and I realized I wasn't alone. I looked at my watch. Who would be out here around 11:30 at night? I slowly stood up and looked around. I heard a growl to left of me. I looked closer and saw Jacob standing at the treaty line. He was not happy to see a Cullen. I really never could get an accurate emotional reading from the wolves. It was a constant fluctuation of emotions.

"Jacob?" I spoke softly. I heard him growl lowly.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. I was just sitting over here thinking about things." I saw him back up slowly. Soon he jumped behind a bush. I assumed he was phasing back into human form.

"Don't you have some place else to think?" He said coming out from behind the bush. I heard the agitation in his voice.

"I just needed to get to a place where I knew no one else would be. I was trying to clear my head. I am still very angry at Edward and Alice for what they have done. I wanted to calm myself down before heading home." I explained, for what reason I wasn't sure. Jacob probably didn't care.

"Yeah I knew it was only a matter of time before Edward hurt Bella again." He said suddenly. I wasn't sure about his emotions, the fluctuation slowed a bit but I still couldn't get a good read on him. I felt spikes of anger, love, protectiveness, and worry among other things.

"She's doing okay. I suppose she is still trying to process things. I left her about a half hour ago at Charlie's house." I couldn't help but let him know how she was doing. I knew they were on bad terms after Edward came back. Now I didn't know with the recent events whether they were getting close or not.

"You were just with her?"

"Yes."

"Is she doing okay?" I could sense the concern in his voice. It seemed as though he forgot we were mortal enemies.

"I believe she is coping as best as she could." I was watching him carefully, constantly trying to measure his emotions and pin point what he was feeling. I couldn't so I settled for reading body language and listening for possible emotions hidden in his voice. He took a couple steps towards me. I took a half step back.

"I didn't leave her on good terms earlier. I guess we are doing the same thing tonight. I was just trying to clear my head. I hope Bella will forgive me for leaving her this afternoon like I did." Jacob confessed. I felt a quick fluctuation of remorse come from him.

"She didn't mention anything about you. So I couldn't tell you. I just hope that she doesn't go back to Edward like she has in the past." I let that last part slip out without thinking. I kept a close eye on Jacob. I hoped that wouldn't set him off. I felt an intense fluctuation of emotions I couldn't even pull out one emotion from it. I was prepared myself for an attack. I took a few steps back.

"Me neither." He said. I could see him visually shaking. He also took a few steps back. I wasn't sure if I could calm him down enough to keep him from phasing but I sent calm vibes his way.

"Jacob…" I said sternly. His shaking started to slow. I eased up on the vibes but continued them to make sure I wasn't going to be in immediate danger.

"I'm sorry, just the mention of him makes my blood boil."

"Don't worry about it. I have a similar reaction."

"Bella told me he slept with Alice. I'm sorry man. I know we can never be close friends because we are natural enemies but no one deserves that." Jacob said looking down at the ground. I believe he was trying to keep his emotions in check. I was surprised by this.

"Yeah, too bad we can't be friends. I'm sure Bella could all the support right about now with no fear of those friends ripping each other's heads off." I said. We lapsed into a moment of silence. I wasn't sure what he was thinking about but he seemed to be grappling with something.

"Hell, who says we can't be friends? If it will help Bella, and she seems to be cool with you. I'm sure if we could join together and help her, it may be better that way. She said she needed a friend, so I should try to put her first right? I love her Jasper. I can make her happy if she would give me a chance. If you could watch Edward and makes sure she stays away, I could get her to see that I can make her happy." I thought he was going insane, a wolf befriending a vampire? I suppose it shouldn't surprise me. Edward and Seth got along after the fight with the newborn army. I kept my own feeling towards Bella to myself. I didn't need to make him angry with me either.

"I think you're right. Bella needs a support system. Besides, Edward can't come near her anyways." I said after a few moments.

"What? Did she finally give him the boot?" He smirked at the thought.

"No, not officially I don't think. I think she is still trying to process everything or figure out what to do. Charlie, however, did. He gave both Alice and Edward restraining orders." I tried not to laugh as I spoke about the restraining order.

"Charlie did what? That is hilarious! A human, giving two bloodsuckers a restraining orders!" He began laughing hysterically. I couldn't help but laugh with him when he put it that way.

I don't know how long we laughed for but when we finally stopped, it was like we were two old friends. We weren't natural enemies, just two regular people.

"So, are we cool? Friends for Bella?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure, unless you do something ridiculous." I replied. Just then I heard a howl in the distance.

"I have to go. See you around?"

"Sure, Jacob, take care." I said. He went back around the bush and phased. He let out a howl and took off running. I watched him until he disappeared.

_What the hell was that_? I thought to myself. I would have never believed that Jacob would befriend a vampire. He hated us. I suppose we did bond somewhat over Bella. We both had feelings for her but I was still plagued by whether or not mine were genuine. I wondered how long this "friendship" would last.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another update for everyone! This chapter was kind of hard to write but I hope you all like it! Once again I don't own for reading...Enjoy!

* * *

**

Carlisle's POV

Now that I knew what I was going to do with about the whole Edward and Alice thing, I decided it was time for a family meeting. The betrayal of those two affected the coven as a whole and I was the leader so it was my responsibility to take care of it. I headed out of my office.

The house was silent. I heard either Rosalie or Emmett in there room but no other sound in the house. I went and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I heard Rosalie answer.

"It's Carlisle. We are going to have a family meeting in a couple hours so I need you to be here when it happens." She opened the door.

"Are you going somewhere beforehand?"

"Yes, I need to go see Edward and Alice and let them know. Please let Emmett and Jasper know when you see them." I turned and walked away. I didn't want to give her the chance to protest.

I decided to try to find Esme. I was following her scent when I found her at the cottage she was finishing up for Bella. "Esme, dear?" I said opening the door.

"I'm in here" she said from the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart I just wanted to let you know there will be a family meeting in a couple of hours. I really need everyone there. I have already spoken with Rosalie about it." I said walking towards the kitchen.

"Did you finally decide on what you are going to do?" She asked. I could tell that she was using this place to clear her own head.

"Yes, that's what this meeting is about." I went and put my arms around her, trying to make amends for earlier. She didn't move, but she also didn't push me away.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know I should have dealt with things in a timelier manner." I kissed her on the top of her head.

"Yes, you should have, but you are forgiven. Let's just try to move on and get back on track. You said in a couple of hours?" She turned and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yes, I am going to go let Edward and Alice know about it now." I started to pull away from her but her grip tightened.

"I love you, no matter what happens tonight." She said as she finally loosened her grip around me.

"I love you too and thank you for showing me that I need to take care of our coven and be its leader more than their father." She smiled at me.

"We all get a little lost at times." She replied. "I think I'm going to stay here and work some more on the cottage. It's almost done but I'm sure we can find someone to live here."

"Sounds good, just be at the main house in a couple of hours." I smiled, kissed her cheek then left.

I ran back to the house quickly. I was going to go see Edward and Alice in person but decided just to call them instead. I saw that I left my balcony doors open so I just jumped up to it and went back to my office. I called them both and told them to be here in a couple of hours. I hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh. It was now just a little after midnight so this may be a long wait for the meeting but gives me a chance to relax. I decided to head down towards the living room to watch a rerun of the 10 o'clock news. I was coming up on Rosalie's room when I heard her talking to someone.

"So how are you doing Jazz? I know everything has been really hard on you?" Rosalie said. I stopped in my tracks and leaned up against the wall. I knew eavesdropping was wrong but I wanted to see how everyone was doing without trying to sugarcoat it. I knew the kids would rely on each other more than Esme or me.

"I'm still really angry with Alice. She was supposed to be my wife. I just don't understand what her thought process was. If she were having issues with our relationship she should have brought them to me and not gone to Edward about them. I don't care how they ended up they should have thought about how their actions might affect others."

"Yeah, I can't believe that Edward would do such a thing but especially not Alice. Maybe they thought with their extra abilities they wouldn't get caught. It was a slap in the face to all of us. That's what I think."

"Speaking of which, why is it that you are so upset that you are defending Bella? I can sense the protectiveness for her after you found out what Edward and Alice did." I too wanted to know this.

"I have told Bella a version of this story before but I have always envied her. She has a human life, one I don't have. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for what Carlisle did but Bella has choices, possibilities, and a future. We are frozen Jasper. We can't live out our dreams, we will never grow old, have children or grandchildren. We will never know that happiness. Bella is willing to throw it all away for an eternity with Edward. She may truly be in love with him, but look at what he's done to her! He cheated on her. How is she supposed to be the 'reason for existence' as he puts it and then turn around and sleep with her best friend and brother's wife? It's not fair for her to give up her human life and family to spend with Edward who may truly not care for her."

I had heard enough. I went back to my office. After listening to those two talk. I can't believe I didn't act sooner. I slammed my office door. I was surprised it didn't break into pieces. How could I have not seen the true reason why I should be angry? I shoved everything off of my desk. I was so busy trying to be a father to everyone I didn't see the hurt it cause the family. What was worse than that, I didn't act like a leader. There was no way to fix this rift in the family. I was only planning on sending Edward and Alice away, out of Forks for a while but now that won't cut it. I see the permanent damage they caused, how could I have been so blind throughout this thing. I didn't even think about the relationships themselves and how hurt Jasper was. His wife committed adultery. Back in my day, that was not a common occurrence. People would not go outside of their marriage. It was a carnal sin. I could not fully understand how Edward could rebel against the house like that. I practically raised him with my beliefs! This is how he repays me for all my kindness. I've seen him rebel against me once about 10 years after his change but to do it again, and in the worst way possible! Alice on the other hand, she came to us in a different way, with her own beliefs, she was still responsible but the hurt from her wasn't as deep. I let out a malicious growl when I saw the picture of Edward and Alice I had sitting on a shelf. I grabbed it and threw it across the room. It shattered upon impact with the wall. I couldn't help feeling the rage from my realizations. I heard a knock on my door.

"Carlisle? Is everything okay?" the door opened slightly. It was Esme. She must have heard the ruckus I was making.

"I'm fine…" I snapped back. "I'm sorry, come in." I sighed. I shouldn't be so angry with her for checking on me. She's my wife, my precious gem. She came in slowly, looking the damage I caused around the office.

"What's going on? Why are you upset?" she asked, although I think she knew the reasons why.

"I just became upset when I realized how deep the hurt really ran in the family. It wasn't just about the coven; it was about the individuals involved." I couldn't look her in the eyes with my shameful confession to her.

"Hey now, maybe you wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt." I could tell she was only trying to comfort me. I knew how she felt about the situation. She let it be known earlier.

"You want to know what the worst part is?" I asked her as I sat down in my chair.

"What?" She replied sitting down in across my lap. She looped her arms around me.

"Bella is the worst part. Edward brought her into this family. We all fell in love with her and she has saved Edward from death. She's part of this family now whether she likes it or not and it doesn't matter that she is not a vampire." I let us lapse into silence. I'm sure Esme was thinking of how Bella affected our lives since she came to Forks. Suddenly, Esme gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Volturi! They are expecting Bella to be changed. What if she doesn't want it anymore?" She looked at me with worried eyes. I sat there and thought about it.

"Who knows when they will be back to check on her but this does present a bigger problem now." I said a few minutes later.

"Carlisle, if she doesn't change that is a death sentence for her and Edward. We can't let that happen. We have to talk to her."

"Yes, but tomorrow. She is probably sleeping right now and I don't want to disturb her. We should call her in the morning and talk to her. Right now we need to focus on the family meeting. I also have to figure out how to proceed with Bella, especially now that she is not allowed here." We both lapsed into another silence. We held onto each other and just got lost in our thoughts. Before long I heard another knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as Esme stood up. She started picking up the papers on the floor. Jasper came in.

"Carlisle," He started then realized the disarrayed office. "What happened?"

"Nothing, everything is alright now." I replied as Jasper looked at me doubtfully.

"We are all here and downstairs waiting for you in the dining room. If you don't mind hurrying I would not like to be in a room with neither Alice nor Edward for any longer than I have to be at the present time." I wasn't surprised by this last part but it seems as though Esme and I had lost track of time.

"We'll be right down, thank you." I said. He shut the door and I heard him walk away.

"Are you ready?" She asked me. I knew I had to be whether I actually was or not.

"Yes, let's go." She walked out first then took my arm as I shut the door behind me.

When we got into the dining room everyone was seated and very silent. Edward and Alice were on one side of the table, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were on the other side. Esme went to sit in the available seat next to Alice although she slightly scooted it closer to my chair at the head of the table. I could feel the tension in the room. Obviously Jasper didn't want to control the situation which I didn't blame him.

"Thank you everyone for showing up." I began. "We all know what has transpired here over the last couple of days. I know have been slow to take action but I was deciding on what was the right thing to do here." I paused. I heard slight growls and disapproving rumbles throughout the room. Esme sat there quietly however. "Edward, Alice. You both have torn this family apart. You put yourselves first and the family and coven second. You have disrespected me greatly. I am astonished that you Edward would behave in such a way that is defying my authority and beliefs I have instilled in this house. Alice, I am furious with you but you came to us on your own accord and have slowly adapted to my own beliefs about right and wrong. Because of your betrayal, I am asking you to gather all of your belongings and leave the coven." It pained me to say that to them but I knew it was in the best interest for everyone. I continued as the room remained in silence. "You two have cause much discord within the family that it cannot be fixed. We would no longer be able to trust you and the relationships are forever scarred." I paused for a moment.

"Carlisle," Edward began. "I'm sorry, but where will we go?"

"Edward your living arrangements are none of my concern at this moment. I am removing you from the coven and you two will have to fend for yourselves. On that note, I expect you both not to contact any member of this coven, Bella, or Charlie unless they say it would be okay. You both also must follow the laws regarding the restraining order that Charlie had served you earlier this evening."

"Carlisle, Jasper is my husband" Alice protested. "I should be able to contact him if I want and you can't make me leave him."

"Alice, you should have thought about that before. I know he has filed for divorce and so does everyone else. As leader of this coven you are forbidden to contact him until he says it's okay. I want you and Edward gone by sunrise."

I knew it was harsh to give them only a few hours to vacate the house, but the rest have waited long enough for whatever punishment I deemed necessary. They couldn't look me in the eyes or anyone else. They kept their heads down.

"There is also another matter that needs to be addressed." I looked at Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. "We need to decide what to do with Bella." I heard Edward growl.

"Edward, you have no say in her choices anymore. If you can't control yourself I will ask you to leave now and get your things packed." I stared at him intently.

"As I was saying, she was supposed to be turned within the next couple of weeks. However, that may not happen. We have a small problem about what to do about the Volturi." They all looked at me. It seemed as though everyone had forgotten about the Volturi.

"If we don't change her then it would mean a death sentence for her and Edward." I continued after giving them a few moments to contemplate everything. "With Edward and Alice leaving the coven, I believe she would be able to stay with us and we could teach her our way of living. It would be the solution to the Volturi problem. However I am not sure if she would want to stay with us. I am asking the rest of you to be okay with whatever she decides, but she is going to be changed or face death by the Volturi." I heard a small growl but it wasn't from Edward. I was astonished that it came from Jasper. Edward's head snapped up at the sound of it. He stared murderously at Jasper.

"Is there anything else we need to talk about before this meeting is over?" I looked around at everyone. No one said a word. "Alright, the meeting is over. Edward and Alice pack your things and be gone by sunrise." I got up and offered my hand to Esme. She took it and stood up. We both walked out of the room together and went upstairs to let things sink in for everyone.

On our way up Esme stopped and turned to me, "You did the right thing and handled it beautifully." I wasn't so sure about it but I smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart. I am going to head to my office. I think I need to be alone for a little while." I kissed her forehead and left her in the hallway. It pained me to disown Edward and Alice but it needed to be done for the sake of the coven.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is an update and this was by far the most challenging to write, so hopefully you all enjoy it! I just want to say another POV will explain some of Carilsle's actions in this one. Thanks you to those who have reviewed and those who are reading! I also want to send a big shout out to my betas , gypsykl79 and Keeper of the Covenant, there are such a big help! Thanks you two! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I woke up early in the morning. It was probably around 8:30. I felt refreshed but I had no plans for the day. I went to my window and saw it was gloomy outside. No surprise there I thought. I saw that Charlie's cruiser was gone. I had the day to myself. What was I going to do? Jasper said he was going to stop by but he never said what time. I figured he would call when he was ready.

I looked around my room. It could use some picking up. I grabbed all my dirty laundry and took it down to wash it. I threw in my one large load and came back up. I looked around my room. It was half-way packed up. Things I was going to move wherever Edward and I ended up, which probably would have been with the rest of the Cullens. I decided to unpack those boxes while waiting for my laundry.

The first box I opened had my scrapbook and loose pictures. I pulled the scrapbook out and set it aside. I flipped through the loose pictures. They were from the last few weeks of school and random ones throughout the summer. I came across several of Edward and me. I looked at them wanting to shred them to pieces. No need to have reminders of what would have been. I picked one up and was about to tear it, but I found I just couldn't. I set those pictures of us aside. I kept flipping through. I saw group pictures and came across one of Angela and me. I wondered what she was doing. I could really use a girlfriend to talk to right about now. I decided I would try to call her later. It might be a little too early for phone calls. I put all my pictures in a shoebox and then proceeded to put them in my closet. The rest of the boxes were filled with my favorite clothes, jewelry, shoes, and a lot of basic stuff I would need.

I was just finishing putting up my bathroom essentials when my cell phone started ringing. It was Jacob calling and checking up on me. He wanted to hang out later but I told him I had to do a few things first. When I hung up the phone I heard the washer stop.

I went and put my load into the dryer and debated what I should do next. My room was pretty much done and that took only about an hour or so. I decided I should eat something so I headed towards the kitchen. I looked in the refrigerator and there wasn't much in there. I needed to go grocery shopping. I ended up making some eggs and toast. As I was eating I was making a shopping list for myself. Food I wanted to pick up and things needed for the house. I headed upstairs and took a shower and got myself ready for the day. I was heading out the door when I notice someone pulling into the drive. I locked the door behind me and headed towards them. I saw Angela climb out of her car.

"Oh my gosh, how are you doing?" I dropped my purse and stuff on the hood of my truck and gave her a hug.

"I should ask you the same thing!" She smiled. "I just wanted to come check on you because I got a call from Mrs. Cullen yesterday saying the wedding was off. How are you doing?"

"Come on let's go inside and talk." I offered. I went to grab my things off the truck and headed towards the door. She was right behind me.

"I'm doing as best as I can right now" I said walking through the door with her. "Do you want anything to drink?" I looked at her waiting for her to set her stuff down.

"Water would be great." She went and sat at the kitchen table. I grabbed a couple glasses of water and sat down.

"Here" I said handing her a glass.

"Thanks. I'm sorry to drop in without calling first. I figured you wouldn't have answered. I was just worried about you." She said after taking a sip of water.

"It's okay. I was actually thinking about calling you later this afternoon. I unpacked some boxes earlier and found some pictures of us. I was just going to go grocery shopping to pass some time. No big deal." I smiled at her. "So how've you been? How are things with Ben?" I really didn't want to talk relationships but I didn't want to be rude and talk about me the whole time.

"We're okay. We both are going to the University of Washington. We are kinda on the rocks though. We've been fighting a lot lately."

"Sorry to hear that. You two are great together." I said.

"Thanks, I think it's just this whole going to college thing. I have a feeling he might want to date around but I could just be paranoid about it."

"Don't worry, things will work themselves out." I said offering her a smile.

"Yeah, so…do you wanna tell me what happened between you and Edward? You two seemed so in love." She said. She was never the nosey type, but I could sense her concern.

"I suppose people will find out sooner or later." I looked down at my glass and started collecting my thoughts. Angela didn't push me to answer right away. She was patient. That's one thing I liked about her. She wasn't like Jessica who would nag me to death about the details.

"Edward cheated on me." I finally said. Angela's jaw dropped.

"He _what?_ I can't believe it! Who with? I thought you two were going to be together forever!" I didn't answer right away and I turned to look out the window.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…" She instantly retracted her curiosity.

"I know you didn't, it's just that he cheated on me with Alice…and I know you liked her as much as I did and…" I trailed off looking for words.

"I can't believe this, I'm _so_ sorry Bella." We both sat there in silence.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" She finally asked.

"There isn't anything anybody could do. What's done is done. I guess he really didn't care for me. Forever was what I thought it was." She had no idea what I was about to give up for Edward. I wish I could tell her everything. I began to tear up. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it. Angela got up and put her arms around me. She didn't say a word. It was like she knew when words wouldn't help; she was just there for me.

I was able to finally pull myself together. "Sorry about that, Ang."

"No worries Bella. I need to go though. I am supposed to meet up with my parents for lunch. Do you want to hang out later?"

"Sure, just call me when you are ready to do something. I have no plans." I smiled. I figured the sooner I could get through this the sooner I could move on. Moping around the house would do anything for me but worry everyone.

"Okay, see you later then." She said as she was heading towards the door.

"See ya." I replied. She was gone a few moments later. I went up to the bathroom to check to see how horrible I looked. Crying never did anything good for me; it just made my eyes puffy and my face all splotchy red. I splashed some water on my face and prepared to go grocery shopping.

I headed out to the local food place and bought what I needed. It wasn't a lot of stuff so it made the trip nice and short. I was back home before I knew it. I finished putting everything away when I heard the house phone ring. I answered it and it was Carlisle calling to see if he could come by and talk to me about something important. I wasn't sure what it was about but it worried me. I was surprised by this call.

I was sitting in the kitchen when I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up to grab it.

"Hey come on in." I said to Carlisle.

"Thank you Bella." Carlisle said.

"I would ask if you if you wanted something to drink but that would be a little silly, but please come sit in the living room." I said leading him towards the living room. He sat on the couch and I took Charlie's favorite recliner.

"Is Charlie coming home anytime soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Not to my knowledge. I believe he's at the station today or he's out fishing." I was beginning to feel uneasy.

"We have to discuss a few things about what has been going on and what needs to happen from this point on." He looked me with a serious face. I began to shift in my chair. The uneasiness wouldn't allow me to get comfortable. I'm sure Carlisle noticed because he gave me a small smile.

"First off how are you doing today?" He asked. I was getting really tired of this question already. I sighed.

"I've been better, but what's going on?" I wanted to get to the real reason he was here.

"Well, I had a family meeting last night. It was very hard on everyone to hear what I had to say." He didn't look me in the eyes when he spoke. That was rare for him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, as leader of the coven I had to punish Edward and Alice for what they have done. I had to think of what was best for the coven." He paused. I wasn't sure if I was going to like what I was about to hear.

"I overheard Rosalie and Jasper talking last night about how they felt about things. I saw the rip in the family for the first time. I knew it was unrepairable. There is no getting over what they had done. I had decided to sort of follow Charlie's restraining order idea. I disowned them, kicked them out, and told them not to contact any of the coven members, you, or Charlie unless that member contacted them first." I was astonished at what he was telling me. I couldn't believe he could be so harsh.

"Carlisle…you can't do that. That is…well…it's not you. You love them." I don't know why I was defending those two but it wasn't in Carlisle's character to disown the ones he saw as his children. I felt a slight tinge of aggravation.

"Bella, it pained me to do it but there was another reason I had to separate them from the family. I loved them like they were my flesh and blood, I still love them but we have to change you and I know that you and Jasper and not ready to live with them. You both need plenty of space to get through this. That is why I did what I did. It's not going to be permanent but it's also not going to be a short-term thing. They would be allowed back once everyone has moved on from this and will be okay with them rejoining the coven if Edward and Alice want to come back at that time. I can't have my coven split and on opposite sides. We wouldn't function that way."

"Carlisle, I don't want to be changed anymore. There is no reason for it. I am not going to give up my mom or Charlie now. I will never be with Edward again." I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I clenched my fists to try to keep them from falling.

"You have no choice Bella, you have to be changed."

"I _have_ a choice Carlisle, it's my decision. I know you won't turn me against my will." I was getting angry and it seemed as though my tear ducts were wired with that emotion. The tears came pouring out.

"Bella, if you don't you will die. The Volturi will sentence you and Edward to death." He started raising his voice.

"The Volturi…" It suddenly came back to me. In all this mayhem I had forgotten about this small little detail. I wanted to become one of them to be with Edward forever and never thought about the Volturi since the wedding was so close. "I don't care, Edward said there were ways to keep them in the dark, so find a way Carlisle! I am not going to be changed!" I said forcefully.

"They will come and check in on you Bella." He replied. "We can't keep them in the dark forever. We have to turn you and teach you about your new life. After that, if you want to leave the coven and go on your own, I won't stop you." He stared at me. I didn't want to have to leave my family, my friends. Once I was turned I couldn't handle the life by myself, I would want to stay with the Cullens, however that may mean Alice and Edward never coming home again. I don't think I could ever forgive them for cheating. It wasn't fair if the rest of the family would eventually want them to return and I was the one keeping them away.

"I won't be turned Carlisle, I won't!" I stood and looked out the window. I knew I was acting childish but I would not be pushed into something I didn't want.

"Dammit, Bella! You have no choice, Edward took that away from you and I will not allow you to die because of what he did!" Carlisle was furious. I have never seen him so angry before. He was always calm, cool, and collected. I was completely astounded by his reaction, which only fueled mine.

"We always have a choice Carlisle and I have made mine. I am _not_ going to be changed. I will not leave Charlie." I was yelling at him. I don't know where this courage came from but I wasn't going to be shuffled around and pushed into something just because Edward screwed up. I didn't care if that meant not seeing another Cullen again. I wanted to be human.

"Bella, you need to listen to me. You made a choice earlier. Now it's too late to take it back. If I have to, I will make you one of us. I will not endanger any one in my family because of your stubbornness." He was shaking from the slight frustration.

"Let me make one thing clear. I will not allow any of you to change me against my will. This is not what I want. You will not make me one of you. I will make sure that everyone knows my wishes, especially the wolves. You won't break the treaty and I know it." I knew it was wrong to pit him against the wolves like that or even challenge him. He has helped me in so many ways but I will not allow anyone to make choices for me. I wanted to stay with Charlie. I figured if the Volturi came after me, it would have to be inconspicuous. They may have it look like an accident but at least Charlie would have closure. I was not going to disappear on him now, especially when it was because of Edward. I heard a small hiss come from him.

"Was that a threat Bella? Are you sure you want to make threats here." He came closer to me and stood only a few feet from me. "I am trying to protect you, my family and Charlie. I don't care if I have to break my own moral code to do it. I will not allow you to ruin everything I built here in Forks."

I stood my ground. "It wasn't me who ruined it." I turned and took a few steps back towards the window. I heard a low growl and suddenly I saw a vase crash into the wall only a few feet from me. I turned in disbelief.

"Bella, do you know what you are risking? _Do you_?" He was pacing in the living room now. I stared at him.

"Ever since you all came into my life, I have been running from dangerous vampires. I have the wolves now. They will protect me and you know that." I shoved the wolves in his face again. I crossed my arms. "You would be the one to ruin everything when you break the treaty. I remember. If you _bite_ a human, it's over. So what are _you _ risking Carlisle? Don't put anything on me. I didn't do a thing." I was enraged.

He growled louder now. He probably thought I would have given in by now. "You have a week to make a decision on when to be changed. You will be changed Bella." He was speaking through his teeth.

"My decision is made, Carlisle. It's never going to happen, _never_. Thank your son for that." I turned and walked to the stairs. "See yourself out now." I started walking up the stairs, when Carlisle grabbed my arm forcefully.

"One week Bella." I threw my arm down. I rubbed it. There would probably be a bruise there by morning.

"If you don't leave I will call Charlie. I'm sure he would not have any problem drawing up another restraining order." I said fiercely. I couldn't believe the way he was acting.

"Maybe you should think about Charlie's safety." With that he disappeared out the door. I was shaken by his last comment. With him gone, I let out a long breath.

_What was that supposed to mean?_ I thought to myself. _'Maybe you should think about Charlie's saftey'_, was he threatening me and Charlie? I didn't know what to do. I stood my ground and let my wishes be known but I was shaken by his last words. I picked up the phone and called Jacob. He heard the distress in my voice said he was coming right over. I went and started cleaning up the vase Carlisle threw.

Once he got to the house he didn't even knock, he just came in. He saw me sweeping up the last of the glass.

"What happened? Was it Edward, did he break the restraining order?" He was looking at me and took a defensive stance.

"No, it wasn't Edward. Carlisle came over earlier."

"He did this?" He stared at me in disbelief.

"Well, he came over to tell me that he disowned Edward and Alice, they are no longer with the coven."

"Okay, so how did the vase get broken?"

"Well, he also told me I had to be changed. I told him I didn't want to be changed anymore." I started shaking, I think the fear was finally setting in. "He said he would do it against my will, it was what he had to do to keep everyone safe. I don't want it though. I don't Jake."

"Come stay with me. He wouldn't be allowed to touch you there without going through the pack. I will protect you and your beating heart." He came closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"That's not such a good idea Jake. I can't live you with. Charlie wouldn't have anyone here; besides what would I tell him. 'Oh by the way now that I'm not getting married I'm moving in with Jacob?' I don't think he would be too happy."

"You're right, but Charlie has always liked me. He might actually allow it." He chuckled and squeezed me a little. I winced. He hit the spot where Carlisle grabbed my arm.

"What? What's wrong?" He pulled me out of his arms. His hand was right over where Carlisle grabbed me. I shrugged away and put my hand over it.

"It's nothing. Just a bruise." I said hoping Jake wouldn't look into it. He grabbed my forearm and slid my sleeve up. He saw the bruise. It was in the shape of a hand.

"Did he do this Bella? Did he hurt you?" You could hear the anger rising in his voice. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I think he grabbed me but I don't think he intentionally meant to hurt me. Although this was a side of Carlisle I have never seen."

"I will kill them all." He was shaking. He took a few steps back.

"Don't do anything stupid. I have a week to figure things out so I don't think he will be a problem. I just don't want to be alone right now though. At least not alone until Charlie comes home." I said. I didn't need Jake to add anymore drama.

"Bella, I love you. I won't let anything happen to you. I will watch over you at night and you could come to La Push during the day. Just like the old times."

"Jake, I can't. I won't allow myself to lead you on. I won't. It's not fair to you or me."

"Bella, I will always love you. I know you love me too. You've admitted it, but at the time you loved Edward more." He was calming down a bit but now I didn't want to fight with him about what he thinks I feel for him.

"Jake, I don't want to lose you but I can't be with you. What happens if you imprint? Do you really want another triangle drama to add to the pack? You know how Leah feels about Sam and Emily. What happens if we get together and you imprint on some stranger I don't know and leave me. Do you want to hurt me that way too?" It seemed a little harsh but that's why I wouldn't allow myself to fall into the little world we made when Edward left a year ago. He looked down and seemed to be thinking about what I was pointing out.

"You are right. There is that chance, but until then you are my number one. I will protect you." He paused and stared to the dustpan. "Here let me help you finish cleaning up here." He took the dustpan and finished for me. He must have been trying to change the subject. "So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do?" With that, we fell into a deep conversation and the atmosphere in the house changed. Carlisle was the furthest thing from my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks again for the reviews. I love hearing your thoughts on the story. Sorry it took me awhile to update, I was playing around with ideas that spanned over a few chapters. I hope you enjoy this one and remember, if it doesn't make sense right now it may be explained in a later for reading! Enjoy and review please!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight.

* * *

  
**

Jasper's POV

I was sitting in my study area just plucking away at my acoustic guitar, learning some new songs. I wasn't sure what time to call Bella. I told her I would but I knew Carlisle headed over there about an hour ago. He said he needed to speak with her about her upcoming change. I wasn't sure how that will go. I figured I would at least wait until Carlisle came back. I thought it might be quicker than this though.

I decided to get out of my study. I needed a change of scenery and to stretch my legs. So I decided to head to my bedroom. I opened the door only to find my room not looking any different. My closet however was now over half empty. Alice collected her things earlier. I thought maybe I would see a different room when I walked in but she only took what she needed. The pictures on the wall remained in place as well as the ones on the dresser were still there. The only thing missing was Alice and her clothing. She took a few things from the bathroom but nothing that made it drastically different. I walked around the room and almost everything had some sort of memory with it. The pictures around the room, Alice and I picking out the bedroom set, the sheets, curtains, so on and so on. I decided it was time to change things since I had time on my hands.

The first things to go were the pictures. I picked up a box from the garage and it seemed to be the perfect size I needed. I got back to my room and started taking them down from the wall and set on the bed. I cleared the dressers and bathroom of pictures as well. Once they were all down, I sat on the bed. I contemplated taking them out of the frames and then replacing them with other pictures from my life. I turned each picture over to look at them. Every picture together we seemed so in love. What a lie that turned out to be. She was always smiling looking at the camera and I always faced her smiling. To anyone else this might be a picture perfect couple. The love always seemed to emanate from each snapshot of our life. I ended just placing all my pictures straight in the box. I only took out a few pictures. There were ones of me as a soldier in the Confederate Army and a few shots from various times that I loved. Those were the pictures I wanted to see when I walked in here. Once the pictures were in the box I looked for other things that were Alice's that she left behind or they reminded me too much of her. I added a few décor pieces to the box but it wasn't much. I took another look at the room. I decided I would get a new comforter set later on when I went to town to see Bella. Something I picked out and Alice didn't have to talk me into. I was done for the moment so I took the box and placed it in my closet. I laid down on my bed and tried to relax. I had nothing else to do today.

About the same time I laid down, I felt this unprovoked anger start to emerge within me. I didn't know what brought it on so I assumed an angered person was in the vicinity of me. I decided to check it out. I heard Carlisle's office door slam. I went and knocked on the door.

"Carlisle?" I said through the door. There was no answer but the shuffling behind it stopped.

"Carlisle, what happened?" I knew he went to see Bella but I couldn't imagine him getting angry over what he had to say. Something must have happened. The knob wouldn't turn and I couldn't get in. "Carlisle, open the door! Are you okay?" I said slightly raising my voice in worry. The door swung open suddenly.

"Bella is fine, just confused right now." He growled.

"What do you mean by that?" I felt my own anger rise a little bit.

"What do you think I mean Jasper?" He said. The inflection in his voice said he didn't want to talk about it.

"Did you hurt her?" I said slowly through my teeth but very territorially. My stare was firm and unwavering towards him.

"I would never hurt her intentionally Jasper, how dare you accuse me!" He said. His anger and my own combined were off the charts. I couldn't stand in one spot any longer. I began to walk around the room, not exactly pacing but looking at various things while waiting for an explanation.

"So why are you so upset then Carlisle?" I said. He didn't exactly deny that he didn't hurt Bella, just 'not intentionally'.

"She just didn't see eye to eye with me, but I would like to have some time alone to think about things. How I am going to get Bella to trust what I say." He said. He went and sat behind his desk.

"Why wouldn't she trust you Carlisle? You aren't making sense, she loves you or did. Are you sure nothing happened to break this?" I was accusing him off things I couldn't imagine him doing but I needed to know what went down. I was not going to let this go.

"I don't want to talk about it now, Jasper. Please leave my office now." He said. He pulled out papers to make him look busy. I was not buying it. He was playing calm, cool, and collected but he was furious on the inside. He was trying to get me to leave.

"I am not naïve, tell me what happened. Now." I demanded. He stared at me.

"Are you forgetting who is the leader here Jasper? I asked you to leave my office." He said. I heard the underlying threat but I didn't budge.

"Story now, Carlisle." I retorted. I bent over his desk placing my hands on it, leaning into him. It was a threatening pose and I was going to stand there until I got the story.

He stood up and put one hand on the desk almost mimicking my own. He pointed to the door. "Leave." He growled through his teeth.

"Why won't you tell me? What happened to Bella? How bad is it?" The protectiveness I felt was overwhelming.

"She refused to see things my way. I had to become forceful with the issue." He said. Then, before I knew it, I was over the desk pinning him to the ground.

"If you have hurt her, I will retaliate. She may not be strong enough to do it but I am." I grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Someone opened the door behind us and gasped. Before I knew it Emmett was pulling me off Carlisle and Rosalie and Esme were helping Carlisle up.

"What's going on here?" Esme asked. "Jasper, what's the meaning of this?" I felt confusion, anger, and surprise coming from everyone.

"Why don't you ask Carlisle?" I said trying to shake off Emmett. He held my arms behind me. Of course, I couldn't budge in his steely grip.

"Carlisle?" Esme spoke. She sounded more like a mother trying to figure out why her kids were fighting amongst each other. Eyes darted back and forth between Carlisle and I.

"I went to see Bella and try to explain the situation we found ourselves in with the Volturi. She didn't see eye to eye with me." He responded. He was trying to calm down since others became present but I could still feel the anger pouring out from him.

"Okay, so how does that lead you two to fighting on the floor in your office?" Esme questioned. I stared at Carlisle, not saying a word.

"I had to use some force and gave her an ultimatum: One week to decide a date for her change or I will do it for her. I grabbed her arm to get her to listen to me. I might have used a little more strength than necessary." I heard gasps from everyone around me.

"You what?" I struggled against Emmett and finally got out of his hold. I darted out of the house to go find Bella. If he left her injured he would pay.

I was at her house in a matter of minutes. Before I went to the door I opened my mind up. I wanted to see how badly she was shaken by Carlisle. When I started feeling the plane of emotions, I noticed she was happy. Someone else was there as well, spilling the same emotion with a hint of worry. I didn't see anyone's car except her truck so I had no idea who was with her. I had calmed down a bit and was not as furious with Carlisle as I was, solely based on the fact that she was not hurt and happy at the moment.

Bella's POV

Jake and I were having a great time. We were catching up on old times and he was filling me in on some of his adventures, being a wolf over the last couple of months. I heard a knock on the door. I was getting up to answer it when Jake said he would answer it for me.

I couldn't hear who he was talking to but it sounded like they knew each other. My curiosity was getting the best of me. I was about to ask who it was when Jasper walked into the room. I wasn't sure how I felt about another visit from the Cullen house today.

"Hey Bella." He said.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." I felt an underlying meaning coming from that but I wasn't sure of it.

"Oh, well, I'm better now than I was earlier." I didn't know how much he knew but I would rather not get into it now after having such a pleasant time with Jake.

"I'm glad. Do you mind if I join you two? Or should I come back later?"

"I'm fine with you being here, you might smell the place up a bit but what else is new?" Jake said half laughing.

"You should talk wolf boy!" Jasper laughed. I was abashed by this friendliness between them.

"So what have you two been doing this afternoon?" Jasper said.

"Just catching up. I have been telling her about my travel adventures. We have also talked about a few good laughs we had last year." Jake said nonchalantly.

"Cool. So, are you going to talk at all Bella? You are awfully quiet over there." Jasper said. I was too stunned by the interaction.

"I—well, uh—I'm shocked that you two are getting along." I had no idea if hell froze over or not but I never thought these two would ever be friends. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Bella, we can get along because we found some common interests." Jake finally said. I'm glad they can laugh at my confusion of the situation.

"Common interest huh, what happened to you two being 'natural enemies'? You and Edward never got along, not that it matters now." I still couldn't process what was happening before my eyes.

"Maybe we should start a revolution and see how many vampires and werewolves can become friends, Jacob!" Jasper said teasingly now. I'm glad they could bond over this. At least I wouldn't have to split my time anymore.

"Thanks, you two. Just make fun of me." I muttered.

"Bella, you know we don't mean it." Jake said.

"Well, I hate to break up this party but I have to get dinner ready for Charlie and finish cleaning. So we should all get together and do something later that is if you don't kill each other by then…" I said getting up.

"Can I come see you later? I need to talk to you about something." Jasper asked.

I hoped he didn't want to talk about Carlisle. "Okay, just call me around 8ish. I should be done by then."

"Sounds good. Have fun with Charlie until then." He said as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, I will text you later, but you should come by the house too. I'm sure Billy and the pack would love to see you." Jake added as he started out the door.

"Sounds good. I'll call you." I said watching them go off into the woods. It was so odd and mind-boggling to see them together without trying to kill each other. They actually laughed together. Was that possible?

I shook off the thoughts and went upstairs. I had to hide the bruise from Charlie. I didn't want to explain to him. I picked out a three-quarters sleeve shirt. I headed back downstairs to make dinner.

Jasper's POV

I walked with Jacob into the woods. It was definitely weird how we instantly fell into this friendship pattern. We were already joking around with each other. It was like it was a natural fit for best friends. I couldn't wrap my head around it but I was going with the flow.

"Jacob?" I said as soon as we got deep enough in the woods.

"Yeah?" He said stopping.

"I need to talk to you about Carlisle. I don't know if you heard what happened or not but…"

"I know what happened, she called me. I am not too happy with him." I could hear some anger in his voice but I could tell it wasn't directed towards me.

"I know I am furious with him. I actually attacked him. If it weren't for Emmett coming in I don't know what would have happened." I said trailing off at the thought. Carlisle didn't give me any information and who knows how far I would have gone to get it.

"So what did you want?" He asked. I didn't realize I was lost in thought.

"We need to talk to Bella about changing. She doesn't understand the severity of the situation we are in."

"You can't change her against her will, I won't allow it!" I couldn't get a clear read on his emotions but I felt spikes of anger becoming more prominent among the fluctuations of emotions I felt around werewolves.

"I don't want it either but you have to realize what the Volturi would do if they checked up on her and she is still human." I said. I didn't want to fight with Jacob. I was trying to control my temper but I knew why Carlisle thought it was important to approach her. The Volturi were not to be messed with.

"Why would they check up on her? She's just a human to them." He said.

"Well when she went after Edward last year, she saved him from the Volturi. They are kind of like our government. They make sure we aren't too conspicuous. They would kill anyone who was. When she was there, the only reason why she walked out alive was because Alice saw a vision of Bella becoming a vampire. She showed Aro, the leader, and he spared her life and Edward's." I paused letting the information sink in for a moment before continuing.

"You see, humans aren't supposed to know about vampires. The Volturi would kill them if they knew too much. Bella is one of those people. They don't give second chances Jacob. If they came back to make sure she was changed, especially after they saw her still human in the clearing this summer, they would take her out." I heard a subtle growl come from his chest. He was starting to shake at this point. I took a few steps back.

"We have to protect her." Jacob finally said.

"I know. However, there is more you need to know."

"What else is there? If they come, we will fight them, they won't stand a chance!" Jacob said. I could tell he was ready for another fight if it meant keeping Bella human.

"You see the Volturi don't fight fairly. They are a collection of vampires with various abilities. One will cut off all your senses so you won't tell what's coming. They are swift and effective. If they come here it won't be just for Bella and Edward. Everyone who knows them would be in danger. They don't leave loose ends. Charlie, Renee, Phil, you and the pack, everyone would be on the chopping block, especially my family. Forks would be in danger. We have to talk to her. I know she doesn't want to become one right now. She is hurt, but we have to change her mind." I said. I was furious with Carlisle and how he has handled the situation but I switched to protecting mode. Bella was now one of the most important things in my life.

"Everyone would be in danger if she doesn't turn? What if we hid her?" I could tell he was trying to keep her from changing but he didn't want to do it at the expense of others.

"They would find her. They have trackers. We need to make a plan that is foolproof, for Bella's sake."

"I'm in. We have to protect her and everyone. Let's meet up tomorrow to figure things out. I should get back home."

"Alright when can you meet?" I asked him.

"Give me your number and I will call when I can." He replied. We exchanged numbers and agreed to meet sometime tomorrow. My ally was informed of what I knew would happen if the Volturi came. Now we had to come together to make a plan. Then we would approach Bella once we figured everything out.

I didn't want to go home quite yet, so I decided to go shopping for things I wanted earlier to change up my room. I headed back to the house to get my car, then into town to retrieve those things.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey all, hope you enjoy this chapter. I decided to get into Jasper's head a little bit in this chapter. There is also a surprise appearance in this chapter! Thanks for reading everyone and thank you so much to those who are reviewing! I love reading the thoughts you all have on the story! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight.

* * *

  
**

Jasper's POV

I went to town trying to find something I wanted for my room. I was looking at a comforter sets at the moment. There were so many choices. I wasn't sure what to get. I wanted something that looked like it belonged in a man's bedroom not this frilly, or brightly colored stuff that I was finding. I suppose it also didn't help that I was worried about Bella.

"Can I help you find something?" I heard a woman ask.

"Uh, no not really. Just looking at some comforter sets to see what I like." I responded. She was relieved when I didn't need help. She smiled at me.

"Alright, well if you need anything please let me know." She smiled again walking away.

I began looking at the mix and match sets. I found a deep red silk sheet set that almost resembled the color of blood. The comforter I picked ended up being black. I smirked at my choices. What natural colors for me to pick out, red and black. I picked out a few pillowcases in each color and headed out. On my way to the check out, I found some old black and white military photos that were printed on stretched canvases. They were various symbolic images from a few wars. I picked a few of those up as well. I headed to the check out. I couldn't help but think about how I was having a life of my own. I was no one's puppet. I had a say in what I wanted to do. I didn't have to double check with anyone. I was my own person.

I was headed back to the house. I still had almost 2 hours before I would call Bella. I pulled into the garage and headed into the house. It was quiet in the house. I headed straight for my room. I pulled the old comforter set off and put on the silk sheets. They felt nice and cool. Then I put on the comforter. I replaced the old pillow cases with my new ones. When it was done, it was my bed, mine alone. I had no decorative pillows on there anymore. I never really did see the point of those. Of course, I would never sleep in the bed so it didn't matter anyways. Next, I put the new pictures up. The room was really taking on a new look. When I was done rearranging everything, it felt like the room finally reflected who I was. I put the old stuff in the closet. I wasn't sure what to do with it. I was just standing there looking around. I didn't notice at first the nostalgic feel I had given the room, but now looking at the room I felt it. There was a military feel to it. Everything was extraordinarily tidy, the pictures I bought, and the ones I had from my past life. This was me.

I heard a noise behind me and I turned. I was surprised to see Rosalie there.

"Hey, Jazz." She said when I turned.

"Hey Rose, did you need something?" I asked. Her mood was complacent.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. If you want I can come back later." She said leaning against the door frame.

"No, please come in." I said. She walked in and sat on the bed. She crossed her legs. She was acting more human than normal. She tended to do that when she wasn't sure what to do.

"So how are you doing?" She said as I sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm doing okay. I am supposed to meet up with Bella here in about a half hour." I couldn't believe how long it took me to set up my room.

"Is she okay? Carlisle told us what happened after you took off." She was genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I saw a pretty nasty bruise forming on her arm where he grabbed her. I could kill Carlisle for that, but that would only cause further problems. I didn't get a chance to talk to her about it though, Jacob was there."

"That doesn't surprise me. I wonder if she's leaning on him as much as she seemed to when we left last year." I felt curiosity start to shine through her concern.

"Not that I'm aware of. I hope not." I said with slight desolation in my voice.

"Yeah it would be bad if she did. I don't really trust that wolf, especially after he just burst in here when he found out." She held some contempt in her voice.

"Give him a break, he only wants Bella to be happy. He loves her just as much as I do." I let that last part slip and held my breath and went still waiting for her reaction. I didn't mean for anyone to find out.

She must have noticed my stillness and the fact I was not breathing. "Jazz its okay that you love her, she was almost your sister."

"Yeah." I heard come from behind me. Emmett was standing there now. "May I come join you two on the cozy bed?" He grinned.

"Sure." I responded. He walked over and jumped onto the bed. A snapping sound erupted when he landed.

"Whoops, my bad!" Emmett said. There was some slight embarrassment shining in his emotional plane.

"It's fine, not like I actually sleep or anything." I said laughing. "I will just replace the box spring the next time I get into town." I added.

"No, I did it. I will go in town tomorrow and get it fixed, unless you like this sloping now." He grinned.

"Are you sure? I don't care if I buy it or not. I was redecorating in here anyways." I said.

"Yeah I noticed. It's so different. No frilly shit." He said looking around.

"Thanks. I was going for a more me-look." I looked down at my feet. I was now sitting more human-like, cross-legged, like Rosalie was.

"I suppose this has something to do with Alice?" He questioned as he pointed around the room.

"Yeah. I figured this is my room and my room alone now. I couldn't look at anything without it being a reminder of her, our life together." I said. Rose rubbed my shoulder. She probably sensed the slight pain I was feeling. I was still pretty angry at Alice and Edward but that would probably go away with time. In the mean time, it didn't mean I couldn't move on with my life. Emmett who was laying across the bed on his side just looked down at the comforter.

"If it weren't for Bella, I'm not sure how I would have handled the situation. I would have probably just left, hoping she would follow or watch for my future." I said breaking the short silence.

"Yeah they hurt us all, but I couldn't imagine what it feels like for you and Bella." Rosalie said. Emmett just nodded.

"Bella is like the light in the darkness for me. I don't know how she is, but that's what it feels like. She is holding me in place right now. She is the reason why I am still here. I can't let Edward try anything to hurt her."

"You really love her don't you? And I don't mean like a sister, I mean like you really love her, as in a mate." Rosalie asked. Emmett's eyebrows raised. I felt his curiosity breach the surface of his once complacent emotional plane.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if my feelings are true or just a reaction to what happened. Right now, I believe my feeling are just a reaction but I noticed when Jacob was around and he, Bella, and I were hanging out I was jealous when she smiled at him or anything really." I couldn't believe I was spilling my guts out about this.

"Wait, wait, wait." Emmett said. "You were hanging out with a werewolf?"

"Yeah, I suppose I was. Jacob and I decided it would be better to be friends for Bella's sake. She shouldn't have more stress added to her right now. So we are friendly right now. How long it will last I am not sure."

"Interesting." They both said.

"Jinx!" Emmett said. That had to be one of his favorite games. Rosalie lightly slapped him and laughed. I couldn't help but be reminded of Alice, when they did that. Their love was overflowing and filling the room. Alice and I once did that, but it wouldn't happen anymore. She lied and cheated for almost a year. She couldn't possibly love me as much as she claimed to if she did that.

"Jazz, hello?" Emmett said waving his hand in front of me.

"Sorry, you two just reminded me of what Alice and I once had." I looked down. This emotional side of me was not show often. I grew up in a military life. Emotions often got in the way, so they were never shown.

"Alright, we shall leave you alone, but if you need us we are right down the hall. Just let us know. We are here if you need anything at all and I mean it Jasper. You are our brother. " Rose said as she and Emmett stood up to leave. They were playful bantering as they left. I looked at the clock and realized it was just a few minutes past eight.

I picked up the phone and called Bella. She said she was tired and was going to read _Wuthering Heights_ for a while then turn in. She wanted to meet later on tomorrow though. I agreed but wished I could have hung out with her a little more. I went back to my study. I was learning a few new songs on my guitar. I decided to practice a little bit more to pass the time.

* * *

Bella's POV

I felt bad for backing out of plans to meet Jasper. I just wanted to have some real time alone. I wanted time were no one was watching my every move, pestering me, and asking how I was doing every five minutes. I didn't like to be hovered over.

Dinner with Charlie was a bit uncomfortable. I put on a different shirt to hide the bruise but I felt like it was still exposed. Charlie of course couldn't see it but I wondered if he sensed something was wrong. He tried to fill in the silence with conversation but it often fell into silences after a few exchanges. When we finished, I did the dishes and told him I was going up to read. He kissed and hugged me then let me go on my way.

I came up and showered. I put on some pajama pants and an old shirt. No one to impress anymore, why put on something cute. I brushed my teeth and headed back to my room. I didn't want to feel like I completely lied to Jasper so I picked up my favorite book and started reading it once again.

I was about half way through the book when I heard a tapping sound on my window. I ignored it. I wanted my time alone. I kept reading but the tapping got more frequent. Irritated, I got up and went to the window. I looked down and didn't see anyone. I unlocked my window and opened it.

"Who's there?" I said loud enough for whoever it was to hear me but not loud enough for Charlie to. I waited but there was no response. Frustrated I shut the window but left it slightly cracked. The cool night air felt nice and my room was beginning to feel stuffy.

I went back to reading. A few minutes later, I heard the tapping on my window again. It was louder somehow, so I looked over. I saw a shadow outside my window. I couldn't see who it was though because there was no moon out tonight and I only had a lamp on in my room. There was a glare on window. I got up cautiously and went over to see who it was. As I got closer to the window it opened.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I said. Anyone who had half a brain would sense the anger in it.

"Bella, please I know I am not supposed to be here but just give me a few minutes." He held his hands up in front of him trying to get me to listen or maybe block an attack I don't know but I felt like I should scream and get Charlie up here.

"You should leave now before I call for Charlie."

"He fell asleep on the couch. So you would have to scream bloody murder in order for him to wake up. I know he is in a deep sleep." He replied.

"He's a lighter sleeper now because of what happened last year when you left, so that wouldn't be a problem, now get out of my room." I pointed to the window and gave a firm look.

"Bella, love, please just listen"

"NO, GET OUT NOW!" I said a little louder. I pushed him towards it, well tried to.

"Bella." He said. He grabbed my arms and I winced because he grabbed around my bruise.

He lifted the sleeve on my left arm. "What happened? Who did this?"

"It's none of your concern, now go. I should have you arrested." I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Who did this?" he growled.

I stared at him. I didn't give anything away, which would only allow him to stay longer.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me who hurt you. I will shred them into pieces. I don't care if I go to jail. I will keep coming back. I love you Bella." I stared at him more. I felt the tears build up. I couldn't handle this right now.

"I love you Bella." He said again. He obviously noticed the reaction it caused.

"Leave." I said fighting the tears.

"Tell me who did this first." He said it firmly.

"If I tell you will you leave?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise." He replied

"Carlisle did, now go." I said. I finally fought back the tears and regained the firmness I needed.

He let me go and left out the window. I was surprised he actually left. I shut the window and locked it. Seeing him again did not help me. I realized I still had feeling for him but I couldn't' go back to him, not after he was with Alice. I was so upset by the visit, I couldn't calm myself down. As soon as Edward left, the tears were pouring out instantly.

I looked at the clock and saw it was past midnight. I knew I wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon. I couldn't relax. I picked up the phone and called the one person I knew who could help.

The phone rang only twice. "Hello?" I heard on the other end.

"I need you. Can you come over?" I asked.

"Of course, I will be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you, just come through my window. Charlie is sleeping and I don't want to wake him up." My voice cracked.

"Okay, see you soon."

"Thank you." I said. I felt a slight relief knowing he was on his way. I went to the window and unlocked it. I climbed in my bed and sat in it, trying to compose myself.

About ten minutes later I heard my window slide open and Jasper came through it. I was so glad to see him. I smiled. "Thanks for coming." I said

"You sounded distressed from you call and now I can feel it. What happened?" He said. He walked over to the bed. He was about to sit in the office chair next to it but I scooted over and patted the bed. He said next to me.

"Edward broke the restraining order." I said.

"He what?" Jasper didn't sound too happy. He put his arms around me and sent me some calming waves. I leaned into his chest and let it take its effect. If he was able to touch someone, the influence was stronger.

"Thank you Jasper. Edward came in through the window. He wanted to talk to me. I told him to leave. I was getting ready scream for Charlie but he grabbed my arm." I stopped and noticed that my arm didn't hurt as bad because it was tucked between my body and Jasper's ice cold skin.

"How is your arm? I am sorry for what Carlisle did." He said filling the short silence.

"It's better now. I think you are actually helping the pain, being cool and all." I smiled and looked up at him. I never noticed how beautiful he actually was. I put my head back down on his chest. I felt so comfortable in his arms. I fit better in his arms than I ever did in Edward's. "Anyways, he finally left after I told him who did it. He was only here for about 5 minutes but it felt like an eternity. He said he still loved me." I stopped a few tears escaped down my face. I felt more waves of relaxation coming from him, although I felt him tense slightly at the mention of Edward saying he still loved me.

"I just didn't want to be alone after that, Jasper. I'm so glad you came." I smiled again and he tightened his arms around me giving me a hug. I felt safe in his arms. I could stay here forever. I felt bad for leaning on him but I felt like I was now being drawn to him. I couldn't explain to myself what I was feeling for Jasper. I'm sure he was feeling whatever it was I was feeling. I began to panic. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Suddenly a fog started to come over me.

"I'm glad you called. I think you need rest though." It was like he could read my thoughts through my emotions. I was becoming lethargic; my eyes were starting to close. I knew this was Jasper's doing. I had gone through it once before in Phoenix.

"Jasper…" I said groggily. I felt a slight pull back of the fog.

"Yes, Bella."

"Please stay…" I said. I fought another way of lethargy. "…don't go when I fall asleep."

"I promise I will be here when you wake." He said. That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Bella fell asleep in my arms quickly. I kept the deep-relaxation vibe going until I was sure she could maintain it herself. I couldn't believe how upset Edward made her. When I got here I felt her anxiety from the tree line. It was overbearing. I am surprise she didn't break into a thousand pieces because of it. I felt like I ran into a wall when her emotions hit me. I couldn't believe that Edward showed up here, especially after Carlisle told him not to and the restraining order filed against him.

I felt her slightly shift in my arms. I started to ease off on the deep-relaxation vibes. She was starting to fall deeper on her own. She wouldn't need my extra help soon. I sat there and just held her. I set my chin on the top of her head. I could definitely get used to this. My own emotions were strengthened by just sitting her with her in my arms.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I shifted slightly to retrieve it from my pocket. I flipped it open. It was a new text message. It was from Jacob.

_I was out patrolling. Came across Edward's scent near Bella's house. Checking it out now. Light on in her room._

I wrote back: _I know. She called me. He came thru window. Left after finding out about bruise. Let me know what you find. Here with her now. She's sleeping. Asked me to stay._

I put the phone next to me on the bed. A few minutes later I got a reply. He must be phasing back and forth to text me.

_Lost his scent. Stopped at river near your house. Is she okay?_

_She was shaken up pretty badly. Fine now. Got her to go to sleep. Thanks for checking it out._

_I will keep patrolling. Make sure he doesn't come back._

_Thank you Jacob. _

_No problem. Check in w/you later._

I put the phone back beside me. Bella shifted again. She shivered slightly. I sent a stronger wave of relaxation so I could get up and get another blanket for her. As I got back into the room I felt Charlie awaken and start up the stairs. I jumped in the closet. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate me being in his daughter's bedroom wide awake, if I might add. Her door opened and he walked in.

He looked down at her on the bed. He pulled the blankets up on her slightly and stroked her head.

"I love you baby girl." He said quietly, most likely hoping not to wake her up. "I hope you get over him quickly." He patted her arm slightly. She was laying on her right side so he tapped her bruised arm. She winced slightly but didn't wake up. Charlie noticed this. I held my breath. He looked at her with confused look on his face. He pulled the comforter down and lifted her sleeve up. He saw the bruise and gasped. I grimaced as he discovered it. The bruise now was completely black and blue. Not really a handprint but it was not pretty looking.

"Jesus…what is this?" He said. He lifted her arm so gently not to wake her and upset her. He was in disbelief. I felt a few emotions starting to peak from him: disbelief, concern, and anger. He left momentarily and came back with a digital camera. He took a few pictures of it.

"Bella, what happened? Why didn't you tell me? I suppose I will find out tomorrow and you _will_ tell me." He bent over and kissed her. She sighed deeply and slightly moved as Charlie covered her with the blankets again. He left the room and shut the door. I waited a few moments before leaving my hiding place.

I walked over and put the extra blanket on her. She was starting to wake up. I laid on my side beside her and wrapped my arms around her. I sent more deep-relaxations waves to her. She went back into slumber. I stayed there for a couple hours. Once she was safely back into her deep sleep, I got up and sat in her office chair at her desk. I began making plans to discuss her change and what would be the best way to do so. I needed to have at least an idea before meeting Jacob tomorrow. I felt my phone vibrate. It was about 6 am at the time.

_Embry is patrolling now. Need sleep._

_Okay, let me know when you want to meet._

_I'll txt you when I wake up._

_Okay, good night._

_'Nite._

I put the phone on the desk. I looked around Bella's room and noticed all the pictures she put up. There were no pictures of her and Edward anywhere. I wonder if she did the same thing I did and take all of them down. I noticed there were quite a few of her and Angela. I wonder if she had talked to her lately.

I heard Charlie close the bathroom door. It was Monday morning, so I suppose he needed to go into the station. I paid close attention to where he was going to see if I needed to hide. I decided while Bella was deeply sleeping I would run home quickly and change. I quickly went out the window and headed home.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read and review my story! I truly appreciate all the comments, alerts, subscriptions, etc. The story is taking a life of it's own as I am writing it so I am glad everyone is enjoying it! Once again, anything that is italicized and in bold is taken from the books. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight

* * *

  
**

Bella's POV

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I felt completely refreshed. I sat up and found Jasper sitting in a chair by my desk. I smiled. "I didn't think you would stay, thank you." I soon as I said the words, I flashbacked to the first time Edward stayed.

"_**Your hair looks like a haystack…but I like it." His unruffled voice came from the rocking chair in the corner.**_

"_**Edward! You stayed!" I rejoiced,**_ of course,_** and thoughtlessly threw myself across the room and into his lap.**_

I wouldn't leap into Jasper's lap but I was glad he was here. I noticed he changed his clothes but Edward use to leave to change too. He once said, "_**I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in—what would the neighbors think?" **_

I laughed at that thought. I wondered what the neighbors would think if they saw two different Cullens leave my house at least once with the same clothes on as the night before. You have to love small towns. Jasper interrupted my thoughts.

"I said I would. I do have some things to do later on though. Would you like me to cook you breakfast as you get ready for your day?" He said. He was always so polite, thinking of others. He was raised in the old South, so I'm sure it's remnants of his past life.

"Sure, what are you making?"

"Well, I'm not the best cook but I can make you some pancakes, eggs, bacon, whatever you want." All those choices did sound good. I didn't want him to go through any extra trouble for me though.

"Surprise me. I will be down in like 20 minutes." I smiled and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower. I got out and half way blow dried my hair. I felt giddy inside that Jasper was making me breakfast. I wasn't sure what brought these feelings on but it was nice not thinking about Edward. I put on some jeans and a ¾ sleeve shirt. I needed to cover the ugly bruise that formed overnight. I couldn't' let Charlie see it. He would flip over it. I would never be allowed out of the house without a security guard. When I felt like I looked decent, I headed down to the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and it smelled amazing. He was making French toast and eggs. He set a place at the table for me with a glass of orange juice waiting for me. I smiled as I sat down. He was wearing Charlie's "Kiss the Cook" apron. I found it amusing. He turned and smiled at me. He finished some French toast and eggs and set it on a plate which he then set in front of me. I was about to get up and get syrup when he flashed over to the fridge and got it for me. He gave it to me.

"Thanks Jasper. You didn't have to go through all this trouble. Cereal would have been just fine."

"It's no problem. You deserve a little break and a good meal. I actually have to go in about 10 minutes to meet Jacob." I was surprised that that he was meeting Jacob.

"So you and Jake are really trying to be friends?" I said surprised. I took a bite of my breakfast and was wowed by it. "Oh my gosh, this is really good. Probably the best I ever had!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me.

"Glad you like it. It was one of Esme's recipes. I found a whole box of family recipes. I decided to learn a few just incase." His smile widened. I wondered if he enjoyed my company as much as I was enjoying his since last night. I couldn't explain the feelings but I didn't want him to leave my side unless it was necessary. I started to feel a connection with Jasper. Maybe it was because of what we were going through. I couldn't be sure though. I continued eating and Jasper read the paper. He didn't watch my every move like Edward did. I quite enjoyed his pretending to be normal. When I finished I got up to put my plate away. Jasper folded down the paper, "I can get that for you." He offered.

"Thanks Jasper but I can do things for myself." I smiled grabbing my dishes and rinsing them off. He chuckled.

"I know. Like I said, I think you need a break, plus I do have to go so I was getting up anyways." With that he put the paper down and stood up. It was kind of awkward at that moment. He walked over and gave me a hug. "If you need anything, I'm only a phone call away." He kissed the top of my head and left. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't understand this attachment I made with him, but I'm glad he is willing to be here with me as a friend when I needed one. With a unfilled day ahead of me, I went and called Angela to see if she wanted to do anything.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I enjoyed my morning with Bella. I loved cooking for her. I could get used to that, no matter how short that time it may be. She had to change. She had no choice unless she wanted to seal death sentences for everyone. I was on my way to meet Jacob. We decided to meet at noon, in the clearing. I was almost there when I picked up his scent.

When I got into the clearing Jacob was sitting there in wolf form. It looked like he was sleeping. He must have heard me coming because he jumped up and took a defensive pose when I finally came near him. Once he saw it was me, he ran behind a bush and phased.

"Hey, sorry about that. I decided to take a snooze when I got up here. I've been here for like a half hour." He said as he got back to where I was.

"No big deal, but let's get down to business." I had already made up a plan in my mind but I decided that I should work on our friendship by letting Jacob make some decisions. For one, I didn't know how to get around the treaty so hopefully he could offer something in that area.

"Yes, protecting Bella comes first." He agreed.

"So I believe we both need to be on the same side when we approach her about this. If we aren't united she won't listen. She will pick a side and not think rationally." I started to say.

"So what's our stance? Her changing? I am never okay with her becoming a bloodsucker but if it saves Charlie and the rest of the people they may go after, I am for it." He must have been really thinking about it. I thought that would be the hardest part of coming up with a plan.

"I believe her changing is the best option. It will keep the Volturi away from Forks. Everyone would be safer that way. The only problem is the treaty. If any of us Cullens bite her it would void the treaty."

"I will take care of that part. I actually stepped down. I'm sure I can pull strings for one exception considering the circumstances. I might even take over the pack. I'm thinking about sticking around."

"You are alpha male? Why would you step down?" I was shocked at his admission.

"I just didn't want the responsibility. I was sixteen when I phased. I didn't want to be the leader of the tribe. Now things may change though. So let me worry about the treaty. I will make them see it's the only way to protect our people."

"Okay if you handle that part it would be great. Once we get the green light which I'm hoping it would be by the end of the day if possible, I think we both need to approach her. She's been under a lot of stress lately so last night when I was staying with her I was thinking about taking her away somewhere. I want you to come with us because I am sure Alice is watching out for our futures to see if we will ever take them back. With you there we can all talk to her and Alice couldn't see us or where we are going to try to stop us. Edward couldn't find her either."

"I'm in for the road trip. I don't' know much about the actual change but I want to help her and keep my people safe at the same time. It also might be easier because we wouldn't have to worry about someone overhearing us or walking in to the house. Where are we going to go? The mountains, a cabin?"

"Well, I have an old bachelor pad type place in the Philadelphia area. We can stay there for free. It has more than enough space for all three of us. If she needs time by herself she would have her own place to go in the house. We will each have our own room too. Plus its free so we don't have to worry about anything but gas and food."

"Wouldn't Alice think to look there?" He asked as he was contemplating the idea.

"No, she doesn't know about it. I have a few tricks to get around her visions but Bella doesn't. She obviously can't see you either. So if we all three go it would be a safe place for us."

"I see. Well, it sounds like it would work. Alice and Edward wouldn't be able to see us, no one would interrupt. All we have to do now is get the exception to the treaty and Bella to see she has to change." He said. I was quite surprised that he never really objected to anything.

"What would be our reason for all three of us going? Just to get away?" Jacob asked.

"Well, with everything that is going on maybe we can present it that way. I can say I need to get away and she might have felt the same way. You can say you want to tag along to keep Alice and Edward from finding us or something like that. I will that part up to you."

"So after we get to Philadelphia, we are going to talk to her about changing?" He questioned. He seemed to be double-checking everything.

"Yes. Not before though, if she sees the conversation coming she may not go."

"Yeah. So tell me, how do you become a vampire?" I felt his curiosity. I felt it was only natural for him. I might as well tell him because he is supposed to show Bella he wanted her to change.

We sat there for a few hours as I explained what I went through when I was changed. He stopped me naturally and asked questions. I told him about the intolerable pain for three days, the differences he may see in Bella, and what newborn life was like. He seemed to take it all in stride. There were grimaces and growls at parts he didn't want Bella to experience but I knew where he was coming from. He talked about the wolves and the changes he went through, I told him a little about myself. We were getting to know each other better than we thought was possible. We found a few things in common. We both loved music. I told him I played guitar and he said he's always wanted to learn. We both loved sports. This friendship was actually starting to resemble and actual friendship instead of a pact.

I felt my phone vibrate. I saw the time on my phone it was about 7 pm. I didn't realize how lost in conversation Jacob and I were. It was Bella calling.

"Hey Bella." I gave Jacob a slight grin.

"I'm at the clearing with Jacob still. Are you alright?" My grin dropped.

"We'll be right there." I closed my phone and looked at Jacob. "We have to go to Charlie's now." Jacob didn't give me a chance to finish my sentence. He disappeared behind the bush to change. I was about two steps behind him once he phased. We both ran to Bella as fast as we could.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is going to jump through a few different viewpoints so pay attention! I also go back in time a little bit to lead up to the cliff hanger phone call Bella made to Jasper**! **Also, if something happens that you don't necessarily agree with or like, it's explained later as always. Nothing happens in my story without a reason and it will always be explained so please stick with me! Also, thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and/or subscribing, I greatly appreciate you taking the time to do so! So until next update, Happy reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, except my character Nick that I totally made up! However he wouldn't exist without Twilight, so I guess some more credit is due to Stephanie for that :)

* * *

  
**

Bella's POV

I called Angela as soon as Jasper left. She said she could come over in about an hour. I really needed some girl time. I just wish I could tell her everything though. It would be nice to have someone outside of the Cullens and the wolves to talk to about things, someone who could completely understand my view of things as a human. I decided to clean a few things around the house although nothing really needed to be cleaned at all. I needed something to pass the time.

Before I knew it, Angela was knocking at the door. I ran to answer it. "Hey Ang, come on in." I said

"Thanks, it looks like its about to start raining. I was going to suggest a walk out on the trails but not anymore. I thought we both could probably use fresh air today." She said smiling. There was something in her voice that made me believe something was wrong.

"Are you okay? You seem a little down today." I asked as she hung her coat over the chair in the living room.

"It's nothing really. Ben and I decided to take a small break. I'm just not sure what to think about it." She was picking at her nails, trying to pretend that it didn't bother her as much as I'm sure it was.

"I'm sorry." I said. I didn't know what else to say. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, well what do you want to do today?" She asked.

"I don't care. Want to watch a movie or something?" I said. I really hadn't planned on what we would actually do. I just wanted some girl time.

"Sure." She said. We picked out an older movie and watched it. When the movie was over, she had to go back home. She had a family thing going on. It was close enough to Charlie getting home that I could start dinner anyways.

I decided to make his favorite, steak and potatoes. I had just enough time to throw the potatoes in the oven and have them ready by the time he got home or soon afterwards. I wrapped them in foil and put them in the oven. I pulled out the steaks and started the grill. While that was warming up I decided to set the table. I tried to get into my normal routine again, one that didn't involve Edward. When I threw the steaks on the grill it reminded me of when I first came back to Forks, before I knew Edward, and was cooking this meal for the first time for Charlie. He loved it. Of course he was never a big cook anyways. He probably just went to the diner for dinner half of the time. I still had about 20 minutes before he showed up so I just made busy work for myself getting dinner ready.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I was about to leave from work to go home when I got news about the photos of Bella's bruises I sent off to the lab. I wanted to know how she could get a bruise like that on her arm. I was worried that Edward may have broken the restraining order and if he did I would arrest him in a heartbeat.

I got to the lab and the tech, Nick, looked up but there was a look in his face that said I was not going to like what I was about to hear. "So what did you find out?" I asked Nick.

"Well, she definitely didn't get this falling, I can tell you that much." He swung the monitor around so I could see the picture.

"I cleaned up the photo a little bit more and I found that the width of it is slightly uneven. When you lifted up her arm and took a picture of the other side it didn't quite enclose around her arm." He paused and looked up at me.

"So what are we looking at then Nick?" I asked. I just wanted him to get to the point. I already had a feeling that someone did this to her.

"Well, from what I can tell it wasn't a tourniquet or something she would wrap around her arm herself, if you asked me it was like somebody clamped down on her arm. I can't be certain but it looks like the shape of a hand. It runs consistent with the width of a man's hand. That is what my guess is. There is nothing else I can think of that would cause this." He said. He got quiet and gave me a worried look.

"A man's hand? Are you sure nothing else could fit this pattern?" I asked. I could feel the anger boiling up inside me. Someone or shall I say possibly Edward laid a hand on my daughter.

"No, nothing I can think of. If I grabbed your arm my hand wouldn't be able to close around it and the finger patterns are pretty consistent." He pointed to the screen and outlined were the index, middle, and ring finger would fit in the bruise.

"I see, thank you Nick." I shook his hand.

"Your welcome, Chief, let me know if you need anything else."

"Actually, I need those photos back." I said. I'm sure Bella would deny what happened. I wanted to show her that I knew.

"Here you go." He said handing me the pictures. He put them into a large manila envelope.

"Thanks." I said as I turned to walk out the door.

The pictures in my hands seemed to weigh a thousand pounds. I couldn't believe someone would lay their hands on my daughter. I just hope Bella will tell me who did it and won't fight me on this. I climbed in my car and headed home.

A million scenarios of arresting Edward were running around in my mind. I was angry because he hurt my daughter one too many times. I couldn't imagine what Bella would have done to have him or anyone lay their hands on her. I noticed my grip on the steering wheel tighten. The worst part of all this is she didn't even tell me. I discovered it on my own. How many times has she hidden things like this from me? I knew she came home with bumps and bruises after she started dating Edward, but let's face it, I thought it was because of her klutziness. She was a star at tripping over a flat surface. I should have known something was wrong though. Were those bandages really because of Edward? How long had things like this been going on? I knew she would do anything for him, including protecting him, why? I'm not sure, I thought he was a good kid but he fooled many people including his own family. They didn't even know about what he was doing.

I pulled into the driveway. I didn't believe I could be here already. I guess I was too lost in thought and not paying attention to the road. I put the car in park and sat there for a few moments collecting myself. I didn't want to pounce on her with questions the moment I walked in the door. This would definitely be one of the hardest moments I would have with her. I took a deep breath, grabbed the pictures and headed in.

* * *

Bella's POV

I heard Charlie pull up. I noticed he was about 10 minutes late which was fine. I just finished up dinner. I went out to look at the window that faced the driveway and noticed he was still in his car.

"Must have been a hard day at work." I said aloud to myself. He usually takes his time when something difficult came up at work. I shrugged and started getting two plates ready for us. I heard him close the door and hang up his belt.

"Hey Dad." I said as I was putting the potatoes on the plate. I turned and gave him a smile.

"Hey. Dinner ready?" He sounded preoccupied. He sat down at the table and threw a folder on top. I knew it had to be bad if he brought work home.

"Long day?" I asked setting our plates on the table.

"Thanks, Bells. Yeah, it didn't become a long day though until this afternoon." He said as he prepared his plate with condiments.

"Okay, well, I planned on hanging out with a few friends tonight. Is that okay?" I felt like asking permission instead of just filling him in. He usually watches sports anyways.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something after we eat." I froze as he spoke those words. It usually meant something big happened or change was coming. He didn't even look me when he said it. This means it was a pretty big thing and he didn't know how I was going to react.

"Um, okay." I went back to eating. Not another word was said between us. This wasn't unusual but the silence tonight was heavy. I did not have a good feeling about this.

We finished about the same time. I got up and grabbed our plates. I headed to the sink to clean them. I was running the water when I heard Charlie clear his throat. "Bella, is there anything you want to tell me?"

I froze in place again. I didn't know what he was trying to get at. I turned my head and looked at him. He was still at the table sitting down and clutching the envelope he brought in with one hand. He had creases in his forehead from raising his eyebrows in worry. I gave him a slight smile. "No, Dad everything is fine." I said, not knowing what to do.

"Are you sure? You would tell me if you are in any kind of trouble, wouldn't you?" He said. He was staring at me as if he were prepared for bad news.

"No, nothing I can't handle on my own." I now fully turned around and leaned on the sink after shutting the water off. I gave another hopefully reassuring smile.

"I don't believe you Bells, I don't. I think you are in trouble and are scared to come to me." He sat there and looked at the enveloped. He picked at the corners of it. I did not like this. Did he find out about the Cullen's secret or the wolves? My mind was running a million miles an hour trying to decide what he knew.

"Dad, if I was in trouble I would tell you but I'm not a little girl anymore. I can handle my own problems—." He cut me off mid sentence.

"Bella, please just tell me what happened to your arm." He said exasperated. I looked at him then my arm. He didn't know about my bruise so I was trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Nothing is wrong with my arm." I said a little too defensively. He sighed. He stood up and opened the envelope. He pulled out some photos. I didn't know what they had to do with anything.

"What's that?" I said curiously but annoyed. He threw them down on the table one by one.

"You tell me Bella. What is this?" He threw down the last one on the table and put his hands on his hips. "You want to tell me what's going on now?"

I came over to the table and looked at each one closely. It was my arm, my bruise. "Where did you get these?" I said angrily now. I didn't know if he had someone spying on me or not.

"I took them after finding the bruise. What the hell happened? Who did this to you?" He said getting frustrated with me.

"Dad, you had no right to take these pictures, besides, nobody did this to me!" I said. I couldn't believe that he took the pictures of it. I noticed the bedspread in the background, so he obviously was checking on me and found the bruise.

"Bella, the bruise wraps around your arm. Look, look at the pictures and tell me what really happened. Was it Edward? I will arrest him for breaking the restraining order and for battery."

"No, Dad. You can't do that because it wasn't him, it was nobody. Why don't you believe me? You know how klutzy I am."

"Bella, it wraps around your arm." He enunciated each word. I could that he was not going to drop it.

"So what? It wraps around my arm, it doesn't mean someone did it on purpose!" I screamed at him. I was walking towards the stairs because I couldn't stay there any longer. I was getting backed into a corner and I couldn't tell him that Carlisle did it. As angry as I was at him, I couldn't do it. Charlie grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Bella you need to tell me right now. I will not stand for someone bullying you, especially if it was Edward who did this."

"You are hurting me." I said. He was grabbing the arm with the bruise. He let go instantly.

"Bella if you don't tell me what happened I will do my own investigation about it." I couldn't believe that he was threatening me.

"No you won't because it was an accident. I tripped and was about to fall and someone caught my arm. End of story." I headed up the stairs. He followed me.

"That would have to be some major fall to leave a bruise that bad, Bells. Quit lying. Who are you protecting?" I went to my bedroom and slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Dammit Bella. Get out here, we aren't done talking." He said. I was not going to go back out of my room. He started pounding on my door. "Bella, open the door!" I ignored him. I didn't know what to do. I just knew I didn't want to be around him. I picked up my phone and called the first person I could think of.

"Jasper?"

"Hey Bella." He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Where are you?" I asked as I was fighting tears, my voice cracked.

"I'm at the clearing with Jacob still. Are you alright?" he said. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Can you come get me? I can't stay here any longer."

"We'll be right there." He answered quickly.

"Thank you." He hung up after that.

I started packing a bag. I couldn't stay here with Charlie snooping around because of my bruise. It was bad enough he already suspected Edward doing it. I should have said yes and let him arrest Edward. After all, he did break the restraining order.

"Bella, let's just talk about this. Please open the door." I wasn't sure if he was actually calming down a bit or just trying to coax me out of my room. I knew he would never just barge in no matter how mad he was. "I just want to protect you. I want to know who did this. If it was an accident and they back your story up I will drop it."

I opened the door and glared at him. I pushed passed him to the bathroom. When I came back, he was in my room sitting on my bed next to my packed bag.

"Where are you going? Bella…" He was frustrated because he was going nowhere in this conversation nor was he getting the answers he wanted. We both heard the doorbell. Then we heard Jasper open it, "Bella? Hey, Jake and I are here."

I threw my bathroom stuff in my bag and picked it up. Charlie was in disbelief.

"You can't leave Bella." He said firmly.

"Dad, I need to get away. Jasper, Jacob, and I are going on a road trip and there is nothing you can do about it." I retorted heading out of my bedroom.

"Bella," He said getting up and coming after me. "…we are not finished talking young lady." I turned to look at him. He looked at Jasper and Jacob who were in the doorway, "Boys, you will have to come back later. This is not a good time."

Jacob and Jasper looked at each other then at me. I gave them a pleading look to help out but they stayed silent. I let out a sigh. "Dad, I'm leaving. I will be back in a few days. Just drop it." I said as I left.

"It was a man's hand." He said as if it was his last resort. I froze mid-step on the porch. "The tech at the station looked at it. I know somebody grabbed you and I will find out. But go. I will find out on my own. The pictures say a lot that you aren't." He shut the door and I saw him walk away from the door.

"Let's go I said." I started walking to the truck. I knew both of them probably ran here after my call. I was so angry that Charlie took pictures of it like he knew I was going to lie about it. Did he not trust me? I just couldn't stay in the house with him. At least this gives me a chance to think of a plausible story. We all climbed in my truck and I started driving not knowing where to go.

* * *

Jasper's POV

"Bella, do you want to fill us in on what happened?" I asked. I could feel anger coming off from her. The anger I encountered when I got to the house was strong but Bella was starting to calm down some.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I heard an edge to her voice. Maybe it wasn't the right time to ask but I'm sure Jacob was as curious as I was. Charlie and Bella had a good relationship. Something big must have happened for them to be fighting like this.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was driving. I was getting a lost feeling from her. She was very distracted.

"Bella, do you want one of us to drive?" I said quietly. She didn't answer.

"Bells, you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Fine." She said in a distant tone. I finally took a look at our surroundings. I knew where she was going. I don't know if she was consciously aware of it though.

I leaned over to Jacob, "I think she is going to my house, are you comfortable with that?" I asked. I knew the last time he came over it was not on pleasant terms. He just found out about Edward and Alice.

"Uh, I'm cool with going there but I'm sure everyone else won't be. I will just phase and go back home once we get there. I have to talk to Sam remember?" He said. I nodded and we lapsed into silence.

We pulled into my driveway. She took a look around and felt anger spiking in her again. I think she realized where she was. She jumped out and slammed the door. She didn't grab her bag out of the back of the truck but went straight inside.

"What was that?" Jacob said.

"I have no idea. When you finish talking with Sam though, let me know what he says. I will try to figure out what's going on with Bella. We will talk soon."

"Yeah. Sounds good." We both climbed out of the truck and went our separate ways.

I walked into the house and Emmett and Rose were standing there. I was only about a minute behind Bella coming in.

"What is going on?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I just know her and Charlie got into a fight and she called me to come get her. So here we are." I shrugged. From above me I heard shouting. I ran up the stairs.

I got up there and figured out that it was coming from Carlisle's office. I opened to the door to find Bella in there yelling at Carlisle. I stood silent. She needed to get the anger out and I wanted to be there just incase things got to out of control. Rosalie and Emmett were behind me as well.

"It's all your fault! All of it!" She screamed.

"Bella, calm down."

"If you had just left me alone yesterday this wouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have to lie to Charlie."

"It's not my fault you lied. You could have told him it was me and I would have _dealt_ with it."

"Dealt with it? What does that mean Carlisle? Were you going to hurt him too? I thought you were supposed to be different!" She turned and faced us. She glared.

"I _am_ different, if I wasn't you wouldn't be standing here right now." He said ferociously. I noticed Bella froze. She became so still, it was like she was imitating us.

"If you want to take me out, then just do it." She said through her teeth. She tightened her lips and pushed passed us. I was stunned by what she said. I let her go. I didn't know what to do. I heard her slam the door down the hall. She probably went into the guest room to cool off.

"What are you all staring at?" Carlisle barked to us. Emmett, Rosalie, and I just stared at him. Disbelief was written all over our emotional grids. Bella and Carlisle of course showed anger and hurt. They both cut each other to the core.

"I'm going to check on Bella." Rosalie said, excusing herself from the room.

"Carlisle, what you said was wrong." Emmett said. He turned and left the room as well.

"Carlisle…" I began to say.

"What?" He said coldly.

"She's hurting, we all are. Why are we fighting amongst each other? You need to be our leader and help us through this."

"I am—trying." He clamped him jaws together. "She is not making it easy for me. She is not listening."

"Maybe you are the one who isn't listening." I said, and then I left the room as well shutting the door behind me. As it shut I heard a crash on the other side of the door. I kept walking.

I went to my room. I figured Rosalie and Bella were having girl talk in whatever room she went into. I opened my door and was surprised to see her in my chair by the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" I asked her. It was probably a stupid question.

"I'm sorry, I should go to a guest bedroom. I just came in here to talk to you about what happened."

"No please, stay." I offered her a smile.

"Well, obviously Charlie and I got into a fight." Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she was rocking slightly.

"About what?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"He found my bruise and immediately started in on the cop-act. He took pictures and had them looked at. He said they figured out it was an imprint of a man's hand. I couldn't give Carlisle away at the time, but now I'm not so sure." She stopped talking there and just stared at the floor. She was probably replaying what just happened with Carlisle in her mind.

"I'm sorry about that. I won't let him…'take you out'." I said using the exact phrase she used.

"I know he won't. I can't believe I stooped so low as to attack his character. I was just so mad but now I just feel guilty. If you guys hadn't come back, maybe everything could be normal, nobody would be in the mess they are today." She was feeling guilty, not only could I hear it in her voice but it was the most prominent feeling she had right now.

"Bella, I'm sure you are wrong. If Edward and Alice started having …relations last fall, this would have happened sooner or later. Only it probably wouldn't involve you." I said getting up and putting my arms around her. She leaned into me.

We sat there and she just cried. I didn't know what about but I let her do it. I heard someone knocking on the door but I just sat there and held Bella. Soon I heard Carlisle answer the door. I listened.

"Hey Charlie." Carlisle said as if nothing was wrong.

"Carlisle, is Bella here?"

"Yes she is. She's upstairs with the kids."

"She can't be here, she's breaking the law." Charlie didn't sound right. Something was off in his voice. I must have been too still when I was concentrating on the conversation because Bella looked up and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing Bella, your dad is here and he says you are breaking the law by being here." I said quietly.`

"I don't care, he's not going to do anything. He's just trying to get me to come back home." I sat there for a moment then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door open and there was Charlie and Carlisle standing.

"Bella, you need to come with me now. I can't have you stay here." Charlie said. Something was still off in his voice. I felt distress fill the room.

"I'm not leaving here. I won't go back home with you no matter what you say." She sat in my arms still. Charlie sighed.

"Bella, maybe it's for the best." Carlisle chimed in.

"No, I'm staying here whether you two like it or not." She leaned back as if to plant herself there in my room.

"Bella, please. Let's not make this into something that we will both regret." Charlie said.

"No, I'm staying here and there is nothing you can do about it Dad." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Charlie sighed again and pulled handcuffs from his belt. This couldn't be good, I thought. I felt Bella stiffen in my arms. "What are you doing Dad?" She said. You can here her second guessing her decisions.

"Isabella Swan, you are under arrest for entrapment." He came over and took her hand.

"What? What are you doing?" Bella struggled against Charlie as handcuffed her.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can be used against you in the courts of law…" He continued to tell her, her rights but I zoned out. I couldn't believe that Charlie was arresting his own daughter. It was totally and utterly unbelievable. The room filled with disbelief as we watch Bella walk out the door in handcuffs, with Charlie leading her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey Everyone! First of all, anyone who is affected by Hurricane Earl please stay safe! I also want to start off with my story news by giving a HUGE thanks to my betas, gypsykl79 and Keeper of the Covenant! They have really been working with me and all my rewrites trying to get my story to be the best it can be. I also want to thank all you readers and reviewers, you are amazing! So with Bella in jail, what happens next? More twists ahead! Well, here we go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

* * *

  
**

Carlisle's POV

_I was standing there watching her being taken away. She looked at me pleadingly. She wanted me to help her. She didn't want to go. There was nothing I could do right now to make things better for her, only worse. She struggled against them but I knew she wouldn't be able to get away. She was human and weak compared to the vampires carrying her away. "Carlisle!" she screamed. _

"_Carlisle please! Carlisle-" I couldn't move, if I did it meant her death and possibly mine. She got a hand free and reached out for me._

I was brought back to reality when Esme spoke, "Aren't you going to do anything? We have to help Bella Carlisle." She spoke softly but adamantly.

"There is nothing we can do, except maybe bail her out. I don't know if Charlie would let us even do that, after all he is her father." I said. I was still haunted by my memories that were replaying in my head. The scene with Bella being arrested and struggling to get away from Charlie was eerily familiar to me.

"I think I need to go take a walk and clear my head." I said going down the hall. We were all still in the living room where we watched Charlie take Bella to his cruiser. I just needed to escape, to run. I headed out the back door. Nobody protested my going out.

The voice from the past still echoed in my head, _'Carlisle please!'_ It rang in my head over and over again. I began to run. As she kept screaming in my head I ran faster and faster. I couldn't outrun it. I didn't know where I was. I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. I didn't even know which direction I ran in since I left the house.

I heard some cars probably a few hundred feet to my left. I ran over to the road. Luckily I came out by a sign with destinations on it. As I looked closer I saw that I was about 10 miles away from Portland, Oregon. I must have been in my head for awhile because I didn't feel like I was running for that long. I looked at my watch. I noticed that I had been gone for almost two hours. I must have run alongside highway 101 the whole time. I decided to head back. I shouldn't be this far away from my coven. It was not safe for them.

I had been about half way through the Olympic National Park when I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate and then ring. It was Jasper. I let it go to voicemail. I didn't want to speak to him right now. I just needed time by myself. I would talk to them when I arrive home.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I wasn't sure why Carlisle wasn't answering. He never let his phone go to voicemail. It wasn't like him. I knew something was wrong. I felt his distress and agony before he left. I figured by now he would have returned home. There was no way he would be this torn up about what happened with Bella being arrested. I had a feeling something else was going on.

I looked at my phone again. No call from Carlisle yet. I didn't leave a voicemail because I was sure he would have ignored that too. So I tried again, hoping he would answer right away. Again there was no answer. Frustrated, I put the phone back in my pocket. I went outside and decided to go on a run myself. Maybe I would come across his trail.

On my run I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. When Carlisle left, I went to the police station. I met Charlie there. He said Bella was not officially processed but she is staying the night in jail. She didn't want to go home and if she was released she would head straight back to my house, or at least that is what Charlie said. He said in the morning he will release her on the condition she would come home and if she didn't he would be forced to process her and get her into the system. I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Before I knew it I found myself at Bella's house. I wasn't sure what I was doing here but I noticed another familiar scent. It was Edward's. What was he doing here? It was fresh too. I saw movement in Bella's room. I knew she wasn't there and Charlie wasn't home, his cruiser was not in the driveway. I sat there and watched him. I didn't want to confront him inside Charlie's house. Not after tonight anyways. Edward sat on the bed and moved about some. It was like he was waiting for a big fight to start. From the corner of my eye I saw headlights approaching. Soon Charlie's cruiser was along the curbside. Edward froze as he listened to the same thing. He didn't leave though. He stayed in her bedroom. Charlie went up to the door, I saw lights go on downstairs, yet Edward remained where he was.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" I said aloud. His head snapped in my direction. He glared at me but then turned his head around to the door.

"What are you…how did you get in?" I heard Charlie say.

"I'm waiting for Bella to come home. We have to talk about things." He said as if there were no restraining order in place.

"I think you better leave Edward before I arrest you for breaking and entering as well as breaking the restraining order. Bella is off-limits to you."

"Only off-limits in the 100-feet closest to her." Edward amended. I couldn't believe he was confronting Charlie like this. I saw Charlie turn red in the face. He did not like what Edward had said.

"Leave now, last warning."

"No, sir, I have to see Bella and make her understand." He said still protesting. Charlie let out a huge sigh. I saw him reach around to his back side. He pulled out his handcuffs. I just couldn't believe Edward stayed there for Charlie to find him.

"You left me no choice. Edward Cullen," he said then took a few steps towards him, "You are under arrest for breaking and entering and breaking a restraining order." Again he recited the Miranda rights for Edward as he handcuffed him. I heard him pause for a moment when he first touched Edward. He must have noticed how cold our skin was. Considering it was mid-August and warm outside he was probably caught off-guard by it. I saw him lead Edward out of the room, out of the house and into the cruiser. I felt Charlie's uneasiness as he shut his driver side door. He was naturally uncomfortable around Edward. It was part of our nature. We could cause people to feel uneasy around us unless we "dazzled" them as Bella puts it. No matter how uneasy Charlie was around Edward, I couldn't help but notice a small smirk on his face. I'm sure he wasn't Edward's biggest fan since Phoenix, or last fall. This made me smirk as well, just the thought of a vampire being arrested amused me somewhat. There was no way Edward would blow our cover. Despite the fact of a small satisfaction from this scene, I probably should let the others know.

I ran home to tell the others what happened. When I came in the door, nobody was around. A few seconds later, I saw Carlisle walk through the back door. I noticed that he was in the same mood as when he left. There wasn't something about his grid that wasn't quite right. It was something I had once felt before but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I knew something was going on because he never answered his phone. He was acting out of character lately.

"Hey Carlisle, I need you to stick around and I need everyone else down here too. I have some news."

"Okay." That was all he said. The others heard me and came down. There was a series of questions from the rest of them as to what the news was about.

"So, after I left here tonight, I went running. I decided to go see how Charlie was doing because I knew he was upset about arresting Bella. I didn't plan on seeing him face-to-face but I wanted to make sure he was going to be okay, just check his levels from outside the house." I felt all eyes upon me to see what I discovered. Carlisle however was still distracted. I was eyeing him carefully to gage his reaction to what I was about to say.

"When I got there, Edward was in Bella's room." I paused. Everyone but Carlisle inhaled sharply. Carlisle however, he stared intently at the wall behind me. I wasn't sure if he was even listening but I felt something come over him. It again was a vague but familiar feeling that I have had before. I would have to get to the bottom of this one. I expected some sort of reaction from him because Edward had disobeyed him by trying to contact Bella.

"Anyways," I said after realizing a few minutes gone by since I spoke. "Charlie found him. Edward just stood there. He was arrested as well tonight. He didn't listen to Charlie's warnings, which I was surprised he gave them to Edward." Esme turned towards Carlisle. She was obviously shocked by this revelation.

"Now what do we do?" She asked quietly. Her voice was layered with worry.

"Well, we have to get Bella out of jail, Edward brought this on himself. Let him take care of it." Carlisle said coldly.

"Carlisle." Esme chastised him. "Edward is still apart of this family whether he lives here or not.

"Esme, he disrespected our coven. He also disobeyed my orders of not contacting Bella despite the restraining order already in place. If he cannot listen, I will not help him. I will not let him and Bella drag the whole family down." He said firmly. I heard a small growl come from his chest as he finished.

"I can't believe you! He is still my son. I will help him." She turned and went upstairs. She was hurt. I felt it. She was able to love all of us no matter what we did apparently. I didn't blame her though. We were like her children that she never had.

"He is _not_ your child." He said softly. "Don't help him. He can get out of this mess by himself." I heard Esme growl from above. Even though she was Carlisle's mate, she was ready to disobey him as well. If she did, would Carlisle forgive her?

"Anyone else?" Carlisle said. His distress was climbing. "I just want to get it out of the way if you have something to say. If you don't like what I am doing then you can leave this house and the coven. I don't need anyone around who is going to consistently undermine me, with the exception of Esme because she is my mate." He was cold and heartless in his voice. Rose, Emmett and I just stood there. "Alright then, have a good night." He said as he climbed the stairs to his study.

"What was that about?" Emmett said as soon as we heard his door shut.

"I'm not sure." I said as I still stared where Carlisle disappeared. "Something is up with him. His emotions are way out of the norm." I added on.

"No kidding! Look at the way he's been acting! It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Rosalie added.

"Well, we need to figure out what it is." Emmett continued on in the conversation.

"I will deal with that later, Bella comes first." I said. "I am going to Charlie in the morning. We need to get her to at least agree to change. I think we both could also use a few days away from everything. Clear our heads, our hearts…" I trailed off.

Rosalie hugged me. "Let's us know if we can help in any way, however, you caught us right before we were about to leave to go hunting. We are kind of starving." She offered a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"I will. Have fun you two." I said as they were headed out the door.

I went upstairs to my room. I should probably go out and hunt before I see Charlie and Bella in the morning but I wasn't up to hunting at the moment.

My phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it was Jacob. The phone call only lasted long enough for us to discuss a meeting place. He said he had some news for me. About 20 minutes later I was in the clearing waiting for him.

"Hey!" Jacob said as he came out of the bushes. We still moved cautiously around each other. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Bella being arrested or not.

"Hey Jacob. What happened when you talked to Sam?" I said. His grid was fluctuating quite frequently so he was upset. I could at least tell that much. I kept about 5 feet between us.

"Well, I went back to talk to Sam. He wouldn't allow the exception." He said looking at the ground and clenching his jaw. I think he was fighting the natural urge to attack me. At least when we spoke we were for the most part civilized.

"What? Did you tell him it was imperative that she change?" I said. I was trying to figure another way around Sam and the treaty as I was waiting for an answer. I could help but feel my own need to fight Sam and the wolves over this, not necessarily Jacob but the others I didn't have to be friendly with.

"Yes, I told him. He still didn't listen. He thinks that the pack can defeat the Volturi. I told him what you told me about their abilities, but he still thinks we have a chance."

"Well, we need to talk to him again. Jacob, we have to change her." I said. I couldn't come up with anything to get around the treaty. There were no loop holes.

"We don't have to worry about the treaty anymore." I felt the fluctuations slow a little bit. I couldn't understand why. If I understood my 'readings' of his emotions, when Jacob was upset or angry his emotions fluctuated much more frequently.

"Why? Did he dissolve it?" I asked. I noticed my fists were clenched.

"No, I'm the alpha now. I challenged him when he wouldn't listen. I said he was putting the pack in danger. At that time Quil, Embry, and everyone else came out of Emily's house. He wouldn't back down so we fought it out. I won, and now he is just a member." He said. He wasn't proud he had to do that but I noticed there was a slight feeling of smugness. It must be a dog thing.

"You are pack leader?" I noticed my stance relaxed a bit but not much.

"Yes, I'm the new alpha. So you have the exception for Bella now. No harm will come to your family." He said.

"Thank you Jacob. So are you ready for the road trip then? I think we may leave in the morning." I said.

"What for? Why so suddenly?" He asked. I could sense the worry layered in his voice.

"Bella was arrested tonight. She wasn't officially processed for entrapment but Charlie is going to talk to her in the morning. If she doesn't come home then she will be processed. I will give him a third option of releasing her into our custody to take to my house. Just hopefully he doesn't ask where it is. He may not go for that."

"I can't believe Charlie arrested her? What was he thinking? She can't sleep in a jail cell!"

"I know, believe me. That is the last place I want her. I would rather have her in La Push or with a friend, than a jail cell."

"No kidding! I would love for her to run to me to get away from things." I felt his emotions start fluctuating but I sensed the feeling of love among them.

I smiled at him. I couldn't tell him I wished she was still in my arms. I'm pretty sure that would have put a stop to this friendship. I didn't want to have another Edward/Jacob battle for Bella's love on Bella's plate. She had enough to deal with.

"I will get things in order before we leave. Are we actually going to change her on this road trip?" Jacob said breaking the silence. I noticed his fist clenched but that could have been him fighting the urge to phase. We were still working on our friendship but sometimes it took a lot more than we can give at the moment.

"No, we have to convince her that it's what's necessary. If we don't then we all may pay with our lives. If we can get her to see that then we should be okay and start preparing again."

"Okay…as much as I don't want her to change, I don't want others to be harmed if it will be as bad as you said it would be. I should head back now. I need to get the pack together and up to speed on what's going on now. See you later." I noticed a very slight relaxation from him. His fists were still closed but they were clenched tight.

"I'll let you know in the morning how things go." I called out to him as he left.

I headed back to the house to get a few things together just incase we left tomorrow. It would take the rest of the night to do so and then get a hunting trip in before going to the station in the morning. Hopefully, Charlie will agree to this if she doesn't want to go home in the morning. Only time will tell though. 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey Everyone! So how about Carlisle's memories? It's getting pretty crazy! Well, sorry for long wait between updates. I have been super busy at work and had a house project going. I know it's no excuse but hope you enjoy this chapter! once again anything in italicized bold is borrowed from the books! Big thanks to those who read and review and of course all the new subscribers! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight

* * *

**

BPOV

I didn't know what to think as Charlie left again. He brought Edward in and put him as far away as he could but let's face it, it wasn't far enough. There were only about eight cells in the station. Criminals never stayed here long. They were always transferred soon after they were arrested. I was in the second cell away from the door and he was the third on down on the other side. I could only see Edward when I was up by the bars of my cell.

I couldn't believe that Charlie arrested me. I knew I was breaking the law by going to the Cullen house but I drove there subconsciously. When I realized I was there I had to have a few choice words with Carlisle. When Charlie showed up, it only got worse. He was the last person I wanted to see. I never thought he would actually arrest me for staying one night at the Cullen house. Apparently I was wrong about that. I should have called Angela instead of Jasper. Charlie wouldn't have arrested me.

'Bella?" Edward said softly. I could here the musical tone is his voice. That was one of the first things that intoxicated me the first day he came back to biology class. "Bella?" he said again.

I ignored him. Just because he was this close to me doesn't mean he can talk to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, just please give me a chance. You are my life, my reason for existing." He said. I could hear regret in his voice, but he can be quite the actor. He had said so before himself.

"I _was_ the reason for your existence." I said sharply, momentarily giving into his pleading to talk..

"Please just give me another-" I cut him off there.

"Edward," I said firmly, "Leave me alone."

"Be reasonable." He was about to continue when I spoke once more.

"Ha, reasonable? Really? You are unbelievable!" I said. I was sitting on my bed, cross-legged and my arms folded across my chest. I looked up and was fighting the tears. I really hated how I cried when I was mad or upset. I gave myself away to easily that way.

"I mean, I just want you to listen." He said. I wasn't going to continue this conversation. It wouldn't end well.

I think he was waiting for a response. He hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"Bella, I love you."

I pulled my knees up to my chest. I didn't want to hear this. My legs started to tremble. I was fighting so hard from breaking into so many pieces. How many times did he say that to me? How many God-awful times did I believe it.? I had always fought the feelings that I would never be good enough, pretty enough, or coordinated-enough. He was god-like and seamlessly fluid. I was average, normal, and klutzy.

"Bella?" He said. His voice was velvety smooth. I felt a very familiar ache. It had a flashback of last fall.

_**It was a crippling thing, this sensation that a huge hole had been punched through my chest, excising my most vital organs and leaving ragged, unhealed gashes around the edges that continued to throb and bleed despite the passage of time.**_

_**I scrambled for my numbness, my denial, but it evaded me. And yet, I found I could survive. I was alert, I felt the pain—the aching loss that radiated out from my chest, sending wracking waves of hurt through my limbs and head—but it was manageable. I could live through it….I'd grown strong enough to bear it.**_

_No_, I thought to myself. I will not let Edward Cullen take me back there again. I will survive this. I did it before and I will do it again. Out of no where I felt the anger start to emerge and with it I felt the tears. Now I really, really hated the fact that I always cried when I was angry and upset.

"Love, I promise you that it's over. We can work through this together. You are my lifeline." His voice broke through my thoughts. I wrapped my arms around my legs. I had to hold it together. I let the tears silently fall. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my face. I stood up while I had the courage and went to the bars. I wanted to look into his face when he heard what I had to say.

"I'm only going to say this once." I said gripping the bars. I looked him straight in the eye and for the first time, I didn't feel pain, I felt the strength to say to him the words I never thought I was going to say. "I'm done, We. Are. Over. It's going to be like you never existed." I used almost the same exact line he used with me when he left me in the woods. I looked at him to see his reaction and torment was all over his face. He left the face of his cell. I felt a slight ache in my chest. I fought it. I will not allow him to dictate my life again. Twice now, twice I have had the ache but this time there is no room for him to return. My heart is sealed tightly and will not allow him to maneuver back into it.

I walked back and sat on the bed. I sighed heavily. I was tired. I didn't know how long I laid there but I felt myself falling deeper towards sleep. I was just about asleep when I heard him humming my lullaby. As much as I hated him right now, I was glad to have something from a normal routine appear. I soon fell into the darkness of sleep with the lullaby playing in the background of my thoughts.

I knew I was dreaming because I was outside of my jail cell. I didn't recognize the place I was in. I heard my name being called. I saw myself in the distance. I turned my head to the left. A smile lit up my face and I saw myself run towards the direction it came from. _._ I was curious to see who was causing this reaction from me. It looked like I had butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. You would think with it being a dream that I would know who it was but some part of me wanted to keep it a secret. I was just about to break through the garden walls. I heard him call my name again. It was weird watching myself interact within the dream. It was like I was ghost-like and hovering over the scene.

"_Bella! Come on, you silly Banana."_ I wasn't sure why he was calling me banana but I saw that it put an even bigger smile on my face.

"_Oh Monkey! I hear you and I'm coming. Where are you?"_ I heard myself say. Monkey? Banana? Who was I interacting with and what was with those nicknames? I was smiling and I saw a man in the distance. I couldn't tell who it was but I was running towards him. It was amazing I wasn't tripping over my own feet. I had never been so fluid. I stared waiting to see who was waiting for me but as I was waiting I was pulled towards reality. I fighting to stay in the dream and see who was with me.

"Bells? Wake up? Come on, time to get up." It was Charlie. He pulled me out of my dream before I saw who it was.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I said groggily. Not realizing where I was for a moment. Everything came rushing back to me when I saw my surroundings. "Are you letting me out?" I said. You could here the attitude layered in my voice. I was still upset with what transpired last night.

"That depends on what you have to say Bella and you can lose the attitude." He snapped back.

"What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry that you invaded my privacy and I reacted accordingly?" I said with sarcasm and attitude continuing to shine through.

"Are you going to come home with me? If not, you have to go somewhere other than the Cullen's house and you have to promise me or next time you really will be processed." He didn't seemed bothered by my attitude.

"I'm nineteen Dad, almost twenty. You can't treat me like a child. Just get me out of here; I will pay you back for bail money or whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"Bella, what's with the attitude? I'm trying to protect you—"

"Protect me? You threw me in _jail_! If this is a form of a time-out, it's not going to work. I am not a child, so you shouldn't treat me as such!" I said. He blew out a deep breath. I saw his face go slightly red.

"If you would quit acting like a child, you wouldn't be treated as such." He said. At that moment the deputy called down from the end of the hallway. I rolled my eyes and went to the corner of my cell. I stayed facing the wall, I didn't want to see him right now.

"Chief, someone here to see you. He said it was important."

"Alright, I'm coming." Charlie replied. "Bells, lose the attitude. As of right now you aren't going anywhere. I will come back and check on you. I wish you would come home with me so we can act like adults and talk about that bruise on your arm. I love you." He turned and left shutting my cell door behind him. I shook my head and I felt the tears fall again. I knew Charlie didn't deserve this treatment but he just makes me so angry when I think about the way he approached things with the discovery of my bruise.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I was waiting for Charlie to come to his desk. He was back in the cell block talking with Bella and I hoped I hadn't come too late. I hope she wasn't processed for her crime by now.

"Jasper? Are you here to see that brother of yours?" He asked as he sat down at his desk.

"No, sir. I actually came to talk to you about Bella." I said. I noticed that he kept shifting in his chair. He was definitely uncomfortable around me as well. He sensed something. I could feel it. I just hoped this wouldn't interfere with my plans to get Bella out of jail.

"What about her?" He said defensively.

"I was wondering if she was going to get out today?"

"That depends on her attitude. She is not wanting to come home with me. I can't allow her to go back to your house and I am not sure where she would go. She is safer in a jail cell than actually breaking the law by going back to your family's home."

"Actually, I have a home she could stay at. It's secluded and she can have some time to calm down. I could accompany her and make sure she is safe."

"Is it just your house or a family house? I cannot allow her in a family house or anywhere Edward and Alice have a right to be at." He said.

"No sir, it's just my home. I have had it since my parents passed. I have never occupied it though because I was adopted. I do take refuge there where I have the occasional need to be alone."

"Hmmm…I'm not sure I like the idea of it just being you two at a house." He said.

"She could bring a friend and Jacob. He could help me make sure Edward and Alice don't get near her, which I doubt they will because they don't even know about it." I replied. He seemed to be a little more comforted by the offer. He still was very uneasy from sitting so close to me. He was still pondering the idea when I interrupted his thoughts.

"I promise she will be safe with me sir and of course anyone else who comes with us." I was hoping that would ease his worry a little.

"Right, I have heard that one a couple times before and let's face it, it's Bella. She attracts trouble." He chuckled for a moment but went quiet again. He seemed to scrutinize my face. I kept my facial expressions relaxed; I concentrated on acting human so he wouldn't suspect anything. He tilted his head to one side and looked at me with curiosity written all over his face.

"Well, I can't see any reason not to let Bella go with you, Jacob, and whoever else that goes. Where is this place exactly?" He asked last minute. Leave it to Charlie to become a detective.

"Oh its east of here, in the mountains." I replied, almost a little too quickly.

"Okay, I will go get here. Hopefully this does the trick for her. I will be right back with her." He got up and headed to the back of the station.

I was glad that he didn't ask for more detail. I'm sure he would have had an objection if I told him that it was across the country. I wasn't technically lying, I just wasn't too specific. I pulled out my phone. Jacob should probably start getting ready. I just hoped nothing would set him off to cause any problems on the road trip there.

_Plan is on. Charlie is releasing her to me._

I was sitting there and saw Bella come from the back. She was not happy with Charlie but when she saw me she had a smile on her face. My phone vibrated. While Charlie was telling her that she needed to stay in touch, I read my message.

_Okay, when are we meeting?_

_I will get her home to pack. Meet us in about 45-mins._

_Will do. Good job with Charlie._

_Thanks, see you later._

I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. "Ready to go Bella? We are going to go get you packed up."

"Where are we going?" She asked. Apparently Charlie didn't fill her in all the way.

"To my place. Charlie agreed to let you go with Jacob and I." I said leading her out of the station.

Charlie went back to his desk.

"He's letting you take me out-of-state?" She whispered. She didn't believe Charlie would actually agree.

"He doesn't know where it is. I just told him it was east of here in the mountains. If you want you can invite a friend or two. I told him I would offer you some female companionship since Jacob is coming as well." I said quietly. We both climbed into my SUV. I had an array of cars but I thought with a road trip I would bring out my Q5. It was very spacious and had a lot of room for luggage and a few extra people.

"Can I borrow your phone? Mine went dead last night." She asked me. I handed her my phone. She quickly dialed a number. She spoke softly but I didn't listen. I figured she would want her privacy. I heard a squeal or two and she shut the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Like you couldn't hear her?" Bella replied.

"Actually Bella, I like to give people their privacy. I distracted myself but trying to remember a few songs I am learning." I felt shock spike on her emotional grid. "Why is that shocking Bella?"

"It's just…you're so different from Edward. He would have listened to see who I was talking to." She said.

"Hmm.." I said. I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Anyways, that was Angela. She said she would love to come. She will be over in about 20 minutes. She is already half way packed because she was moving into dorms next week. School was pushed back. She decided to transfer to an artsy school for her photography. So she has about a week before she has to deal with school." She was rambling, but I let her.

We were at the house before she knew it and she went in to pack. I waited downstairs. I looked at all the photos that Charlie had of her growing up. I was just wandering through the living room when I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it.

"Hey!" Angela said as I opened the door. She had her bag and a suitcase. "Bella didn't say how long we would be gone so I just brought about a weeks worth of stuff!" She smiled.

"Here let me help you." I said taking her bag and suitcase.

"Thank you!" She said coming inside. I put her bags next to the door. "Thanks for letting Bella bring me too." She said as she turned towards me.

"No problem. She has had a rough couple of days. I figured she may need a female friend for dreadful 'girl talk'" I said. She laughed at me. Her uneasiness I felt when she first came in disappeared.

"That's what girls are for I suppose. We just gossip!" She replied.

"Angela!" Bella said coming down the stairs with her own bags.

"I'll get those Bella." I said as she made it to the landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks Jazz." She said. I put her bags by the door.

"I'm going to take these to the car. I'll be back." I excused myself because I felt their need to have that girl talk. I'm sure Angela would want to know why I offered her to stay at my house. I took my time putting the bags away. I was about to shut the hatch door when Jacob pulled up. I left it open to add his things. He jumped out of his car.

"Hey Jasper." He said as he grabbed his bags. We were a bit friendlier interacting with each other but I always was prepared the worst. "Whoa, that's a lot of stuff!" He added as he brought his two bags over. I stepped out of his way as he lifted his bags into the back. It was a bit awkward between us, but those natural urges were hard to keep in check.

"Yeah, girls." I said, trying to keep the mood light and friendly.

"Girls?" He said questioningly. "As in more than just Bella?" He smiled but still stood a few feet away from me.

"Yeah, Angela is now joining us."

"Sweet. Are we ready?" He asked. You could tell we were both trying hard to make it look like we were friends. I'm sure he was just as on guard as I was.

"I believe so. Let's go get the girls." I started to head to the door. Jacob was right behind me.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I followed Jasper onto the porch of the house. I was excited to have this time with Bella. I was hoping maybe we can work on our true feelings for each other. She knew I was fighting for her until her heart stopped beating but now I would fight even after. I was accepting the fact that she had to be changed into a bloodsucker. As much as I didn't like it, I had to think of everyone that would be affected if she didn't. It would be easier on me to lose just her to something I didn't want, than possibly many people I knew and cared about. Maybe she would fall deeply in love with me. The problem was that I sensed Jasper felt the same way. He acted like he loved her but he didn't hover over her like Edward, that piece of shit. I needed to act friendly enough towards him though. It was for Bella. That was the one thing that I tried to keep in mind when I felt the need to phase and rip Jasper to shreds. You know Rome wasn't built in a day. I'm sure it will take years before we would act like two normal human friends.

We walked through the door.

"Ready ladies?" He called out. We both turned into the living room. There they were sitting on the couch chatting away. They both looked up and smiled.

When Angela's eyes met mine, the whole world disappeared. It was just her and I in the room. No one else.

"Jacob." She whispered, but I heard it clear as day. She was just as taken as I was. She was my other puzzle piece, my reason for breathing. She was mine.

"Hey Jacob!" Bella said. I heard her, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Angela. Now I understood what Sam and Quil went through. This feeling was so strong. I would do anything to make her happy. I had seen her before but something changed. She was more beautiful. I was glad she was coming on this road trip. I couldn't imagine leaving her behind now. I couldn't believe how fast this feeling took over my body. I even felt myself relax with a vampire standing only a few feet away from me.

"Hey Bell-a" I said distantly. Angela and Bella got up at the same time. Her eyes left mine temporarily, she looked at Bella.

"Jake? You in there buddy?" Bella asked walking over. She followed my line of sight and saw I was intently staring at Angela. She shook me and I momentarily ripped my own eyes away from Angela.

"Fine. I'm fine. Let's go. I will sit in back with Angela." I said. I moved and offered her to go before me. Jasper was watching me. I saw it out of the corner of my eye. He had a look of disbelief on his face. Bella just walked past and waited for everyone to get out so she could lock up.

I followed Angela. She kept looking back at me and giving me that perfect smile. She climbed in the back seat after I opened the door for her. I went around to the other side and climbed in. Bella and Jasper grabbed the front seats.

"How've you been Jacob?" Angela asked me.

"I've been good." I was still to love struck to carry on a conversation. She smiled and then continued her conversation with Bella. I just watched her. Every facial expression, the way she talked with her hands, every little detail I could pick up. Every once in a while she looked at me and smiled. I could do this for days. I just sat back and relaxed.

* * *

Bella's POV

Angela and I were talking while we stopped by the Cullen house. Jasper had to pick up a few things. It was totally weird seeing Jacob ignoring me. He only had eyes for Angela. With the way he was acting, I would think he has finally imprinted. If he had to do it with someone though, I'm glad it was Angela. She was my best friend and I was someone I could get along with. She was also perfect for Jacob. I would have to ask him later though. I really hoped he finally imprinted. He had an unhealthy obsession with me. I found myself smiling for the first time and I mean a real smile. I was actually happy for the first time since I found out about Edward. I probably wouldn't have to worry about Jacob making a move on me, Angela was coming on the road trip with me, and then there was Jasper. There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. It was like he was changing me in small ways, making me stronger and a better person. I had already decided to be a stronger person in my jail cell last night when I told myself I wouldn't allow Edward to shatter me again but with Jasper…I just couldn't describe how he affected me. I had a feeling this road trip will change my whole world, but that's what I need right now. Change.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Let the road trip/vacation commence! I am really excited about this part of the story. So in this chapter there are a view POV jumps so pay close attention. In Bella's POV, it rewinds a little bit to explain what Jasper hears, so please pay attention! Also in BPOV anything italicized is in the dream. So with that said, thank you for all who are continuing to read and review. It makes writing the story a lot more fun because I love to hear your thoughts on it! Thanks to the subscribers as well! I also need to send out a BIG thanks to my betas, gypsykl79 and Keeper of the Covenant, without them I don't think my story would be half as good. They help me tremendously and read all my rewrites because I want to go so many different directions with it. Thanks you two! So finally, Happy reading everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight...

* * *

  
**

Jasper's POV

It didn't take me long to throw a few more things into what I had already prepared. I couldn't believe that I was going back to my home. After all these years, I was finally going back. I never took Alice there or told her about my other property I had in the area. I went back every once in a while when I could, but I paid some people to take care of both properties while I gone. The last time I was there was because of Bella. It was last fall. I told Alice I needed some time by myself but I would come back to her.

I picked up my phone and called my house keepers. I told them there would be four people including myself staying at the houses and to have them stocked with about a week's worth of supplies. They had no problem. I paid them well and they knew to get a variety of things. They also had a credit card I gave them to do things for me in times like these. They knew if they did well they get a raise especially on short notice like this. I might as well spread the wealth right?

Nobody was home so I left a note. I told them I would call when everyone is sleeping so I wouldn't be rude my ignoring the conversations that might be going on in the car. Emmett and Rosalie knew this was a possibility so Carlisle and Esme should be the only ones surprised by this random adventure.

I returned to the car where Bella and Angela were still chattering away. _Girls_, I thought. I looked back at Jacob who was intently staring at Angela. It was like nothing else was going on around him. I'm pretty sure if I wanted to I could attack him and he would have never saw it coming. I chuckled to myself at that thought. There was something different about him though. I couldn't place my finger on it but his fluctuations slowed down every time he looked at Angela. It wasn't slow enough to get a reading from but it was as if he didn't have a care in the world. I would definitely have to look into that later. I climbed into the car after throwing my stuff into the back.

"Finally!" Bella said with a smile.

"Sorry, had to take care of a few things. I left a note for everyone." I said.

"So how long will it take to get there?" Angela asked.

"Umm… a couple days?" I said. I forgot that Angela didn't know my true nature. "It really depends on traffic and how fast I can go." I added on.

"Awesome." She said. She fell back into conversation with Bella. They were catching up I suppose. They were talking about mutual friends such as Jessica, Mike, Lauren, and the rest of their gang. Jacob jumped in when he could. He kept referencing that Mike was a marshmallow. That was an interesting choice of words. I smiled when needed but I stayed quiet most of the time.

I felt a change in emotion in the car. We had been on the road for about 8 hours now. The only time we stopped was for dinner. I of course had to pretend to eat something small. I then excused myself to get the food out of my system. This may be harder than I thought. Angela was very observant and would notice right away that I never ate anything. We then got right back on the road without stopping. It was getting closer to about 9 pm. I decided that a human should be getting tired right about now. Bella and Angela were relaxing. Soon I saw that Bella fell asleep. Her emotional grid was placid. Angela was drifting off and Jacob was just looking out the window. He hadn't said much this trip either. Of course, I was rigid in my seat because a werewolf was sitting right behind me with my seat was the only thing between us. I really didn't like that tingling I felt with the animosity between us, being natural enemies and all.

"Should we stop for the night?" I asked aloud. Bella of course didn't hear me, she stayed still and sleeping.

"Yes, please." I heard Angela say.

"Yeah, I could really stretch my legs if you know what I mean." Jacob said looking in the mirror to meet my eyes.

"A walk sounds nice." Angela chimed in. She must have woken up slightly when I spoke. She smiled at Jacob. There was definitely something between them. I could feel her emotions soar when she spoke to Jacob or looked at him. Her happiness shot through the roof and a warm feeling came over her. I wasn't sure what it was. It was stronger than love and it emanated through her.

"Yeah it does." Jacob said. His tonality changed around Angela.

"So when are we stopping?" He asked me and I knew it was directed to me not only because I was the driver but his voice hardened.

"We are coming up to a hotel now. I saw a sign for one that will be just off the interstate in a small town."

"Awesome. It's started to stink in here." He said giving a slight smile. If only he knew. I chuckled at both my thought and his comment.

It went quiet in the car. I pulled into the hotel a few minutes later. When I stopped, Jacob immediately exited the vehicle and ran around to open the door for Angela. I got out and went to Bella's side. She was still passed out. I opened the door and just stared for a moment. She was so beautiful. I noticed the way the moonlight hit her face. Her skin looked silky smooth and soft. I almost wanted to stroke her cheek. Her hair framed her face in just the perfect way. I shook her knee gently.

"Bella?" I said quietly but firm enough for her to hear.

"Bella, we are at the hotel, wake up sweetheart." I said to her. Her eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head slightly and looked around.

"Where are we?" She sounded slightly confused.

"Billings, Montana." I said. While everyone wasn't paying attention, I slightly sped up to a comfortable speed for myself. I made 15 hour trip into about an 8 hour trip.

"Montana? Have we been driving that long?" She said falling out of the car slightly to her feet.

"Remember who's driving!" I winked at her.

"Hey you two, Jake and I are going to take a walk. We checked into room 218. It's a suite so we can all sleep in one room." She said walking towards us.

"Uh, thanks Angela." I said. I was hoping to get at least two different rooms. I would definitely have to hunt sometime tonight after everyone fell asleep. I only got a light snack this morning before going to see Charlie.

"Have fun you two!" Bella said with a smile. She lifted her eyebrows at Angela and Angela had a big smile on her face. Again, at the mention of Jacob, I felt a warm feeling from her just emanating. She could light a fire if she wanted to with that emotion. She handed Bella a set of key cards for the hotel room.

"See you two later!" She said skipping towards Jacob.

"This should be an interesting road trip." Bella said heading to get her bags out of the back.

"I'll get those. You go on ahead to the room. You are tired and you need sleep more than I do!" I said with a chuckle.

"Right, although you know you have to pretend for Angela's sake. Otherwise I'm sure we would still be on the road. I hope Jake tells her about the supernatural world." She said the last part quietly. She was already heading to the room. I grabbed the bags and headed there.

She was just walking in the door when I caught up to her. "What do you mean Jacob is going to tell her?" I said a little more forcefully than planned. The last thing I need is for our secret to get out.

"You know Jake imprinted on her earlier. If you haven't noticed, he can't take his eyes off her and is willing to do anything for her. Angela apparently is his mate." She said nonchalantly.

"Imprinted? So…what does that mean? She gets let into our world?" I said. I knew of imprinting but I thought it was a rare thing. Apparently not since many of the wolves are imprinting. This might throw a wrench in my plans of having Jacob help me convince Bella to change.

"Yeah, you know he once described it as two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. He also said something about the mate being the only thing tying them to the Earth, like gravity doesn't matter. It's a feeling so strong that it can't break. Although Angela does have a choice if she wants to be with him or not. Let's just hope she does because Jake will never feel this way again."

"Really? Wow, I hope Angela doesn't turn away from him." I said sitting on the bed. Bella came and laid next to me. She kept some space between us but we both sat with our legs stretched out and leaning against the bed frame.

"Yeah, Jake is my best friend and I couldn't stand to see him hurt like that but I don't think Ang would do it. I think she feels it too."

"She definitely feels something." I replied looking off towards a wall.

"Does she? That would be so perfect if Jake can tell her everything. Then I could have a regular human, like me, to talk to about things. I wouldn't have to lie to her and I could be perfectly honest with her!" She seemed to be getting excited at the prospect of really having a person to talk to, at least someone on an equal playing field as her. She was in her own thoughts at that point. We lapsed into a silence. I flipped on the TV and turned to a local news station. I didn't care what was on but I just sat there and looked at the TV thinking about other things.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I was happy to get out of the car and stretch. We had been in there way to long. After I checked in at the front desk with Angela, I brought up the idea to go walking. I was all about it. I didn't want to go back to the room. I had to have some time away from the bloodsucker if I wasn't going to hurt him. I had to clear my head. Of course, I couldn't leave Angela behind; it would be like ripping me in half and leaving half of me here at the hotel.

"Of course I will come with you. It's such a nice night here." She said replying to my idea of a walk.

There was a small trail behind the hotel. It led to a wooded area. It was nothing like the woods at home but still enough to where I could phase and run if I wanted to. Although I would have to walk through them to make sure there was no one would be around. Angela walked silently beside me. I slowed my pace a little to match hers. She would stop randomly and snap pictures of various things. I knew she was into photography and I would love to see her portfolio if she had one. I stared at her while she took a few pictures of flowers that were blooming. The way she leaned over to get a better picture, her concentration on focusing to make a clear picture. It was blowing me away that she took into consideration so many details that many might miss.

"What are you staring at?" She said as she turned around and saw me. A smile lit up her face. It reached her beautiful brown eyes. I could just stare for days on end.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. You are so beautiful and everything you do is so…" I couldn't find the right word so I waved my hands sporadically in the air, "I don't know, so natural and beautiful." I laughed slightly at my loss of words.

"You know, before this trip, when we met at the beach I knew there was something different about you. You aren't the typical guy I would be interested in, but I have to say, today…you make me feel beautiful and like I'm the only thing on this planet that would catch your eye. I don't know how to explain it." She replied. She had no idea that she was right about me. There is more to me, like another whole side to me. My wolf side.

"I can feel it but I'm just not sure what it is yet." She continued. We lapsed into a short silence.

"Wait right there, the lighting is perfect!" Angela said quickly. The moon came through the clouds and she grabbed her camera. I moved slightly knowing she was about to capture her first picture of me. I smiled with all the love I had inside me. I don't think I have every smiled so big in my life with this much meaning behind it. She snapped the picture and stared at the screen for a few moments.

"Perfect." She whispered. I don't think she intended me to hear it but I replied.

"No, not really." I said. Her head snapped up and I saw her cheeks redden slightly. Now it was obvious she was thinking out loud. I knew perfect would be us together in a picture, with her knowing the whole truth, the part of me being a werewolf and her still loving me and wanting to be with me.

"Yes, the lighting from the moon was amazing. You, Jacob, are…" She paused and looked back at the camera, "perfect. I can't think of one thing that might change my mind of that."

I looked at her and wanted so badly to tell her about my wolf side. I didn't know how she would take it though and I didn't want to spoil the road trip. After all, Jasper and I had a plan for this trip. I couldn't jeopardize that. He would get angry with me.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" She asked breaking into my thoughts.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just tired." I said quickly. I didn't want to scare her away from me. I'm pretty sure telling her I was a werewolf would qualify me as insane in her book.

"Okay, well let's head back before Jasper and Bella get worried." She said. It sounded like she didn't believe me but she wasn't going to push.

"Umm. Okay." I said. I loved her. I wanted her to love me too, regardless of the imprint. I would tell her later, once she gets to know me. I didn't even know if she had feelings for me but if I felt the pull, I'm sure she did as well. It was her choice though. She could leave me if she wanted to. I just hope that never happens.

On the way back she talked about what she wanted to do with photography. She told me about Ben and how they were on a break because he wanted to "explore his options" as she put it. She looked down and her voice cracked as she told me. I could tell it hurt her to hear that. I could kill him for hurting her.

Before we knew it we were back at the hotel. Jasper was watching TV but Bella had fallen asleep. There were in one bed. We had two others but I figured the girls may share one and Jasper and I would get our own.

"Hey you two." Jasper said quietly as we entered the room. "You two take the other beds, I will have the couch."

"It's okay, I can sleep with Bella and you both can have a bed." Angela offered.

"No you can have the bed to yourself. I don't sleep well anyways. I can shut the door to the living room area so I don't disturb you two." Jasper replied to the offer. I knew all too well about his 'sleeping' habits. Of course, I had the option of telling her tonight about our world, but I don't think she would handle it too well and it would make for an awkward road trip if it didn't go well.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, let me know. I'm going to read for awhile before I fall asleep." She said.

"I think I'm going to hit the sack though." I said. I was beginning to feel the sleepiness take over me. The bed looked inviting; I only wish that Angela was right next to me. A room away is better than houses away though.

"Goodnight." Both Angela and Jasper said. I smiled and waved. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. As soon as I got in bed, I was drifting off.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I was sitting there watching TV keeping up the charade of being human. Angela hadn't fallen asleep yet which I was hoping she would do soon. I was getting a little agitated just sitting here. I needed to hunt because I only had a small, short hunting trip this morning. With Angela awake it would be hard to sneak out to go find somewhere to hunt.

There was nothing special on TV. I turned it to an old silent film playing on some movie channel. I decided to move to the couch to give Bella more room to sleep.

"Don't…" Bella mumbled as I was getting up.

I quickly sat back down on the bed. I leaned back against the headboard. She rolled over and tucked herself against me. I wasn't sure what to do. I pulled my arm out from under her and just rested it behind her. She sighed deeply and nestled closer to me. Her scent was intoxicating. I knew I should move off the bed and away from her. I was already thirsty enough as it is but I didn't want to wake her by moving her over.

I heard a light click off in the other room and the door close quietly. At least Angela is going to bed now. As soon as I could I was going to slip out and hunt. I just hoped Bella would move soon. I had not tasted human blood in a long time but Bella was tempting. _What are you doing Jasper? _ I chastised myself. I should not be thinking about Bella as food. I held my breath. It wasn't like I was going to be talking to anyone soon. At least I could somewhat control my thirst.

I started to really pay attention to the TV. Although it was still on the silent movie, the actions on screen would distract me. The movie was almost over but according to the guide another would be starting. Just as the credits were starting, Bella started to move slightly. I was curious and decided to watch her as long as I quit breathing for the time being. She kept adjusting her position as if she could possibly get any closer to me.

"Please…" she mumbled. She must be a sleep-talker I decided. Her emotions were still placid but when you dream your emotions will start to come up on your emotional grid. I was hoping for some insight on what she was feeling within her dream.

"Ed-ward" She mumbled again. I felt myself become slightly jealous at the mention of his name. What was she dreaming about? I felt hurt come up on her emotional grid. "Jazz," she then murmured. I felt confusion take a spike on her grid. I was beyond curious about what was going on inside her head now. She quickly rolled herself over. I took this opportunity to quickly get off the bed. I went over to the couch and just stared at her. She was still mumbling words but they were incoherent. She was moving about quite frequently and I was afraid she was going to wake up. I filled the room with a relaxation vibe. I really needed her to calm down and go back into a deep sleep. I didn't want to leave her to wake up with whatever nightmare, dream, or whatever she was having.

After about 20 minutes, I felt her lapse into a deep sleep. I decided to take advantage of this and get out so I could hunt while they were resting. It was a little after 2 in the morning now and I didn't have a lot of time before they would wake up and we would be on the road again. If I was going to make it to Pennsylvania, I would need my energy. Being confined in a small space with a werewolf and then being trapped by Bella this evening was no pleasant thing to endure.

I was trying to clear my head of the possibilities of dreams Bella was having. I was slightly agitated that Edward was still in her dreams. He didn't deserve to be in them. Not after what he and Alice did. I didn't know how far I ran but I came across a herd of elk. It wouldn't be my first choice but I was thirsty enough I didn't bother to look any further. I gave into my senses and let my thirst take over.

* * *

Bella's POV

I knew I was dreaming again. I saw myself in an unknown place again. I was standing between Edward and Jasper. I saw a dark shadow in the corner but couldn't tell what it was from. I decided to watch myself as the dream went on.

"_Bella, I just want to talk about us." Edward said reaching out for me._

"_Don't." I said. I was angry enough. I moved away from him and naturally went to stand by Jasper._

"_Is he the reason why you aren't giving me a chance? He's my damn brother Bella!" Edward raised his voice at me. _

"_News flash Edward, I _was_ your brother and you betrayed us both." Jasper said defending me. _

"_Do you want to get out of her Bella?" Jasper then asked_

"_Please." I responded._

"_I love you Bella, please don't walk away from me." Edward pleaded._

There was a moment when I was watching myself and the boys where nothing was going on. I could feel the hurt I was portraying in the dream. I was walking away from him in real life and in the dream world. I wanted to but it still hurt. I just had to conquer that feeling then I could be my old self again. I wouldn't allow myself to be fragile I thought. I went back to listening. It looked like I was trying to find the words to say something.

"_Ed-ward." _ I noticed I choked on his name. I could see pain written all over my face.

"_I don't want to be with you anymore. I've been through enough." I said firmly. _

"_This is just what you think you want Bella. You are my Bella, my love, my whole exist—"_

"_Was Edward. She has moved on possibly with someone who could respect her for who she really is someone like me." Jasper interrupted._

I was thoroughly confused watching the situation. I knew I hadn't moved on emotionally but could I move on with Jasper? I felt a wave of relaxation hit me. Everything went fuzzy. What seemed like an eternity later, things became clearer again but things were definitely different. This time I was in my body. I was no longer watching myself.

_I heard a soft melody coming from a distance. I followed it into a wooded area. I had no idea where I was or where I was going. I came into a shaded area under the trees and the music was very clear here. I looked around but saw no one. I was quite confused again as to what was going on around me but the song I couldn't stop listening to. It was an acoustic version of a song. I heard a quiet hum go along with it. I looked in every direction to see who was playing but saw no one. I sat on the ground and closed my eyes and concentrated on the music. I wanted to memorize it to see if maybe I could find out what it was when I awoke. It was very soft and slow. The humming was that of what could be lyrics. I was lost in it. Soon I was concentrating so hard that I didn't hear anyone approach._

"_Ah Bella, we meet again." I heard a familiar voice say. It sent chills up my spine. I opened my eyes and saw Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Felix were there. Their crimson-red eyes bore into me. I tried not to look at them. This was my dream and I could wish them away if I wanted. I turned my back towards them and tried to wish them away. _

"_Don't be afraid. Edward's death was painless, yours will be too." Aro said. I began to run but cold hands grabbed me. I didn't want to die, not here, and definitely not like this. I struggled trying to get away. I couldn't._

"_Don't be afraid." I heard again only it was distance. I still struggled. If I was going to die, I would die fighting to live. _

"Don't be afraid." I heard again. I opened my eyes to find myself in our hotel room. Jasper was shaking me slightly to wake up.

"Jasper." I said quietly. "Is it close to time to go?"

"No we still have about an hour before sunrise."

I sighed. I put my head in my hands.

"What was the dream about?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"The Volturi. They came after me." I had a deep fear of the Volturi since Italy but I have never felt the fear from them as I felt in my dream. It was a healthy-dose, at least that's what Edward would say. He was always waiting for this moment to happen.

"They won't come near you, I promise." He replied. He pulled me into his arms. It was nice that he was here. He understood my fear of the Volturi. It was nice to be in his arms. He didn't hold me like Edward did. Somehow Jasper's cold skin felt somewhat warm to me. His touch was firm but soft. It felt like he could touch me without breaking me, it was a normal touch. It wasn't timid like Edward's.

I rolled out of his arms. I got up off the bed and went to the bathroom. I needed a few moments to collect my thoughts. I didn't need to be comforted by Jasper. I could handle things on my own. I was strong and determined to do so. I stared at my reflection and saw the bruise poking out from the sleeve of my shirt. I couldn't let my fear of the Volturi scare me. Carlisle couldn't make me changed either. Edward once said they get distracted easily and will probably forget about me anyways. So I could do things my own way for once. I could live a _normal _life, just like he wanted me too. I can make mistakes and maybe make some more I wouldn't have if I had stayed with Edward. I could be reckless and stupid if I wanted to be. The only problem there would be Charlie. I would have to figure out what to do about him. I still couldn't believe he arrested me for wanted to get away from him last night. I looked at my reflection. I looked horrible. My eyes had dark circles under them. My skin was almost translucent. My hair was a mess. I needed to change. If I was going to be strong and make it out of this mess, I definitely should look like I don't have a care in the world. It would make it more believable. I splashed some water on my face and ran a brush through my hair. It wasn't much but it was a start. Starting in Pennsylvania, I will work on the new Bella, the independent, confident one. The Bella that could do anything she wanted, no questions asked. I walked out of the bathroom and Jasper had moved to the couch.

"I figured you would want to try to sleep again." He said with a slight smile.

"I don't think I will be able to sleep again. Hopefully those two will wake up early so we can hit the road again. I am just dying to see this place of yours!" I smiled back at him.

"Are you really?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, it's a mystery house!" I said faking some of the enthusiasm.

"Well you are just going to have to wait and see." He said with a sly smile. I frowned at his reply. He was apparently keeping the surprise aspect going. He turned his attention towards the TV. I went and sat on the bed and we lapsed into a silence. Somewhere along the lines of watching a muted-TV I fell back asleep.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I watched Bella fall back asleep. I wasn't sure what was going through her head but she went into the bathroom feeling down and on the verge of breaking but she came out with some conviction in herself. This was something new for her. I didn't understand it. She was different from the person I knew. The person Edward was bringing into our family. Just different, but being different was never a bad thing.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks once again to those who are reading and reviewing, also to those who subscribe! I like to know that people are actually enjoying my story :)**

**So in this chapter I have a couple songs...search info at the bottom. I love these two songs and I have a little soundtrack I put together for this story, so I'm really excited about putting them in! Although not all will appear in story but I always have some song that inspires me when I write. Especially now that we are in the road trip/vacation phase! Once again, my betas need a big THANKS! So thank you, gypsykl79 and Keeper of the Covenant! You two are amazing! So I hope you like the chapter, read and review if you would like! Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

**Jasper's POV

The car ride over the last few hours had been quiet. Everyone had finally passed out. We were only about 25-miles away from my house now. It was quite an interesting ride here though. We stopped a few places to eat along the way. I had to pretend to sleep though I don't know how well I pulled that off. I didn't feel like stopping again. I couldn't imagine being trapped and confined in a small room again, especially sharing one with a werewolf. For that reason alone, we could not get to my house fast enough. I found myself getting excited about going back. I had more than enough room for everyone in the car. My house had so much room that I could easily get away from Jacob, especially at night when he snores. I swear he is louder than a freight train! Sitting up must help because it's not as bad in the car.

"Hey, where are we?" I heard a groggy voice break into my inner monologue. I looked over and Bella was waking up.

"Just about to my house." I said with a smile.

"Really? How long have we been sleeping?" She asked.

"All of you have been passed out for a few hours." I replied.

"I'm so sorry. If I could I would have stayed up to keep you company."

"Bella, you always worry about everyone else before yourself besides it's not like I could fall asleep driving." I said slyly. She laughed at my poor attempt of a joke.

"So are you going to tell me about your house?" She asked as she attempted to stretch in the confined space.

"Yeah, I'm dying to know." Angela added. She was rubbing her eyes and putting her glasses back on.

"Well, you are about to find out. " I said turning down my driveway. It was longer than the normal driveway. It was about a mile and a half long.

"Is that a…pond?" Angela asked peering through the windshield.

"Yes it is."

"Oh my god…look at that house!" Bella said with some excitement. I felt shock pulsating through the car. "Jasper, this is a mansion, not a house!" She added.

"It is not Bella, it's my getaway place." I said.

"What's all the noise about?" Jacob said as he started to wake up.

"We're here!" Angela said with excited. She shook Jacob's arm trying to get him awake faster.

"It's about time, I am ready to get out of this car!" Jacob said. Everyone seemed to agree with him on that. "Please tell me there is food." He continued.

"Yes Jacob. I called ahead and got someone to go grocery shopping for me. Also on that note, while you are here, you may see my hired help cleaning and doing various things so don't mind them." I said.

"You have hired help? How old are you again?" Angela curiously asked.

"I'm 20 and yes with the help of Carlisle and my biological parents. They had this piece of real estate and also left me quite an inheritance as well. So between the two of them I am able to keep this place with hired help to maintain it. Maybe one day I can move out here, just not right now but maybe soon." I said. I really enjoyed this place but I think it would get lonely with me here by myself.

"I see. That makes sense. I couldn't imagine how much it actually costs to keep them when you aren't even here!" She glanced out the window as I was stopping the car. "Your parents must have made sure you and Rosalie would have been taken care of." She continued. Of course she would believe the lie of Rosalie and I being twins. Why wouldn't she? Rose and I were close enough in age and our looks were similar enough to pass for fraternal twins.

"Yes, they did. We don't necessarily have to worry about a thing between them and Carlisle and Esme."

I was finally up by the house and parked the car in front of the entryway. Everyone jumped about immediately. I heard a series of sighs and groans as they were stretching.

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't get over the fact that he had a pond in his front yard. I knew the Cullens had money but sometimes they still surprised me with things. I was just glad to get away from Forks. I really needed time to start moving on with my life. I just hoped that the rest of the Cullens wouldn't leave again because of me. I cannot chase them out of their home again.

I grabbed my bags as Jacob was unloading. He and Angela were talking and I just wanted to get inside and find a real bed. We had been in the car for the good part of yesterday and all-night. I stepped inside the door and my jaw dropped. The house was huge and amazing. There were a flight of stairs on each side of the wide open foyer area. It led to a balcony area above and two hallways on each side of the stairs. Below the balcony I saw a sitting room. It had a huge window that poured the sunlight into the house.

"Jasper…this is amazing!" I said. Disbelief was definitely in my voice. When I thought about Jasper's house, I never dreamed it would be this big and beautiful. I had only seen the entry way.

Angela and Jacob finally made it in the house and had the same reaction.

"Let me show you all around." Jasper said. "Oh, bring your bags. I will show you where the rooms are and you can pick whichever one you want." He smile and went to the right.

He led us down a small hallway. "The first available room is right here next to the foyer." He opened the door to a beautifully decorated room.

"I'll take this one." I smiled and dropped my bags off. I figured it would be close enough to the main area I would get lost. I had a feeling you could get lost here. Jasper smiled at me.

He continued to lead us down another hallway. My room was by a hallway that led to some room and then you had the option to turn and go to the back part of the house. "Here are two more." He said opening the doors on each side of the hallway.

"I love this room." Angela said. I walked into the room with her and there were many photographs on the wall; each varying in size and of different landscapes.

"Well I guess I will take this one then." Jacob said going into the other room on the other side.

After they set their bags down we were all back in the hallway again. "So where to next Jazz?" I said. I was excited to see what else this house could offer.

"Well, right this way. He led us back down the hallway. We went back towards the foyer and went back towards the seating area but there was another small hallway that led to a family room.

"So what makes this a bachelor pad?" Jake asked.

"You'll see. Follow me. We shall skip the boring stuff now." He said leading us to the second floor and down a hallway. Here is my bedroom incase you need anything and I'm in here. But down a little bit further is my recording studio."

"Recording studio? You have a recording studio in your house?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes." He walked down and sure enough there was one. Jasper had an array of equipment and recording stuff. It was amazing.

"We are totally jamming this weekend!" Jake said.

"You play?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah not well but I know how to play a little." Jake went and picked up a bass guitar and strummed a few notes.

"Nice." Jasper said. "But there is more than the recording studio. He turned and walked down the hall again to the other side of the house. "Here is the kitchen." He said peering down another short hallway. "As you see you go through the dining room into the kitchen, then on the other side is a theater room to watch movies." I couldn't believe that his house was this amazing and he kept it a secret from his family. This is an amazing place.

"Jasper. This is just incredible!" I said.

"There is still the third floor Bella."

"How much more do you need?" I said. This house seemed to have everything a guy could want. We all followed him. On the third floor he showed us a second smaller kitchen another sitting area. Then he led us back downstairs showing us various bathrooms in the house, laundry areas which were on every floor.

He took us outside. "Here is the pool, wet bar and patio area."

"Amazing." Angela said.

"From here we need to get into the golf cart." He said climbing into the driver side. Angela and Jake took the second row of seats and I sat up front with Jasper. It was a tight fit because it was a small golf cart so my arm was touching Jasper's cool skin. It was electrifying. I couldn't concentrate on anything except the feeling of my excited nerves in my arm.

"Tennis courts are here and if you want to play I have anything and everything you will need."

"Oh Jacob, will you play with me? I love tennis." Angela said. I wondered if they started dating or if this was an imprint thing where it was just natural attraction and need to do things together.

"Yeah, sure." He said smiling down at her. He put his arm behind her to get more comfortable. This reminded me that I needed to get the details from Ang soon.

"Here are the kennels and pet salon." He said pointing to a few buildings behind the tennis court. He stopped the cart and we all got out. I stood next to Jacob and Angela as Jasper was coming around to our side.

"What's the point of this Jasper? You don't have any pets!" I said.

"He probably eats them." Jake said under his breath. Angela didn't pick up on it but I elbowed him in the stomach for that. I grimaced though because he was solid muscle. I probably hurt myself more than I hurt him. He chuckled. Jasper didn't let his smile fall.

"I have to groom you somehow wolf." Jasper said equally as low. I must have sensitive ears because Angela didn't hear that either. It could also be that I tune myself to listen for the lower tones and stuff. I have been with vampires for far too long. I heard subtle growls. I cleared my throat and they both stopped.

"This is just amazing Jasper." I said. "I can't believe you hid this from Alice. I bet she would love to get her hands on the decorating of this place." I said. I saw his smile fall a little bit.

"Whoops. Sorry Jazz. I won't bring her up." I said going over to give him a hug. I don't know why I did it but it happened anyways. He wrapped his arms around me and the electrifying feeling engulfed me. My sensory system was having an overload.

"It's okay Bella. There is still a couple more things I want to show you. That way you all know where everything is." He said releasing me and stepping back.

"More?" I said. "geez…what else could there possibly be that you haven't already shown us!" I smiled.

"This way." He walked down a short path. "I have a banana tree grove over here."

"Why bananas?" Jake asked. I was just as curious as to the bananas.

"Well, I love bananas. They are full of potassium and it's fun just to say you have a banana tree grove." He said smiling. Of course Jake and I knew he didn't eat real food. Vampires couldn't process it. Their bodies were frozen in place.

"Right." Jake said.

"That's cool Jasper. This would be a photographer's dream place. There are so many good angles and various things I want to capture." Angela said. She always enjoyed landscape pictures which probably had influence on which bedroom she slept in.

"I also have a huge garden area." He said. He led us a ways down and it opened up to the garden. I had an eerie feeling fall over me. I fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jasper said as he quickly came to check on me.

"Yeah, I guess no place is safe from my klutziness." I said trying to make a joke out of my embarrassment.

"Let's head back to the house before Bella kills herself trying to walk." Jasper said as everyone headed back towards the golf cart. He kept his arm around my backside as if he were waiting to catch me if I fell again.

"Oh Jacob, I have one more thing to show you. I can't believe you haven't asked yet." Jasper said as we all got into the golf cart and headed towards the house.

As we pulled up to the house, Jasper told me that he was going to go show Jake his collection of cars in the garage. It was a good excuse for Angela and I to go gossip about things. I was dying to know what was going on between her and Jacob.

"Let's go to my room." Angela said. "I want to talk to you while the guys are off doing their thing."

She seemed just as excited as I was to gossip. I nodded and we went to her bedroom.

* * *

Angela's POV

"I can't believe this house!" I said as I jumped up onto the bed. Bella came and sat beside me.

"I know it's crazy! So I have to know, what's going on with you and Jake?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"He's amazing." I said after thinking momentarily about him.

"I could have told you that! What has been going on with you two?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to explain it." I said.

"Well, I know it's something. You can't tell me it's not because you two have been glued together since we have left!" I said.

"I know. It's crazy. There is just something about him that is drawing me in and I notice that there is something different about him. I can't put my finger on it though. He's so much more…mature, I guess. I just can't explain what I felt when I saw him when he came in your house. I think I might love him. This feeling was so overpowering but very natural at the same time. It's like everything disappeared around us and we were the only things that existed." I said trying to figure out how it was possible. I have seen him before and made extreme small talk with him but the other day something was just different. Jacob gave me butterflies.

"I know what you mean." She said with a slight laugh.

"You mean…you and Jasper have something going on?" I thought something might have been going on between them but I wasn't sure. They seemed to be getting closer than they were before the whole Edward/Alice thing, which was still weird for me to think about.

"I'm not sure. I mean, he's been there for me since it happened. He was the one who told me. I was so mad at him to begin with but I couldn't stay mad at him. He's going through the same exact thing but on a deeper level I suppose. I mean he and Alice were together for so long and Edward and I…I mean, we were only together for a couple years."

"What do you mean they've been together for so long? When did they start dating?" I asked. Sometimes I noticed strange things about the Cullens, Jacob, and Bella, especially when they are all together at the same time. It's like I could feel the tension in the air, like they are waiting for something to happen.

"I…I don't know. Just seems that way I guess." Bella replied. It seemed as though she was hiding something but if she wanted me to know she would tell me.

"Hmm…well I think you two are good for each other. You complement each other very well." I smiled at her.

"We aren't even together Ang!" She said smiling. "Besides, I need time for myself and figure things out." Her smile dropped a little. I knew she was still dealing with things and she needed a good friend right now. I scooted a little closer to her to give her a slight hug.

"It's still hard for you isn't it?" I asked.

"I'm over Edward. I told myself in jail cell that I was done with him and that's what I told him. I'm still angry and hurt about it but all I can do is move on, you know?" She paused ever so slightly.

"Wait you were in jail? What happened?" I couldn't believe she didn't tell me that she was arrested. All this time! How could Charlie let that happen?

"Long-story short? After everything went down, Charlie put a restraining order out on Edward and Alice. I wasn't supposed to go anywhere they had a legal right to go, such as the Cullen house but I went there anyways after Charlie and I had a fight. I refused to leave so he arrested me." She looked up at me as if to gage my reaction. I wasn't sure what my face showed but I was surprised. A million things ran through my mind at that point.

"Your own dad _arrested_ you? Crazy. So how did you get out so fast? Jasper?" I knew Jasper was definitely into her. I nudged her a little bit to see if she would spill.

"Yeah, he talked Charlie into letting me come here but I don't think he knows exactly where this place is. Apparently Jasper was very vague about it."

"I'm sure Charlie would have never agreed to let him take you across the country if he knew his place was here."

"Most definitely." She said agreeing with me.

"So do you think there is a chance for Jasper with you? He's so sweet Bella. I see the way he looks at you and I think he is feeling something for you. I'm just saying…" I said smiling.

"I don't know. I have always seen him as someone who wants to ea.."She suddenly stopped mid-sentence. She looked up at me to see if I caught what she was about to say. "I mean I see him someone I could easily be myself around." I could have sworn she was about to say that Jasper looked at her like she was something to eat. Why would she say something like that? I had a feeling there was more to Jasper than I knew about. I would eventually get it out of her but I never like to push people for gossip.

"Well you know how I feel about it." I said smiling. That left the conversation of their relationship open for a later conversation.

"Feel about what?" Jasper asked. We both turned and saw him leaning in the door frame with Jake right behind him.

"Hey we are having some girl talk right now boys." Bella said. She smiled and got off the bed. The boys came in.

"You mean we can't join?" Jake said sarcastically. He came around the bed to me. I looked up into his face I was lost again. He of course was happy to see me as well. I loved him, truly, head over heels for him. I couldn't explain it. Maybe sometime on the trip we will talk about us. I hoped he felt the same exact way I did. They way he looks at me and watches me I get the feeling he is just as in love as I am.

"So where have you two been?" I asked suddenly trying to remember that Jasper and Bella were in the room.

"Jasper here, has an amazing collection of cars in his 2-story garage. Would you like to take one out for a joy ride and see the city? Maybe grab some lunch somewhere? He said Philadelphia is about an hour and a half south of here and the majority of his cars have GPS so we wouldn't get lost." He told me. I was thrilled but I couldn't imagine just taking one of Jasper's cars.

"We can't just take one of his cars!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you can." Jasper said. "Please use anything you want while you are here. It is a vacation but it doesn't mean we have to spend every waking moment together."

"If they leave what will we do?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure you are dying to do or see something as well but I will leave it up to you. I'm fine with whatever." Jasper said.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I would like to take Angela somewhere and talk to her about things." Jake said. I was surprised by what he said. Maybe we were going to make things official! I was getting excited but maybe I could coax a subject out of him.

"What sort of things? Where are you taking me?" I said curiously.

"It's a surprise." He said smiling. I got lost in his look again but then I shook myself out of it. Bella and Jasper seemed to have heavy looks upon their faces. Like it was a life changing thing that Jacob and I were about to go on.

"Then we should go. Let me grab my purse and camera." I jumped off the bed and went to where I put her bags down. My camera and purse were among the things.

"I hope you two have a fun time and call us if you need anything." She said. That last part was a little out of the ordinary but I'm sure she was just worried about us getting lost or something. With a GPS system we should have no problem though. I still had a feeling that this outing with Jacob was going to change things for us.

"You know where the keys are. Each vehicle is filled up and fine to drive. Take your pick." Jasper said clearing the doorway and stepping behind Bella on the other side of the bed.

"Thanks Jasper. We will be back later." Jake said.

"See you Bells!" I said excitedly as I went and gave her a quick hug. "I'll tell you details later." I whispered in her ear.

"Ready?" Jake said.

"Yes." I said smiling.

* * *

Bella's POV

"So Miss Swan, what would you like to do?" Jasper said as the two left the room. I turned to face him and he just smiled.

"What do you want to do? I mean, what would you do if I wasn't here?" I said.

"I would love to go up to my recording studio and get a couple songs down. If you want you can join me and tell me how awesome I am." He said smiling leading me out of Angela's room.

"Let's not be conceited or anything about ourselves!" I laughed.

"No never!" He led me up to the second floor. "Hold on, Anabelle is in my room. Let me grab her." We both went into his room and I was shocked at the sheer size of it. You could probably fit two of my bedrooms downstairs into his.

"Wow, Jasper this is huge!" I said.

"You should see the bathroom and the closet!"

I went to check both of those out and I just couldn't believe the size of the bathroom or the even bigger closet. "Jasper, I could live in your closet it's so big! Let alone your bathroom. You have a Jacuzzi for a tub and a separate shower."

He laughed. "Okay, let's go to the studio." He said finding me in his closet. He had so many garment bags I wonder how he knew where stuff was. I smiled and followed him down the hall. When we got into the panel part of the room he switched some things out and put different things in.

"Alright you sit in here and hit this button for me. If you want to talk you have to use this mic by pressing this button as you talk. I will go to in there and sing. Also when I tell you press this button. I have already recorded the other parts of the song. I'm adding the vocals and acoustic guitar part." He smiled down at me.

"Okay. You might have to remind me what buttons to push for the stuff." I said. There were so many sliders and buttons in front of me. I was glad the one for the mic was labeled.

He walked into the booth and plugged his guitar in. He adjusted the mic in front of him and put his headphones on. "Can you hear me, darling?" he said.

"Uh, yes." I said. I had to search for the button. "What are you singing?"

"Well I really need to finish two songs, so hit the first button to the left of the mic button and I can get the first song started. This one is for you by the way." He smiled.

"What's it called?"

"_One day you will_ by Lady Antebellum. Now press the button." I did and he started playing Anabelle then I heard the other music pick up. He smiled and I knew it was time to pay attention to him.

_You feel like you're falling backwards  
Like you're slippin' through the cracks  
Like no one would even notice  
If you left this town and never came back  
You walk outside and all you see is rain  
You look inside and all you feel is pain  
And you can't see it now_

_But down the road the sun is shining  
In every cloud there's a silver lining  
Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)  
And every heartache makes you stronger  
But it won't be much longer  
You'll find love, you'll find peace  
And the you you're meant to be  
I know right now that's not the way you feel  
But one day you will_

_You wake up every morning and ask yourself  
What am I doing here anyway  
With the weight of all those disappointments  
Whispering in your ear  
You're just barely hanging by a thread  
You wanna scream but you're down to your last breath  
And you don't know it yet_

_But down the road the sun is shining  
In every cloud there's a silver lining  
Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)  
And every heartache makes you stronger  
But it won't be much longer  
You'll find love, you'll find peace  
And the you you're meant to be  
I know right now that's not the way you feel  
But one day you will_

_Find the strength to rise above  
You will  
Find just what you're made of, you're made of_

_But down the road the sun is shining  
In every cloud there's a silver lining  
Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)  
And every heartache makes you stronger  
But it won't be much longer  
You'll find love, you'll find peace  
And the you you're meant to be  
I know right now that's not the way you feel  
But one day you will_

_One day you will  
Oh one day you will_

I knew what he was talking about. He wanted me to move on from his brother. Little did he know I already made that decision. Although I do still have the ache in my chest but it's so small I hardly notice unless I'm alone.

"Thank you Jasper. That was beautiful." I said

"I heard that song come across on a mix station I found a few nights after telling you and started working on it. I felt like it was fitting for our situation." He paused. "Alright let's get this next one going."

"What are you singing now?" I asked. Apparently this one wasn't for me because he didn't say anything like last time. I knew he cared about me but I started to feel something more for him again when he was singing. I have been fighting this feeling since he started protecting me from Edward and just being there for me. I didn't want to put myself in a position to be hurt by another Cullen. I didn't want to break up the family. I wasn't even going to change so there would be no point of getting into a relationship with Jasper.

"It's a Framing Hanley song, _Weight of the World_." He replied. "Alright press the button that is two left of the mic button. It will start the music in my head phones. Hope you like this." He smiled.

I sat back in my chair. There was a short opening piano part then his voice captured my attention.

_Who's to say there's a way this has to end?  
We're writing our own rules  
Who's to blame?  
Give me names and what they said.  
Oh how could they hurt you?  
And when you crumble away under pressure...  
You need to borrow my strength and I'll let ya.  
It's getting heavier hold, hold it steadier.  
I see..._

_Life is throwing you curves.  
You can make it  
Take it in, try again, you don't deserve this  
I just wanna save you.  
You can take it on the chin.  
Try again.  
You'll make it...  
You don't have to carry the weight of the world.  
You don't have to carry the weight of the world._

_Separate what you hate from what you love.  
Once and for all...  
And if you tumble my way I can catch ya.  
If you follow my lead,  
And I'll bet ya its feeling heavier.  
Hold, hold it steadier.  
I see..._

_Life is throwing you curves.  
You can make it.  
Take it in, try again, you don't deserve this.  
I just wanna save you.  
You can take it on the chin.  
Try again.  
You'll make it...  
You don't have to carry the weight of the world.  
You don't have to carry the weight of the world._

_Life is throwing you curves.  
You can make it.  
Take it in, try again, you don't deserve this.  
I just wanna save you.  
You can take it on the chin.  
Try again.  
You'll make it...  
You don't have to carry the weight of the world.  
Don't have to... carry the weight...  
You don't have to carry the weight of the world.  
Carry the weight of the world._

_Who's to say there's a way this has to end?_

He hit the last note and it resonated throughout the studio. I felt a change in our friendship at that moment. I certainly had feeling for him but I didn't know what to do about them. Would I be any better than Edward if I went after his brother? I'm sure the song didn't mean anything to him but just an amazing song to record. After all he said he had already started recording it before we got here. He stared straight into my eyes when he was singing though. Is he feeling the same thing I am? Oh man, where is Angela when you need her? I will definitely have to talk to her about it later.

"Bella? How did it sound?" Jasper said. He broke though my thoughts and I stared at him for a few moments.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He said sounding worried.

I fumbled around trying to find the button to talk to him. "It was good." It was all I could manage to get out.

"Just good? Should I redo it?"

"No, no it was perfect!" I said shaking myself out of my revelation. After fighting these feeling for Jasper, it's like someone just opened the flood gates and these feelings were pouring through and now nothing could stop them from surfacing.

* * *

**Search info for youtube: Framing Hanley- **Weight of the World

** Lady Antebellum- **One Day You Will


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I finally have time to update! So, for all those Jacob/Angela fans, here is the chapter you have been waiting for! So I will keep this short. Thanks again for those who have been reading, subscribing, reviewing,etc. I appreciate it! I love the feedback with your thoughts, it really keeps me going on this story! So with that said, enjoy and Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

* * *

  
**

Jacob's POV

I walked over to the nice 2010 Porsche Boxster that Jasper had on the second level of his garage. I opened the door for Angela. "My lady…" I said giving her my hand to get into the car.

"Oh Jacob, you are too much." She said smiling.

I smiled back and shut the door gently behind her. I ran across to the other side and climbed into the car. I was excited to have some time with Angela as well as drive this amazing car. It was easily a $100,000 car after all the gadgets and upgrades he put into it. I wonder how long he has had this car. It only had about 700 miles on it. He must be the first owner.

"Are you ready?" I said smiling over at Angela. She smiled back and nodded. I turned the car on and listen to it purr. I pulled out of the parking spot and drove swiftly out of the garage. I stopped once out of the garage and played with the GPS system. I couldn't find an area where I wanted to go so I drove out onto Jasper's property. He showed me a couple back roads that went into a wooded area. I had talked to him about revealing our world to Angela. He was fine with it. In fact he was more than okay because he didn't want to have to lie to her the whole time or spend the entire road trip/vacation pretending to be human.

"So where are we going?" She asked slightly turning to me.

"Well, Jasper said there is a wooded area on his property that is pretty private. I don't feel like venturing out too far unless you wanted to go to Philadelphia." I said looking at her momentarily.

"I don't care what we do." She smiled. It was so natural, her and I. I smiled back at her and we fell into a comfortable silence.

I was getting to an area where it looked like a small break in the trees. Jasper said that back here there would be an area for us to sit and over look a small creek area. He said usually we could see deer or some wildlife come to it for a drink. I thought Angela would love this. She could get some good pictures of it. Plus when I mustered up the courage I was going to tell her the whole truth about me. If our imprint was strong she would take me as I am. I hoped though that she wouldn't want to leave right after I tell her.

I slowed the car down. I couldn't believe I was taking a Porsche off-road but Jasper said he didn't care what I took. I smiled at the thought of when he found out I took one of the most expensive cars in his garage into the woods. I stopped right before the little area cleared by the creek. I got out of the car and my nerves really began to show. It was getting closer to the time of my confession. I went around and opened up Angela's door.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We are still on Jasper's property but a ways from the house. There is something I need to tell you. But first let's find a place to sit down." I spun around and took her hand. I led her through some trees and we came into a small opening between the trees. It led down the creek Jasper was telling me about. She sat down and I sat behind her giving her something to lean against. _It's now or never,_ I thought.

* * *

Angela's POV

I didn't know what to expect. He let me lean against him and I was waiting to hear what he had to say. I was sort of glad I didn't have to look him in the eye right about now. I had a feeling this is the moment I thought will either make or break my relationship with Jacob. I was nervous and didn't want him to see my initial reaction.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I finally said. I was nervous.

"I'm just as nervous as you are, babe. It's kind of hard to say." He said stroking my hair.

"Just say it. You can't scare me off that easily." I said turning my head to look up at him. I gave him a smile. Being here in his arms just felt natural to me. It was in this moment, sitting here in his arms that I found myself truly in love with Jacob Black. Nothing he could say would pull me away from his warm embrace. I felt him take a deep breath and let it out.

"This may sound a little crazy but I am telling the truth and if you don't think of me as crazy I can prove it to you. That's why we are here in the middle of the woods." He started to say. I tensed slightly, but he stroked my head again. "I wanted to get this out in the open because I found myself completely in love with you. I'm pretty sure you feel the same way but I can't tell you how to feel about me. I completely understand if you want nothing to do with me after tonight. It is completely your choice." He paused momentarily as if he was collecting his courage for whatever reaction he thought he would get from me.

"Jacob, what are you trying to say? I am not going to run from you. I can see no reason why I would ever do that because ever since I saw you come in at Bella's house, I fell completely in love with you too." I smiled and scooted out of his arms, turned and faced him. Now I wanted him to see my reaction to whatever he told me. I felt like nothing could ever make this feeling go away.

"Okay long story short, you live in a much bigger world than you think you do. It's filled with supernatural beings." He said. He paused once again gauging my reaction. I kept a serious face on, not one flinch or look that said I didn't believe what he was saying. I was waiting to hear more. I'm sure he was nowhere close to being finished. "Forks is part of this supernatural world. Some people in Forks are not exactly human."

"What are you talking about Jacob? I don't understand what you mean by 'not exactly human'." I said. I didn't exactly believe him yet but at the same time a small part of me already knew things were what they seemed.

"Angela, my tribe has legends that are proven to be true. Many people have not heard of them because they are sacred. Our legends say we are descended from wolves. They are our spirit animal. Only the Cold Ones being present allows us to change into our spirit animal form."

"Wolves?" I said. That's all I could manage.

"Yes. Only select members of the tribe carry the gene for this transformation."

"Wait, are you saying you are one of these members? You are like a werewolf? You change with the full moon?" I said. Millions of thoughts were running through my head. It was so hard to believe yet I found myself believing what he was saying.

"Yes and no. Yes I am a werewolf and I can phase anytime I want. The Cold Ones have been living in Forks for the last couple of years and the fever set in, so many of us have been phasing. There are about 12 of us in the pack." He paused again allowing me to process the information.

"What are the Cold Ones?" I asked. I wanted to know everything. I found myself strangely curious.

"Bloodsuckers most commonly known as Vampires." He said it like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Vampires?" I didn't know if I could possibly believe in vampires. "Don't they need blood to survive on? Forks is really small. Wouldn't we notice a climb in murders or something?"

"No these ones claim they are different. Apparently they can survive on animal blood. Normally their eyes are crimson red if they feed on humans. The ones that survive on animal blood have a golden color to their eyes." I felt my mind racing. I have seen golden eyes before. I searched the familiar faces I knew first trying to place them. Then suddenly I placed them on five familiar faces from school over the last few years.

"The Cullens are vampires?" I said aloud. He didn't say anything. I suppose that would explain why I never saw any of them actually eat anything. It wouldn't appeal to them. I wonder if Bella knew.

"Does Bella know this?" I suddenly asked. I was a little worried for her. She was going to marry a vampire. Then it dawned on me that she knew from our earlier conversation:

"_So do you think there is a chance for Jasper with you? He's so sweet Bella. I see the way he looks at you and I think he is feeling something for you. I'm just saying…" I said smiling._

"_I don't know. I have always seen him as someone who wants to ea..."She suddenly stopped mid-sentence. She looked up at me to see if I caught what she was about to say. "I mean I see him someone I could easily be myself around."_

Did Jasper want to drink Bella's blood? Was she safe?

"She is safe, babe. I promise. I would never let anything happen to her and she is careful around them." He said like he was reading my mind. He combed his fingers through my hair.

"Why wouldn't she tell me about it? I take it she knows about you." I said. It was all starting to piece together.

"Technically we aren't supposed to tell anyone about us but Bella figured it out. She took it in amazing stride. You have to swear to secrecy otherwise it could mean your death though. Especially if the Volturi come after Bella." He said.

"Who are the Volt…whatever?" I asked.

"I'll explain that one later. Jasper might be able to tell you better than I." He said. "In fact Bella is one of the reasons we are here."

"I know, she told me about Charlie arresting her. This is a great opportunity for her to get over Edward." I said. I still couldn't believe how well all this was starting to fit together and how I easily I believed it.

"Again, there is more to it than that. It was just a cover for the real reason we are out here, but it think all three of us should explain that one."

"Wait so you are a wolf right?" I suddenly asked. My attention was scattered but I kept coming back to trying to picture Jacob as a wolf.

"Does that bother you?" he asked.

"I was just curious whether or not I could see you in wolf form?" I couldn't imagine what he would look like. Would he have any similarities with his wolf form?

"You want to see me as a wolf? You aren't scared or weirded out?" he asked.

"Strangely I am curious about it and you can't scare me away that easily." I said. He got up and went around the bushes. I waited. I wasn't sure what to expect. A few seconds later I heard a loud huff. I stood up waiting for the wolf to come out. I wasn't sure if he had the same logical thinking he did as a human. I prepared to defend myself if needed but I knew if he really loved me like he said he did he would be able to control himself.

I waited for him to come to me. I saw a paw come out from behind the bush. It was huge. When he peered around the corner, I saw that he was slightly taller than me. I had a slight sense of fear wash through me but it was quickly subsided. His tongue rolled out of his mouth and it looked like he was smiling. He approached me and sat down. I saw his beautiful russet fur. He had the same big brown eyes. I could still get lost in them. I held my hand out to him to touch him but I didn't know if it would be okay. I was always taught to let animals smell me before touching them but this felt silly to me. Apparently it was because he laid down and shoved his huge head under my hand. His fur was so soft. I ran my hand along his head and down his back. I could feel the muscles in his back flex and press into my touch. He was strong. He could easily harm someone but I felt like he was no more dangerous than a huge teddy bear. I came back and sat on his side by his front legs. I leaned into him and He turned his head sideways and placed it on my outstretched legs and stared up at me. I stared into his eyes,

"I love you Jacob Black, all of you. You don't have to worry about me running. For some reason I can't imagine my life without you." He took a deep breath and relaxed as if to say he felt the same way.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone. So I know many of you are dying to get back to Jasper and Bella. However, I feel it's important to lay a good foundation down for Angela and Jacob in the story. So here is the last bit of that foundation but just stick with me! Thanks for all of you who are reading, subscribing, reviewing, etc. I appreciate it! Happy reading...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Jacob's POV

I didn't want this moment to end. Angela and I were just listening to the sounds of nature, reveling in our happiness which would hopefully grow to be a lifetime of love. I heard a slight growl but it was not animalistic. I was still in wolf form and I lifted my head. I looked at her and she smile but seemed embarrassed. She scrunched her nose a little and looked down at her stomach. I leaned my head back and licked her cheek. It was a close to kissing as I could get in my wolf form. She giggled. She ran her hand across my shoulder. She leaned into me closer. I put my head back down on her legs. This moment was perfect and I never wanted it to end. I felt her fingers run through my fur. Each spot she touched tingled as she made a path down my head and between my shoulders.

A few minutes later, I heard the growl again. I lifted my head and whined at her. "I suppose I am getting hungry. I just didn't want to ruin the moment." She smiled. I started to move a little and she sat up straight. I hopped up and went behind the bush again to phase back into my human form. I came back around pulling my shirt on and smiled at her.

"Let's find a place close by here and get something to eat. Just the two of us." I offered her my hand to help pull her up from the ground.

"Sounds good." She said taking my hand.

We were walking back to the car holding hands. I still hadn't told her about the imprint part. She seemed at ease knowing the truth about me. I didn't know how much more she would actually believe. I stopped. I couldn't hide it from her but I also didn't want her to think she has to be with me either. We were having an amazing time sitting out here watching wildlife come up to the creek to drink. Although it was cloudy, it was like a lazy summer day with us just lounging around and enjoying each other's company. I never wanted that to end. I wondered if telling her about the imprint would do such a thing. Would she reject it and feel like it really wasn't her own, true feelings? She must be trying to read my face because she became worried.

"What is it Jake?" She said.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you about. It goes along with me being a wolf." I said.

Her eyes focused on me "Okay." She responded

I looked in her eyes searching for a way to explain things to her. "Being a wolf there are many things I can't control. I'm not sure if you feel it or not but there is something drawing me to you, something unexplainable. It's like two puzzle pieces being perfect for each other. You can't force it and it has to be the right shape."

"I feel the pull Jacob. I have never been so sure of my feelings before I met you but I know I love you. It's like you said, two perfect puzzle pieces fitting together. What does this have to do with anything though?"

"In our world Angela, it's called an imprint. A soul-mate sort of thing, only a little different." I continued.

"Okay, so maybe we are soul-mates. Why are you questioning it like I would run away or something? Jacob, I love you. I don't know how it happened but I can't imagine my life without you in it. I just can't."

"That's the imprint effect. You have the choice though. You don't have to love me if you feel unsure about things. I on the other hand will never feel like this again. I will never mate with another female for the rest of my life. I just don't want the imprint to be your excuse to stay with me. I want you to stay with me because you want to." I finished. I didn't know what else to say. She pulled her hand away from mine.

"What makes you think I want to leave you? Just because of this imprint thing? Jacob, I love you, wolf and all. I already told you I couldn't imagine my life without you. Maybe it is because of the imprint but I am not going to leave you because you think it was forced upon me. I am choosing you." She wrapped her arms around me. It felt so good and right. I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"I love you Angela. I would do anything for you, but just know, if there ever comes a time you want to leave me all you have to do is say something. Your happiness is my lifeline." She squeezed a little harder.

"Can we eat now?" She said looking up and smiling.

"Yes, let's go find a place." I replied.

She took my hand and we headed towards the car again.

* * *

Angela's POV

We were on our way back and I can't believe how much Jacob paid for dinner. I would have to find out how to pay him back. He absolutely insisted on paying. We were only 30 minutes away from Jasper's house. I was enjoying the time I had spent with just Jacob today. I did have to talk to Bella though. She was going to tell me what really happened. Jacob said it was Bella's business to tell and not his.

"Hey, what are you thinking about over there?" Jacob said as he grabbed my hand.

"I was actually thinking about Bella and what's really going on with her. I still can't believe that vampires are real." I said looking at our hands joined together.

"What about the werewolves' part?" He asked. He seemed worried but he had nothing to worry about. I couldn't possibly leave him. It was almost scary thinking about how quickly I let him in and how he is pretty much my whole world, but I loved him whole-heartedly.

"I always thought there was something more to you. So I suppose that I am not as surprised as most people would be. I'm not going to runaway screaming or thinking you are crazy. So don't worry." I said smirking at him. It was so natural with him. I was so glad that I had agreed to come on this trip with Bella.

"Do me a favor?" he said.

"What?"

"Don't be too hard on Bella. She was sworn to secrecy to protect everyone. Our world is supposed to remain a secret. She wouldn't have been able to tell you no matter how much she wanted to. Her life and whoever she told life was at stake." He raised my hand and kissed it gently.

"Okay. So am I sworn to secrecy too?"

"Yes. The only people you can talk about it with are the pack, their mates, Bella and the Cullens. No one else is allowed to know. Not your parents, friends, no one." His tone was very serious. I was suddenly glad to have Bella to share things with.

"If I asked you something about werewolves would you be able to tell me?"

"Of course I would. Being an imprint entitles you to know everything that goes on in our world. You are just as much a part of it as I am now." He smiled.

"You said the Cold Ones set this in motion, what does that mean?"

"Vampires, or the Cold Ones as legends describe it, are our natural enemies. We exist to kill vampires. However when the Cullens came to my grandfather who was chief at the time they claimed they were different. There is a treaty in place. No harm will come to the Cullens as long as they remain off our land."

"Which is why the Edward didn't come to the beach when Bella invited him?"

"Yes, he would have broken the treaty. They are very dangerous although they claim they only live on animal blood."

"So how is it that you and Jasper can be close to each other without attacking one another?"

"We get along for Bella's sake. She has been through enough and we don't want to cause her anymore pain. Although it's very hard to set aside natural instincts, we manage. That's why I have been getting away from him when I can. I'm sure he enjoys the time I am out running."

"Hmmm" I said. We lapsed into silence. The GPS said we were only minutes away from the house now. I had a million things I wanted to tell Bella.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I was cleaning some dishes. I had cooked Bella some dinner. She was getting hungry but she couldn't wait any longer on Angela and Jacob. She wanted to see if they wanted to get together but I said they probably wanted some time alone.

"Did you want anything else?" I asked.

"Oh my god, no! I am so stuffed!" She said with a smile.

"Well I will finish cleaning up. If you get hungry again just let me know and I will whip something up."

"I can cook for myself you know." She said.

"I know but how many times can I actually cook without wasting food?" I told her. She had no idea how rare of a moment this was for me. It made me feel human again.

"Very true, touché my friend." She said holding up one finger. She smiled. She brought her plate over to me.

"Thanks." I said grabbing her plate.

"It was delicious." She said. She was so close to me. I could smell her scent. I was temporarily lost in it. She stepped away and grabbed a bottle of water.

"So what now?" She asked then took a drink.

" What do you want to do?"

"I kind of want to see what cars you have out here. Jacob said it was a two level garage."

"Well let's go then." I said.

I led her to the first floor of the garage. I opened the door going into it. "After you my lady." I said slightly bowing with a big smile on my face.

"Haha, thanks." She said stepping through the door. I flipped on the light so she could see better.

"Geez" She said when she saw 5 cars on the first level. They all varied, Porsches, Lexus, a Lamborghini, and my Audi Q5 we drove in.

She looked at each one inside and out. "I can't even imagine what's on the next level."

"Let's go." I said leading her to the second floor. She climbed the short stairs and shook her head when she came to the top level.

"How do you decide what to take?" She said as she looked at the various motorcycles I had and a couple more cars.

"One just calls to me." I said smiling. "It looks like my newest car is being driven now." He stared at the blank parking spot.

"What's Jacob driving?" she asked.

"My Porsche Boxster." I said. She looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about. I felt a slight vibration in the floor.

"In fact he's coming in now. You'll see." I smiled. She turned her head as Angela and Jacob drove in. Her jaw dropped. They had the top down and both had smiles when they drove in.

"Amazing Jasper. She's a beauty!" Jacob said as he climbed out.

"Yes, I haven't even driven it much yet." I said. The girls smiled and hugged each other.

"Excuse me boys but Bella and I have some things we need to talk about." Angela said as she took Bella by the arm and dragged her away.

I turned towards Jacob. "I take it she knows now?" I said.

"Yep, she sure does." He said still looking at the spot where Angela disappeared from.

"I take it, it went well." I said. We were still a few feet apart keeping our distance from each other.

"She accepted it pretty easily. I was really surprised. She knows you're a vampire and I'm pretty sure Angela is going to get Bella's whole story now."

"I see. I know she loves you. It was emanating when you guys pulled in. I'm glad you have the chance to be happy but we need to find a time to talk to Bella about changing. Are you still going to help me?" I asked.

"I have even more reasons now to help you than I did before. I can't let those other bloodsuckers near Forks or Angela. I would die before I would let anything happen to her." I saw his fist clench up at the mention of the Volturi.

"Okay so I think we should let them have fun for about another day or two then approach Bella about it. I want her to at least have a few days without worrying about anything. Maybe Angela could help us too. She could help Bella see reason and not what she thinks is best because she is still emotional."

"We will have to explain to her about it more thoroughly. Maybe Bella will tell her the story then we just have to show Angela it's what's best and she could work on her too."

"Exactly." We both had looks of determination on our faces as we headed back towards the house.

"I'm going to go call Quil and Embry back home and check on things. Let them know about Angela. I couldn't hear them at all when I phased earlier." He said as he left to go down to his room.

I decided to head towards my own room and just relax. On my way, my phone vibrated. I had a few messages I missed. I checked my voicemail first. A couple were from Esme. She wanted to see how things were going and how I was doing. The next one from her was to let me know that she bailed Edward out of jail. She couldn't risk exposure of our world because he was locked up. He was starving in there. The judge gave him 3 days in jail and huge fine for breaking the restraining order. I wonder if she other motives though. I understood why Edward in jail would risk exposure but was that the real reason? Was she choosing sides? She never said whether she just paid the money or actually helped him out. Edward was always seen as her first son although Emmett and I always played his older brothers. What would happen if the family decided to choose Edward and Alice over me? What would happen with Bella? The thought of Bella being left behind by the family again angered me. We have done it once before and it almost got her killed. If it happened again, how would it affect her? These were definitely different circumstances. I would not leave her this time. Even if it meant leaving the family. I then went to check my text messages.

_Jazzy, are you okay?_

It was from Alice. Why was she texting me? What did it matter if I was alright or not? She didn't care enough to think about how okay I would be with her sleeping with my brother. Why should she start caring now? I deleted it. She wasn't worth my time any longer.

_Jazzy your future has been gone for 2 days. What's going on?_

Deleted. I hit the key with more force.

_Jazzy, I am really worried. Please let me know your okay!_

Deleted. I heard a slight cracking sound this time. I looked at my phone, the casing cracked slightly.

_Jasper Whitlock, answer me. I'm started to think you don't exist anymore._

She had no right to look for my future. Jacob being with me is perfect. It tortures Alice and keeps this place a secret. She deserves to suffer a little bit. Another message came in.

_I saw a glimpse of you somewhere then you disappeared again._

I deleted the last message. I was so furious that she thought she had the right to know about me and where I was. I broke the key and my phone went black. Apparently I would need to get a new phone tonight. I called a local guy I knew. I told him I would be by tonight to pick it up. I would definitely have to keep Jacob closer. I can't have her catching glimpses. I couldn't sit in my room any longer. I decided to go back downstairs.

* * *

Bella's POV

Angela had pulled me into my room and shut the door. She turned on some music and sat on the chair next to the table in my room. I sat in the other one. She had a sense of urgency to talk to me when they pulled in the garage. I waited for her to speak.

"I know about Jacob's world, including the Cullens." She said.

"Pretty crazy huh?" I said trying to keep the mood light.

"It sure is. He showed me his wolf form. I didn't tell him but I recognized it from last year when I thought I saw the huge bear in the woods."

"Yeah, it was the pack but they weren't killing people. They were just hunting the nomad vampires that were in town." I said.

"Yeah Jacob said there were different kinds of vampires. The Cullens only drink animal blood and not a human's blood like the others. We had one heck of a dinner conversation!" She said with a slight laugh.

"Where did you guys go? Jasper made me some food here because we were trying to wait for you two."

"I guess we should have called. He took me about 30 minutes away to a restaurant in East Stroudsburg. It was called Big A Grill house. The food was good. Jacob ordered so much food! I didn't think one person could eat so much!"

"Yeah, when you meet the rest of the pack you should see how much food Emily has to cook for them! It's insane!" I said with a smile. I was remembering the summer I pretty much lived on reservation. I missed the pack and Emily. I would have to visit them when I get back if it's okay with Jacob.

"Geez, I hope I never have to cook. I am not one for cooking at all, unless you like burned stuff!" She said laughing. I couldn't help but join in. I could only imagine what Jake's face would look like trying to keep Angela happy.

"You seemed to be taking everything in stride. Are you sure you are really okay? You could tell me you know." I said.

"Yeah. It's a little weird though. It makes me wonder what other myths and legends are real. You know the pull I feel for Jacob is so strong. It's hard to imagine my life without him and that's what scares me most. I have only really known him for a couple days. I mean we've met before but never really interacted with each other."

I was about to say something but I was interrupted.

"Knock Knock!" Jake said tapping on the door as he opened it.

"Excuse me Mister! We are having some girl time!" I said as he came in. Jasper was right behind him.

"Well, excuse me. I just had to come see what you were saying about me." He teased. It was just like old times between him and I.

"Oh and who said we were talking about you?" I tossed back to him. He smiled.

"I know you can't resist me." He said pretending to fan himself. "I'm pretty cute if I say so myself. Now you have to go through this one though to get to me. I'm off the market if you haven't heard yet." He said. He looked over at Angela and gave her a warm smile.

"Oh please, Jake. Angela he is _all_ yours!" I said laughing. "Good luck with him!"

"Why thank you friend!" She said as she scooted closer to Jake's side. I looked at them both. They were so happy and both of them deserved it. I'm glad they found each other. I gave her a small look though saying our conversation was not over. She just smiled at me.

"Well, seeing how this is my room, no mushy stuff okay. Some of us don't want to upchuck our dinners." I said trying to keep the conversation going without any awkwardness. We all laughed together at my little rule.

"You know you want some of this Bells." Jake said teasingly.

"Oh God" I said.

"Jasper please come save me from this conceited wolf!" I said. He laughed.

"I would be all too happy to put the dog outside." He smiled.

"Hey now, he can stay in my room." Angela said smiling in Jacob's direction.

"Well you know Angela, if he gets to be too much, I do have kennels out back!" He smiled. The room erupted in laughter, even Jake joined in.

"We'll see about that one. I don't think Angela could resist this puppy face." He said. We continued laughing.

"So any ideas for tonight?

We decided to go watch a movie then turn in early. Angela and I wanted to go to Philadelphia and sight see; maybe do a little shopping while we were at it. The rest of the night sailed by. It was filled with laughter and the banter of friends. I couldn't have asked for a better night.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the longer wait this week, but this has to be one of my favorite chapters! So I will make this short: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all the feedback on the story, no claim on Twilight, HAPPY READING!**

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

The night couldn't have been any better. Everyone was now sleeping in the house. I heard the steady beating of everyone's hearts. They were too slow for anyone to actually be awake. Sometimes I wish I could sleep as well. There was something beautiful about people falling asleep in each other's arms. I saw Angela drift off first tonight. She was tucked under Jacob's arm. Soon after that Jacob fell asleep as well. I kept looking at them from the corner of my eye. They looked so happy and in love even when they slept.

Bella and I were the only ones watching the movie. She didn't want anything romantic like she declared at the beginning of the night. So we were watching action and comedy movies. So we settled for Zombieland after those two fell asleep. She fell asleep halfway through it. She looked uncomfortable leaning over the arm of the chair. I turned off the movie and stood up. Jacob opened his eyes but was careful not to move. His eyes watched me. I bent over and scooped Bella up. She tucked into me and murmured something I couldn't understand. Her hair fell behind her and her scent was engulfing. My throat was dry and burning. I needed to get out and hunt again tonight. I finally got her into her room. I set her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I stared at her a few moment and stared at her. She was beautiful in the soft glow of light from the hallway. I felt the venom pooling in my mouth. She was so intoxicating. I swallowed then turned and left. Jacob was in the hallway.

"You need to hunt, I will not let you be hungry in this house with Angela here." He said firmly.

"I was going to tonight. I can't help my natural reactions." I said a little sharper than I intended to.

"All I'm saying is, don't let yourself get too hungry, it would be disappointing if I hurt you. We would have wasted all this time trying to be friends." He said. I knew his warning was coming from his love for Angela. He didn't want any danger near her, I understood that.

"Don't worry, I am not going to harm anyone hear. I can control my thirst." I said. I turned and walked away.

I went out the backdoor and started running. I needed to quench my thirst before I go and run my one errand of the night.

I finally picked up a scent from the east. I started to follow it and I came across a small herd of deer. I felt the venom pooling in my mouth and crouched down. I closed my eyes momentarily and gave myself over to my senses.

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up in my room and didn't know how I got there. The last thing I remember is watching Zombieland with Jasper. Angela and Jake had fallen asleep during Drag Me to Hell. It's amazing the movies they let me pick out.

I got up and headed towards my bathroom. The small clock in there said it was only 2 in the morning. _Ugh, why am I not sleeping?_, I thought. I splashed some water on my face and headed out of the bathroom. I tied my hair back in a messy ponytail. I decided to go get a drink from the kitchen.

As I was sitting there in the kitchen, I noticed how quiet the house actually was. I wondered what Jasper was doing. I went up to the second floor. I knocked on his bedroom door but I heard no answer. I cracked it open.

"Jasper? Are you in here?" I said. When he didn't answer I walked in and flipped the lights. I looked around and didn't see him. On his bed I noticed his broken phone. That was pretty weird. I wonder what happened to make him break his phone. I decided to try the recording studio. I shut the door behind me. I went in hoping to see him but again, he was nowhere to be seen. I went in to the studio anyways. I saw books of music along the wall earlier when we were in here. I decided to see what sort of music he played.

I was amazed by the variety of things he had in his collection. He had show tunes, alternative, rock, country, classical, Latin, pretty much every music genre I could think of. I wondered how many of these he actually recorded his own version too. He was very talented. I pulled one case off the shelf under the 'Need to record' label. It was one call "Taking Chances". In the case, I found the reel for recording, sheet music, lyrics, and a copy of the artist's version of the song. I put the reel into the recorder. I hoped Jasper wouldn't mind. I loved this song. I was in choir back in Phoenix. I never thought I was talented but I heard you could make yourself sound good in a recording studio. I put the CD in next. I decided to listen to the song a few times to get the feel of it again and follow along with the sheet music. The first time going through the music I noticed where Jasper inserted notes on the sheet music. It seemed as though he was going to give it a slight rock tone in his version. That would be interesting. I loved this song and the more I thought about the lyrics, the more I thought of what I was going through with where I am in life and new-found feelings I discovered.

After listening a few times, I decided to get myself ready. I knew I would probably sound decent, miss a few notes here and there, but it would be fun pretending to be a recording artist. I set up my sheet music and adjusted the mic to my height. I noticed Jasper had set up a button from inside the booth to hit record. I decided to turn around and face the wall. I thought maybe it would help me go into my own little world. Before I started I decided to go grab my drink I left in the kitchen. Artists needs a drink between takes right? I laughed at myself.

When I was filling up my cup I noticed that I had already spent about an hour and half upstairs. I couldn't believe I was up there that long. _Oh well_, I thought. I was having fun and it was nice to have fun and play around without embarrassing myself in front of others. I'm sure if everyone was up this idea would never had occurred to me. I took a drink and refilled the glass. I headed back upstairs.

I set my drink right by my music stand. I put the headphones on and hit the record button. The music started and soon I was singing.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call Earth._

_You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,_

_But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

_I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

_And I had my heart beating down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do._

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world_

I smiled and realized I sung my heart out with my eyes closed. I think I only missed about two notes. Oh well, not like anyone would hear this. I hear a quiet click in the headphones.

"That was amazing." I heard through the headphones. I gasped and turned around to find Jasper sitting in the chair behind the glass. I felt my face flush. I took the headphones off and came out of the booth.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I knew I shouldn't have messed with things. I was looking for you and—"

"It's fine Bella, really, you sounded amazing. I don't think I could do a better recording of it." He interrupted me.

"Are you sure? You can record over it if you want to. I know I don't have a singing voice." I was still embarrassed. I never meant for anyone to actually hear me.

"Are you kidding me? You definitely have a voice. Trust me I would know." He said. He pressed a button and my recording started. When I came in, I was thoroughly surprised at how well I sounded.

"Is that really me?" I said looking at him in disbelief.

"Yes, I don't know if you did this but somewhere along the lines you brought the pitch down slightly. You may have bumped into the slider but it sounds really good."

"Huh, I don't know how I did that but I'm glad I didn't embarrass myself as much as I thought."

"Bella, it's all about song choice and if it sounds good in a different pitch. Anyone could record, performing live is a different matter." He smiled. "I am definitely keeping this by the way." He added.

"Why would you do that? I'm sure what you had going for it would sound so much better."

"Bella, why do you always doubt yourself?"

"How can I be good at anything with vampires around? You guys are perfect." I said looking at the ground. I didn't want to see his reaction to that.

"What happened to the girl I saw earlier today? The confident girl, the one who was completely at ease with herself, and just recorded this?" He said pointing to the speakers.

"I'm not amazing, not compared to you." I said. I definitely needed another self-pep talk in the mirror again like at the hotel.

"That is so not true Bella. I can't believe you don't see yourself clearly."

I didn't say anything. I looked up and I could his frustration.

"You know I have felt your emotions since I told you about Edward. Since leaving Forks, I have seen the real you, not Edward's girl. I have seen how you act with Jacob and Angela. You are so much more confident around them and you are yourself. You believe in yourself around them. Even with me, I see a different person than I knew before." I let him rant a little bit.

"I know I act different around Jacob and Angela. It's because they are closer to what I am than you and your family. They have flaws, just like me. I don't understand how they could take me back every time Edward disappears. They are special people. I still don't understand why you are here helping me? I know you are going through the same thing but on a deeper level. I figured you would want to go places and have time on your own. Not deal with your feelings and mine together. Why would you do that?" I said. I don't know why I was slightly attacking Jasper. It wasn't his fault.

"Bella, when are you going to realize that I have feelings for you? That I care what happens to you and I have honestly never felt this much love and need to protect one person before, not even Alice." He said it with such frustration.

My jaw dropped like I was going to say something but nothing came out. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I shook my head and I didn't know how to respond. I turned and started walking out of the recording studio. I had to get out of there fast.

"Bella? Bella, wait!" He said. I walked a little faster. He caught up to me just at the staircase.

"Bella, you can't just walk away after I say something like that." He grabbed my shoulders but not forcefully, just to make a connection between us.

"Jasper-"

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said that." I shrugged out of his hands.

"I need some time to think about things…alone." I said. I was still shocked at his admission. I walked around him and went to my room. I shut the door and sat on my bed. I just couldn't believe what he told me. I rubbed my arm. I looked at it and saw the bruise was fading. It seemed like so long ago since the whole fiasco with Carlisle, Charlie questioning me, Jasper bailing me out of jail. So much had happened and I guess being out here I was just completely avoiding things I needed to clear up. Now on top of everything else, Jasper just admitted he love me and I'm sure he felt the flood of feelings I had earlier. I loved him too but could I really jump into a relationship right now? Should I lie and save myself another possible heartache later? I laid down and closed my eyes. I didn't want to deal with reality right now.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I didn't know how I could be so stupid and admit my feelings to Bella. She didn't need to deal with my confession on top of everything else. I was just so frustrated with her. She was always put herself down. I was pacing in my room. I wanted to go down to her room and explain myself, but she said she needed time. I wasn't going to push her. Going there would only prove that I'm like Edward. He was one person I did not want to be. I decided I needed to get out of the house. I left a note on my door in case she came up to talk to me.

I had already picked up my phone from my dealer here, so I told her I would be available by phone in my note. I ran outside. First I stayed on my own property but then I extended out into the woods behind my house.

I was so distracted when running I didn't know exactly how far away I was from my house, but I had come across a familiar scent. I couldn't believe that this particular scent was here. I had to follow it to see if it was who I thought it was. It was a fresh trail, so I couldn't be more than 5 minutes behind the source. Soon the scent was becoming so strong, I slowed down. I peered around the corner into a small area of the woods. I didn't see anyone but from behind me I heard a voice.

"Hello Jasper…" She said.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for mystery person! But don't worry, you will find out next chapter! If you want to look up the song here is the info : "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion...you can search for it :) Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: keeping this short, just want to say thanks to everyone who's reading/reviewing. Much appreciated. Enjoy the chapter! Happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

* * *

  
**

Jasper's POV

I was still shell-shocked by the person standing in front of me. I'd never thought I would see her only miles away from where I was staying. Memories came flooding back from the beginning of my vampire life. Maria, newborn armies, fighting, the taste of human blood, and all the struggles I went through after Maria.

"Charlotte?" I finally said. "I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

She smiled and giggled a little bit. "We just got back today. Since the last time you've seen us we bought a house about 10 miles away. We haven't been here in about 20 years or so now. We decided it was time to finally return to this area. I was scoping out some hunting grounds, see if they changed any."

"That would explain why I haven't run into your scent out here until now! I'm probably a few miles away from my own house. This is so crazy!" I replied.

"I know your log cabin is around here somewhere but I couldn't remember exactly where because there have been a couple geographical changes." She asked.

"Yeah it's still out here but I have built a bigger, more modern house on the property. It's about 4 or 5 miles southwest of here. The cabin is still on the property and that's where I keep most of my human memory keepsakes at." I told her.

"I see, it looks like we both have new houses."

"Yes and while we are kind of on the subject, where is Peter at? I would sure love to see him!"

"He's back at the house, he didn't want to go running with me tonight, like the lazy bum he has become." She laughed.

"Peter? Lazy? Never!" I added.

"Come on, I'm sure he will want to see you too!" She said.

"Lead the way!" I said as she took off. I followed after her.

I still couldn't believe that I ran into her in the woods. I was definitely glad I could see them on this trip. It had been too long since the last time we were together. I often kept phone contact with both of them, but they didn't get along with Alice, and naturally I picked Alice over them in most cases. They understood though, but when I could, I would come visit them on the east coast. It wasn't too long until we came upon a house. It was a bigger house like mine but not as many amenities. We walked in through the back door and we found Peter sitting on the couch.

"Hey darling, I'm back and look at who I found!" She said excitedly. Peter looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"Jasper, you crazy kid, where did you come from?" He got up and gave me a quick hug.

"You do realize you bought a house only about 10 miles away from my old one right?" I said jokingly.

"Yes, that's right! You have the log cabin!"

"Yes sweetheart and he built a new house on the property!" Charlotte chirped in.

"A new one? We definitely need to go check out that fine establishment. I'm sure you have everything you need there right?" He said as we all sat down on the couch.

"Actually, I don't think that's a good idea right now." I said cautiously.

"What? Are you and that pixie fighting again? I told you that you could do better than her. She is not meant to be with you." He said.

"No, it's not that. Alice and I are over but there has been a lot that has changed since I last saw you, especially in the last year or so."

"Okay, so if she's not in the picture then why can't we come over?" Peter asked.

"Peter! He just said he and Alice were over. Have some sensitivity!" Charlotte scolded him. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. She turned out to be a cheating whore who slept with Edward but I don't want to get into that part of the story. That is what led me to come out here to get away from things for a while."

"Wait, what about Bella? She and Edward called off the wedding, is that why?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, like I said I don't want to get into it, but Bella and I came out to escape from the drama. I also have a werewolf and his mate at my house, which is why I don't think it's a good idea for you two to come over." I replied.

"Wait, you have a werewolf, his mate, and a human at your house?" Peter asked. "How are you co-habitating with that thing in your house? He has to be stinking the place up!"

"He is, trust me, but we get along because he is one of Bella's friends. His mate is Bella's best friend, and on top of everything else, I put up with him because he blocks Alice from seeing what we are deciding and what we are doing."

"I see." He said.

"So I don't think Jacob would appreciate me bringing two vampires he doesn't know into the house especially with his mate there. You know how protective someone can be over their mate no matter what they are." I said looking over at Charlotte then back to Peter.

"Yes, I understand what you mean. I wouldn't want him over here." Peter said in agreement.

"How is Bella handling things?" Charlotte said.

"She's dealing, not well, but dealing. She is making decisions when she is emotional and not really thinking. It's a long story." I said.

"We have time sugar," Charlotte chimed in, "it's not like we are going to fall asleep on you." She winked.

I told them about everything that happened starting with Edward leaving Bella last fall. I told them about how she went to Italy and faced the Volturi. I told them about how I found out about Edward and Alice and the craziness that led us to take a trip out here to get away from things. Throughout the story I heard a series of low growls and gasps. They even reiterated what they told me when I first met Alice and when I was preparing to leave with her. They said she probably saw the whole thing with her visions but really didn't care what happened to me. That hurt a little but Alice's character was no longer my concern. They still couldn't understand why I would team up with a werewolf either. They were, however, excited to hear about Bella.

"I think I royally messed things up with Bella though." I said towards the end of their ranting about Alice.

"How so sugar?" Charlotte said.

"It happened earlier tonight. I was so stupid!" I said chastising myself.

"Jazz, you could never be stupid, just blind." She said trying to cheer me up.

"Well, I went out on a light hunting trip earlier tonight and had to go get a new phone. Everyone was sleeping in the house so I thought it would be a good time. Nobody would be up. When I got back, I heard one heartbeat that was faster than the others and it was coming from my recording studio on the second floor." I paused for a moment. I was about to bear my soul to two vampires about my human love interest.

"Wait, you have a recording studio?" Peter said. "Awesome. We are totally going to record music, werewolf or not." He added. I gave him a stern look. I did not need anymore problems right now.

"Anyways," I said sourly. "When I got up to the second floor, I heard Bella singing. I walked in and saw her facing the wall, just singing her heart out. She wasn't horrible either. I could sit and watch her for days doing that. Her mood was so light and she was having so much fun. She didn't know I snuck in though. When she finished, I told her how amazing she was over the mic, which startled her. She didn't believe me and we got into the tiniest of arguments, but it was enough to where I blurted out my feeling for her, which is complicated enough because we really didn't have much of a relationship when she was with Edward. I kept my distance because of the whole paper cut fiasco. You should have felt the shock that filled the room when she heard how I felt though. She didn't want to hear it and she walked off, I ran after her and told her we needed to talk but she wanted to be alone. I also have to talk to her about changing which I guess needs to happen sooner and not later. So with everything floating around in my head, I was just getting frustrated because she's not ready to hear anything yet. So I left the house and went to clear my head. That's when I ran into this beauty here." I said looking at Charlotte.

"So Carlisle isn't helping you out at all, he's just making matters worse?" Peter asked.

"Carlisle is a whole different story, which I do not want to get into right now. He's made things a little more difficult and of course Bella is rebelling against what he says about changing. She is dead-set against it, excuse the pun." I said.

"I don't think you messed it up with her, maybe you just forced her to deal with things she may not be ready to face. Does she even return the feelings?" Charlotte asked. She was always a sucker for romance.

"Here's the kicker, I have been feeling her fighting her own feelings around me. I had her listen to me recording a couple songs and at the end I felt this overwhelming sensation of love come from her. She was staring right at me. I mean the emotion was so powerful it could have knocked me over. So I know she loves me but I don't know why she is fighting against it so hard. I mean I understand she just got out of a relationship with my brother, but it's making her miserable. At least I know the feeling is mutual. It just frustrates me that she isn't allowing herself to be happy."

"Well, we will be here if you need help. You are always welcome to come visit us, you know that right?" Charlotte said.

"You two are amazing. I should probably be getting back though. The others may be waking up soon." I said getting up. They got up as well and we said our goodbyes.

Running home, I felt a lot better. I forgot how nice it was to have someone to talk to that is not actually involved with things. Peter and Char have always been there for me when I need them. I will definitely have to stop by and see them.

The house was quiet when I entered it. All the heartbeats I heard suggested they were still sleeping. I decided to head to my room. I needed sometime to myself and I had a couple of songs I wanted to work on. I went to the recording studio and grabbed a few pieces of music, Anabelle, my acoustic and headed back to my room. I opened the door and had a little surprise lying on my bed.

I put my stuff down quietly. I didn't want to disturb Bella. For whatever reason she came to my room sometime after I left. She must have been waiting for me but fell asleep in the process. Next to her was an old photo album from my earlier years. She had her hand on a picture of Charlotte and me. I wonder why she stopped here on this page. The picture on the other side was of Peter and I, we were standing in front of Liberty Bell. Her hand however was covering Charlotte. I didn't know what to think of it.

I just couldn't believe she was here in my room, in my bed. I don't know how many times I wished this moment would happen. I had always envisioned how she would look sleeping in my bed. I shook my head a bit. I definitely shouldn't let my mind wander too far with that thought, but I wanted to wrap my arms around her and just hold her. I didn't know what the purpose of her visit was but I didn't want to disturb her. She needed a good night's sleep. I took the photo album and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. I pulled up a chair beside the bed and quietly plucked away at my acoustic. I pulled a song that I could only imagine singing to Bella. It was a slower song but very powerful. It really showed how I felt about her. One day I would sing this to her, or at least that's what I hoped for. I would be a friend to her if that's all she wanted. I would not push her but I decided that the talk of her changing had to happen either later today or tomorrow. I couldn't put it off much longer because it may be harder for her to accept the longer she thinks she doesn't have to change.

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up to soft music. I looked up from where my head was and saw Jasper sitting there on the bed next to me with sheet music surrounding him. He was working on a song quietly. I shut my eyes, I wasn't ready to wake up or talk to him like I planned on, which is why I came into his room. I saw his note saying he would be back shortly so I just laid on his bed waiting. Soon after I got bored and snooped a little in his room. I remember finding his photo album. There was a picture of him with another female vampire I didn't recognize. They were both dressed up as if they were attending some sort of formal event. I couldn't fight the feelings towards Jasper any longer. It was tiring and frustrating. I also found myself a little jealous of the woman in the picture. I didn't know what their relationship was but they looked friendly enough. I tried to stay awake so I could talk to him, but I ended up falling asleep at some point.

"Good morning." He said softly. "I know you're awake, your heart is beating a little faster." He smiled. I opened one eye and looked at him. Half of my face was buried in his pillow.

"Morning." I said.

"Bella-"

"Wait, I need to tell you how sorry I am for the way I acted last night." I interrupted. I sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

"I need to apologize as well but first we need to talk about a few things." He said sternly.

"About what?" I asked. I didn't like the sound of this.

"You." He said. I didn't know what to make of this.

"Jasper…"

"No, listen, just listen." He said softly but firmly. It was like he wanted to tell me something and had to get it out before he lost his nerve.

"I'm hungry." I blurted out. I wasn't sure what he was going to say but I knew he wouldn't let me starve. I didn't want to hear what he had to say right now. I wanted to enjoy my time out here. I would stall any way I could.

"Alright, go down and get you something to eat." He said sighing. He seemed to be a little reluctant and may have seen through my smokescreen.

I quickly got up before he could change his mind. I was out the door and heading down to the kitchen. I knew coming back to his room was a mistake. I didn't need to face my ever-challenging life while on this trip.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal but realized I couldn't drag it on forever, although I would try. I took each bite carefully. I couldn't imagine what he wanted to talk about. I don't think I overstepped by sleeping in his bed, maybe it was about the recording thing last night. I just hoped it wasn't over what he said to me last night. I did not need complicated right now. I looked down and realized I finished eating. I decided to wash my dishes.

I didn't want to see Jasper quite yet, so I decided to avoid him and go back to my room. I needed to think and get my head straight before I get back up there. If this had anything to do with him telling me he loves me, it was going to be a tough conversation. This trip has brought out more feelings that I needed to deal with. I opened the door to my room and was surprised to see Jasper sitting there.

"I felt your anxiousness and thought you would avoid me."

"Jasp-"

"It's okay Bella, really. I know you are dealing with a lot of things and I didn't help by admitting my feelings to you last night. So I want to make it up to you by taking you somewhere. So meet me out front ready to go in twenty minutes." He said as he got up. He left before I could respond.

I got ready in the short time frame he gave me, although I was cutting it close to the twenty minute mark. When I got to the front door I opened it to see him in one of his cars.

"Hop in Bella." He called out. I went and climbed in the car. I still had no idea what he was planning.

"Okay…where are we going?"

"Well, I thought you would like to get out of the house. I thought you might enjoy this next activity but it will take up most of our day before we meet up with the other two for dinner." He said.

"So what are we doing?"

"I thought you might like to see the Philadelphia Zoo. It's amazing. It's the nation's oldest zoo that was chartered in 1859, but the impending Civil War delayed its opening until 1874. It's also known for its historic architecture within it. No other zoo is as beautiful or interesting as this one." He said

"We should definitely check it out then. I didn't even know they had zoos back then!" I laughed slightly. I wondered what kind of animals they had back then. I felt like a little kid again. I was excited and carefree.

We made small talk until we reached to zoo. I couldn't believe how excited I had gotten over going to the zoo but he was right. As we were walking through the zoo, I couldn't help but notice the architecture. It was amazing. The animals were amazing too. I couldn't remember the last time I was at a zoo.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jasper asked as I was peering into the area the antelope was grazing in.

"Yes, this was a good idea." I said. I looked at his eyes and noticed they had darkened a tad bit. "We can go if you would like." I offered.

"Why, are you ready to leave?" He said. We had only been here for a little over an hour and a half.

"No, it's just that…" I looked down and the ground and kicked at the pavement.

"What? What's bothering you?" he said.

"It's just that your eyes are darker than they were earlier, and I know your _diet_." I said looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "I figured this was like waving nice juicy steak in front of a starving person." I finally spit out.

"I'm fine." He said laughing. "It is tempting but I fed not too long ago."

"Are you sure?" I said unwilling to believe him.

"Yes, I am sure Bella."

I smiled and went back to gazing at the antelope. I was surprised to find myself thinking which animal I would have liked if I became a vampire. I shrugged the thought away and went to the next exhibit. It wasn't too long before I had seen the rest of the zoo and we left.

"So what's next?" I said as we climbed into the car.

"Actually I was thinking of letting you pick. Is there anything you want to do?" he asked.

"Um, I think I would enjoy seeing the town. Anything you remember from when you lived here would be fun to see." I said. I really didn't know what to do here.

"I could do that." He said as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. I stared out the window so I wouldn't eavesdrop. He answered the phone which was all that I heard. I heard him shut his phone and then he turned the car around. He had a stern look on his face and gripped the wheel so tightly I thought it might shatter in his hands.

"Jasper what's wrong?" I was worried. He didn't respond.

"Jasper?" I said a little more frantically. He still didn't respond to me. I sat there freaking out in my seat. It looked like we were heading back to the house. He pulled his phone out and dialed someone. This time I decided to listen to him and try to figure out what the 180 was about.

"Jacob plans changed. We are having the talk when we get back, on our way now." He said. A few seconds later he shut the phone again.

"What's going on? What talk are you talking about?" I was still trying to figure out what was going on. He glanced over at me and his expression was confusing. I wasn't sure what was going on but I noticed that Jasper was definitely pushing the cars limits.

"Jasper, please don't get pulled over and for the record, I am officially freaked." I said. I didn't expect a reply this time. I stared out the window watching everything blur past us. Soon I felt us starting to slow down. Before I knew it we were back at the house. He got out of the car so quick he startled me when he opened my door. He grabbed me and carried me into the house.

"What's going on Jasper? Why do I feel like something big just happened?" He set me down when we got upstairs to his room. Jacob was already there.

"Hey." He said quietly. He looked at Jasper. It was like they had some form of silent communication.

"Bells, you need to sit down." Jake said. I did and stared at them.

"We will be right back, excuse us." Jasper said. He walked out of his room and Jacob was not far behind him. They were gone for long but I heard a slight growl come from the other side of the door.

They came back in the room and both sat down.

"Bella, we need to talk to you about something serious." Jasper said.

"So talk then, what is all this about?" I said. I was getting angry because nobody was saying anything to clue me in.

"You need to change Bells." Jacob blurted out. "You need to become a damn bloodsucker and soon."

I couldn't believe I just heard Jake say that.

"Yes, and it's imperative that you do." Jasper added. I looked at them both. Anger was slowly boiling as I realized they were both going to railroad me.

"I am not changing. I have said it before and I haven't changed my mind." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"I don't care what you want Bella, you _have _to change." Jake said.

"What he means," Jasper said cutting Jake a look, "is that you really need to change and think about others you might be endangering."

"No, I will not change. I can't believe you are actually siding with him Jacob. It's funny because I remember when you would do anything to stop me." I raised my voice. I was becoming very defensive.

"Bella, it's not about you. It's about what is best for everyone." Jasper said.

"How about what's best for me? I don't want to be a vampire because that would mean I would become like Edward. I would become the one thing I hate right now." I snapped.

"You don't hate us Bella, you are just angry and can't see through it." Jasper said.

"I am not becoming one. I refuse. They can kill Edward all they want and I would be willing to sacrifice my life to live it the way I want to."

"Do you realize how selfish you are being right now?" Jake said. "Think about your friends and family."

"I am! I would rather stay in their lives than leave them."

"No you are not." Jake said. He was starting to shake.

"Bella you have to change. You don't have a choice." Jasper growled. I couldn't believe these two teamed up against me.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? I told you and Carlisle that I wasn't going to change. I don't want that life anymore. I want to be me. There is nothing you could do to change my mind." I said standing up. Jasper quickly grabbed my arm. It was like déjà-vu all over again.

"Get your hands off of me." I said through my teeth.

"Bella-"

"I said get your fucking hands _off_ of me!" I screamed. He let my arm go and I headed for the door.

"They are coming." Jasper said. I froze in my steps.

"What?" I said turning my head.

"They are coming." Jasper said exasperated.

"Then let them kill me." I said. Jasper moved so quickly I couldn't process it until after I was thrown on the bed.

"They won't just stop with you and Edward." Jasper said. "They would wipe any trace of you from the planet, including people you know."

"I won't let that happen either." Jake said. "Angela will not be taken away from me and I will protect her even if it cost me my life."

"I am not afraid of them and besides we don't know if they are coming." I said.

"Alice had a vision. She doesn't know exactly when but she saw it. She told Carlisle."

"I'm sure it's just a ploy."

"No, Alice wouldn't lie about something this big. She wouldn't." Jasper said.

"Right, like she wouldn't lie or cheat. She slept with your brother and now is looking for a way back into the family. She couldn't see my future because of Jake here." I said. I was so tired of having this conversation.

"Are you willing to risk Charlie's life on that? Or Renee's? Your friends?" Jasper said. I could hear the anger and the hurt in his voice.

I couldn't respond to that. I looked away. I felt the tears pooling up in my eyes. What if it was true? I couldn't let anything happen to my parents.

"Bella, I am the last person who would want another bloodsucker in the area, but it needs to happen. You don't know how much I have done to ensure the treaty wouldn't be affected by your transformation." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I am the pack leader now. Sam couldn't see how dangerous it would be if you didn't turn. I fought him and won. I granted the exception to the treaty."

"Well, _Chief_, I understand your concerns but I am still not changing. Alice's vision could be wrong." I said sourly.

"Bells, please listen to us. We love you." Jake pleaded.

"Don't." I said. I don't know why 'don't' came out but that's all I could say.

"We will leave you alone to think some." Jasper said. They both left the room. I laid on the bed and curled up.

I knew I would have to change. I knew I couldn't risk anyone's lives. I was still so angry at the whole situation. This wouldn't even have been a concern if Edward knew how to keep it in his pants. The whole time he said he wanted to leave one rule unbroken and he ended up completely obliterating it. I was over Edward I really was, but the betrayal still ran deep in me. Any normal person would understand that.

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bells?" Angela said softly. I sat up on the bed. I wiped the tears that fell.

"Hey." I said. I'm glad I had Angela to talk to now. She sat on the bed and was very quiet. She held a stern look on her face.

"I figured you would need someone to talk to. The boys gave me a shortened version of what happened." She said. I looked over at a clock and realized I had been in here by myself for about 15 minutes.

"Yeah, it was kind of brutal what they had to say." It might have been a little strong choice of words but that's how it felt to me.

"Yeah, I suppose." She said.

"Did Jasper or Jake say what exactly was going on?" I asked.

"I know about the Volturi and the decision you have to make."

"They are unbelievable. I can't believe they are trying to change me." I said. She didn't say anything. She wasn't even looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that…well, I think they are right." She said.

"What?" I was in utter shock.

"From what they said, you refusing to change would mean a whole bunch of disappearances and/or deaths in the Forks area. Do you know how much grief that would cause?"

"It's not like they are coming right this second, Ang. How do we know what Alice is saying is true?" I snapped at her. I didn't mean too but it just came out.

"I don't know but what if she is telling the truth?" She said looking into my eyes for the first time.

"It's not. It's probably just a ploy to get back in the graces of Carlisle. Besides how could she see my future with Jake around? He blocks her vision!"

"It was while you were away from Jake apparently. Would you really be so selfish and risk my life on the off chance that she is wrong?" She stared straight at me waiting for an answer. I felt a slight wave of shame when she put it that way. I looked away from her.

"I never thought you would be so selfish." She said getting up. "If you would face reality, you would realize your actions affect everyone and not just you." She said shutting the door behind her.

I couldn't believe the turn of events. I paced around the room. I went into Jasper's closet and saw a flask. Funny a vampire would have one of these, I thought to myself. I opened it up and was surprised that it was filled. I took a whiff of it and it was definitely some whiskey. I took a big swig of it and brought it back to the bed with me. I plopped down. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I never understood underage drinking but in this moment I wanted to feel numb. I didn't want to think about anything. For the first time in a long time, I wanted to go back to the numbness I felt when Edward left me last fall. 


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey all! So a lot of you are getting impatient and not understanding Bella at this point. I ask that you please stick with me because it's only been about a week and a half or so since she found out about Edward and Alice. So, yes she still has a right to act childish and selfish, however I will let you know that attitude adjustment is in the works! With that said, thank you all for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all of it! So with that said, happy reading everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

* * *

  
**

Bella's POV

I couldn't lay here all evening. I finished the flask. I decided to get some fresh air. I sat up and my head was slightly spinning. I made it over to the balcony and just sat there for a moment. The fresh air felt nice against my face. I was definitely getting warm inside Jasper's room. I looked to my left and noticed he had a stairway that went down to patio/grill area.

I went down the stairs and went towards the wet bar. I still had the flask but I would settle for the bottle now. I couldn't get numb from reality. If the Volturi were really coming my days were limited. I took a swig from the bottle. It was disgusting. I picked up a bottle of tequila. Definitely not a good choice but I didn't care. I decided to go for a walk and try to drown my thoughts with liquor. I always heard that this was what a lot of people did. I had a checklist forming in my head of things to do before I was either killed by the Volturi or changed. Get drunk, check.

I started into the woods behind the house. I came up on a stream after walking for who knows how long. I felt like I had been walking for hours. I sat down in the stream. The cold water running against me felt good. I was definitely feeling the alcohol. I was very warm and my world was really starting to wobble with every move. The rushing water against me was the only thing I felt. I took another swig of the bottle. I was about a quarter ways into this one. I couldn't drink anymore. I was cutting myself off. I was numb. I reached my goal. I didn't care about anything. I sat there watching the current go downstream. It was like I was watching it get dragged away. It had no more control than I did. My life was just flowing along and the current was too strong to slow down. I heard a twig snap by the tree line. I turned my head slowly. It took a minute for things to get into focus.

"Well, what do we have here?" I heard. I looked to the source. It was getting dark outside so under the trees everything was shaded.

"Go 'way." I slurred. He came closer to me and stopped by the bank of the water.

"You look awfully wet. Why don't you come with me darling?"

"I don't think so—," I said.

"It looks like you could use a place to rest." His voice was so alluring. I stood up. It wasn't as graceful as I would have liked to be but when I gained my balance, I looked into his eyes. They were crimson red.

"Are you the Vultures? Are you here to kill me? Why don't you just fuckin' do it already?" I said plopping back down in the stream. With the new nuisance I decided to take another drink.

"Whoa darling, why don't you give that to me? I think you've had enough." He reached out for the bottle and I held onto it even tighter.

"No, I don' need 'nother vampire telling me what to do!" I turned away from him.

"Vampires aren't real, darling."

"I'm not re-tarded. You're eyes are a dead give 'way." How dumb did he think I was? His face showed shock.

"Wait, where are you staying?"

"In wal-king distance." I replied.

"The Whitlock house?" How did he know?

"Maybe."

He sighed. He pulled out a phone and held a short conversation with someone. He didn't speak loud enough for me to hear. I took another drink and then another. I did not need this right now.

"Bella, you should really give me that bottle."

"How di'ja know my name?" I said. I was suddenly focused on him.

"I know the Cullens and Jasper. I'm Peter. " I took a step backwards. I was suddenly frightened. I have heard the name before but I couldn't remember whether he was a Volturi or a friend.

"Are you here to kill me?" I asked. He held a confused look on his face.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm not a vampire."

"Bella," He stepped closer to me. I dropped my bottle and turned to run. "Bella!" he screamed.

I ran but my world was spinning. I didn't know if it was my fear or the alcohol or the combination. I fell and cut my hand on a jagged rock. I hand began to sting. I held it up and blood was pouring out of my hand. I heard a growl and looked up. He was a few feet behind me where he stopped in his tracks. I was only a few steps from the stream. I scooted towards it. Maybe the water would dilute the smell of blood.

I stuck my hand in the water and it stung. I crawled into the water. Between the pain and alcohol I was feeling very nauseous. The world was spinning so fast, I couldn't hold the liquor down any longer and lurched forward. When I was done, I laid back. The cool water felt good rushing around my shoulders and down my body. A larger rock held my held above water. I closed my eyes and waited for death to find me.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I didn't think Bella would leave the house. Peter's call surprised me. He said he found, who he believed was Bella drunk in the woods, but I told him that was mistaken. I went to my room to check on her to find my balcony doors open and no Bella in sight. I told him I would be right there.

I couldn't run fast enough. I knew Peter wouldn't hurt Bella but let's face it Bella was not coordinated sober so her getting drunk and walking were not a good combination. I didn't know if Peter would be able to control himself if she started bleeding due to an injury. I know how alluring her blood could be to some vampires. I knew the area he described so hopefully in the minutes it took me to get there nothing would happen.

I started to feel a slight fear and sick feeling when I got closer to the spot Peter called from. I ran a little faster. When I saw Peter he was sitting by the bank of the stream. I saw Bella lying in the water with her head on a rock. I smelled a faint scent of blood.

"Tell me you didn't Peter." I said as I carefully walked closer. He turned around and looked up at me. No emotion was flickering across his face. He didn't answer fast enough and before I knew it I tackled Peter in the dirt around him. "I will kill you for this Peter!" I screamed at him.

"Jasper—I didn't,"

"What, you didn't mean too?" I screamed. I was furious. How could a friend do this to me?

"She passed out!" He said trying to throw me off. "I wouldn't do that after what you told me this afternoon." He said as he succeeding in freeing himself. I backed off and I couldn't believe my outburst.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Jasper. I'm sure I would have reacted the same way." He said. I felt his understanding but that still didn't excuse my behavior.

"No, it's not. It's just these emotions that I have been feeling has me all over the place. I can't control myself sometimes because I get so overwhelmed with everyone else's feelings. I'm sorry."

"Listen, I know how things affect you. It would drive me insane. I don't know how you do it but don't worry about this little episode. I'm serious. Forget about it." He said putting his hand on my shoulder for reassurance.

"I think I should head home though. Charlotte might be wondering where I am. Although I am glad to have met Bella regardless of the circumstances and the fact she thought I was the Volturi." He chuckled.

"Wow, she must be drunk. She saw a few pictures of you earlier today. She found one of my old photo albums and she fell asleep looking at one of Charlotte and I at that Ball she dragged me too because you couldn't go. Your picture was on the opposite page.

"Ahh, good times back then! Bring her over sometime though before you leave. I'm sure Charlotte would love to meet her and I would like to meet a sober Bella and see what infatuates you so much." He smiled.

"I will." I said. With that he turned and disappeared from sight. I turned and looked at Bella. Her heartbeat was faint but steady. I looked closer as I approached her to find out the source of her bleeding. I noticed it was around her hand and side. I checked Bella's hand and saw the cut which didn't seem deep enough to require stitches. I ripped a part of my shirt off and wrapped it up. I picked her up out of the water. She groaned and I moved and lifted her up.

"Shh, you are fine. Just rest." I said softly.

I started running back to the house. Her eyes opened up and I slowed down. I felt her start holding her breath as if she were nauseous.

"Jasper?" She sounded tired and somewhat drunk.

"You're fine Bella."

"You're so strong—and, and beautiful you know that?" She said as she closed her eyes again, stroking my chest. Each stroke sent my skin ablaze. She touch was beyond describable. I felt trails of where she previously ran her fingers but the fact that she was doing it I figured she was completely drunk. She had been fighting her emotions for a while now and now she has no inhibitions.

"Hush now. You need to sleep off the alcohol." I said as I was walking now. I wouldn't take advantage of her drunkenness no matter how much I wanted to feel her touch against me.

"Bananas, I smell bananas." She said. I smiled at her comment, even drunk she was observant.

"Yes we are heading back to my house. We are in the banana tree grove now." I said.

"You're like a monkey" She said. "You and monkeys like bananas."

"I did love bananas but now I can't process them." I said.

"So, am I your new banana?" She asked. Her eyes were still closed. This was by far the strangest conversation I have had in a while. I didn't answer. I wasn't sure how to answer her question or if I really understood what she was asking.

"I'm not following you sweetheart." I finally said.

"Blood is like you new b'nana." She murmured.

"I suppose."

"So you are like a monkey and my blood is like a banana. Silly monkey." I smiled at her drunken thoughts.

"I think you should rest now." I whispered to her. I would definitely have to remind her of this conversation in the morning. I chuckled at that thought. We lapsed into a short silence.

"I can't believe what they did to us, Monkey. You wanna know what I think is the worse part?" Her eyes suddenly opened and she lifted her head. I kept walking but looked at her. She was serious but her eyes were definitely dilated.

"What is that?" I said.

"They didn't love us. If they did they wouldn't have lied. We weren't even worth the truth." She said laying her head back down against my shoulder. I squeezed her a little tighter into my chest. Her words struck me deep down. I never thought of our situation in those terms.

Within a few minutes we were back to the house. I walked through the back door and placed her on a chair. She was still wet and I put some towels beneath her. I went to grab my robe and I covered her up and I carefully removed her wet clothes. I couldn't allow her to get sick because I didn't think to change her into dry clothes. Once she was almost completely dry, I placed her in her bed. She rolled on to her side and passed out for the night. I stared at her for a few moments. What I wouldn't do to take away all the pain she has been dealing with lately. She was a strong person though; she would make it through one way or another.

I looked at her hand and she needed to get that treated. I went to the restroom and grabbed the first aid kit I kept there. I came out of the restroom and unwrapped her hand. The cut was deep but it would heal without stitches. I cleaned it out with peroxide and I saw her wince but she didn't wake up. I put a liquid bandage on it and squeezed it so it would hold the cut together. Once it dried I covered it with and actual band-aid. I took my small bowl of gauze pads and the piece of shirt and I burned the contents outside in her walk-out area. I then went and put the rest of the first aid kit back in the restroom.

I came back out of the restroom to find Jacob.

"What are we going to do Jasper?" he said. He was sitting in a chair looking at Bella, with his chin resting on his fist.

"I don't know. She is completely wasted but I'm glad she is sleeping it off now."

"We need to figure it out then. I just got a call from the pack. There are several bloodsuckers roaming around in Forks."

"They are there already?"

"I don't know if it's them but there are 3-4 of them. Nothing has happened so far but they seem to be looking for something. I have someone following them at all times now just to be sure."

"Good. We need to figure out if they are just nomads or the Volturi themselves. I will call Carlisle and see if he knows anything."

"Sounds good." He never once looked away from Bella during the conversation.

"Will you stay here and makes sure she doesn't take off again?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me know what you find out so I can relay it on if I need to." He said. He was still looking at Bella. It looked as though he was contemplating on how we all got to this place in life. He looked as if he was blaming himself for something. I left and closed the door behind me.

I went up to my room and sat at my desk. I picked up my phone and dialed Carlisle. He didn't answer. I wasn't sure why but he may be working so I left a quick voicemail for him to call me back. I closed my phone and sighed heavily. I decided to text Emmett to see if he knew anything.

_Hey Em, have you noticed any new vampires in town?_

_Yeah, not scents I know of. _

_Think they are nomads?_

_No, def Volturi according to Carlisle._

_How long have they been there?_

'_Bout a day or so. We are on it bro._

_Keep me posted please._

_Will do._

This was not what I wanted to hear. I headed back down to Bella's room.

"Jacob, we have an issue." I said coming back.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Volturi, but it sounds like they are part of the guard. They may just be scoping out things. Emmett said they are watching them as well."

"I will call my boys, thanks for letting me know." He walked out of the room. I stayed to watch over Bella.

It was about 4 in the morning when my phone started vibrating. It was Carlisle.

"Hello?" I said.

"Please tell me you have talked to her and have changed her." Carlisle said quickly.

"Yes I have talked to her but she isn't seeing it our way."

"Change her now. I don't care whether it's what she wants or not. It's no longer her choice."

"Carlisle, I can't do that. I won't." I said. I couldn't believe what he was telling me to do.

"Jasper, if you really cared for her you will do this. The Volturi sent scouts to check on her. They have been to her house. I can't go through this again!" He yelled.

"Again? What are you hiding Carlisle?" I asked.

"It's none of your concern. Change Bella before it's too late."

"I won't, what happens if she tries to end her existence as a vampire?"

"Then she would get what she wants either way with less collateral damage." He hung up on me. I didn't understand what was going on now. The only thing I could confirm from that conversation was the fact the Volturi sent scouts which affirm my original thoughts on the vampires in town. The threat of the Volturi was getting to be very real. I went down the hall and lightly tapped on Jacob's door.

"Jacob, we need to talk." I said low but firmly. I knew he could hear me.

I heard some scuffling inside and Jacob opened his door. "This better be important." He growled.

"Carlisle just called me and confirmed scouts for the Volturi are in town. They've been to Bella's house." I said.

"That's what you woke me up for bloodsucker?" He growled.

"No, he demanded I change her whether she wanted it or not."

"He what? You cannot change her against her will. She has to want it, that's what I agreed to for the amendment to the treaty." He said.

"I know. I told him I wouldn't but we have to try again with Bella first thing when she wakes up."

"Okay, now can I get some shut eye? I will need to be rested to help you with her."

"Yes, that would be a good idea. We need to be on the same side without being at each other's throats."

"Agreed." He shut the door before I said anything else.

I went back to Bella's room. This was going to be the longest day of our lives. I was already emotionally exhausted but I could only mentally prepare myself before the rollercoaster ride I will be on tomorrow with everyone's emotions running high. I wondered if this is what pregnant women felt like. I always heard they were very emotional and had many mood swings. Could I be worse than a pregnant woman at times? I chuckled at that thought. I was going to enjoy my short time of solitude before the storm hits.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey everyone! First of all I want to say that the review from Sunday somewhat inspired this version of the chapter. I was grappling over several different things and after I wrote this version of the chapter, I felt it fit the story line well. I also need to thank my Betas, gypsykl and Keeper of the Covenant, because they endured so many rewrites on this chapter. I also need to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing. It means a lot that you are taking time to read my story and give me your thoughts on it. It's amazing, especially since this is the first fanfic story I am tackling. I am playing around with another idea for another Jasper/Bella story, but that's on the back burner right now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes to a bright room. I felt like I was hit by a truck. I sat up and looked around. I noticed my hand was bandaged. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a black robe. I didn't know how I got this on either or why exactly I was wearing a robe in the first place. I couldn't remember what happened. When I went to the restroom, I noticed I looked as bad as I felt I decided I should go lay back down. On my nightstand I saw a glass of water and some aspirin. There was a small note beside the glass of water.

_Bella-_

_ Take both of these. You will feel better soon.  
~J_

I smiled at his note and took the aspirin. I definitely hoped I would feel a lot better once they kicked in. I laid back down. I couldn't sleep any longer though. I just laid there. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was a little past noon. How long had I been sleeping? I groaned and rolled out of bed. Maybe a nice shower would do the trick and maybe some food. With that thought I headed to the shower.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I was in the kitchen talking to Jacob while Angela was photo-shopping some pictures in her room. We were all waiting on Bella to wake up. Jacob and I were discussing the various ways to approach Bella. We couldn't figure out a way to approach Bella without setting her off into a rage.

"I guess we just have to upset her Jasper." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I don't see any other way. Carlisle breathing down my neck isn't helping either."

"I still don't get that but whatever. If we can't get Bella to see reason, force is all we have left." He said as he was flipping some grilled cheese sandwiches on the griddle.

"Carlisle said I should just change her against her will since the Volturi are already scouting." I heard a subtle growl from Jacob. "I know it's not our plan but let's face it, the more I think about it, the closer the actual Volturi will get."

"Yeah, that's true, but can't we just try to reason with her again? She will eventually come around." He sighed.

"Maybe, but if she doesn't then we may have bloodshed because of it." I said. I turned my head because I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hey boys," Angela said. "I've been thinking, what if you let me try to talk to her. You know some girl time? We can go shopping and we can just talk about it. It may work." She looked back and forth between Jacob and me.

"You two go off alone? I don't think so babe." Jacob said.

"Not alone, you boys can come along and go to a sports shop or something." She suggested.

"That's not actually a bad idea. She may want to vent and you could be a voice of reason." I said.

"You think it will work?" Jacob asked.

"It's worth a shot." I replied. "If it doesn't, we may have to force her into it and personally I don't want that. I will feel everything she feels. I don't think I can fight her feelings and actually force the change on her."

"You two can't force her. She wouldn't talk to either of you if she makes it through, and she would probably kill you both." Angela spoke up.

"Since when do you know everything?" Jacob teased.

"Because you like to talk smack on those, what do you call them? Bloodsuckers?" She giggled. I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob couldn't even reply.

"Just let me try. Besides, I can play the dumb card and figure out what this is really about." She added on.

"She's a smart one." Jacob smiled. He went to give her a hug.

"I think you are burning, honey." She said half way through their hug. He jumped back to his sandwiches and took them off the griddle. She laughed.

"So are you okay with that Jasper?" She asked.

"I think it may work or give us some insight." I said. "Go for it."

"Okay." She smiled. "Let me go check on our sleeping beauty." She turned and walked out of the room.

"You sure about this dude?" Jacob asked.

"It's worth a shot." I replied.

"If she doesn't get Bella to change her mind?"

"I don't know. It's a situation I have never been in. Frankly I don't know if Bella will survive if I try to change her." I said thinking aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"It's very hard for a vampire to stop drinking blood when they taste it. It's like….I don't know. It's like your senses take over and you can't think about anything else but getting more blood. So to stop after tasting takes a lot of strength."

"I see, so when trying to change her yourself, you may kill her?" he asked.

"Yeah. Edward was going to do it because he was able to stop once before but now I highly doubt she will let him change her. In fact, he's the reason why she won't change."

"She has to though. She is still hurting over him. Even I can see that." Jacob replied.

"I know. I can feel it from time to time. That's why I don't want to force her into this. She will eventually come around."

"But the Volturi are in town, so we really don't have time to let her fully deal with things." Jacob said as the thought crossed his mind.

"No and that's what makes it difficult." I said. We both lapsed into a silence, lost in our thoughts.

* * *

Angela POV

It wasn't as hard as I thought to convince the boys of letting me try to get through to Bella. I knew she was hurt over Edward, no matter how much she said she was over him. I knocked on her door.

"Come in." I heard. She sounded groggy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I said coming in. She was lying back in her bed in a robe. It looked like she just got out of the shower.

"Not well. I'm waiting for the aspirin to kick in."

"Well, that's what you get for getting totally obliterated last night."

"Yeah that's something I definitely don't want to for a LONG time." She replied. She sat up as I sat on the end of the bed.

"I don't blame you." I smiled. "Anyways, I was coming to tell you that we are going to be leaving soon so you may want to get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping. The boys are taking us to Philadelphia." I said. She didn't look too enthused at the idea of it.

"Ugh, I don't feel very well. I don't think I'm up for shopping. You all go without me. It's okay."

"You are not getting out of it that easily missy. Just because you made a mistake of drinking last night does not mean that you can get out of today's activities."

"Ang-"

"No Bells," I interrupted. "You are coming. I need you to help me pick out some clothes, an honest an opinion. You know Jacob won't give me one." I smiled.

"True but do we have to go today? What about tomorrow?" She replied.

"Nope, you have to live through your mistakes." I said jumping up from the bed. "I'll meet you in the kitchen when you are ready." I said heading towards the door.

"I can't talk you into putting it off can I?" She stated.

"Nope. Get ready Bells. It will be fun." I said leaving the room.

"I'll be out there soon. I need to grab something to eat first though." She yelled after me.

I smiled walking back towards the kitchen. I knew she would eventually cave if I kept at it. I was excited for girl time, but nervous at the daunting task I gave myself. I just hope I can get through to her. Her life depends on it, as well as many others.

"Hey boys," I said coming in the kitchen. Both of them turned to look at me with questioning gazes. "Ready to go shopping?" I asked.

They both smiled and started talking to me about points to make sure I get across. Hopefully Bella won't completely shut down when I actually bring it up. We fell into the conversation while waiting for Bella to appear.

* * *

Bella's POV

I really didn't want to go shopping with Angela today. I never really did like it but we also haven't been spending a lot of time together on this trip either. I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to blow dry my hair. As I was blow drying it I decided it was time to make the change to the new Bella. The one I wanted to be when I came out of the hotel bathroom after my little pep-talk. To be confident I had to look confident, right? With my newfound determination and welcome distraction from my throbbing head, I straightened my hair out. It took a few minutes extra but I didn't care. The new Bella was strong, beautiful and confident.

I went into my closet and tried to find an outfit. I really haven't gone clothes shopping in a while so maybe this shopping trip idea of Angela's was a blessing in disguise. I ended up throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I would definitely have to try to find some variety. Maybe dress it up a bit. By the time I slipped on my shoes, my stomach was definitely growling.

I headed to the kitchen. My headache was still there but fading somewhat. I was coming around the corner and saw all of them sitting at the table talking about where we were going.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning Bells!" Jacob said.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked.

"Better, but hungry." I said.

"That's good. Hopefully you will recover by the time you start shopping." Jasper grinned.

I opened the fridge and was amazed on how stocked it was. I could think of anything and I would probably have everything I need to make it. I pulled open a drawer and found some bananas, for some odd reason I smiled and let out a little laugh. I looked over to Jasper next. I couldn't put my finger on it but for some reason I felt like he was connected in this odd thought of mine.

"What are you laughing at Bells?" Jacob asked. He looked at me with a 'you're-crazy' look on his face.

"Nothing, I just found bananas and it sparked some thought but I can't remember it now." I said smiling. Jasper let out a chuckle. Jacob looked at him and had a confused look on his face.

"Do you know what she's talking about dude?" Jacob asked.

"No, not at all" Jasper said in a soft tone.

"Right." Jacob replied. It was still weird for me to see them as friends. They were always a few feet away from each other but at times you would think they were old friends by the way the acted and talked to each other.

"Well, I think you do know something. Spill it!" I said. I grabbed the orange juice and waiting for him to reply.

"Let's just say you made some interesting comments about the banana grove last night." He said slyly.

Everyone looked back at me but I had a flashback of my lost night. Jasper was carrying me and I said something, but I was seeing the intimacy of this moment. I was stroking his chest and I remember inhaling his scent. The world around me was spinning and a bit blurry but Jasper was in complete focus.

"Bells?" Jacob asked. "You in there? You look like you are a million miles away."

"Sorry, I was trying to figure out what I said thanks to Jasper's great insight." I said sarcastically.

"I see. Any luck?" He said leaning over in my direction.

"Not at all…" I trailed off looking at Jake for a moment then up at Jasper. He was smiling as if he was thinking about whatever I told him.

I went back to making my brunch and everyone resumed in conversation. It wasn't too long until we were on the road. Jasper was telling us that we were going to the theater district called Avenue of the Arts in Philadelphia. We were going to spend a few hours shopping and then maybe catch a play or something. Everyone was excited although I sensed that Jacob was only excited because Angela was.

We got to Philadelphia a parked the car. The boys wanted to walk with us until we found a store we wanted to shop at.

"Bella, they have a 1154 Lill Studio! Let's go in here!" She said basically dragging me by my arm.

"I've never heard of this place." I stated.

"Have fun girls!" The boys said as we were walking into the store.

"This place has amazing handbags. I've shopped online a few times before. I definitely need a couple new ones."

"I could probably use a better one too." I admitted looking down at my worn-down purse.

We started looking around and comparing purses.

"So Ang, I'm thinking about creating a new look for myself." She looked up at me.

"Why? I think your look is great."

"I don't know. I just want to have a fresh start now that I'm not with Edward. I want a new me."

"I see. Does this have anything to do with Jasper?" She smiled.

"What do you think of this one? I think I might get it." I said avoiding her question. I didn't know how to answer it.

"I like it but you didn't answer my question."

"No, it has nothing to do with Jasper. This is for me." I said. I picked out a Lucy P design and one called Charlie-Venetian Night. Now I had a casual purse and one for when I had to dress up. Angela found a couple as well.

"Well, I think that it's a great idea. Whatever helps." She smiled. "Ready to check out?"

"Yes." I said as we walked over to the cash wrap area.

We headed out and went to Banana Republic next. We were having small talk as we were picking out outfits. We kept asking each other what we thought of possible outfits. We both started dressing rooms and had more than enough outfits to do a runway show. We headed back there to try what we had picked out so far. We ended up being the only ones back there.

"So does this have anything to do with you changing? Why you are changing your look I mean." Angela asked breaking into our small talk. I looked around to make sure no one was around.

"I am not changing. I don't want to be a…you know."

"I know but haven't you thought about anything we have said to you? Are you really going to go against Alice's visions on the off-chance she is making it up?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to get into this, especially not out in public. "Angela, you know I wouldn't risk anyone's life but my own, however, this is my life. Why doesn't anyone understand that?"

"First of all, I love that outfit on you, super cute. Anyways, I know it's your life. You have every right to be angry and upset but you are endangering other people."

"Whose side are you on Angela?" I said going back in my dressing room to try on another outfit.

"Bella, I'm not on sides. I just want you to make a rational decision, not an emotional one."

"Angela, I am so tired of everyone telling me what to do and how to feel." I said. I came out in another outfit and checked it out in the three-way mirror.

"We are just concerned about you. We love you Bella."

"I know but it's frustrating. What do you think of this dress?" I asked.

"I love it and I bet Jasper will go crazy over it."

"We aren't together!" I exclaimed.

"You are the reason why you aren't together with him. He adores you Bella. Look at everything he has done for you."

I couldn't argue with her on that one. He has done a lot for me. "I know I have feelings for Jasper but I don't know if I can go through this again. What happens if he gets bored with me or realizes his feelings aren't real and leaves me?"

"He won't leave you. I never saw him look at Alice the way he looks at you." She said.

"It's true. He never looked at Alice that way." A voice broke into our conversation. We were both startled.

"It's you!" I said. I remember her face. She was in the picture with Jasper. The one I found myself jealous over.

"You know who I am?" She asked.

"No but I've seen you in one of Jasper's photo albums." I said.

"I'm Charlotte, Peter's wife." She offered her hand. I had patches of last night come rushing back. I was taken aback and Angela quickly saved me.

"I'm Angela and I suppose you know about Bella." She said taking Charlotte's hand.

"It's lovely to meet you both."

"I'm sorry to eavesdrop and butt-in to your conversation but I couldn't help but listen when I heard Jasper's name earlier. May I join you ladies?"

"Sure!" Angela said.

"I suppose." I replied unenthusiastically.

"If I may, Bella, Jasper loves you dearly. He was over at our house gushing about you."

"He was?" I asked.

"Yes, he was and all he could think and talk about was you. I haven't seen him in years and I can tell you that I have never, ever, seen him care about someone so much."

"I'm sure you said the same thing about Alice." I muttered.

"Actually Peter and I never liked Alice. We knew she wasn't right for him. Our relationship with Jasper changed a lot after Alice. We barely saw each other because of her. Before Jasper, Peter and I were always together."

"I remember his history. You ran away with Peter then he came back for Jasper."

"Yes, then we spent years together traveling."

Angela started asking questions about Charlotte's past as we all went in and out trying on clothes and getting opinions. I was not happy that she joined us but I didn't care because at the moment Angela wasn't pressuring me about changing. Soon the subject turned back to Jasper and I somehow. I wasn't really following along at this point until I heard our names mentioned together.

"So Bella darling, I can see that you love him and I can also see that some part of you is still angry over the betrayal of Edward. I think that you and Jasper belong together. You're bond with him is growing stronger every second and will soon be too hard to ignore."

"You don't know what I'm feeling." I said as I got up to try on my last outfit.

"I do actually. I am a match maker of sorts. I can feel what kind of person you want and what another person wants. When you find your soul mate, it emanates from you, whether you know it or not. You let off this energy. Like I know Angela here found hers even though I have not met him yet. That's how I knew that Alice wasn't right for Jasper, but you darling, are perfect."

"I am not perfect for him. I am only human and whose to say that he won't change his mind once I change?" I said.

"He won't change his mind darling. You will be more beautiful and perfect for him with the change."

"I'm not changing. If he loves me then he won't make me. Besides I was Edward's mate. I can't possibly be Jasper's too, it's just not possible." I said going back into my dressing room. I changed back into my own clothes.

"I'm going to check out." I said. I was so over this conversation.

"Why don't we go to my café down the street and grab a drink." Charlotte said on our way to the front.

"That sounds like a good time." Angela replied. I couldn't believe how fast they became friends and teamed up against me about this change.

We paid and left the store. Charlotte's café wasn't too far. Charlotte said to get anything we wanted and she would take care of it. We ended up sitting in a private balcony. The food was amazing. We were back on the topic of the Volturi and my change but I just allowed them to say what they wanted at this point.

"Bella darling, Jasper told me about the Volturi situation. Why are you fighting so hard against this? You know eventually you will either be changed or die. Do you really want to put Jasper through that? It will shatter him." She asked as we were finishing up eating.

"Charlotte, he has survived worse things. I highly doubt it will shatter him when we aren't even together in the first place." I started. "Everyone around here is telling me why I have to change because they don't want to lose something." I threw my napkin on the table and stood up. I walked into the room because I didn't want our conversation to be public. They followed me in quickly and Charlotte closed the balcony doors.

"Bella, we just want you to be happy." Angela said. "Jacob and I want to be happy, your father, everyone else is at risk here." She said more forcefully.

"You want me to be happy? Then why does everyone interject themselves into the equation?" I yelled.

"We care about you!" Angela yelled back.

"Bella, I don't think you are being very rational about this." Charlotte said.

"Me not being rational? Are you serious?" I couldn't help but yell now. I was so tired of everyone telling me what to do and think.

"I don't think you all realize what I have been going through for these last couple of weeks. I found out the night before my _wedding_, that my soon-to-be husband was cheating on me with one of my best friends. I had to spend a night in jail with Edward because my own father arrested me after finding out I wouldn't tell him that Carlisle laid his hands on me."

"Carlisle did what?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"He grabbed my arm while threatening me. I don't need to tell you how strong vampires are."

"I can never see Carlisle doing something like that." She said in disbelief.

"Well he did, and now I have had to spend this entire get-a-way with Angela and Jacob who become lovey-dovey every chance they get. It makes me sick to my stomach at this point. I'm sorry Ang, I'm really happy for you, but I don't want to see couples that remind me of Edward and myself we he pretended to be so in love with me." I said.

"That's harsh, Bella." Angela said dejectedly.

"You want harsh Angela? You are asking me to _die_ and give up my whole life so you can be happy with Jacob! I will be cut off from everyone except the Cullens who I will have to spend my first few years with so I don't become some awful monster. After that I may have to spend eternity by myself. I will never die if I become a vampire unless someone rips me apart and burns me!"

"I am not like the Cullens and I don't think of myself as a monster. Furthermore, you don't have to spend eternity alone when Jasper will be more than willing to follow you anywhere. He loves you Bella. He's head over heals in love with you and would probably sacrifice every last thing he owns for you." Charlotte said firmly.

"You don't know that. He can change his mind at any point and I'm not going to allow myself to be hurt and have a chance at eternity alone." I started crying. I wasn't sure why but I was pretty sure it was because I was upset and angry.

"I think-,"

"No, I'm sorry. I am _not_ changing because it's convenient for everyone else around me. It's just not happening." I said going back on the balcony. I refused to talk about it anymore.

They didn't follow me out. I pulled out my phone. I called Jasper and told him I was ready to go back to the house. I told him we were at Charlotte's café and he said he would be here soon. Angela and Charlotte stayed inside and talked quietly. They probably wanted to give me some space.

The boys arrived within 15 minutes. I got up and walked to the car. I didn't say a word. I heard Jasper quietly thank Charlotte for having us and he would call her later. I was in the car before everyone else. I was so ready to just go back to Jasper's and be by myself. In fact I was almost ready to go back to Forks.

It was closer to 10p.m. by the time we got home. I didn't realize how fast the day flew by. No one said a word on the way home. You could feel the tension in the car. When we got home I went straight to my room and slammed the door I didn't want to be around anyone.

* * *

Jasper's POV

"What happened at Charlotte's?" I asked Angela after Bella stormed off.

"She said she wasn't going to change. I didn't get through to her." She said. I could feel that she was hurt and angry. In fact the whole way those two feelings filled up the car and then some.

"I see." I said. I wasn't sure if I should go check on Bella or not but Angela walked to her room and shut the door.

"Dude, this doesn't look good." Jacob said.

"Definitely not." I agreed.

"So what's our next step?"

"I guess we let Bella cool off, after that I am not sure." I said. I just stared down the hallway towards Bella's door.

"I think we know our next step we just don't want to say it out loud." He said defeated.

"We force her." I said the words we both did not want to hear.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and as I said before attitude adjustment for Bella starts soon! Please keep that in mind! Thanks again to Sunday who inspired this chapter and my betas for the numerous rewrites they helped me with!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I was having a few difficulties. I hope you all enjoy it. I have to give credit out where it's due, so a HUGE thanks to Keeper of the Covenant for inspiring the poem below which is almost a spin off of what she sent me to use. Also to the other two that helped me on this chapter Prada and gypsykl79, much thanks! Happy reading everyone!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight

* * *

  
**

Jasper's POV

I couldn't believe what happened today. Bella never came back out of her room but I broke down and checked on her about midnight. She was sleeping. I couldn't imagine what happened between the girls today. It was such a drastic change between the time we dropped them off only to pick them up from Charlotte's on non-speaking terms. That was the longest car trip of my life. No one said a word. Angela didn't even talk to Jacob and Bella sat there looking out the window the whole time.

I looked over at my clock and it was about 4am. The house was silent. I picked up my phone. I wanted to call Charlotte but I didn't feel like prying. If Bella wanted me to know something she would have told me. I shut my phone.

I went out on my balcony and sat there. I looked over the pool area. I couldn't help but imagine what kind of life I could have with Bella if she changed willingly. We could move here and start a life. Edward and Alice would never come near us. We would have Peter and Charlotte out here. They seemed to love Bella from what they have seen from her, although I now wonder about Charlotte's feelings. She seemed to understand Bella's reaction but I couldn't read her thoughts on what she really thought.

I heard the doors behind me slide open. Someone was checking there voicemail. The breeze picked up and I noticed it was Jacob's. Then I heard the speakerphone pick up.

"Jake, I just wanted to let you know we don't need to worry about the bloodsuckers in town. A little earlier tonight we came across their scent in the woods. We followed it all the way to the airport. So they are gone."

Jacob deleted his message. "Thank god." He muttered and went back inside. I was surprised by this Volturi move. They must have thought she went somewhere to change. This might buy us a little bit of time. I could keep talking to her about it before we have to force her. I was relieved. I couldn't imagine being in the same room as newborn Bella, she may try to kill me if we forced the change on her.

I went back inside. There were times when I wish I could sleep, right now was one of those times. I hated waiting around for the others to wake. I decided to flip through my photo album Bella pulled out earlier. It was filled with all sorts of memories like rips around the states with Peter and Charlotte. We stayed mostly in the South but that was what we were familiar with. Soon we ventured up North on the east side which is when we decided to camp out here in the Philadelphia area. I wonder how my life would have been if I never met Alice? I suppose that meant I wouldn't have met Bella, so I suppose my life ended up okay, although right now it didn't seem like it.

After a bit I closed my eyes and imagined my life more. I saw a future with Bella. I saw us running through the gardens. She was teasing me because she was faster but that was only because she was a newborn. She would laugh and her eyes were full of life. I smiled at my imagination running wild. I saw us playing around in the recording studio, sitting around enjoying each other's company, and traveling to various places. It would be the closest thing to a dream I could have.

I heard my phone vibrate. I opened my eyes annoyed at the interruption. I saw that Carlisle's number. I hit the ignore button. I did not want to get into it with him. I glanced over at the clock, it was about 8 am. I got up and took a shower. By the time I got out I missed three calls from Carlisle and three voicemails.

I checked the messages but they said I just needed to call him back, it was important. He just wanted to check to see if Bella was changed yet. _Nice try_, I though. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs.

Jacob and Angela were in the sitting room. It looked like they were getting ready to go play tennis.

"Hey you two." I said.

"Good morning!" Angela replied.

"Hey man." Jacob said.

"Off to play tennis?" I asked.

"Yeah, I finally talked Jacob into playing." She smiled.

"Have you seen Bella this morning?" I asked.

"No." She said flatly.

"Okay, well you two have fun!" I said. I headed down the hall towards Bella's room. She had been in that room for way too long.

I knocked on her door. I heard shuffling in the bed. "Bella it's me." I said through the door.

"If you are going to talk about me changing then just leave now." She said.

"I'm here to check on you. You haven't come out of your room since we got home yesterday."

"I'm fine." She said. She wasn't opening the door. I tried the door handle. It was locked.

"Bella," I said, "please open up." I asked.

I heard her get up. She cracked the door. "I said I am fine."

"I just want to talk. I know you are trying to act like you are fine but I know you aren't." She didn't say anything but she came out of the room.

"I will be fine. I'm just tired of everyone trying to talk me into changing." She said softly. I could hear the desperation to change the subject in her voice. She seemed worn out emotionally.

"Darling, we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, I just want to know what's going on inside your head." I said. I reached forward to hug her.

"Don't..." she said. "Just don't. I have enough to deal with right now." She said stepping inside her room again. I felt her exhaustion. She was on edge. I felt her go back and forth between emotions. I felt her need, her rejection, and her insecurities.

"I'll leave you alone then." I said backing away. I started down the hallway.

"Jasper wait." She sighed coming towards. "I'm sorry, I uh, I just..." She sighed heavily. "I'm exhausted and having a hard time with things. Angela and Charlotte teamed up on me, and every time I turn around you are there, ready to comfort me, to help me. I just feel so….so crowded."

"Bella, I know that you are having a hard time, believe me, I _know. _ I can't tell you how many times I have wished everything away. I wish that I never walked in on her, that nothing every happened, but it did and now we have to deal with it not runaway and pretend everything is okay. I just want to help you. I'm here because I'm going through this too. I thought we could work through things together. I won't bother you again. Maybe it was a mistake bringing you out here." I started raising my voice. She looked shocked. I started walking away. I had to cool off before I regretted something. I felt her anger start to build.

"You think I'm running away? I'm not Jasper. I just need some space and time to myself. I need to think about things. I just don't want to spend eternity by myself. I don't want the change because I choose life. I choose to grow old, to hopefully find someone to love me as a human, to have children and experience the world. I am choosing what Edward wanted all along." She turned and slammed the door.

"Bella, I _love_ you." I exploded. She was taken aback by it. "I. Love. You." I annunciated each word. "I want to be with you but I can't do that if we are dead and I'm sure you wouldn't let me near you if you are forced into this life." I could hear my own frustration in my voice and I'm sure she picked up on it. She was staring blankly at me.

"I can't return your feelings. I just can't. I have enough on my plate and I just…can't." She turned around and walked away. I turned to go to the recording studio. I needed to just getaway from this moment.

I got up there and ended up putting together a small album of cover songs. I even put the song Bella recorded on there. This would be one I take back to Forks with me. I had a feeling that we will be leaving soon. This trip was not exactly helping Bella. I would talk to Jacob about it later.

I went to the office part of the studio to grab my phone. I had several missed calls again. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose tried calling me. I'm sure it was a ploy by Carlisle to talk to me. I had only 3 messages though. I called my voicemail and listened to them. Esme, Emmett and Rose left messages. All of them were short and sweet saying to call them. I would do that later, it was probably something Carlisle related and I just didn't have the energy to deal with that on top of the little spat I just had with Bella.

I came down the stairs and saw Angela and Jacob. They both had their stuff packed up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I got a call from the pack. They said I needed to get home ASAP because something was going on and they need my help."

"Did they say what it was about?"

"No, but I booked Angela and I a flight out in a couple hours, we were just getting ready to find you to tell you that we were going to head to the airport." Jacob said.

"Bella and I will leave as well then. I will tell her to pack up. I will book us some seats." I said. Something was going on. That is too many phone calls from back home today. I was suspicious.

I went and knocked on Bella's door. "Bella, pack up. We are leaving to go back home in a couple of hours." I said. The door flew open.

"Is this because of earlier?" She said. She seemed upset but I suppose she had some right to be.

"No, something is going on back home and we need to find out what it is. Jacob got a call from the pack and I missed a few phone calls from my family. So get ready and meet us out front." I said.

"Okay." She seemed worried now. I didn't care.

"I will be in my office." I stated as I walked past Jacob.

I ran quickly up the stairs. I pulled out my phone and called Esme back. It rang but no one answered. I tried Emmett and Rosalie but they didn't answer either. I was beginning to worry. I called Peter to tell him we had to take a rain check on things and that we were flying out tonight on the next flight to Washington. Peter said to take his jet and we would be there faster. Peter said he would call the pilot and tell him to be ready soon. I was surprised they had a jet but I jumped at the chance. We would get there faster anyways.

I went back downstairs to tell everyone we are leaving right away.

"Jacob, change of plans. Peter is letting us use his jet to fly back home." I said.

"He has a jet?"

"Yes and I can't get a hold of anyone back home so I am anxious to get back there now."

"I'm not putting up a fight."

"I'm going to get Bella, you two go get a car."

I walked away before they could answer. I went back down to Bella's room. She was just shutting the door heading out.

"I'm ready to go." She said.

"Good 'cause we are leaving now."

It didn't take too long to get to Peter's once we loaded the car with our bags. Everyone was quiet, thinking of the possibilities of what's going on back home. I felt everyone getting nervous and anxious. The plane ride wasn't much better either. We were all tense as we were waiting to land but once we arrived, the pack was there to pick up Jacob and Angela. I had a car waiting for Bella and me.

"Call me when you hear something." Jacob told me as we were heading off the plane.

"As soon as I do, I will let you know." I replied.

"Ready Bella?"

"Take me home please." She said quietly.

"Sure." I replied. I ushered her to the car that was waiting for us.

The car ride to Charlie's house was quiet. I wasn't going to push her to talk. We were about 10 minutes from the house when my phone started ringing.

"Hey Emmett. What's going on? Bella and I are back in Forks, heading over to her house."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I slammed on the breaks.

"We are turning around now, heading to our house. Make sure everyone is there."

I hung up with Emmett. I couldn't believe what he told me.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Jasper what's wrong?" I didn't know why he was turning around or what happened. He didn't answer.

"Jasper, the last time you didn't tell me something it was bad. Please tell me."

Still no reply from him. The look on his face said that he couldn't get back to the Cullen house fast enough.

"You are scaring me, please slow down and tell me what's going on?"

"I can't tell you what's going on."

"What did Emmett say? What has got you going out of your mind and driving crazy?" I asked.

He just looked at me from the corner of his eye. I heard my phone ringing in my purse. I pulled it out and saw it was the station.

"Hello?" I answered. It was Nick from the station. He was one of my Dad's good friends.

"Hey Nick what's going on?"

"No I haven't gotten home yet. I am stopping by the Cullen's place, why?"

His next words stunned me. I turned to Jasper and we just pulled into the driveway and almost to the garage.

"No, that can't be." He said it again.

"No you're lying-," Nick interrupted me. "NO!"

I slammed my phone shut. I looked towards the house as Jasper put the car in park. I saw everyone including Alice and Edward on the porch. Anger boiled within me. I threw open the car door.

"Tell me it's not true!" I screamed stomping towards them. No one said a word. "_TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!"_ I screamed again. Edward took a step towards me. Everyone else just looked down. "_NO!_" I screamed again. Edward reached forward to touch me. I moved out of his grasp. "Don't touch me!" I said. "It's your fault, Edward. His blood is on your hands! My father died because of _you_." I turned around towards Jasper.

"Take me home now Jasper. I can't stay here."

"Bella, love, wait please." Edward said softly as he came towards me.

"Why should I?" I turned my head. "You all left my father _unprotected_, how could you do that when Alice said the Volturi were in town?" I continued. I climbed into the car. Jasper climbed in. He was on the phone while Edward was going to try to convince me nothing was his fault. No one else moved. Jasper started the car.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said. I couldn't say anything. All I could think about was the fact my father was dead. I don't even know how he died but it couldn't be coincidence that the Volturi were in town and my father was part of some freak accident or however they ended his life. I couldn't only see my father's face in what I pictured his last moment's being. He must have been full of fear. He must have hated me for mixing him up in the world. I felt guilty because I was the one that should have died, not my father who knew nothing about their world.

"It's not your fault Bella." He said as he grabbed my hand. I looked down but I went from angry to numb within the last 10 minutes or so. I couldn't feel a thing. We pulled up to the house and Nick was on the porch. I climbed out of the car and went to meet him. Jasper grabbed my bags.

"Hey Bella, I had to come see that you were going to be okay in the house. It's been cleaned up since the burglary but I know it's going to be hard on you."

"Thanks Nick. I think I will be fine. I will find someone to stay with me."

"Your father was a good man Bella. My thoughts are with you and please don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

I went inside to the house. So they staged a burglary to cover up my father's death. I looked into the living room, his chair was empty, and the TV was off. I felt alone in the house for the first time in a long time. I walked up the stairs. I went into my bedroom and sat on my bed. Jasper walked in and set my bags down. I noticed a piece of paper tucked under my pillow. I pulled it out and read it.

_A fragile little Lamb, no mother in sight._

_Little Lamb lost its shepherd tonight. _

_What is she to do, when she has _

_Everyone to lose._

_Choose wisely Little Lamb_

_~A_

Aro, I thought. This was from Aro. My heart shattered in a thousand pieces. He didn't outright say that he killed my father but I knew he did. He has started to follow through on his promise of death sentences if I did not change. It seemed as though he may have been threatening my mother and my friends but I couldn't be sure. He was so subtle with his threats you questioned the underlying meaning behind each word. This is what everyone was warning me about. I looked up at Jasper and stared at him. I walked over and placed myself in Jasper's arms.

"Change me." I said.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: First of all, Thank you to all of you who are reading and subscribing to my story. I literally had no idea how much reaction I would get out of this story, it really keeps me writing when people add my story and especially when they review with their thoughts! So thank you, thank you, thank you! Another thanks out to my betas Keeper of the Covenant and gypsykl79, they are the best! So that's enough from me, hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

* * *

  
**

Jasper's POV

I held onto Bella. She dropped the piece of paper she found. She fell apart in my arms. Soon her legs gave out. I grabbed before she fell and picked her up. I took her over to her bed and set her down but she wouldn't let go of me. When I tried to stand up, she gripped even harder to me. I picked her back up and sat myself down. I put her in my lap and she buried her face in my chest. She didn't say anything but tears poured down her face. I felt her grief, anger, and even guilt. I just held her and rocked her. I wasn't sure what else to do. What could I do? Her father had been murdered. I can't bring him back although this was something we were warning her about.

I don't know how long we sat there with me rocking her. I knew the sun was beginning to set. So it had to be at least a couple of hours. She finally cried herself to sleep. I placed her beside me on the bed. I waited until she rolled over onto her side before I carefully got off the bed. I didn't want to wake her. I walked over and picked up the piece of paper. I had been staring at it on the floor trying to figure out what was in the note that made Bella say those two words, 'change me'. I knew something to this magnitude would happen unless Bella changed her mind but I didn't think it would be this fast. This was her fault but I would never admit that out loud. I knew that she was going through a lot of emotional stuff, I was too. I handled it and saw reality and knew I had to do what was best for everyone around me. Bella didn't, she fought tooth and nail which is what I loved about her. As much as I loved her, she was the cause of Charlie's death, an innocent life. I read the cryptic note. I was relieved to hear her say the words but I knew now she isn't doing it because it's what she wants, but because she didn't want more blood on her hands. Aro is willing to emotionally torture her to change, something I would never do. The question is why did the Volturi show up now? They knew the date was set for after the honeymoon. She would have been right on schedule for changing.

I folded the note back up and stuck it in my pocket. The vents turned on in the house and I caught a faint scent of Bella. I caught a hunger pang. I didn't want to leave her though. I opened the window hoping that would help. I turned of the air in the house. There was a breeze and that wasn't helping either. The venom in my mouth began to pool again. I needed to hunt. I would be no help to Bella otherwise. I called Rosalie and Emmett to come stay with her while I went on a good hunting trip.

Within a few minutes they were knocking on the door. I went reluctantly went to go answer it. I didn't want to leave her side but I knew I had to.

"Hey, thanks for coming over." I said as I let them in.

"No problem man." Emmett said as he came in.

"How's she doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Not good. She cried herself to sleep but that's what's to be expected." I replied. "She has been sleeping for about a half hour. I don't expect her to wake up but I may be awhile. It's been a few days since I last hunted. If she wakes before I come back please tell her I'm sorry I had to leave."

"I'm sure she will understand Jazz." Rosalie stated.

"I'm heading out so I can get back. When I do get back though, I want to know what happened." I looked at them both. They looked at each other like they weren't sure what to say.

"Right." Emmett said. "We will talk when you get back." He continued. I turned and left. It was hard for me to leave but the sooner I did the sooner I would get back.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I was sitting in my office with my hands on my head. _How did it get this far?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't understand. The Volturi never acted so quickly before. I thought we had more time. Of course that's what I thought all those years ago too. I took out the small painting I had of her. It was done about 200 years before the invention of the camera. I carried this painting with me since the 1670s although nobody but me has seen it. I stared at her face. Memories came flooding back looking at her picture.

_I was strolling down the street. It was a colder evening so not many people were out. I pulled my coat collar up to block some of the wind that was blowing. Of course I wasn't cold, but if I were human I should have been so it seemed like the right thing to do with the recent gust of wind. I was close to the house I was staying in and that's when I saw her. She was standing there in the cold with several suitcases around her. She was sitting on one and she had tears falling. Being the gentleman I was brought up to be, I stopped to ask her if she needed help. She told me her story and I told her I had an extra bedroom she could stay in until she found a more permanent place. She reluctantly agreed and I helped her down the few blocks I had left to travel._

"Who is that?" a voice said breaking into my distant memories. I looked up to see Esme. She seemed tense. Her arms were crossed and her voice was flat.

"Just someone from my past." I said. I couldn't tell her who the woman was.

"You looked like you were a million miles away. What's going on? Why were you staring at that picture?" She pressed. She was protective. As my mate I expected nothing less.

"Nothing, she's nobody." I said putting the painting back in my drawer.

"Carlisle…" She said as she shifted weight to her other leg. She could get to be so human when she wants to get her way.

"Dear, it's nobody. There is nothing going on. What brings you in here?" I said getting up and wrapping my arms around her. She pushed out of them.

"I came to find out what Alec meant when he said you should have known better. So do you want to start explaining? Does that girl in the painting have anything to do with it?" She crossed her arms again.

"I don't know what he was talking about. Maybe he thought I would have seen this coming because I have stayed with them before. I know how they operate." I said hoping she would buy it. She looked at me skeptically.

"I think you are hiding something. Just tell me what it is." She said. She looked me straight in the eye and I couldn't look for long. She is the one person who could break me.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what he meant. You know how cryptic they all are." I said. I looked back into her eyes.

She sighed heavily. "I don't believe you. Something is going on, and I can tell you are hiding something but I didn't come here to fight." She said. "So what are we going to do with Bella?"

"I have no idea. At this point if she doesn't take this seriously we will have to change her against her will." I said. I didn't like the idea of condemning someone to this life.

"She will resent us, honey. She would get furious and I don't think I could handle a furious newborn."

"I know but it's the only way the Volturi will stop killing innocent people."

"There is no way around it at all? Can't we hide her or something?" She asked. She felt the same way I did about forcing people into this life.

"No, the Volturi will eventually catch on."

"Carlisle, we will become the monsters that we are trying not to be. I say if she doesn't want it we give her a swift death and tell the Volturi she didn't survive the change." She said.

"I can't believe you just said we should kill her!" I said. Hearing her say that was out of her norm. I never thought she would ever suggest killing someone.

"What would be worse, forcing her to be a vampire which she no longer chooses to be or ending her existence because that is what she is waiting for by not turning knowing the Volturi will follow through on it?"

I couldn't argue with that but I didn't want to take a life. "I don't know which I could live with more but we should be asking why they came now." With that my thoughts went back to the painting. Esme stared at me for a few minutes like she wanted to add on but she didn't say anything. She turned and left my office. I went back to my desk and pulled out the painting. Her face was haunting but I couldn't look away from it.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Emmett and I sat down in the living room waiting for Jasper to get back. He had been gone for a couple hours now. I heard stirring up above and I looked towards the ceiling.

"I think I'm going to go check on Bella." I said.

"Okay, if you need me just let me know." He said. He was distracted looking at some sports magazine Charlie had.

I smiled and stood up. I quickly went up the stairs. I cracked open the door and I heard sniffles. "Bella?" I said opening the door wider. She sat up in bed and wiped her face. Although moonlight came through the windows she couldn't quite see who was at her door. I on the other hand could see her tear-stained face perfectly even if there was not any light in the room.

"Rosalie?" She said confused.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I get you anything? I heard you shuffling around up here."

"Where's Jasper?" She said wiping her nose and trying to clean her face of tears.

"He's hunting. He asked us to stay with you until he gets back. May I come in or would you like me to leave you alone?" I asked. We never had the best relationship so I wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Could you sit with me?" She asked.

"Sure." I was surprised by this. I sat on the end of the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" She said quietly.

"I suppose." I said. I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable because I could never imagine myself in her shoes. I wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"How did he die?" She said staring blankly at the floor. I was taken aback by question.

"I don't think I should be the one to say anything." I said. I thought Carlisle or Esme could probably handle this question better.

"Rosalie…please." She said look at me. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and grief. "Please, I'm asking you as a, as a friend, a-a sister." She tripped over those last few words.

I couldn't believe she thought of me as a sister. "You really think of me as a sister?" I asked. I slightly smiled at the thought since we never had the best of relationships I didn't know she cared that way for me.

"Yes, and I would do the same for you. Just tell me what happened and please don't leave anything out for my benefit. That's why I am asking you and no one else. They would edit it and I need to know." She said.

"Okay, well," I took a short moment to collect my thoughts. I looked at her and she was quiet and focused on me. "Yesterday, I was out on patrol. I wasn't on Charlie duty because I was scheduled for the night shift. I don't know who was scheduled for the afternoon. I thought it was Carlisle's turn but I couldn't be sure. I was distracted by one of the Volturi who strayed into town. Anyways about dinner time, I was just patrolling the area because the one I was following ran back into the woods on the wolves' side. I got a call from Carlisle. He was frantic and asked me to meet him here. He didn't say much but I ran as fast as I could to Charlie's. When I got here everyone was gathered in the tree line and there was just an eerie feeling we all had that something was wrong." I paused again. "So when Carlisle arrived he asked who was watching Charlie but we were all confused. A voice broke in and it came from the porch. It was Alec, I'm not sure if you met him or not."

"Jane's brother…" She said absently.

"Yes, he was on the porch. He asked us all to come inside." I stopped because I heard the floorboards creak outside the door. I wasn't sure if Emmett came to check on us or not but if he did he wasn't interrupting. "When we all came in Charlie was in his chair. Alec revoked all his senses and held him in place with his power. He was so scared." I took a breath. I stared out the window because I couldn't look at her if I was going to finish the story. "Alec said that it was a warning for you. Charlie suddenly stood up. He must have gotten some of his senses back because he asked who was there. His eyes were wide with fright although he couldn't see anything; he had his hands out in front of him waiting for someone to come at him. Carlisle lunged for Alec and suddenly we were all held in place. None of us could move. Carlisle screamed at Alec to let Charlie go but he didn't listen. He pulled out a knife and said 'You can thank your daughter for this', then stabbed him square in the chest. At the same time, he must have released his hold on Charlie and all his senses were free. He looked at us, we couldn't move. Carlisle try to break the hold on him to save him, but it was no use. Charlie collapsed to the floor and blood started pooling around him. In his last few breaths, he told us to tell you he loved you." I paused. Tears were falling down her face.

"So, Alec started leaving and soon the grip on Carlisle was let go. He ran to Charlie to try to revive him. Alec released us all after a few minutes. None of us could move even though we were free. Emmett tried to pull Carlisle away from Charlie because it was too late. He said the strangest thing. He said, 'I couldn't save Emma but I'm going to save Charlie.' He kept up with the CPR. He wouldn't stop. Eventually, he gave up after 6 minutes. He told us to leave but none of us wanted to. He pushed Esme away and he barked at us again to leave. We did but it was hard. I suppose that's when Carlisle staged the robbery for when the police came." I stopped. She knew what happened after that. I looked at her but she said nothing. I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Thank you for telling me." Her voice was empty, the life and emotion sucked out of it.

"If I were you I would want to know too. I would hope someone would do it for me as well." I said. We sat in silence for a few moments. I was unsure what to say now.

"Did it hurt?" She asked.

"What?" I replied. I was slightly confused at what she was asking.

"The change, did it hurt?"

"Yes, I won't lie, it's excruciating. The blood thirst is hard to fight as well." I said.

"Are you against me changing?"

"Are you changing?" I asked. "I mean, are you changing because this is what you want and not because you are grieving?"

"I am changing because it will save lives. Charlie paid the price for my stubbornness. I just don't know why they came now. Why now?" I hugged her. I don't know why but I did. I let go and looked her in the eye.

"I am not sure why they came early." I started. "I will never be okay with you choosing this life because I still don't think you know everything you are giving up but I believe you not changing would cause severe consequences in the town of Forks. I respect your decision." She hugged me and I was surprised by this. She didn't let go right away. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her until she gave me a sign she wanted me to let go.

* * *

Bella's POV

I don't know what came over me when I leaned forwards and hugged Rosalie. After a few minutes I sat back. Tears were in my eyes again.

"I'm sorry." I said. I don't know what I was apologizing for though.

"It's okay. I just unloaded a lot onto you. I will leave you alone. Just let us know if you need anything." She smiled. She got up and headed towards the door. As she left she turned to look at me. She smiled again and closed the door.

As she shut the door, I felt truly alone. I looked over on my desk and there was a picture of Charlie and I on my graduation day. He looked so proud. The thought of never seeing him again sent tears to my eyes again. I couldn't believe Charlie died because of me. My mother would probably be next if I didn't change soon. I laid on my side. I pulled the blankets over my head. I wanted to disappear because Charlie's last few moments were nothing like I had imagined. He saw the true nature of the world we lived in, because of me. It was my fault, but I was still trying to figure out why they came early. I was supposed to be changed by next week. They knew that. I let some tears fall down my face as I laid there. I was angry, upset, and I didn't know what to do. How could I let this happen to Charlie and why in the hell did the Volturi come now? I would have made the change in a couple days or so if I did marry Edward a couple weeks ago. Why were they here to begin with? I silently promised myself I would find out. I closed my eyes hoping sleep would find me soon.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey Everyone! So I am really excited about this chapter because now the story is really going to start moving! A big thanks to everyone who is subscribing, reading, and/or reviewing, it means a lot. BIG THANKS to my betas once again, Keeper of the Covenant and gypsykl79, they are the best! So Happy Reading, hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

  
**

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes slowly. I didn't feel like moving. I knew it was another sunless day because little light was coming from my windows. I sat up in bed and looked around. Everything still looked the same but I was still expecting to hear noises of Charlie moving about the house.

I went to take a shower and start getting ready for the day. I blow dried my hair, straightened it and wrapped myself in a robe. I wasn't ready to get dressed quite yet. I decided to jump into a clean pair of pajamas for the time being. I sat in a chair by the window. I looked over into the woods. I saw Jacob sitting in the tree line. He was in wolf form but he seemed to be guarding the house every night. He stared up at me and I gave a slight wave but got distracted because I saw movement out by the driveway. It was Jasper, picking up the morning paper, something Charlie used to do but he couldn't any longer. I closed my eyes and his face is what I saw. How I imagined it to look in his last few moments of life. I opened them again because all I could see was a pained look on his face, him reaching out for help. The Cullens shouldn't have left him alone; someone should have been here protecting him. I looked over at the tree line and noticed Jake was gone. Someone else must have taken over and they were good about making sure a wolf was here on guard when it was their watch. Which Cullen made a mistake to where my father paid the price? I sat there a few more minutes. I looked over to my clock to see what time it was. _Two hours_, I thought to myself. Only two hours until I had to prepare myself for one of the hardest things in my life, saying goodbye to my father.

I got up and slipped on my dress. It was a simple one, black, no frills or anything. I looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. I was as pale as the Cullens, but frailer looking. There was no life in my eyes. I saw flickers of anger cross my face as I was staring at it. I wouldn't be here getting ready for my father's funeral if Edward could have kept his "one rule" unbroken. With that thought anger rose through me. I threw my fist at the mirror. Glass shattered in front of me and I felt blood running down my hand. No tears were in my eyes, but I could already see the anger starting to fade away. I stood there a little longer just watching my reflection. I finally looked down at my hand and decided to clean it up before it got infected. My anger had dissolved by that point and I felt numb. My hand wasn't hurting at all, I couldn't even feel it but I shouldn't let that stop me from cleaning out the cuts. I went to the bathroom and pulled out some stuff to clean it and some bandages.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I was sitting in the living room when I heard glass break upstairs. I felt Bella's anger rise up when it happened. Her emotions went from nothing to volatile within seconds. It was quite frustrating to me. I allowed her to have a couple days of this self-wallowing behavior but it's gone on too long. She wasn't dealing with anything. I tried to block her emotions but they were strong this time. I couldn't take this much longer. I have dealt with my own feelings and I am trying to move on but it's like she is stuck. I don't know what else I can do to help her. Of course her father dying did not help much either.

I heard the bathroom sink turn on and a series of hisses from her. She must be cleaning her wound. I could smell a faint trace of blood. I wouldn't allow myself to run to her like my instincts told me to. I wouldn't, especially if she will just shove me away. As frustrated as I was with her, I still wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. It was like battling with two different sides of me. One side was fed up, while the other side was willing to stick by her.

A few minutes later I heard her pick up her tray of food. I wondered if she had eaten any of it. These past few days, she barely ate anything. A bite here and there, but she never finished anything. That didn't deter me from making her anything she may want. Most of the time I fixed French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, a little of everything. I knew it was probably wasting food but on the off chance she would eat something, I wanted to make sure she had a choice on her foods. I looked up and she was coming down the stairs with her uneaten food. She was so pale that she could almost pass for a vampire. Her cheekbones were protruding, her eyes lost the light that used to be in them, and she never smiled anymore. She never really did anything anymore, it's like she's an empty shell until something would spark a memory and I could feel her frustration, anger, and guilt. That was the only time she seemed alive.

"Here let me help you with that." I said reaching for the tray as she was nearing the bottom of the staircase.

"No, I can do it myself." She said. Her voice was flat and had a hint of anger in it. She walked into the kitchen and paused in the doorway. She shook her head and went to the sink with her food. She dumped what she could down the garbage disposal and threw away the rest. She paused again and leaned over the sink. It was hard for me to stay where I was. I just wanted to hold her but I knew she wouldn't allow me to. I watched her a few moments then started to turn.

"Jasper," She said quietly. "Thanks." She said lifting her head and turning it towards my direction. She seemed exhausted.

I looked at her and walked away. I didn't know what to say to her.

"Hey!" She said. I felt her emotions rise. There was a slight feeling of anger I felt when I turned away.

"What?" I said curtly, spinning back around to face her.

"What is with you?" She said. She became defensive.

"Me? Okay let's see here…" I paused. "Well, you lock yourself in your room, you throw temper tantrums, and you are not taking care of yourself, Bella. I can't stand watching you wither away like you are."

"I am not withering away…" she muttered.

"Yes you are." I said sternly. "You won't eat, you barely sleep, and you are shutting everyone out." I paused. I noticed I was raising my voice and she just stared at me. "You are afraid and you aren't dealing with things, so by all means if you want to be by yourself, I will leave. I can't stay here and watch you destroy yourself. When you are ready to face the truth, you have my number."

I turned and walked out of the door. I had no idea where that came from but I felt better. Her face didn't show a flicker of emotion though. I was a total ass to her, but she needed to hear it. As much as I loved her, I just couldn't tolerate her behavior. She was shutting everyone out instead of letting us help her. She hadn't even talked to her mother in the past few days. I shook my head. I didn't know where to go. So I kept close to her house just incase something were to happen. I couldn't fight instincts all together but I wouldn't allow myself to go back to her right now.

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe he walked out. It figures he would do something like that. Edward walked out on me, why shouldn't he. I found myself angry at all the Cullens. It was because of them, I am sitting here today about to bury my father. If I never came to Forks, I would have never met them and Charlie would be safe. I paused at that thought, maybe it was my ultimately my fault. I was the one who came to Forks and changed his normal routine. I was the one who intertwined his life with the Cullens. It was because of me, I wasn't here when the Volturi guards were. They would have killed me that night, instead of Charlie. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I looked up at the clock and it was time to go, time to say goodbye to my father.

I didn't really pay attention on the way to the funeral home. Everything was blurring together at that point. I was so distracted by what-ifs in my head. My mother and I sat by each other of course and I saw all the Cullens come in and sit across from us. Alice and Edward seemed somewhat cozy sitting next to each other. I was a little peeved when I glanced over. I didn't see Jasper with them however. The funeral started and I couldn't focus. I was sitting there wondering about Jasper of all people instead of focusing on my father. I didn't even hear when the preacher called me up for my eulogy. I felt a slight nudge from my mother which brought my attention to this. I slowly stood up and approached the podium. I looked out into the faces of all of Charlie's friends. I looked over at the Cullens. I noticed Alice had set her head down on Edward's shoulder. Her arm tucked around his, hidden from everyone else's view. I shut my eyes to calm myself.

"Thank you all for coming. It's nice to know how many lives my father touched." I looked out among the faces again. Some were nodding there heads. "My father was a great man, no wait, he was an extraordinary man. He put others before himself and helped out anyone who needed it, whether he knew them or not." I stopped. I felt the tears pooling up in my eyes. I felt the panic take over because I may embarrass myself in front of all these people. I felt a slight wave of calm rush over me. I looked up and saw Jasper in the back. I was grateful for him in that moment. I went on to talk about all the little things he did with me as a child, how happy he was when I came back. I saw other people crying.

"My father's life should not have ended that night…" those words slipped out of my mouth before I knew what I said. I was getting ready to end my speech when those words came out. They rang in my ears and I lost it. "His life shouldn't have ended. It should have been me." I said to myself. I didn't realize how loud I actually said the words though. The whole congregation of people heard them. They all stared at me intently. My thoughts from early came rushing back to me. "It's my fault he's dead." I told them.

"Bella." I heard Carlisle speak. He was up there before I knew it. "Don't do this."

"No Carlisle, it's true. If I never came back to Forks, Charlie would be alive right now."

"Come on Bella, let's have a seat." He said calmly trying to usher me away from the podium.

"No! You know it's true, you know it." I said. I heard the murmuring in the crowd and I couldn't stay there any longer. I turned to my father's casket and whispered to him. "I love you Dad, always." I turned and raced out of the room.

I was in the bathroom when I heard the preacher continue. He said he would finish the service at the graveside service. I couldn't believe I made a scene at my father's funeral. However small it may have looked, I deterred the attention away from my father. My mother came in a few minutes later. She just held me and didn't say a word.

About 10 minutes later we were on our way to the graveside service. I sat there not focusing on anything but just staring at my father's casket. Jasper sat behind me and I felt his calming influence keeping my anger at bay. My tears didn't stop falling though. The next thing I knew, my mother was asking me a question.

"What?" I said finally focusing on her.

"Are you ready to go?" She said. I looked around and noticed that we were the only ones there besides Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme.

"I would like to stay a few more minutes. You can go on ahead. I will be fine Mom." I said.

"I will stay, no worries honey." She replied.

"Go Mom, I don't need a babysitter."

"You are in no shape to drive honey. I can't leave you here."

"I will stay Renee. I can take her home." Jasper intervened. She looked at me then him and gave in.

"Are you sure it's okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I will make sure she gets home." Jasper replied.

"Alright. Call me when you get home Bells." She said as she got up and hugged me. She left and it was just Jasper and I. Carlisle and Esme escorted my mother back to her car.

He sat back down behind me and I just sat there. No words were spoken. I got up a few minutes later and I put a hand on Charlie's casket.

"I'm sorry Dad." I whispered. I saw Jasper get up out of the corner of my eye and walk a few feet away. It was like he was trying to give me privacy. I faced the casket again. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there. They would have taken me. I will make sure they pay though. You can count on it." I stopped and put both hands on the casket. I leaned over it. "I love you Dad."

I felt Jasper's hands on my arms. "Come on Bella. Let's go." He said gently pulling me up. I allowed it.

He led me to his car and opened the door for me. I climbed in and he also shut the door behind me. I knew he would come back for my truck so I didn't say anything. We didn't even say a word on the way to my house. The car was filled with a heavy silence. We pulled into the driveway before I knew it. He shut off the car and was about to open his door.

"No." I said. He became still and didn't move. "I need some time alone, like really alone."

"I don't think that's—"

"No, I need this Jasper. I need this. Just please." I said exasperated. I climbed out of the car and he was still not moving. "I want you to let everyone know that my change is going to happen in a couple of days, on my birthday." I leaned down to tell him through the open door. "Also tell them that once my change is complete, I don't want to see any of them afterwards." Before he could protest I shut the door and went inside.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for such a long wait on this one. With Thanksgiving and some health issues it was hard to get this chapter written. So thanks for your patience! Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing, you are amazing. Thanks to those who are subscribing, it's much appreciated! I have big plans for the next few chapters as well...so be looking forward to those! Happy reading! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

I don't know how long I stayed in the driveway after Bella walked inside. I didn't want to leave Bella alone in the house by herself. She shouldn't be alone, especially after the day she had. I shouldn't have walked out on her earlier, I should have stayed. I finally decided to leave. I felt her emotions level out and she seemed to relax a bit. I would follow through with her request but I didn't want to leave her alone for too long. I would give her the space she wants, I suppose it could help her deal with things and face the reality around her.

I pulled into my driveway about 10 minutes later. I wasn't speeding back because I knew this news would not sit well with Esme and Carlisle. The rest of them I was unsure. Although I really didn't care how Edward and Alice reacted, it was the rest of the family I was worried about. I parked in the garage and when I got out, Edward was leaning against his car waiting for me. I glared at him.

"Jasper," He said. "Alice told me what she decided and I don't like it. She needs the family to help her."

"I don't care what you think. I am willing to let her do things her way. I am not going to control her like you did. I will let her make mistakes and be human."

"I protected her. I _will_ protect her if you won't."

"_You _will leave her _alone_. If I find out you aren't, you will have to deal with me." I said heading towards the porch.

"Jasper, please, let's think of Bella here. She will make a spectacle of herself and the Volturi will kill her. Her thirst for blood will get her killed." I paused after those words left his mouth. I turned at the edge of the garage and faced him.

"I won't let it get that far, besides she said 'see them' not 'any of you'. So she may allow me to help her." I snarled.

"I don't think you can handle it. You almost attacked last year over a paper cut. How are you going to help her with her blood lust?" He said angrily. I growled and pinned him against his precious car. I put a nice little dent in the shape of him on it.

"Don't think for one second I can't control my bloodlust. Try dealing with 6 hungry vampires when a paper cut happens. I can control my thirst and I will not let Bella die. Unlike you, I actually love her and would not do anything to jeopardize that. She is mine now." I said through my teeth. Edward snarled at me.

"She is mine, made for me." He snarled back. "She is my singer, mine!"

"Listen Eddie-boy, you lost that chance when you slept with my ex-wife! She needs someone more mature in her life that knows what they hold is precious."

"Precious? You almost killed her." He refuted back. I grabbed on to his shirt tighter and slammed him into his car again.

"How many times have you almost got her killed? Lets see…I think about 3 times." I said infuriated. "James, the Volturi, and Victoria. Nice job protecting her." I said through my teeth.

He tried to push me off but couldn't. "She is alive because of me." He growled back at me. He attempted to get away. I could feel his anger, his hurt, his need for revenge.

"Do you really want to fight me Edward? Don't I have enough scars to prove how badly you will lose? How much more experience I have in this life than you. It only proves I am better for Bella. I am what she needs. Someone who is willing to let her be and someone who is willing to die protecting her. A future is what she has with me." I said with a sneer.

I heard the others come out to the garage.

"What's going on?" Carlisle yelled when he saw us.

"Nothing." I said letting go of Edward and stepping back. Edward stood up and had a murderous look on his face and he was in a rage but wouldn't do anything in Carlisle's presence.

I walked away from Edward and towards Carlisle and Emmett who came out. The girls were still inside the house. I was angry and I didn't want to be here. I needed to be with Bella but I was respecting her wishes. The girls stepped out on the porch as I was climbing the stairs.

"Oh by the way, Bella wants to change on her birthday and when she wakes up she doesn't want to see any of you and possibly not even me." I said walking through the girls and into the house. I went to my bedroom and closed the door. I didn't want to be around them right now. All I wanted to do is be with Bella and it was driving me nuts she wanted me to stay away.

* * *

Bella's POV

A few hours have passed since I told Jasper I wanted to be alone right now. I needed the time but I had this eerie feeling come over me in the last hour. I felt like I wasn't alone. I wasn't sure what to make of it but suddenly I wished someone were here with me. I was looking out the window earlier after eating. I was waiting for the sink to fill up slightly so I could do my dishes. In the tree line I though I saw a girl standing there looking in the window at me. I leaned forward to look closer and she was gone. I shook it off thinking I was psyching myself out.

I decided to go upstairs to my bedroom. I sat on my bed and just looked around. _How am I going to leave this place in a couple of days? _I thought to myself. I didn't know how long I would be gone. _Should I have someone look after the house for me? What will my cover story be?_ I continued thinking. I needed some fresh air. The room started to feel quite stuffy.

I went over and opened the window and stuck my head out. I took a deep breath in. I opened my eyes and I saw the girl standing there, only this time she looked older, like she was in her twenties. I stared at her afraid to blink. She smiled at me then disappeared. I thought I heard a sinister laugh right before she left but I couldn't be sure. I brought my head back inside the window and decided there was enough fresh air in the house.

I sat on my bed and looked around. I was trying to decide if I should pack a few things up or leave things the way they are. I decided to pack up Charlie's room. It wasn't much bigger than mine so I saw no point of moving in there. Plus I wasn't sure if I could ever stay in that room. I went to the hallway where Charlie kept boxes. I pulled a few out and started packing up his room.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I kept looking at my phone. It had been awhile since I left Bella at her house and I felt anxious about leaving her alone. I decided I would go check on her. I just needed to know she was really alright. Bella could be stubborn at times and I don't want her to break due to her own stubbornness. I jumped off my balcony and ran to her house.

I was just about to the tree line when I picked up a scent. It was one I did not recognize and it was a vampire's. I didn't understand why a vampire would be watching Bella. This worried me. I decided to follow the scent to see if I could find the one who was just here no less than 20 minutes ago.

I followed the trail towards town. This worried me that a rogue vampire was staying in town. I hadn't noticed or heard of any disappearances so maybe they just arrived. I would definitely have to let the others know. The scent suddenly disappeared near the edge of a road. They must have had a car waiting or parked here. I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle. As much as I didn't want to speak to him, I couldn't keep this to myself.

The phone call was short and they were going to meet me in the school parking lot which is where I currently stood. This is where the trail ended. It didn't take them long to arrive.

"Hey." I said to everyone as they emerged from the tree line. "This is where it ended. I'm sure you all picked up the scent on your way over."

"Yes, we don't recognize it either." Carlisle said speaking for the group.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving Bella unguarded. I picked up on this scent right outside her house." I said. They all gave me agreeable looks. "She wants to be alone right now and I want to respect that so, we need to make sure that she's protected and only show ourselves when it's necessary. I don't want her to see any of us until she asks or this vampire makes a move. Are we clear?" I said firmly. They all gave nodding heads.

"Yes, no one makes a move towards Bella." Carlisle added. I gave him a nod, a sort of thank you. He let me give the orders and he backed me up. We then divided up times and who will guard Bella at what time.

"We can't let this vampire get to Bella like the Volturi got to Charlie. I don't want one second go unguarded when it comes to Bella. She is my life, I can't lose her." I said. Edward and Alice scoffed and I glared at them. "Is there a problem you two?" I said. I felt my military personality shine through. I was orchestrating and giving orders to my troops.

"She's not your life, Jasper. She will leave you once she changes." Alice said coldly. I snarled at her.

"She _is _my life, whether I am in it full time or not. I will see to her safety." I growled at her. I found myself inches from her and wanted to shred her to pieces. I heard a small threatening growl from Edward. "So much for Bella being important to you. I see you care about Alice more right now." I said under my breath. I turned to go back in front of the group.

Edward attacked me from my back. I defended myself and slammed him into the ground. He snarled and tried to overcome my grip on him. "Do you really want to do this now, boy?" I said.

"Jasper, think of Bella man. Let's get back to making plans so we can protect her. No one is there now watching her." Emmett said calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yes, let's please focus on Bella right now." Carlisle added. I felt his guilt rise in him. I stood up over Edward and he was breathless beneath me. He glared at me and stood up quickly.

I backed up and stood facing everyone. "I mean it. Anyone who leaves her unguarded, even for a second, will answer to me." I said firmly. They all nodded silently no doubt replaying how quickly I reacted to Edward's attempt to attack me. I was lethal but that was how I was trained to be. "Okay, I will take watch until morning. You all prepare for shifts starting tomorrow.

They nodded and began to disperse. I took off running back towards the house. I was angry at Alice and Edward. I doubted for a few minutes whether or not they would actually protect Bella. Alice didn't even see Charlie's death coming. How was I going to trust them with Bella's safety? I shook the thought from my head and concentrated on my surroundings. I was hoping I wouldn't pick up a fresh trail from the unknown vampire.

I got to the house within 5 minutes. I stayed in the tree line. I felt her emotions out here as if she were sitting next to me. She was hurting, bad. I wanted to go in and comfort her but she needed time to herself. She needed to grieve. I sat there hidden from sight and just let her emotions take over me.

* * *

Bella's POV

I wasn't sure how I fell asleep in Charlie's room but I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I looked around and I had most of his room packed up. I stood up and stretched. I decided to go down and get some breakfast instead of following my usual routine of showering and getting ready first.

The house was unusually quiet. It seemed as though everything was frozen and I was the only thing that could move. I opened the fridge and found I barley had anything to eat. I pulled out the last of the eggs and cooked them.

After getting ready for the day, I decided to gather a grocery list. It was normal, routine for me. I needed normalcy. I needed my life; I needed my own fresh start. I suppose I could get that when I change.

I drove to the store and took my time inside. I found myself walking up and down every aisle, looking at all the specials. I only needed a couple days worth of food. After that, I wouldn't eat normal, human food again. I decided to pick up some of my favorite dishes. I noticed in every aisle the same woman appeared. She often smiled at me as we passed each other. I wanted to say she was following me but that's a little absurd especially when she is picking things up in every aisle. Maybe I was getting paranoid. There was something familiar about her though. Maybe I had seen her around town somewhere. Forks doesn't have a huge population. I finished picking up a few things and then paid for my items.

I got home and put everything away. I looked around and thought of more things I needed to do before I left on "vacation". I decided that I would tell everyone that I was going to visit my mother and sight-see around the U.S. It was believable and not too outrageous.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I couldn't imagine who it would be but it was still early in the day and people would stop by to see how I was doing. I opened the door and saw a tall, brunette standing in the doorway, the one from the grocery store.

"Bella Swan?" She said in a smooth, velvety voice.

"Yes?" I said cautiously.

"I'm Amelia Watson, a friend thought you may need someone to talk to." She smiled and I couldn't help but notice her too-perfect features.

"I'm fine." I said trying to shut the door. Her hand flew up and stopped the door before shutting.

"I don't think you understand. You can talk to me about anything, and I do mean _anything_." She smiled again. I noticed her eyes had a faint trace of red in them. I grew panicked.

"Who sent you?" I asked. I didn't want her in my house. She was following me around in the grocery store and maybe she was the one outside of my house yesterday.

"I'm a friend of the Cullens." She said.

"I told them I wanted to be left alone." I said. She pushed her way through.

"They don't know I'm here actually. I came because I heard of your situation with the Volturi and what happened to your father."

"You know? How do you know?"

"Sweetheart, it's my job to know everything that goes on around me, especially if it involves one of the Cullens."

I didn't know what to say or do. I felt this strange feeling starting to creep up on me that I could trust her.

"So how are you holding up Bella?" She asked coolly as she sat down in the living room.

"I've been better." I said automatically. I felt an urge to trust her and that I could tell her anything without judgment or repercussions.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked keeping the conversation going.

"Tomorrow I am supposed to change but after that I am unsure of what I'm going to do." Again, I said this automatically. I wasn't sure of what was going on but I fell into a state of complete trust.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just personal decisions I need to make. I will be a newborn soon and I don't know how to deal with some issues right now." I said. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to her. I felt myself relaxing around her. She didn't seem to be a threat. The feeling was very familiar to me. I decided to try to be as vague as possible with details. She claimed to know my situation already.

"Yes, being a newborn is very difficult." She said. She seemed like she was remembering her days as a newborn, there was a distant look in her eye. I felt a slight panic return but then she caught my gaze again and I felt this sphere of protection, like anything I said or did didn't matter, nothing was going to get to me. It reminded me of Jasper's ability.

"I'm sorry, this may be intrusive but do you have any …uh, abilities?" I said. I couldn't help but feel the sudden difference in myself.

"My sincere apologies, I have a natural gift of relaxation and comfort. I can't really control it. It let's people trust me. Not that I'm saying I can't be trusted." She said. She looked down at the floor.

"I see. It's kind of nice though." I said, again catching myself falling into her relaxation sphere as I like to think of it. "I mean with everything going on, the feeling of a natural relaxation is nice. Your ability is subtle, but from the mood I was in and the natural feeling like I can trust you, I figured you had one."

She smiled and then we continued on with our conversation. It was like we were old friends just catching up. I didn't have to try with her. She just listened, she didn't judge especially when I got into the part of when I found out about Edward and Alice. I told her how Jasper has been by my side ever since. I tried to be vague enough but her ability was too strong for me to try to block. However, it was nice getting everything off my chest and especially to someone who wasn't emotionally connected.

"You love him don't you?" Amelia asked. I looked up at her and must have given her a confused look. "Jasper, you love him." She said.

"I...I like him, he's like my best friend lately." I tripped over my words.

"I think you love him and you are afraid to admit your feelings." She replied. I didn't know what to say. I looked over my shoulder into the kitchen.

"Geez, it's close to dinner time. Do you mind if I cook myself something to eat?" I said. I didn't realize how the hours flew by when talking to Amelia.

"Sure, don't let me starve you to death!" She said. "Humans have to eat sometime." She added. I smiled and we moved into the kitchen.

We spent the next hour or so getting to know each other a little bit better. It relaxed me even further when she gave me details about herself. Amelia rotated between Europe and the U.S every 50 years. She said it helped keep her true nature a secret. She didn't have to worry about people recognizing her that way. I felt connected to her quickly. She shared stories of her newborn years and I asked her plenty of questions about it. By the end of dinner I noticed her eyes were completely red. They were no longer brown.

"How do you eyes change from a natural color back to red? Does that mean you're hungry?" I asked trying to put it in normal terms.

"Oh Bella, you are so clueless sometimes. They were contacts. I have to put them in every few hours. The poison in my eyes dissolves them." She giggled.

"I see. So why do you where them?"

"They are one of my tricks to blend into society in whatever town I move to. I try to seem human."

"So you don't roam?" I asked. I was curious as to how someone drank human blood but was able to stay in one place.

"I try not to. I try to live in one place as long as I can. I prefer places that are very populated so I can eat on a regular basis without causing alarm."

"I see." I looked away and thought about how she lived. Maybe I could do something like that. Of course I would rather try the Cullen's diet first. Amelia has shown me a nice blend between the two ways of life I knew about.

"I can see your wheels turning. Are you thinking about your own life as a vampire?" She asked dipping her head in closer, a very human thing to do. I froze as she got closer. It was still a natural reaction when I didn't know what to do.

"Uh...yes I was." I tripped over my words.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked. It sounded like something Edward used to ask me all the time. I stared at her for a few moments. I trusted her. A natural trust not one because of her abilities. This scared me for a moment. Could I really trust her? She hadn't done anything so far, I'm sure if she were here to kill me should wouldn't get to know me first. With that thought, I decided she could become a very useful tool and friend in my new life.

"Well, it's just that I don't know how life is going to be after the change and I refuse to have the Cullen's help me because they left my father unprotected. They should have protected him." I stopped because I felt myself getting angry again. I waved my hand around. "Never mind that is a longer story, but I was thinking maybe you could help me, if you were willing I mean."

"That's what I'm here for isn't? Here to help you. If this is what you need, I will help you this way but if you want me to help you I have to go with you to the Cullen's for your change. In the mean time I don't want you to mention I was here."

I stared at her. I felt an underlying threat in her words but I needed her for after the change. She probably didn't want the Cullens to know because she mentioned she hadn't seen them in a while. Her and Carlisle left on bad terms the last time she saw them.

"Deal." I said. The rest of the night we spent talking about what I should expect in my new life. I just wondered how everyone would react to Amelia tomorrow. I was grateful to have her on my side but as I was lying there getting ready to go to sleep, Jasper was the last thing I thought of. Could I leave him behind? Every time it crossed my mind, I felt a familiar ache in my chest.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I was sitting outside of Bella's house. She was in there with Bella. Rosalie called me saying she suddenly showed up and Bella let her in. I rushed over and took over. I felt Bella's relaxed state so I let it ride out. She wasn't in danger. I would feel her fear when it got to that point then I would interject myself. Rosalie went back to the house to inform the others. I was not going to leave Bella's side until I figure out what that vampire wanted. I needed to know why she was here and why she was in Bella's house. I sat and listened to them all evening. I was able to gather that she was not an immediate threat. Not yet. It was kind of hard to hear over some of the noises going on in the house when she started cooking and doing dishes. It muffled their voices. Then I heard Bella make a deal with her but I didn't hear what they spoke of. I was distracted by the slight change in Bella's emotional plane. There was fear creeping into her. I concentrated on that more than the words being spoken. I felt her fall asleep and I heard Amelia flip on the TV. I sat in the tree line and listened. I would wait for her to make a move. I did not want her to know she was being watched. I also couldn't let Bella know that I was out here. She asked us to stay away. I was fighting the urge to go in there and rip the vampire apart but Bella's wishes came before my need to protect her. She was obviously not in danger right now. The vampire was watching TV as she slept. I wish I could get a read emotionally on the vampire but there was nothing there. I couldn't read her. I wonder what her ability was. I could read Bella fine but she was too relaxed for me. Was this vampire another empath? A million questions ran through my mind but I couldn't answer any of them. There was a reason Bella hadn't kicked her out yet and I wish I couldn't figure out why that was. So I sat and waited for her to make one wrong move that would allow me to forget about Bella's wishes for me to leave her alone for a few days.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so excited about this chapter! Like I said big plans for the next few ones! This one is shorter though but intense! Thanks to everyone reviewing, subscribing and of course reading! It makes my day hearing thoughts and seeing new alerts being added. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

  
**

Bella's POV

"_You can't trust her." She said softly. She took a step towards me. _

"_Yes I can. She is going to help me after my change." I refuted. _

"_No Bella, she is not who she says she is." She looked worried._

"_Jane, I can't trust you." I said coldly. _

"_Yes you can." She said focusing on me. "Despite our initial meeting, you can trust me." _

"_Okay, let say for argument's sake I do trust you. What's Amelia's agenda?" I said._

"_Her past is her agenda. She needs to make up for it. You are the key to that." She smiled. "Be careful." She said as she disappeared._

_I looked around for her. I was scared. Suddenly Amelia appeared. Her face had a sneer on it and she carried something in her hand. She came closer to me and I could see a crazy look on her face. _

"_Bella…" She said. She raised her hand and I saw the knife. It began to descend…._

I woke up as I jumped up in bed. I was breathing fast and I could feel the fear that climbed within me. My window slid open and Jasper climbed through the window. He held a finger up to his mouth telling me to keep quiet. I nodded trying to calm myself. He picked me up and headed towards the window. He leapt out of it landing gracefully on his feet. He ran into the woods. I was in his arms and I wasn't sure what was going on. After a while he stopped and set me down.

"Are you okay?" He said pulling me into a hug.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. "What's going on?"

"I felt your fear. I'm sorry but I was hanging outside of your house because I noticed the scent of another vampire."

"Amelia." I said. I felt his arms loosen around me but I clung onto him.

"Why were you scared? Your fear went through the roof!" He said.

"I had a bad dream, that's all."

"You want to tell me about it?" He said gently.

"Can you take me back home?" I said. There was no way I was going to tell him about my dream. I wasn't sure what to think about it.

"Sure." He said. He picked me up again and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Before I knew it we were going through my window. He placed me back in my bed. I curled on my side. He turned to leave.

"Jasper?" I said quietly. "Please stay." I asked.

He smiled and sat next to me in bed. I curled up on his side. He stroked my hair. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm better now." I said. I felt myself give up on my struggle over Jasper. I loved him. I truly loved him, but would I feel the same after my change? I would wait. I won't tell him how I feel. I'm sure he will already know given that he's an empath but I will wait until after the change. I had to see how different I felt. He began softly humming the song from an earlier dream. I closed my eyes and say the gardens I was in and I heard the guitar. I fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I'm glad Bella wanted me to stay. I felt better about it. I didn't want to leave her after her nightmare. It scared me when I felt the fear rise sharply. I had horrible scenarios run through my mind. When I slid open her window, I was happy to see she was alone. When we came back and she curled up next to me…I was in heaven. She is still curled next to me. No longer wrapping her arms around but no matter where she moved she kept some sort of contact with me. Her back aligned with my side right now. I didn't want to move. I looked over and saw a few books piled up on her nightstand. I looked through the titles and none really intrigued me so I picked the one on top of the pile.

While reading I heard a stir downstairs. I listened carefully to see what she was doing. She was so silent, for a few moments while reading I forgot she was here. I scolded myself. I should never let my guard down. I decided I should probably let the wolves know about our visitor. I was so wound up earlier I hadn't though they could be useful in adding protection. I set the book down and pulled out my phone.

_New vamp in town. In Bella's house. Not a threat yet._

_I'll tell Jacob. –Angela_

He must be out patrolling. I texted Emmett next.

_Go find Jacob. Fill him in. He's patrolling. _

_Ok. Will do. Is everything ok?_

_Fine. Bella had a nightmare. In house with her._

_Good. Txt you when I talk to Jacob._

I inhaled deeply. I am glad Jacob and I became friends for Bella. It made things easier especially in times like this. I could ask for more help in protecting Bella. I went back to my book in the mean time. I really didn't care for the book but it passed the time. I was about done with the book when I felt Bella stir. Her heartbeat quickened slightly. I looked over at the clock and it was about eight in the morning. It was her birthday. She sat up and looked around. She looked at me and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey." She said groggily.

"Good morning." I said. I didn't mention her birthday because last year she didn't want anyone to mention it. She smiled and climbed out of bed. She gathered a few things and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Jasper, I need a few human moments. Use the restroom, shower…you know." She said smirking.

"Right, of course." I said. I forget about some morning needs for humans. She smiled and shook her head with a quiet chuckle.

I sat there for a few moments, deciding what I should do. I heard shuffling downstairs again. I focused on it. I hoped she hadn't heard me up here. I would prefer to think she didn't even know I was in the house. I heard the door open and shut a few minutes later and the house fell silent. I went downstairs quietly to check things out. No one was down there. There was a note on the refrigerator though.

_Bella-_

_I have a few errands I need to run. _

_I will be back later this afternoon._

_Call me if you plan on going to the _

_Cullens before then. _

_-A_

I froze in place. I have seen that signature before. The night we came back, it was on the note left for Bella. Could this be a coincidence? Was it really Aro who was behind Charlie's murder?

I concealed the note before Bella found it. I needed to find out more about this Amelia person.

* * *

Bella's POV

I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked alright when I realized this was my last human morning. I would be changed today. I wasn't sure how I was feeling about it. On one hand I was a little relieved that no one else will die because of me. I was also beginning to get nervous. What if I didn't make it through the change? I quickly gathered some things from the bathroom, I couldn't think about that. I had to stay positive about making it through the change.

I came back into my room and noticed it was empty. I felt sudden disappointment flow through me. I didn't realize how much I hoped Jasper would be in here still. I also realized in this moment that I truly love him. If I made it through the change and my feelings about Jasper were the same, I would pursue them. I would let Jasper know I return his feelings and want to spend my life with him.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews they are much appreciated. For those who are subscribing to my story, thanks, it makes me happy whenever I see the new alerts and subscription emails. So I'm really excited about this chapter. So I don't want to delay any longer than I have to, so enjoy! Have a safe and happy holiday!

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I came downstairs with my bags ready to go. Jasper was sitting at the table with breakfast. He was reading the morning paper. He folded a corner as he heard me approach.

"Good morning, feel better?" He said with a smile on his face. It looked a little forced but I wasn't going to question it. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I thought I would take my time this morning. It's the last time I will take a shower here for awhile. I thought I would savor the moments here." I looked down at the food he prepared. He made a little bit of everything again. This would be the last time he would do this for me.

"You okay?" He asked quietly as he set down the paper. He focused on me.

"Yeah, just savoring the moments." I quietly said as I picked up my fork. I felt him scrutinize me for a moment then he picked up the paper again.

I continued eating and looking around the kitchen. I was going to miss this place. I wasn't sure when I was coming back but hopefully things didn't change too much while I was gone. I took another bite and scooted the eggs around. I called Jacob before I came down. I asked him to move in here and take care of the place while I was gone. He wouldn't have to worry about anything but the utilities because Charlie made the last mortgage payment a few months ago. He agreed only because he and Angela were talking about moving into an apartment together but he figured this would save more money in the long run. I wondered what kind of memories they will have of this place. I finished eating while picturing Angela and Jacob living here.

When I was done I picked up my plate and washed it. Jasper watched me out of the corner of his eye but it didn't bother me for some reason. I turned and faced him, leaning up against the sink. "Jasper?" I said. He put down the newspaper and looked at me.

"How bad does it hurt? Rosalie said it was one of the worst things she ever felt. Was she exaggerating?"

"No, she wasn't." He said. "It's going to hurt like hell Bells, you remember when James bit you."

I flashed back to that moment. I felt the burn as I grabbed my hand. I began to rub the scar. "Yeah, I remember."

"Take that and multiply by the thousands. It's going to be torture Bella, I'm not going to lie to you. Although Carlisle thinks if he gives you enough morphine it won't hurt as bad."

"Morphine? Wouldn't I burn that off as my body changes?" I asked.

"Yes but if Carlisle monitors you maybe it will help. He's never changed someone using it. I think it's worth a shot. I don't want to feel you in pain. It would be too much for me." He said trailing off.

"Then I want you to stay here during my change. I want you to feel comfortable and not feel what I feel. You have already been through this once, no sense in going through it again."

"Bella—." He stopped. He seemed to try to find the right words. "I don't want you to feel pain whether I feel it or not. Just think about it." He said. He grabbed his jacket off of the chair. I hadn't even noticed he was wearing one last night. "Think about it, but I have a few things I have to take care of. See you at the house later." He said. He kissed my hand and left suddenly.

I watched him leave. I wasn't sure why I expected him to stay but when he closed the door I felt a little bit angry. I started walking around the house to get my mind off of Jasper and my tasks I had to do today. I started putting away pictures and some of Charlie's things. I had to get it somewhat ready for Angela and Jacob. They would start moving stuff in tomorrow. I told them I would pack what I could then they could pack away décor and stuff they didn't want. I told them to store it all in the attic for my return one day. I would give them plenty of notice though. With that I busied myself, packing away boxes and putting them in the attic.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I needed to get out of the house. I had kept her from seeing the note and didn't want to leave her side because of it but I needed to let everyone know of the potential threat. It didn't take long to get back to the house. I walked through the door and thankfully everyone was already in the living room.

"I'm glad everyone is here. I have some info." I said walking around the couches. They all stared at me. I pulled out the paper and held it up. I knew they could all read it.

"This is from Amelia who stayed at Bella's house last night."

"She's coming here?" Esme asked.

"I suppose if Bella brings here but more importantly look at the signature."

"It's signed 'A'." Rosalie said. "What's so important about it?"

"Hold that thought." I said. I ran up to my bedroom and plucked the last note off of my dresser. I ran back down and then held it up for everyone to see.

"This is what's so important. This is the note that Bella found after she found out her father died. It was left for her. We all assumed it was the Volturi, but what if it wasn't. What if Amelia was behind Charlie's death?" They all glanced at the signature and then I heard a series of gasps.

"Why would she have Charlie killed? It makes more sense that it would be the Volturi." Carlisle said firmly.

"I don't know but I had a bad feeling when I first saw this note to Bella this morning. My gut says there is more to this than the Volturi."

"When is Bella coming?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I left her at her house to come fill you guys in on my suspicions. Either way when she does show this Amelia may be with her." I said firmly. "I say we do not engage her unless she becomes a threat. We treat her as a guest and we pretend not to be suspicious."

"If she's a threat it will be hard not to act suspicious of her. We will be watching her every move Jasper." Carlisle said.

"Talk to her. Girls you have to keep her engaged in some sort of girl activity. We guys can obviously join in some conversations but we need to figure out more about her. I think Bella wants Amelia to stay here through her change. Bella trusts her for some unknown reason."

"Maybe she's an empath too Jazz." Emmett said.

"I don't think so. I can't read her. She's blank, no emotions. It's kind of like Edward with Bella. Silence from her." I said. "I would think if she's an empath that I would be able to feel Bella's emotions twice as strong because she would be feeling them too. Instead, nothing. I don't like it."

"Well, regardless we should all be on our toes." Carlisle said. "Edward and Alice, you both keep eyes and ears on her."

"If we must." Alice spat out.

"Yes, you _must_" I growled with distaste.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

"If you excuse me I need to tend to a few things before Bella arrives. I have to prepare just in case she decided to use the morphine." I said standing up.

"Do you need some help?" Esme asked.

"No honey. I can manage on my own." I replied kissing her on the top of her head. "It shouldn't take me too long." I said before I turned to leave the living room.

I went up to Bella's room. I pushed the bed aside and rolled in a hospital bed. It had just arrived yesterday. I was setting up the machines when I heard someone enter the room. I turned to see Jasper.

"Hey son." I said coolly as I quickly finished setting up the heart monitor.

"I think we need to talk outside away from everyone." He said firmly. He was making it sound more like an order than a request.

"Let me finish up here then we can talk. What's so important that we can't talk in my office?" I said as I finished up the last few things being set up.

"I don't think you want the other's to hear what I have to say." He said coldly. I set down the last needle and looked up at him. This couldn't be good.

"Alright, let's go." I said. We walked out of Bella's room and went downstairs.

"We will be back in a few. We have to go pick up a few things for Bella." I said to the others.

"Okay, be safe!" Esme said smiling.

"I will." I said returning a smile.

We left through the back door. We ended up running to the cottage Esme had worked on for Edward and Bella. We went inside and into the living room.

"Okay, what's going on that we had to come here to talk about?" I asked. I looked at him and he seemed to be upset with my question.

"Amelia. That's why we had to come out here. What do you know about her?" He asked. I didn't like the look in his eye. It was like he was looking into my soul., like he knew my deep, dark secrets.

"I don't know who she is, Jasper."

"Do you think she is part of the Volturi?"

"If she was," I paused. "Then I think Aro would have made it more clear who was in charge. I don't think he would do the dirty work of killing Charlie but he would certainly make sure we knew he was behind it. The fact that he is so quiet about it bothers me."

"I agree. I think Amelia has a separate agenda, Bella is just the ploy to get it started. She's an old vampire Carlisle. Maybe as old as you but she is smart. Her ability helps. I think she is playing with Bella and her emotions. Bella said Amelia was going to help her after the change. This is what worries me. What part does Bella play in the whole scheme?"

"I don't know, son. I just don't know." I said.

"Did you recognize her scent at all from the time you lived with the Volturi? Have you ever come across her scent before?" He asked. I froze slightly.

"No, the scent seems vaguely familiar but it could be because I used to travel around Europe before I came to America. I don't know her. Her garden scent reminds me of a place I used to stay at."

"Where is that?"

"Italy." I said thinking back to those days. Life was simple. I had just left the Volturi and decided to travel around. I had been in Venice for a few weeks.

"So, you met another vampire there?" He asked.

"I'd rather not get into history that doesn't matter Jasper. Let's head back to the house." I said calmly but with authority.

"Carlisle, this can be important."

"It's not. I'm going back now." I said. I walked out the front door and ran back to the house. Jasper was probably not happy with the answers he got but I had nothing more to say on the situation. I had to focus on Bella and her change.

* * *

Bella's POV

It had been a few hours since Jasper left. I was beginning to wonder where Amelia was. I was anxious to get over to the Cullens house. I couldn't wait any longer. It was already getting nervous. I decided to leave a note in the door for Amelia. She should have let me know when she was coming back.

A few minutes later I was in my truck heading towards the Cullen house, heading towards my change. The nerves really started kicking in. I was getting scared thinking about the pain. Maybe I would let Carlisle give me morphine. Maybe it would help with the torturous burn. I looked at my hand and the scar from James. I remember the intensity of it when the venom started spreading. I gripped the steering wheel a little harder. I put all my attention towards the road now. The Cullens driveway was about a mile away. My human life was about to be over. Are they ready for me? Hopefully Amelia would be able to find the place. She was a friend of theirs. She should remember how to get there. She is vampire after all.

I pulled into the long driveway. My nerves were beginning to overtake my focus again. I pulled in front of the garage and put the car in park. I shut the truck off and the deafening silence filled the air around me. Surely everyone knew I was here. They all made fun of how they could here me from miles away. I loved this old truck, even after my change I will still drive it. I sat a few moments before I hopped out of my truck. I pulled my bags out of the back and I headed up to the door where I paused. For the first time I wasn't sure if I should just go in or knock. What a silly thing to think about now but I froze. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey you." Esme said with a smile.

"Hey." I said. I still didn't move.

"Please come in Bella. You are still part of this family." She said as if she read my mind.

"Thanks." I said walking into the house.

"Here let me take those to the spare bedroom where we have everything set up."

"You don't have to Esme. I can handle it but what do you mean by set up?"

"Alice saw that you kept changing your mind about the morphine, so Carlisle set up the table and IVs for you just in case."

"Right, of course she would see." I said slightly nodding my head.

"You are up next to Jasper's room. He wanted you close by during your change."

"Thanks, if you don't mind I think I need a few moments to myself up there. Can you get Carlisle and Jasper to meet me up there in about ten minutes?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie." She said rubbing my arm.

I headed up to the room. When I opened the door it looked more like a hospital room than a guest room. The bed was pushed to the side and a hospital bed was in the center. There were multiple machines around it. I shivered as I looked at it. It looked creepy. I set down my stuff on the bed and sat there. I didn't know what to think about it. I felt alone in that moment. I rubbed my arm trying to keep the chills away. In a few days I would be starting a new adventure with Jasper. I froze at that thought. I was thinking Amelia but at that moment his name was inserted. I heard a knock on the door frame.

"May we come in?" Carlisle asked. He and Jasper we standing in the door.

"Please." I said. They both walked in and Jasper sat next to me and gave me a big hug.

"Don't be nervous." He said with a slight smile.

"Hard not to be." I muttered.

"So who do you want to change you?" Carlisle said getting straight to the point. I stared at him thinking of my limited choices.

"You can change me I guess. The only other option would be Edward but well…for obvious reasons I don't want him." I said.

"Alright. Now do you want morphine or something to help with the transition?" He asked. I thought about this again. I was so unsure at this point. I knew Jasper would be in the house but how far would I project these emotions? I sighed heavily.

"Yes, I want the morphine." I said.

"Alright. I will get things set up. I've never used morphine during someone's change so I will monitor you to keep you at a comfortable stage." He said. He was using what I liked to call his doctor tone.

"Okay, anything that will help Jasper." I said. Jasper turned and looked at me.

"You don't need to do that Bella, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"I know but you don't need to relive what happened to you if you felt my pain if I didn't take the morphine. You know you would think back to the night Maria changed you." I looked down and fiddled with my scar. "Besides, I don't think I would be able to handle the pain." He grabbed my hand and kissed the scar. Carlisle turned away.

"Don't let me be an excuse for you. I want you to be happy." He dropped my hand. "I will let you two hammer out the rest of the details. I need to step out for a minute." Jasper got off the bed and nodded at Carlisle.

"Alright Son." Carlisle said.

Carlisle and I sat there for about twenty minutes. He asked about how exactly I wanted the venom injected. He didn't want it to seem awkward for me. He said he could gather some venom and inject it with a needle or he could bite me, which was an obvious choice. He said biting me would be on the neck because the jugular vein would carry the venom through my body faster, more naturally. With a needle he could inject it like an IV. I chose just to have him bite me. I couldn't stand needles as it was. We decided he would put me to sleep with morphine and let it work its magic before he bit me. I told him I wanted to be semi conscious for the beginning.

"Ready?" He finally asked. I looked at him and began to worry a little bit.

"Yeah, I suppose." I said finally.

"Alright well let's start the IV." He said pulling out supplies. I looked away when he pulled the needle out. At least this would be the only time I would see one.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I didn't want to leave Bella but I needed sometime to myself. I had to track down Jacob and give him the update on Amelia. We worked out a plan to watch her every move while Bella was undergoing the change. He said he was going to start moving things over to Bella's house over the next few days. We also redrew the territory lines since he would now be living in Forks. We were still not allowed deep into Quilette lands but there is more of a buffer zone while Bella was undergoing the transformation. We wanted to make sure no one would dance along any more lines like Victoria once did.

I found myself outside of Bella's room. I could feel her placid mood. The morphine must have kicked in.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" I heard Carlisle ask her. I turned slightly to occupy the doorframe. I wanted to keep a safe distance but let her know I was here.

"I'm good." Bella replied. I saw Carlisle walk slowly towards her. He was slightly nervous and I knew he was mentally preparing himself. I leaned against the door frame as he took her hand.

I saw her peer around Carlisle and she looked at me. As Carlisle was leaning down I felt a spike in emotion. I wasn't sure whose it was.

"Wait!" Bella said. She was struggling to sit up. I stood straight up. I felt my muscles tense. "You can't do this Carlisle." She was surprisingly alert. Her sudden adrenaline rush of panic must have overpowered the drugs in her system.

"Bella, there is no time. The Volturi—" Carlisle began.

"No, I don't want you to do this." She said. She looked at me again. "Jasper, I want you to be the one to change me."

I was shocked by her statement. I didn't know what to think of her request. "I don't think that's a good idea." I said coming closer to her.

"I trust you. I know you can control yourself and stop. I know it." She said. Her big, brown eyes were slightly dilated but they held the same power as they always did. It was hard to resist.

"What if I can't stop?" I asked.

"I know you can because you love me." She responded. "That's how I know you will stop." She continued staring at me. I couldn't respond to those words. She sat up and leaned towards me. "I love you Jasper. I don't know when it happened but I love you and I want you to change me."

I stopped breathing at those words. I have waited for those words but also a little saddened they only came out because of the drugs in her system. She leaned back and continued to stare at me. I flashed back to the moment when I was singing to her and she loved me in that moment. The emotion almost knocked me to the floor. It was so powerful. I knew she meant those words. I felt her fighting them all a long. I just hoped once the drugs cleared her system she would still feel the same way.

"I love you Jasper. Change me." She said again. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded.

"I know you can do it to son. You have amazing strength." He said.

"I love you Bella, but I don't want to kill you. What if I can't stop?" I said. Suddenly I was the one slightly panicked. I was actually considering this.

"You won't. Just do it." She said. She lied back on the bed and I felt the morphine take her under.

"I will leave you two alone." Carlisle said. Right before he left, he paused at the door frame. "She will be out for about an hour. You can do this. You will find a way, if not I will do it but she will not be happy." He turned and shut the door behind him.

I sat on the bed next to her. I stared at her for a few moments. I hunted not to long ago and I knew I wasn't thirsty. _Could I stop?_ I thought to myself. I should be able to solely based on the fact I am not thirsty.

After more internal debate, I decided to have Carlisle in the room for support. I was going to do this because Bella wants me to. Having Carlisle in here may help me control myself.

He came in and shut the door. "Whenever you are ready." He said after adding a little more morphine. I waited a few seconds longer and leaned in close to hear. I felt myself hesitating.

"Just bite Jasper. She just needs enough venom to start the change." Carlisle coached.

Suddenly I let myself go slightly. I bit into her neck and I felt her body tense slightly. The blood tasted sweet. It was so much better than I imagined. I felt my natural instincts try to take over.

"Jasper." Carlisle said firmly behind me. I never imagined this to be hard to release. My mind was telling me to stop while my body was thirsting for more.

"Jasper!" Carlisle said more sharply. I felt myself straighten. It was like I was watching myself. I growled at him. He stared at me and I took a protective stance in front of Bella. She was mine. I would not share. The taste of blood was overpowering my sense to stop my natural instincts.

Suddenly I saw Bella slightly moving in bed. I turned to face her and I could feel urgency and pain coming from here. In that moment I snapped out of my blood trance.

"I need to check her Jasper. She may need morphine." Carlisle said creeping towards Bella. I made myself relax and step away. As he was looking over her vitals and adjusting the IV, I realized what I had almost done.

"I'm sorry. I –I need to get out of here." I said. I ran out of the room and as far away as I could go holding my breath.

I stopped in the woods about a half mile away from the house. I let myself collapse and take deep breaths of the fresh air. I cleared my head and let myself relax. Bella was going to be okay. I stopped. I was able to control myself. I was slightly ashamed though. I almost didn't stop. I almost attacked Carlisle because she was my prey in that moment. What if he wasn't in the room? A million things ran though my mind as my thirst quieted down completely again.

After what seemed like hours, I stood up and ran back to the house. I had to check on her. I had to see she was fine and going through the change. When I got back, Carlisle was in the room watching her. I had only been gone for about 45 minutes. He looked at me as I came into the room.

"She's fine son. You did well. The venom is spreading." He said.

"She's in slight pain Carlisle." I said. The morphine was working to an extent but not the way I would have liked it too.

"She's much more comfortable in her state now than if there were no morphine. She is burning through it much faster than I thought. We will keep her comfortable." He patted me on the shoulder and left the room.

"I almost didn't stop Bella." I said as I took her hand. "Forgive me."

I decided that I would sit here until she opened her eyes. I would not leave her side. She said she loved me. I still couldn't believe it but I am glad she did. So because of that I will not let her die on my watch. I will see her through this change.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, with the holidays and everything it was hard to find time to write. I know it's no excuse but here is the next chapter! Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing. It means a lot! Also to those of you who are still subscribing! I can't believe how much this story has taken off on here! Well, I have to say that this one is going to start wrapping up here soon, but I do have another story idea that I am working out right now. For those of you who are looking for a good story to read, my beta gypsykl79 is writing what I think is an amazing story, Revenge Served Cold. Definitely check it out. Well, that's about it! Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

* * *

**

Bella's POV  
I knew the moment I went under the morphine. I could hear everything going on around me but it was like I was in the distance. My eyes couldn't open and my eye lids felt like they were weighed down. In fact, that's how my whole body felt. I went under the drugs even deeper. I could barely feel anything. I heard Carlisle come in and start coaching Jasper.  
"Just bite Jasper. She just needs enough venom to start the change." I heard Carlisle saying.

I was waiting for Jasper's response and then I felt pressure on my neck. It felt like Jasper was pressing on it with his hand. Suddenly the pressure was gone. I heard growling. I was becoming warm. I tried to focus on the warmth. _Was this from the medication? _I thought. I heard murmurs from Carlisle I believe but I couldn't focus. It was getting hot. I tried moving but I couldn't. My arms and legs were like cement blocks. I tried calling out to them, only muffled noises. Suddenly pain was overtaking the heat. Jasper bit me. The change was happening. I couldn't believe it. I felt a slight coolness touch me. It was hard to focus the heat and the pains were getting more prominent. I felt a slight coolness enter my hand. Carlisle must be giving me something. Within a few minutes, the pain became more bearable.

"Forgive me." I heard Jasper say.

I didn't know what he was talking about. He had done nothing that needed forgiving. I had to be changed. I felt a light pressure around my hand. I focused on that. I knew it was Jasper who was touching me. I felt another pressure and more coolness come in through my hand. A few moments later, I felt a pull from the medication. Everything was going fuzzy and my body seemed to go numb. I was getting pulled under the medication.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Bella was no longer in much pain. I felt it slide away. I looked over to Carlisle who was throwing away the empty needle.

"I don't know how much longer that needle will be able to stay in son. At some point her skin is going to harden and change itself. I have to take it out before that happens."

"How long is that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I will keep checking every hour or so. I can't tell you when exactly it will be. Every person is different."

"I see." I said, nodding my head. I turned back to Bella.

"Let me know if you need anything." Carlisle said.

"Check in with Jacob, see if he's found anything out about Amelia." I said still facing Bella.

"I will." He said. I heard him shut the door.

I stared at her. I wondered what she was thinking about, if she were really comfortable. I felt the medication take her under but that didn't mean she didn't feel something. The pull from the medication would protrude more than the pain, even overtake the pain feeling and hide it from me.

Carlisle kept his word. He was back almost every hour, on the hour checking in on Bella. While he was checking on her this last time, I went to my study and grabbed my guitar, music, and a few books. I figured if she could hear me, she would like to focus on something other than what her body is going through.

Hours passed, I lost track after a while. Carlisle was checking on her now and he kept her at comfortable state but I noticed he started coming less often.

"It's time to take the needle out son, the change is almost complete." He said and he came in this time.

I looked over at him and put the book down. "Alright." I said. I watched him work as he began taking the I.V. down. He pulled the needle out quickly and a small drop of blood came to the surface. I looked at her closely now. I never noticed the subtle changes.

"She looks different." I said quietly.

"Yes, she has maybe a few hours before she wakes." He replied. "She will be thirsty." He added.

"What do you mean a few hours? Has it already been three days?" I asked. I couldn't believe I lost of that much time. I was so focused on her and monitoring her pain level.

"Yes son. I also heard from Jacob." He paused to gage my reaction.

"And..." I said impatiently.

"Amelia seems to be on her way here. They are following her through the woods."

I growled lowly. "She's not leaving with Amelia."

"It's not up to you son. Now that the change is happened we can't force her into anything. You know how volatile newborns are." He said.

I stared over at Bella. I knew he was right and I couldn't force her into anything. "Until Bella says otherwise she is not coming in this room." I said through my teeth. I sat and grabbed her hand. For the first time, I found myself praying that Bella would stay with me.

I don't know how long I sat there but soon I felt her stir. She was beginning to wake up. I backed away for safety measures. She began fidgeting more and soon she groggily sat up opening her eyes. She looked around and fascination filled her. She must be noticing her new sense of vision.

"Bella?" I said softly so I didn't scare her. Her head snapped quickly towards me. Before I knew it she was on her feet growling at me. This was the reaction I was waiting for. "It's okay Bella. I should have warned you." I said. I knew she noticed all my battle scars. Of course she would feel threatened. "It's me Bella, its Jasper." She stood in her stance a few moments longer. She slowly started to recognize I was not a threat.

"Jasper?" She said as she finally stood up straight.

"Yes it me." I said stepping closer to her. I was still waiting for her attack. She ran at me and I prepared myself. She threw herself into my arms.

"I made it!" She exclaimed. "I made it through the change!" She tightened her arms around me. We both fell to the ground. Before we knew it, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme came bursting through the door. Bella jumped up quickly and went in a defensive pose again.

"It's okay Bella, just the family." I said standing up and fixing my shirt and straightening myself out. She relaxed.

"I made it." She smiled.

"Bella," Rosalie let out a breath, "you look beautiful." She said. She looked shell-shocked.

"Rosalie!" Esme said sharply.

"Not that you weren't before or anything, but wow." She said trying to reconcile her earlier comment.

"Thanks." Bella said. It was like she still couldn't take a compliment, like she was brushing it off. I was surprised by how human-like she was still acting.

"You must be thirsty." Carlisle said.

Before anyone knew it, Bella flew at Carlisle and pinned him against the wall. Her hand around his throat and her body kept him from moving. "Don't. I don't need your help. I remember what you did, how Charlie died. I am stronger now."

"Bella, please." Carlisle said. She grabbed him and slammed him into the wall again. The wall itself cracked. Carlisle had the breath knocked out of him. Esme flew at Bella but Emmett and Rosalie grabbed her before she reached Bella.

"Don't you threaten him Bella." She growled.

"Esme, leave it be." Emmett said calmly. He had Esme in a firm grasp.

"Bella," I said. I threw a calming vibe throughout the room. "You have every right to feel the way you do, but this is neither the time nor place to settle scores." I said standing beside her. I eyed Carlisle and he stared in Bella's eyes. Bella leaned into Carlisle slightly. Esme growled.

"I don't need your help. Stay out of my way." She said. She lifted him slightly off the ground. Esme was thrashing against Emmett and Rosalie now. Bella was playing with her mate's life. Esme knew Bella could easily end Carlisle's life.

"Bella, please let's just think about this." I said again. She set him down and took a few steps back.

"Go before I change my mind." She said through clenched teeth. Nobody moved.

"Come on guys. We need to give her time." I said. Emmett and Rosalie led Esme out. Carlisle followed but I lingered a few moments while Bella started pacing the room. I wanted to stay and calm her but I knew she needed to deal with this on her own. I left quietly with the others.

* * *

Bella's POV

I was angry but glad Jasper got everyone out of the room. The sudden change in my mood was not something I was used to. He didn't try to block the feelings either. He was protecting me without protecting me, not that it made any sense. I looked out the window again. The colors and detail I can now see fascinated me. I was feeling an itch in my throat though. It must be the thirst. I have a whole new world waiting for me. What should I do first though?

I stood up and went out on the balcony. I couldn't help but think of Jasper at this point. He felt warm to me when I collided with him. I felt a tingle throughout my body when we embraced, even in the very short time we were on the floor. I felt every muscle twitch and move between the both of us. I shook my head and noticed that itch was becoming annoying. The thing was I didn't know how to hunt. I sighed and walked inside. My first thought was Jasper, but Amelia offered to help me out. _Where was she?_ I thought to myself. Now separated from her, I was unsure if I could actually trust her with helping me. She wasn't here at the house and looking at my phone she hasn't called or texted me. It was weird. She said she knew where the Cullens lived and she was a friend, so why wasn't she here?

I realized I had been in the same clothes throughout my change. I grabbed a new pair of jeans and a V-neck shirt I packed. I grabbed my brush and a few things, decided I should actually fix myself my stuff in hand, I headed to the bathroom. I set my stuff down and looked up into the mirror. I was shocked as to what I saw. My skin was as white as the Cullens. It looked smooth as marble and clear as day. My hair was slightly lightened. I was a dark brown but more of a medium brown now. It looked as if I had gotten slightly taller too. I didn't notice until now that my jeans weren't as along on me but nowhere near too short. My eyes are what shocked me most. I had always tried to picture what I would look like with red eyes in the beginning of my new life, but they weren't even red. They were red in some ways but they still had a brown coloring to them. It was a weird mix. People would probably think I had color contacts to get them this brownish-red shade. I was beautiful, as Rosalie pointed out, but it wasn't until now that I could actually see myself being beautiful. I stood there a few more moments staring at the new me. I shook myself from my thoughts and continued getting ready.

By the time I was done, I was thirsty. I needed to hunt. I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened it and Jasper was waiting there.

"I feel what your feeling. Let's go hunt." He said smoothly. I smiled and was thankful for his empath abilities at that moment.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Hope you are all doing well! Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review! Thanks to those who subscribe! You all are amazing! Well, not much to say this time, although I have to warn you this is one of the shorter chapters. Happy Reading Everyone! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I followed Jasper out of the house. He started jogging along the riverside. I was quite nervous. He should know I trip over my own two feet.

"Trust yourself Bells." He called over his shoulder. I glared at him. I pushed myself harder and soon I found myself running alongside of him. I was running smoothly and not tripping over myself. I was amazed. I never knew I could run so flawlessly. I was enjoying this new experience. Everything was zipping by us and then I saw that Jasper picked up speed and jumped over the river. I followed not entirely sure if I could make it but I knew if I hesitated I wouldn't. I pushed off on one foot and found myself sailing over the river, sailing passed Jasper. I landed about 20 yards in front of him. I turned and smiled.

"Amazing." Jasper said as he smiled. He jogged up towards me.

"All this power is amazing." I said. "I can't believe I just jumped that far!" I exclaimed.

We took off running again, the speed what exhilarating. Now I understood why they all preferred running over vehicles. Nothing can beat the wind against your body and the freeness of it all. I was on top of the world and nothing could catch me. I saw everything in great detail as we zipped by it. A slight breeze came about and I picked up a scent. I felt the venom in my mouth pooling. Without realizing it, I gave myself over to my hunting instincts.

"Bella?" I heard in the distance. "Bella!"

I ran to the source. I really wasn't processing anything but I bit into the neck of my prey. I sucked the blood out in long draws.

"No, Bella! Stop!" Jasper said as he got to the small clearing where I was. I looked up and growled at him. This was my meal.

"Bella, stop. Put him down and walk away." He said cautiously as he approached me. I snarled and pulled my prey closer to me. "Bella please, focus. Just focus. Come back to me."

I backed up a few paces, dragging my prey with me. He stood up straight and showed that he was no threat. I was confused and I came out of a haze I didn't realize I was in. I looked down and saw the man I attacked in my arms. I dropped him and stood up. I took steps away from him, shocked by what happened. I saw the small cut on his arm that must have triggered my instincts. "Is he…is he dead? Did I kill him?" I asked frantically. I wasn't ashamed of what I did, but I didn't expect it to happen. It took me by surprise.

"No he's not dead, just unconscious."

"Good."

"You took a lot of blood Bella, which doesn't surprise me as a newborn but I don't know how to cover this up." He looked at me worried.

"I'm sorry Jasper. What do we need to do?" I asked. My thirst was satiated for now and worry had overcome me. I didn't want to expose everyone on my first day.

"The only thing I know is we need Carlisle's help. I will call him. Don't move." He said as he reached in his pocket for his phone.

I stared down at the man I could have killed. I didn't recognize him but what if he was someone I knew. Was it safe for me to be here? I started to panic and internally debated with myself on what I should do, where I should go.

"Carlisle is on his way. He will be here shortly."

"Jasper, I am so sorry. I just, I …I"

"Bella, stop. I have dealt with newborns before. I know the urges. I know the thirst you feel." He said. He didn't condemn me for my actions. He understood where I was coming from. I still was in disbelief at the events that just unfolded. I looked at the man again. His breathing was light and I was beginning to worry. A few minutes later Carlisle appeared.

"Is anyone else in the area? Any witnesses Jasper?"

"No just us. I think he was alone. No one has come since and I have heard any movements or felt anyone's emotions except for ours."

"I see. Well, she bit him precisely and not messy. It's going to be hard to blame an animal. Either we finish him off or make it look like an animal attack." Carlisle said quietly. I gasped at his comment. I never thought Carlisle would ever kill a person, but then again we have been seeing a different side of him for a while.

"Carlisle, you can't kill him!" I exclaimed. "It's not right."

"Bella, you almost killed him. You let your instincts get the best of you and you lost control." He said firmly. "Now I have to clean up your mess because you think you know what you are doing."

I felt so small in that moment. I almost took a life with my own two hands or teeth I should say. I was killing machine, they even said it. It was a clean bite, no mess, a precision kill. I took a few steps back and took shelter under a few of the tree branches that over hung into the clearing area. I watched as they were trying to figure out my problem.

"Bella I think you should leave." I heard Carlisle finally say.

"Why? This is my problem." I said.

"Because we have to make some wounds to make it look like an animal attack and you are not strong enough to resist the fresh blood." He snapped back at me.  
I was stunned by his words but I knew he was right. "Well, then I will just be going now." I said as I turned and started running. I needed to get away from there.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I felt bad for Bella. I knew her feelings were hurt by what Carlisle said. I felt the urge to run after her but Carlisle needed my help. We worked fast to make it look like an animal attack. Carlisle called it in stating he found the man while hiking. We ended up transporting him to the hospital and from there Carlisle let the doctors on duty do their jobs. The police came and questioned us on what happened and we both stuck to our hiking story.

Carlisle decided to stay to see if the man was going to be okay. He said he would be home soon hopefully. I went home hoping to find Bella there. When I came into the house, everyone was silent. They looked at each other then back at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked when nobody was speaking.

"Amelia is here. She showed up with Bella about 20 minutes ago. She's up with Bella now." Rosalie said.

"She's not leaving with Amelia, I won't allow it." I said. I felt myself become a little frightened at the possibility of losing Bella now.

"Sweetheart, you can't force her hand." Esme said. "She will push you away if you do."

"I can't let her walk out of my life though." I said sounding almost defeated.

"There is something else we have to talk about before Carlisle gets back though." Esme continued. Emmett, Rosalie, and I all turned towards her. All of us had curious looks on our faces.

"I've seen her before." Esme said. "Carlisle has a picture of her upstairs in her office."

"So she knows Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"I think so but I saw him staring at her picture in his office. When I asked who she was, he wouldn't tell me. I thought Carlisle and I shared everything and had no secrets but now I'm not so sure."

"You think he has history with her?" Rose asked.

"I don't think I want to know." Esme said. I could feel insecurity rising within her. She was feeling very unsure of things.

"If there was anything to worry about I think he would have said something." I offered as comfort. "He told me that he didn't recognize the scent."

"Unless he's lying." I heard Edward say coming into the room. "He's been keeping his thoughts practiced, I suppose you can say. He only thinks certain things around me lately." He said coming around to sit on the couch. Alice was right behind them. They huddled together. I was a little peeved at them openly showing their "affection" for each other.

"Where have you two been? I have seen you since Bella started her change." I asked although I really didn't care.

"We thought we would give her some time to get used to being a vampire but I heard about a hiker who was attacked by an animal but attacks haven't happened since Victoria. Alice here thought she saw a glimpse of Bella in trouble so we came to help." He said diplomatically.

"She doesn't need your help. You will probably only piss her off and that's not a good idea considering she's a newborn." I replied.

"Believe it or not Jasper, I still care for her. I want to see her succeed in her vampire life." He said leaning forward. Alice was as mute as ever.

"I choose the 'or not' part." I muttered.

"Alright you two, this is not a time to fight." Esme said. "We have to figure out Amelia's agenda."

"I don't have one." Amelia said from the top of the stairs. "At least not for you all." She smiled as she descended. I peered around her looking for Bella but she wasn't there. I felt uneasy with her coming out alone.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. We all stood as she got to the living room.

"What it means little one, is that it's not you I'm after." She smiled and winked at me.

I growled under my breath but I had to let it go. There would be no point of fighting with her because if Bella heard she could choose to leave me here and now. "If it's not us, then why are you here?"

"Carlisle." She smiled deviously.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long on this chapter, things are getting pretty hectic right now with work so I have less time to write now but I need to thank my betas for their quick turn arounds on editing! Big thanks to gypsykl79 and Keeper of the Covenant****!****So I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**_**  
**_

Carlisle's POV

Dr. Teagan let me know that surgery went well. I trusted him in the O.R. and knew the man would be okay but you never knew what could go wrong. What suspicions they might have. I went to my office. I needed a few moments to collect myself. I knew Bella was not going to be happy with what I said to her but she needed to hear it. I didn't regret my words but I was worried about a pissed-off newborn possibly being at my house.

I turned to my clock and was surprised about how late it was. No one from the house had called me yet. I decided to head home even though I may have to face an angry newborn. Nothing else could be worse than that right now. I sighed as I started walking to my car. It had been a long day, even for a vampire who never sleeps.

It wasn't long before I was in the garage. I pulled the key out of the ignition and laid my head back. I closed my eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath. It was a common way to collect oneself before chaos and I took that moment to be a human again. I thought about how I would feel being a human, coming home from a long day at work. It wasn't very often I wondered how it would feel to be human again, but there are times I miss the simplicity of a human life. I wouldn't have to hide, to cover up messes, I would be able to eat what I want and not have to hunt like a wild animal. I could go to the grocery store and be able to enjoy a variety of food. I opened my eyes and realized for the first time I wished I was human again.

I ran up to the door and opened it. I heard tense voices from the dining room and a scent that didn't belong here filled my head. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the scent. Before I realized it, I found myself in the dining room. I looked around at all the faces in the dining room. I felt the tension in the room. Any normal person could feel it but it was the last face I settled on, that took my breath away.

* * *

Esme's POV

I watched Carlisle come in and I saw his reaction when his gaze landed on Amelia. It was one I rarely saw. He looked as if he saw a ghost but it also looked like everything around him disappeared including me. I felt uneasy. I looked back and forth between them, shifting in my chair.

"Hello Carlisle." Amelia finally said. He didn't say a word. He just stared at her. He looked a million miles away as if he was in a different world.

I stood up and went to him. "Hey, are you okay?" I said softly. I put hands on his waste and I stood in front of him. His gaze on Amelia didn't break. "Hey look at me sweetie." I shook him a little. His gaze still did not break away from her.

"I—I can't believe it." He finally said. "This isn't real. You are dead."

"Well, in a way I suppose you can say that's true." She chuckled.

Carlisle broke away from me and walked towards her. It was like he was in a daze. I started to panic. Something did not feel right. Jasper and the kids stood up and came by my side. We all stared at the two of them. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Something he did to me after a long or emotional day.

"I can't believe it." He said. "I can't believe you are alive and you found me."

I was growing increasingly worried and my natural instinct to protect Carlisle started to rise. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. He was calming me down. I didn't want to be calmed but I couldn't fight his ability.

"Carlisle…" I said firmly. He looked at me and quickly broke the long, lasting embrace between Amelia and himself. He took a step back. He only looked at me and didn't say a word. "Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked.

I looked at Amelia and then back at Carlisle. I shrugged off Jasper's hand and stepped towards them. I was waiting for an explanation but no one was saying a word. "Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie…I think you all better leave. I need to talk to Carlisle alone." I said. I knew they would still be able to hear but I did not want them to see anything that was going to happen between Carlisle, Amelia and I. I turned and they were leaving silently.

"What's going on?" I demanded to know once they were out of the room. Carlisle looked at me as if he were trying to find words to explain what I just witnessed. "Tell me, dammit." I said. They were still silent.

Amelia turned her head to the side and with the lighting in the room, I suddenly recognized her. "It's you!" I said shocked. "You are the girl in the picture. The one _you_ tried to hide from me!" I turned towards Carlisle. He looked at me and didn't say a word. No emotion came across his face.

"Carlisle, who is she? What is your connection to her?" I demanded with my hands on my hips. It was a defensive pose I naturally went to. I looked at Amelia and she turned her gaze towards Carlisle. She looped her arm through his and her other hand grasped his upper arm. I growled and took a step towards her. Carlisle was mine. She gripped him tighter when she saw the threat. I took another step but Carlisle stepped in front of me protecting her. It shocked me when I looked in his face and saw that he was protecting her.

"You will not touch her!" He snapped. The venom in his voice disoriented me. I felt an unexplainable emotion flow through me. I was hurt but angry. I felt the need to protect my territory but also the need to listen to Carlisle.

"Why are you protecting Amelia? She is the threat here." I questioned Carlisle and I saw a darkness come over him. Something I haven't seen before. I was scared of him.

"Her name is Emma." Carlisle snapped. I took a few steps back. I heard that name before, when Charlie died.

"Who is she to you?" I said. I felt myself breaking. I wanted to know the answer but I was afraid of what it would mean to me.

"She is my love, my mate." He said coldly. I took a few steps back. I felt the anger build up in me.

"I am your mate! That is why you changed me!" I screamed.

"No, I changed you because I was lonely." His tone was cruel. "I do care about you however, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I refused to. "Don't say that. I know you love me." I sounded desperate but I didn't want to believe that my existence today was because he was lonely.

"I care for you Esme. I thought I lost Emma all those years ago. She is my mate. I found her on a corner one night and took her in. I planned on changing her but according the Volturi, I dragged my feet and they led me to believe they killed her." He said looking at her and stroking her hair behind her ear.

"You lie." I said through my teeth. I was angry and upset. "You are _lying_!" I yelled.

"No, I am not. This is my love, my Emma." He said. He grasped on to her waist and looked at her as if he still didn't believe it.

"Esme, if I may…" Amelia, or Emma, whoever she was interjected.

"No you may not. This is my home. Get out!" I screamed.

"This is _my_ home." Carlisle sneered. I looked over to him and before I knew, Jasper and Emmett had their arms around me holding me back. I don't even recall running towards Carlisle and Emma. Before we all knew it Bella came down and was pinning down Carlisle.

"Like father, like son!" She said. She slammed him into the ground over and over again. Emma came behind her and grabbed her arms. Bella turned around and ripped her arm off. Emmett let go of me and rushed over to Bella.

"Stop Bells!" he said grabbing her.

"She used me, Em. She used me to get to Carlisle." She said. Carlisle stood up and looked around at us. He didn't move to Emma nor came towards me. All the attention was now focused on the angry and very upset newborn.

Bella still holding Emma's arm, wrestled out of Emmett's grip and left the room. We all ran after her. Bella was now the priority; we couldn't let an angry newborn escape and have a chance of exposure. She flew into her room and threw the arm into the fireplace. She turned to face us all. She came up to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to me. She turned towards Carlisle who was comforting Emma who now only had one arm.

"Enjoy your one-armed bitch. You both deserve each other." Bella spat out. She left, now calmly. I turned and looked at them. Carlisle was shocked at the turn of events.

"I'm gathering my things. I am better than this. I deserve so much better." I said as I turned and followed Bella's leave. I didn't want to deal with this. Not if I didn't mean anything to him. I was just a replacement.

I went to my room and started packing my clothes, pictures of the kids. I had no idea where I was going to go, but I knew I couldn't stay where I wasn't wanted. I packed my clothes into several suitcases. I packed up my toiletries and sentimental stuff from the kids. I didn't want to take anything Carlisle gave me, so I left my jewelry and little gifts he gave me throughout our existence. I threw my wedding ring across the room. I took the checkbooks to my accounts and then out of our mutual accounts, I called and transferred half of the funds to my own accounts. I set my bags by the door. I looked at our bedroom we shared for so many years. I saw a picture of us hanging by the door. I took it down and looked at it. It was one of our wedding photos, a lie. I threw it across the room. This room was a lie. I went to other pictures and shattered them. I overturned the bed. I threw his stuff everyone. It made me look juvenile but it made me feel so much better. By the time I gathered my bags and headed out of the room, I looked at the destruction and mess I made knowing Carlisle would have to clean it up.

I took my bags and packed them into my car. The kids were out on the porch, all except for Bella. At some point Edward and Alice had shown up. Together they reminded me that there was some good in Carlisle's lie. They were my children. I didn't want any further explanation from Carlisle. I looked at their faces. They all had looks of mixed emotions, sorrow, and regret, hurt. Edward was the only one with anger clearly showing. He was obviously hearing thoughts he didn't like.

"I'll stay in touch. When I change my number and find a place to stay I will let you all know. I love you." I said. I gave them each hugs and they all let me know it was going to be okay. Jasper was the last one in line.

"Here." He said handing me some keys.

"What is this?" I said. I wasn't sure what these keys were for.

"I have a guest house at my home in Pennsylvania. Please feel free to use it until you know what you want to do. I will have my staff stock it and prepare it for you."

"Thank you Jasper, but I can't."

"No, it's the least I can do. You helped me when I first came here and now I would like to return the favor. I am never out there much so it can be your own resort to clear you mind and focus on you." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said giving him a big hug. "But please feel free to come if you want. I don't want to keep you out of your own home." I smiled as our embrace ended.

"If I come out, I will let you know." He smiled.

I took a few steps back and looked at the group. I smiled and turned. Heading to my car, I felt my emotions flood me. I was walking away from the only life I knew, but I needed this time for me. Carlisle was non-existent. I was nothing to him and now he is nothing to me. I started my car and drove away.

* * *

Amelia's POV

I couldn't believe the reaction out of Carlisle. I never imagined it would be so easy to rip him away from Esme. After all these years I thought it would take a little longer but I suppose it shows how weak their bond really was. Now, it's time for phase two. I looked at him as he watched Esme drive away. He had gone to the window when he heard the goodbyes being said. I followed him and he seemed lost but when he turned to see me, her leaving was the last thing he was thinking about. If only he knew, I was going to shatter what's left of him now. He will know the pain and suffering I felt being ripped away from him. He will know the loneliness I felt when he abandoned me and the Volturi kept me captive.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is pretty much it for now on the Amelia/Carlisle story line. When I finish this story I am thinking of a spin off story about this. There will be glimpses and small parts from them in the rest of the chapters but no more really to add to the story.  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize for the long wait on this chapter but I think that it was well worth the wait! I will keep this short so: Thank you to all those who are continuing to read, subscribe, and review! Happy Reading! Enjoy!

* * *

**__

Bella's POV

It had been a week since my incident with Emma and Carlisle. I couldn't stand the thought of staying one minute longer in that house after what I heard him say to Esme. I ran to the only place where I knew I could hide from the world. Only those who really wanted to find me could. I ran to Pennsylvania. I ran to Jasper's house, I stayed hidden in his room. Sometimes I holed myself up in his recording studio. I only went out to hunt. His staff never stopped by, of course why would they? No humans were here, the house didn't need to be stocked or cleaned.

I heard a car pull up to the house moments later. I looked out and saw Esme climb out of her car. I was shocked that she was here. I didn't think anyone knew about this place. I ran downstairs and she had just walked into the foyer when she turned in my direction.

"Esme! What are you doing here?" I said as I wrapped my arms around her. Her faced showed she was just as stunned to see me here.

"Jasper said I could stay here until I figured things out. What on Earth are you doing here?" She said as she dropped her stuff and wrapped her arms around me. We held our embrace a little longer then we broke apart. I smiled but then dropped it.

"Well, I didn't know where else to go. I figured after burning Amel—Emma's arm I wouldn't be welcomed." I looked down not knowing how she felt about my actions.

"You did what I didn't have the guts to do." She smiled. "Does Jasper know you are here?" She suddenly asked. I paused trying to figure out what I should tell her. I technically broke into the house.

"Uh—no he doesn't know I'm here. I don't know where I stand with him. We haven't really had a chance to talk since my hunt." I started picking at my perfect nails. I wasn't sure what Jasper thought of me.

"I think it's time for some girl talk. Looks like you can use some advice and you can tell me how your diet is going. I see your eyes are redder than they were back home." She wrapped her arm around me as we turned and I started walking towards the living room.

We sat there for hours talking. First thing she brought up was my diet. I felt bad explaining to her I had been switching between animals and humans. She didn't seem appalled by my choices of food. I even told her I weeded out who I thought shouldn't be walking the streets. I had attacked a couple of guys who I saw spiking girls drinks when I went to the clubs. I took them out back and left them unconscious. I didn't kill them but I made it look like a fight taken outside and I was a frantic bystander just calling in to 911.

After talking about my diet went spent a couple hours on what I should do about Jasper. I finally admitted aloud that I loved him. How I felt a pull to go find him but I knew I couldn't go back to Forks, not after what happened. She urged me to call him, but I couldn't figure out what to say to him.

"Sweetheart Jasper loves you." She finally said after a few moments of silence. "He wouldn't care about your diet or your lack of controlled emotions. Every newborn goes through it."

"I know he loves me but I'm afraid I will disappoint him. I'm also still so angry at Edward and Alice. I don't ever want to see either of them again but I have to admit I feel a pull towards Edward even after everything he did to me, which make me hate him even more! He got to me but I want to get him out of my system. I want Jasper and no one else. I could sacrifice everything else if I had to." I said looking down, again picking at my nails. It's funny how many human qualities I still had. It made me wonder if I transformed fully. I still had halfway brown eyes. I can remember parts of my human life so clearly. Although I do have more vampire qualities now, fluidity, speed, beauty, strength, and their hunger pangs.

"Esme, have you noticed how human-like I still am? Is this normal in the beginning?" I asked, curious about my thought trail. She looked at me for a few short moments.

"I haven't seen a newborn quite like you. You are definitely different than the rest of us. Your control that you told me about after tasting human blood, your eyes, and your nervous habits," She said pausing and grabbing my hands. "You just may be the best of both worlds. You still have most of your humanity that you hunt only specific prey among the human population, the strength to stop, you have amazing self-control. I can't explain your eyes though. Like you have noticed, everyone either has red eyes or our honey-gold eyes, but I have never seen red-brown."

We sat there in silence for a few moments. Her phone started ringing. She stepped into the other room but she knew I would be able to hear her conversation, at least on her end. I tried to focus on something else, give her some privacy. I went to look out the window. The views here were spectacular. I could stay here forever, but I knew I had to face Jasper soon. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

It seemed to ring forever, and then I heard his voice. I let out a gasp and quickly pulled the phone from my ear like it was a strange contraption.

"Bella?" I heard my phone say.

"Bella what are you doing?" Esme said walking back in. I quickly hung up the phone. I felt like a kid who got caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Nothing, just nothing. Hey I bet you want to settle in huh? Let me show you around." I said smiling. She looked at me as if she knew what was really going on but she let me lead her away, giving me my space.

* * *

Jasper's POV

"Hello? Bella?" I said again. I pulled my phone away and she had ended the call just then. I stared at my phone quickly debating on whether I should call her back or not. I wanted to be with her. I shoved my phone in my pocket. I decided when she is ready to talk she would call me. I was very frustrated at this point. I loved her but I didn't know how much longer I could hold out for her. I knew she loved me. She even admitted it to me right before she underwent her change. Of course, she was also heavily medicated but don't you tell the truth because you don't realize what you are really saying, you have nothing really holding you back? I let out a heavy sigh.

It had been a week since the whole blow up between Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie left the house and family. They decided to go out on their own. Edward and Carlisle had gotten into several fights and then he and Alice left. I left a few days after the fight. I gathered Bella's things and mine and headed to a hotel. I was thinking about going home to Pennsylvania but I figured Esme would want space and time. _Wait,_ I thought to myself. I heard Esme's voice on the phone in the background. _Were they both at my house? _I thought to myself again. I picked up and dialed the one person I knew I could trust.

"Hey Peter, it's me. Listen could you do me a favor?" I asked. He of course agreed.

"Could you scout around my house and see if Esme and Bella are there? I knew Esme would be on her way there but I have been trying to figure out where Bella had gone."

He contemplated but agreed.

"Thanks" I said hanging up. If Bella was there I decided I would confront her. I was not going to wait on her. I wouldn't let her string me along. I didn't care if it would hurt me in the end but I had to know for sure. Most of all, I just wanted to see Bella.

I went to my hotel window and peered out. I didn't know how we all got to this point but all I wanted was for Bella to be in my arms and that she was happy. I sighed. I went back to reading my book.

A couple hours later my phone started ringing. Peter was checking in with me. He said that there were two female vampires staying at the house, one of which was driving a very nice BMW M6 convertible. That of course was Esme's car, sleek and classy. He said he hadn't noticed any new scents it he woods so he can't tell how long they have been there. I told him it was fine that they were there and they could stay as long as they wanted, however I was going to be a surprise visitor. I didn't want Esme tipping off Bella. I told Peter I would stop by and see him and Charlotte.

After hanging up I packed all our stuff in my car and started my way towards Pennsylvania. It didn't take me too long to get there. I was a little nervous when I pulled into the drive way. I wasn't sure how Bella would feel with me showing up when she clearly wasn't ready to see me, but she should have considered I would show up sometime. After all it is my house. I took a few moments to gather myself. I was quite nervous as to how she would react. I grabbed my phone off the charge and headed in.

It was quiet as I stepped into the house. I stood there quietly listening to see if they were in the house still. I walked around the house but nobody was here. They must have been off hunting. I decided to go get my things and take them up to my room. It was nice to be in my home, away from drama temporarily. We will see how long that will last when the ladies get home. I stepped into my room and I was hit with Bella's scent. IT was everywhere in his room. She was staying here, in my room. The thought brought a smile to my face. Out of all the rooms in the house she chose mine. That has to say something about how she is feeling. I put my stuff neatly away and noticed that she had put some of her clothes in my drawers and some in my closet. I could get used to sights like that.

I went over and laid in my bed. The sheets and pillowcases were drenched in her scent. I could stay in this bed all day with her. To feel her close to me, wrap my arms around her, hold her, and just love her. I don't know how long I laid there daydreaming about her, but I realized that I should probably freshen up before the girls arrived. I hopped out of bed reluctantly and headed towards the shower.

* * *

Bella's POV

It was nice spending some quality time with Esme. We decided to go shopping for some new clothes, nothing like retail therapy after everything that has happened. It was the first time in a while I was excited to go shopping. It never really was my thing but now that I have had a few improvements, I decided it was time to show myself off. I had the confidence now but I only wanted one person to notice it. Esme splurged on me. She wouldn't let me pay for anything. Of course she had way more funds than I did, but it was a nice gesture. I would definitely have to pay her back somehow.

"Don't be silly Bella, I will not take any of your money for this, now or in the future." She smiled. "You did enough by ripping that tramp's arm off and burning it. This is my repayment. I want you to look and feel as gorgeous as you are."

"Thanks, Esme." I smiled. I looked at all our bags. "How are we going to fit all this in the car?" I smiled as we gathered them up to head out.

"Well, it's a good thing we grabbed one of Jasper's SUVs. We can lay the seats down if need be. Who knew buying two new wardrobes would take so many bags!" She laughed as a salesman opened the door for us.

"Thanks." We both said smiling at him. It was nice to see Esme happy and smiling again. It was nice feeling relaxed and happy myself, but my mind instantly wandered back to Jasper. When I got back to the house I needed to call him. What I really wanted was just to hear his voice, feel his touch, overall I just wanted him.

"Thinking of Jasper?" She said breaking into my thoughts. "You've been quiet for a few minutes now."

I looked up and noticed we made it back to the car. "Wow, I'm sorry Esme. Yeah, I was thinking about calling him when we got back to the house. I miss him." I said as we started putting our bags into the car. She smiled at me.

"Honestly, I think you just need to give him a surprise visit and get things worked out. You two have a lot to talk about. He loves you and wants to be with you but he is willing to let you go. From our talks, it seems as though you feel the same way. A word of caution though." She paused as we started climbing in the car. "He may not wait forever, don't take too long to pull yourself together. You know what you want, so go get him." She smiled. "Also, where that stunning, backless red dress I bought you and the heels that go with it." We both laughed.

"Thanks," I said that's all I could think of saying. She was right; he wouldn't wait forever on me.

The rest of the ride was us girls jamming out to the radio. Esme seemed years younger to me after our day together. It was nice change. She was my best friend in this moment. I couldn't imagine never seeing or hearing from her again when she decides to leave the house. We pulled into the garage. I thought I noticed another spot filled but I figured it was just a car I didn't pay attention to. We grabbed our bags and headed in the back way. We dropped Esme's stuff off in the guest house by the pool. She said she felt more comfortable staying there. I grabbed my handful of bags and headed to the house.

I went up to Jasper's room where I was staying. I noticed the door was closed. I didn't remember closing it but I figured maybe his help came and cleaned or something. I opened the door and set my bags down. I saw the light on in the bathroom. Just as I was about to investigate if someone was in there, Jasper stepped out of the bathroom and looked just as shocked to see me. He only had a towel draped around his hips. He had just gotten out of the shower. My jaw was just hanging there as I couldn't help but stare at him. His body was defined by muscles but not over-defined. That must have been from military training. His scars stood out but it only made him more beautiful. I gazed down towards the towel. His hips were well defined and the towel placement kept my mind wandering as to what he would look like without it on. I bit my lip at that thought.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." He said. It didn't make much sense to me because he didn't even know when we left. I shook myself back to the present.

"I'm sorry, uh, I will let you get dressed. I will just take my things to a guest bedroom." I finally said.

"No—wait. Keep them here. Let me put some clothes on. We should talk." He said. It slightly worried me that he wanted to talk. Of course I was going to call him to talk about things, but he was here now. Was he moving forward? My mind started going a million miles an hour. He grabbed some jeans and briefs and headed towards the bathroom to change. I grabbed my bags and line them up by the dresser. I quickly fussed with my hair and clothes I had on.

"You look beautiful." He said, startling me. I turned to face him. He just put on jeans and was heading to the closet for a button down shirt. He put it on but didn't button it all the way up. He left the top three undone, exposing his ever-so-smooth looking chest.

"Thanks." I said. "You look great too."

"Please let's sit and talk." He waived to the bed.

"How about we go to your study or something?" I suddenly said. I did not want to climb in that bed. We wouldn't have been talking for long.

"Sure." He said leading the way.

We went to the library. As soon as we got in there, he shut the door. He had a worried look on his face, and I was scared he was going to leave me.

"I don't want you to leave, Jasper. I love you. I can't get you out of my head and I can't imagine a future without you. I want to be with you, live out eternity with you. I want to share everything I have with you and so much more." I quickly blurted out. I needed to get it out of me. He sucked in a breath and hadn't let it out yet. He stared at me. Was this not the conversation we were going to have if I didn't blurt it out? He looked shocked and stunned at my admission as if he expected a different conversation of happening. He finally let out his breath a few moments later.

"I have waiting a while to hear that." He said. He closed some of the gap between us. "I want to be here for you now and forever. I was worried I would have to let you go because you were ready. I thought it would be years before you would come back to me. I know you were angry with everything that happened and you didn't want to be around the family after you changed." He took another step closer to me. His expression changed. "However, you left me without a word. You called me once and didn't say one word to me." He was hurt and possibly angry. I couldn't blame him.

"I would understand if you need time for yourself now, Jasper. I will gather my things." I said. I took a step around him and he grabbed me to stop me.

"I don't want you to leave... I just want you to promise me you will never run out on me again." He said. He looked into my eyes. I turned to face him. I smiled and I'm sure if I were human I would be crying at this point. I threw my arms around him and held him.

"I promise. I will never leave you again like that." He wrapped his arms around me and then I noticed his eyes were a little darker than normal.

"Do you need to hunt?" I asked as we let go of each other.

"I can wait until you have to." He said as he grabbed my hand. I looked down and pulled my hair back. I took a step back and sat down. He sat in the chair next to mine. "What is it?" he asked.

I then proceeded to tell him about my diet. I saw various expressions on his face but none of them were condemning. He didn't care just like Esme said. He took me for who I was and he said that he didn't want me to change. We ended up sitting on the love seat together and talked the night away. I couldn't believe how easy it was for me to be with him, but I still had this nagging feeling that I needed to take care of Edward and Alice. I still really haven't dealt with them but for now I would sit here with Jasper and enjoy the moment.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Wow, sorry for the wait on this one! This is one of the shorter chapters but I am starting the next one because I am excited for this next part! A lot of you have been waiting for this part of the story. Thanks for sticking with me. Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe how happy I was. Over the last week or so, Jasper and I have been together constantly. We had been hanging out with Esme, Peter and Charlotte. It was almost like I had a new small family. Esme had also found a house and moved out of the guest house. It wasn't far from us though. It was only a few miles away, a small cabin in the mountains. I missed her around the house, but she needed her own space. I understood that feeling as I looked out the window. Jasper and I had gone out dancing tonight and we were on our way back home. My thoughts turned to Edward and Alice. I wondered where I would be right now if Jasper hadn't found them. I sneered at the thought.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jasper said breaking into my thoughts. He must have felt the shift in my mood.

"I was just thinking about where I would be right now if you hadn't walked in on them." I said. He must have had similar thoughts because he tensed up and his grip tightened on the wheel. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the night for us." I said softly.

"You didn't," he said grabbing my hand and giving it a small kiss. "I'm just glad we are here now, together." He smiled and focused on the road. I could tell that what I was thinking about was bothering him as well. I needed to deal with things on that front. If I didn't, I would be afraid we would have moments like this for a while.

"I think I need to go back to Forks for a few days or so." I blurted out in the silence. Jasper looked over at me with concern.

"By yourself?" He said as he slowed down a bit.

"Yes, I need to deal with a few more things."

"It's Edward isn't it? He is what you need to deal with?" He said in an innocent, but somewhat worried tone.

"Yes." I replied. "I need to deal with the unresolved feelings I still have. I need to deal with him." It wasn't exactly how I wanted to say it but that's how I felt. Somehow Edward is still in my heart, even though I have tried so hard to evict him. I couldn't believe that I still had some feelings for Edward. I didn't want to have them. I looked over at Jasper and I knew he was my future. "I want to give you my whole heart and I can't do that until I deal with this."

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. I tried just forgetting him but every once in a while I think about where I would be if we never found out. It's not fair to you or me if I try to avoid this any longer. I need to see him, talk to him. I need to work out these unresolved feelings. I need him out of my system." I said exasperated.

"Okay, are you thinking things through and making sure you don't do anything you will regret?" He said as continued driving at the slower pace. I didn't answer. I just looked out the window. He didn't say another word but sped up. He seemed upset that I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say, only because I didn't know what I was going to do. I felt uneasy in the silence and tension I felt between us. We weren't far from home now but I couldn't wait to get out of the car. I felt like I was suffocating with all the silence.

As he parked the car in the garage he swiftly got out and opened the door for me. I looked at him cautiously and then climbed out of the car. When I stood up, he leaned in close to me.

"I don't care what you do in Forks as long as you give them a taste of what we went through and come back to me." He said it quietly but there were some underlying tones. His face was close to my ear then he eased back and intensely stared into my eyes. I looked at him and stepped away from the door so he could shut it. We both walked into the house without saying another word.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I didn't know what Bella was planning but her silence was deafening and worrisome. I didn't want to think the worst of her by assuming she is going to throw herself at Edward. I shuddered at that thought. I didn't want him to touch her. She is mine. She loves me but she said she needed this. I want him out of her system and not having a plan to get rid of him is a dangerous thing. He could take advantage of her vulnerability. I just hoped my love was enough to keep her rational and know what she has to come back to. She was going into a battle blind as I saw it. When you have no plan, that's when people get hurt.

I decided to head to my studio. That was the place I could think, let out emotions. That's what I loved about music. It has a way of expressing everything you feel. I picked up Annabelle and put headphones on. I started playing along with songs I had recorded and ones I would like to record.

I don't know how long exactly I was in there. I got lost in the music. I had closed my eyes for a second but when I opened them up, Bella was waiting for me on the other side of the glass. I let the note fade out as we stared at each other. I set Annabelle down and came out of the booth.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to talk." She said as I shut the booth door.

"Let's find somewhere to talk then." I said. I started walking out of the studio.

We went down to the living room which overlooked the pool. I went over to the window and stared out.

"Please don't be upset with me, Jazz." She said. I felt her anguish.

"I'm not upset, just worried. I don't want you to get hurt." I said as I turned and looked at her.

"I won't."

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't decided. I just figured if I go to Forks, something will come to mind. I don't even know if they are still there or not." She said. She had a point. I don't know where Edward and Alice had gone after the big fight.

"What if they are gone?" I asked. I saw her indecisiveness of her face.

"I guess revenge wasn't in the cards for me. I will eventually get my vengeance though." She said.

"You sound ferocious with all that confidence." I teased. She scoffed at me.

"I can be ferocious, you just better watch out Mr. Whitlock." She said with some humor.

"Shaking in my boots." I teased pretending to cower. She let out a playful growl. I laughed and just like that we were chasing each other around the house. Playful growls followed by laughter filled the house.

It was like a game of hide and seek between the three levels of the house. I finally snatched her in our room where she was hiding and then tried to escape. We fell into our bed laughing. We laid there for a few moments staring at each other. She brought her hand up to my chest as she adjusted to be on her side. "I love you." She said.

"I know. I love you too." I smiled. We stared at each other for a few moments then she looked out the window to the sun trying to rise behind the clouds. She let out a muffled sound.

"I need to go." She said. She sat up and looked back at me. "I'll call you." She left the room after grabbing her bag.

I laid there a few moments. As much as I wanted her to stay, she needed to finish putting herself together. We would have the rest of eternity together. I pulled out my phone.

_If you hurt her, I will hunt you down._

I sent the text message to Edward. If anything that will entice him to meet up with her. The sooner that happened the sooner she could return. If she was going to do what I could see in her eyes earlier, then I knew this was going to end really bad for me or it could possibly lead her straight into my arms for eternity. I just had to trust Bella and her feelings for me.

* * *

Bella's POV

I needed to leave before I changed my mind. I might forget about Edward and his betrayal for a while but I knew it would come back again. I went out to the garage. I needed to go back in a sleek car, one that oozes sex appeal for when I climb out. I toured the section of his convertibles. He had a few but I kept eying the 2005 Spyker-C8-Spyder T. It's silver color and dark interior was about as sexy as I was going to get. I threw my bag in the passenger seat and rolled out. I was barely out of the driveway when I got a text.

_You look amazing driving that car. _

I smiled. I didn't expect Jasper to be watching me as I drove off.

_Thanks. _ I replied with a smile on my face. I knew I had to finish putting the new me together. I needed to be whole before I can give myself to Jasper. He deserved the very best of me and that's what I wanted to give him. I opened up my messenger and typed Edwards name in.

_I need to see you. I'm coming back to Forks._

I hit the send button and threw my phone into the seat next to me. I would see him hopefully within the next 48 to 72 hours. I started to prepare myself for it.


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: **_** So I am super excited about this chapter, as you can tell since it's posted within the same week of my last chapter. SO Thanks to everyone who has followed me this far! I hope you all enjoy this one! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bella's POV

The drive wasn't as near as long as I thought it would be. I only stopped to hunt in Wyoming and of course to fill up the car with gas. I often received looks when I did stop. Guys drooled over the car. The doors rose up instead of out. It took me a couple times to get used to that but the comments and stares it got me were the reactions I was going for when I picked the car out of Jasper's line up.

I was a couple hours out of Forks. I called Angela to let her know I was going to be in town. She insisted that I stay at the house but I insisted that I was fine in a hotel. I was supposed to meet her for lunch though, even though she knew I wasn't going to be eating. I hadn't really thought about how I was going to deal with Edward. I didn't even know if he was going to meet me or if he even received my text. I hadn't heard back from him. I wasn't worried though. I had some inkling that he would respond. Until then, I would enjoy my small retreat. I turned the music up and let myself enjoy the ride.

I was just outside of Forks when my phone went off. It was a text message.

_Tell me where to meet you and when._

It was Edward. I had a small satisfactory smile on my face. I threw the phone back down. He could wait until after lunch. I had to check into the hotel, get myself settled, changed, and then go have lunch with Angela. I called her to let her know that I was finally in town and that I would come pick her up within the hour for lunch.

I climbed out the car and stretched. It felt good to be back in Forks even thought I hadn't be gone longer than a month. I received gawks as people recognized me and then stared at the car. I grabbed my purse and headed in to see if they would give me a room yet. As I walked in the lobby, I recognized the desk clerk.

"Hey Ben!" I said as I came up to the counter.

"Bella? Oh my, it's been a while. You look great!" He said.

"Thanks." I smile. "Is there any way for me to check in early?" I asked as I leaned on the counter and batted my eyelashes.

"Sure. The suite you reserved is ready." He said eagerly.

"You are a life saver! I just got in from Pennsylvania, it would be nice to relax and freshen up."

It didn't take him long to get me checked in and gave me directions to the third floor suite. The new hotel was definitely nice and would help with the tourist season. I opened the door to the suite and it looked like I could lock myself away for days and have a wonderfully relaxing time. I set my luggage on the King-size bed. I went to check out the large bathroom. There was a two-person Jacuzzi tub/whirlpool, his-and-her sinks, a steam shower, and even a closet in there. Jasper booked the room for me after I told him I was just getting a small double bed room at a smaller hotel. He told me that he wanted to make sure I was comfortable and he would book me a better room. His call the night before definitely surprised me. He said he wanted me to stay in the best room available in Forks at the new hotel. I protested but Jasper was relentless. _He is definitely getting his money's worth, _I thought. I took a couple pictures of it and sent it to him. I thanked him for his generosity. After a few minutes of taking in the room and its tranquility, I decided I needed to shower and get changed.

It took me all of 30 minutes to get myself ready. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blood-red, billowy blouse that was banded on the bottom. I pulled my hair into a sleek, pin-straight, high ponytail. I threw on the black heeled boots Esme bought me. I looked in the floor length mirror and I was looking like a model. I threw on a pair of oversized sunglasses and headed out. I caught the attention of some out-of-town boys.

"Hey there sexy!" One called out. I turned and smiled and continued walking to my car. When I climbed in, I heard them from their balcony whistling. That's when I knew I was drop dead gorgeous and what I had set out to do was going perfectly so far. I started the car and the perfect song came on. I turned up the speakers and peeled out to Joan Jett and the Blackheart's _Do you wanna Touch (Yeah)._

I pulled up to the house within a few minutes. I walked up and for the first time, I rang the doorbell. It felt weird considering it was still my house, but for right now it was Jake and Angela's. She opened the door and smiled.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes and you look drop dead gorgeous." She commented as she turned to close and lock the door. "So I was thinking we can try out this new café downtown. It has a small outside patio."

"Wherever you want to eat is fine, I have already eaten." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, sorry. It's just a little weird thinking we can't both try out this new place. Only I eat human food now." She blushed.

"It's okay. I am still getting used to things as well." I said.

We both climbed into the car and she commented. I told her it was Jasper's and I was just borrowing it. She then gave me directions to the small café. We got an amazing parking spot right in front of the café. We walked in and ordered. We headed out towards the patio area.

As Angela led the way, I felt a prickling in my skin. She opened the patio door. She opened the door and turned to the right towards some open tables. I walked out and instinctively looked to my left. Edward was here. He looked up the instant I walked out. Alice had her back to me but she turned as Edwards attention suddenly turned towards me. I didn't smile or say anything. I followed Angela and sat down. Angela didn't even see them and now she had sat in the seat where she was turned away from them. I sat down across from her. My eyes were still on Edward. He was staring at me as well. Alice gave me a peeved look. Angela must have noticed my distraction and turned to see what I was staring at.

"Oh," she said turning back around, "do you want to go sit somewhere else? I didn't even see them."

"No, it's fine Angela. It's nice outside for a cloudy day. Let's enjoy our lunch." I said. Within minutes, the food was delivered.

We started catching up between her bites of food. Apparently the pack had slowed down on patrols. Jacob was home a lot more and he and Angela spent most days at the beach or reservation. I asked how Emily and everyone was doing. She said everyone was doing good but missing their vampire girl. I laughed when she said it. I missed them, even the rowdy ones like Paul and Jared.

"Well, I'm ready to head back home. What are your plans for the day?" Angela asked. I saw Edward lean his head as if he were listening to our conversation. Alice had excused herself to use the restroom.

"I am not sure. I will probably do a few things around town, maybe go shopping. I will probably stop by my father's grave. I still can't believe he's gone."

"I know, Jacob says Billy visits him often."

I smiled. She stood up and I followed her lead. We walked out and headed back through the café towards the front. As we climbed in the car, Edward and Alice came out. They stared at us as I started the car. Edward stared the whole time they passed the car. It turned out they weren't parked too far away from us. How did I miss his car?

"That was uncomfortable." Angela said as she watched them walk by.

"Yeah." I said softly.

We drove back in silence. When I pulled up to the house she invited me in. I decided to come in for a few minutes. As she unlocked the door, my phone went off.

_You look amazing, love. When can I see you?_

_I haven't decided yet._ I replied.

Angela and I walked in the house. It didn't change much. They kept the furniture I left here, the wall décor in the living room were pictures of everyone. Even a few of Charlie and me.

"The place looks great!" I said. I walked into the kitchen, it was still the sunny yellow color my mother painted it all those years ago. The table was replaced though and I could see a few upgrades in appliances.

"Yeah Jacob and I didn't want to change it too much. We liked it the way Charlie had it. We are making a few upgrades though."

My phone started ringing. It was Alice. "Excuse me, I have to take this." I told Angela as I walked outside.

"Alice." I said coldly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Visiting my friends. You should know that. Didn't you see me coming or were you too wrapped up in Edward to notice?" I said sourly.

"Jealous?"

"No, but the way he was looking at me earlier, you should be." I replied. She didn't say anything. "Aww, you noticed huh? The way he looked at me, you must be reeling." I said in a cold, cruel manner.

"He is mine."

"Is he? Are you sure?" I said as I hung up the phone. I put it on silent and walked back into the house.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"It's fine. It gave me a chance to start the dishes." She said. I noticed they finally put in a dishwasher. We both turned to the window at the sound of a motorcycle approaching. "Jake's here." She said excitedly. When he came in he wrapped her in a big hug. I couldn't believe how buff he was getting. After showering her with affection he looked at me.

"Wow. You clean up nice Bells." He said. He walked over and gave me a hug. "You stink though." He laughed.

"You stink as well." I started laughing with him.

"Seriously though, you look amazing."

"Thanks." I said.

"Ang, it's going to take days to get her stench out of the house." He said joking around again.

"I don't understand you two. I don't smell anything!"

"Remember I told you vampires leave a stench. That's how we wolves track them. They are hard to miss. Your senses aren't as sensitive but that's okay." He said. They went all lovey-dovey again. I cleared my throat.

"Well I will be heading off now. I got some things to do."

"Aww, Bella stay a little while longer. I promise Jake will be good. If not you can swat him with a rolled up newspaper." She said teasingly.

"Hmm…I might take you up on that offer." I teased. "Really though, I should be going."

"Alright. It was good seeing you again. Please don't be a stranger!" Angela said giving me a hug. She shivered as she let go of me. She noticed my cool skin. She wrapped her arms back around Jake as they both watched me get in my car.

I drove around the town. I noticed subtle changes in the town. Some new businesses came in and I saw we had a new book store. I decided to head in and check it out. It was huge. It had two stories to it and rows upon rows of books. It beat the old book store we had easily. I pulled out my phone and saw the missed calls from Alice and I'm sure those were angry voicemails that she left. I ignored them all.

_Where are you?_ I sent Edward.

_At the house._ He replied

_Carlisle's?_

_Yes, it is now my house. He left. Come over._

_What about Alice?_

_She's out hunting. She left in a hurry._

_How long until she gets back?_

_She said she is going to Canada to hunt. She will be back tomorrow._

_I'll be over soon then._

I put my phone away and went through the rows of books. I ended up with a couple bags worth of books. I had time on my hands now so I have plenty to keep me occupied. I went back to the hotel and dropped off my new stash of books. I looked in the mirror to check I was looking my best. I decided I was. I listened to those voicemails Alice left me. She was angry alright. She even told me she staged a hunting trip so she can prove Edward no longer wants anything to do with me. _Oh Alice, if only you knew we were meeting soon_ I thought as I listened to her last message. She also told me she was staying at a cottage not too far away. She will be watching. _Good,_ I thought. She needed to see that Edward would never truly be hers. She will see that she made a mistake when she left Jasper for Edward. Edward would realize he lost the best thing in his life. However, I needed to know what was going through his head. I was ready for his explanation.

_On my way, _I texted as I climbed into the car. I sat there for a few moments to collect myself. I was getting nervous as to what will go down when I get to the house.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Bella had only been gone for a couple days. I just called the hotel and they said she had already checked in. She hadn't called me yet and I was getting a little anxious. I was sure she would call me when she got there but I understood she may have other things on her mind. It was driving me crazy not seeing her. I decided I was going to go to Forks, even though she may not like me being there. She would need me. Whenever she was through with Edward, it would take its toll on her; she would need someone to help her through.

I decided to pack for Forks before Peter came over. We were supposed to hang out and possibly go out to the city tonight but I knew my head wouldn't be in it. I would be worrying about Bella. I didn't know when she was going to see Edward but just the thought of it drove me nuts.

"Jasper?" I heard Peter yell as he walked into the house.

"Up here!" I replied. Within seconds he appeared in my doorway.

"Going after her?" he said as he saw my suitcase.

"I have to." I said. There was no fluctuation in his mood only understanding.

We sat in silence for a few moments then he offered me to use his jet instead of calling the airline. We went back and forth but I eventually gave in. I talked him into coming with me just in case something went down. We tried to get Charlotte to come but she and Esme had plans for shopping trip. Peter made a call to get the jet ready then went home to pack. I was glad my best friend was coming with me. Who knows what will happen in Forks.

I was bringing my things down to the foyer, when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and saw Bella's picture flashing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Jazz, I miss you." She said. She sounded very nervous and unsure.

"I know, I miss you too. I can't wait to see you. What are you doing?" I asked. I tried not to tell her I was about to fly out. I didn't want her to get upset with me and try to talk me out of it. I could hear it in her voice that she needed me.

"I'm getting ready to go out to the house to see Edward. He said Alice just left for Canada."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just nerves I suppose. I saw him earlier today at a café Angela and I went to."

"Was he with Alice or alone?" I don't know why I suddenly asked about Alice. I hoped if she was there nothing was rubbed in her face.

"Yeah, she's a little peeved with me though. Edward couldn't stop staring at me throughout lunch and then we had a heated conversation. She's on the warpath to prove that Edward loves her."

"Well, Edward wants what he wants, when he wants it. He only cares about himself."

"Yeah. He won't get me though, never again. I will walk away from this unscathed." She said. I heard the insecurity in her voice although she was trying to stay tough. "Listen I need to go. Call me later?" She asked.

"I will." I said then hung up the phone. _I will do her one better,_ I thought as I saw Peter pull into the driveway. I grabbed my bag and headed out.

* * *

Bella's POV

I pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house. Edward came out onto the porch as I parked the car in front of the garage. I stared at him for a few moments. He had changed clothes. He had a grey button up on with a pair of dark washed jeans. I noticed that a few of the buttons were left undone. I flashed back to Jasper the night he came home. Edward didn't compare to him, Jasper pulled the look off much better. He started walking down towards the car.

"Hey, love." He said as he opened the door for me. I stood up and moved so he could shut the door. I hated that he still called me 'love'.

"Hey." I said as we started towards the house. We walked side by side a little too close if you asked me. My heart fluttered. This was not going to be as easy as I thought. He held the door open for me and I walked in. I looked around. Everything was replaced with new furniture and décor. This was not the Cullen house I remembered. "Wow, you've changed it around."

"Yeah Carlisle left us the house. He and Amelia went back to Europe."

"I see." I still couldn't believe the words Carlisle spoke to Esme the night she left the coven.

"I'm glad you are here." Edward said trying to wrap his arms around me. In the short embrace I noticed how I didn't quite fit in his arms the way I do with Jasper. I turned and took a step back.

"Edward. Tell me what happened the night you left me. I need to hear your side of the story."

"Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Leaving me was the biggest mistake?" I asked. I was slightly confused. I figured he would say sleeping with Alice.

"Yes, that was my downfall." He took my hand and led me to the couch. I stared at our hands linked as we walked to the couch. There were no emotions attached to what used to send shivers down my spine. We sat on the couch and we turned in towards each other. I tucked my foot under me as he sat in almost the same way. "If I never walked away from you in those woods, I would have never needed comforting from Alice. I wouldn't be regretting every moment since then. Since you left Forks almost a month ago, I can't stop thinking about you. It hurts me to think that you are with someone else and that I ruined everything."

"What happened? If you loved me so much, why did it continue?" I said. I was furious now. He was trying to pull me into his web. I knew if it were under different circumstances I may have given in to him. He scooted closer to me, our knees almost touching. He reached out and touched my hand that was resting on the back of the couch. I heard a rustling outside. We both turned towards the back door. Everything was silent again. I figured Alice was making good on her promise, but wouldn't Edward hear her thoughts, unless she was masking them somehow.

"The first time, I don't know. I was caught up in grief. Alice was there comforting me and I was delusional I suppose. I was upset because you believed my lies. Anyways that whole night while I was with Alice, I wished it was you. Every time I was with her I wished it were you." He stopped. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Why didn't you stop after we got back from Italy?"

"Because you were too fragile, she was the outlet for the frustration."

"What about my frustration?" I was found myself getting angry. "I threw myself at you only to have you reject me. Meanwhile you are screwing my best friend!" I raised my voice.

"I know it was wrong of me. I'm sorry. I was excited the week of our wedding. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I just wanted you."

"You are unbelievable you know that?" I stood up. I could sit there any longer. "You could have changed me long before our wedding! You could have ended things." I said. "You could have done anything but sleep with my best friend. You wanted to keep that one rule unbroken, instead you obliterated it. What is worse is you did it with your brother's wife! Did you even think about how this would affect Jasper? Did Alice think about it?" I was raising my voice but who wouldn't in this situation. He didn't even answer.

"You know, you and Alice deserve each other." I said.

"Bella, please." He said stepping closer to me. I growled at him warning him not to come any closer. "I will do anything, anything you want." He took another step towards me and held out his hand to me. I stared at him. "Please, I need you."

"Begging looks horrible on you." I sneered. Before I knew it he came closer and kissed me. I pushed him off of me and pinned him to the ground. "Listen and listen good, Edward. I was willing to do anything for you, even risk my own life. I was giving up my life for you. I lost my father because of you. I almost lost my friendship with Jacob and Angela because you. I almost lost everything."

"I didn't mean…"

"Of course, you never meant to hurt me." I said softly.

"No I meant.."

"No, I am not done." I said forcefully. I stood up and looked at him. "The feelings I thought I had for you are now gone. I never planned on coming back to you. I love Jasper in a way I never loved you. The best part of all this, at least for me, is you just ruined your chances with Alice. You didn't even notice she was on the back porch."

He stood up quickly and looked towards the back porch. Alice materialized in the window. His face was full of regret and sorrow. Alice left without saying a word. I almost felt for her. "It's not a good feeling is it?" I circled around him "The feeling like your whole world was taken away from you." I said coming back in front on him. "Don't worry. You will eventually cope with it." I smiled. I leaned in close to him to whisper in his ear. "Do you need someone to comfort you?" I whispered. I brushed his arms. He turned his head and inhaled my scent. He ran his hand through my hair. I pulled back to look at him. Desire was written all over his face. My face was within inches of his. I leaned against him and I felt him relax into me. His hand ran through my hair again. I felt his breath on my neck.

"Bella, I have waited for this moment since Phoenix." He said. I smiled deviously even though he couldn't see my face.

"You know," I whispered, "It's too bad you will never know what it's like to wake up next to me. To do the little things that make me smile. Or the fact that Jasper knows me in ways you never will." I paused as I heard him suck in a breath and hold it "You will never know my body the way he does." I whispered. He looked at me as if I just ripped his heart out. I took a step back, still smiling at him. He believed my little white lies. I took a few steps towards the door and looked back at him, "One last thing," I said as I looked him in the eye, "His soul is pure and actually worth saving."

I walked out of the house. I heard him let out the breath he was holding as I he turned to watch me leave. I was just about to my car when I heard a crash inside. I turned as I was getting my car. He was tearing the place apart. It drove him nuts thinking Jasper and I were together intimately, something Edward admitted he craved so bad that he turned to cheating on me with my best friend. I also hit was of his most sensitive spots. He cared more about saving his soul more than anything.

I left the house without any regrets. I sped back to the hotel. I couldn't wait to hear Jasper's voice but first I wanted a nice long shower to rinse off Edward's scent. I didn't have an ounce of anything left for him. Jasper was right, Edward wants what he wants, when he wants it. He would go to any length to make himself happy without thinking of others. He was smug. He would never be the same person that I fell in love with a couple years ago. I don't even know if I ever really knew him. I just believed everything he said. I changed myself to be with him. That is something I never had to worry about with Jasper. I couldn't wait until Jasper could hold me in his arms. I am ready to start our lives together without ever wondering what if now. Jasper was the only thing I wanted with all of my heart.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I couldn't wait to see Bella. We had just arrived to the hotel. Peter went to go check into his room. I looked out in the parking lot and finally found her car. It brought a smile to my face and I relaxed a bit. I followed her scent to her room. I paused just outside of it. I was suddenly nervous to see her. I heard the shower turn off. I took a deep breath to relax myself. I knocked on the door and waited.


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry I have been MIA this last month or so. I have been working 14 hour days so not much time for writing. Anyways, Here is the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me! Happy Reading! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bella's POV

I didn't know who was at the door. I just stepped out of the shower when I heard the knocking. For a moment I became nervous. I wasn't sure if Edward came looking for me or not. I stood there for another moment deciding if I should answer or not. I ran the towel over my hair as I stared at the door. Another knock sounded throughout the room. I wrapped myself in an oversized towel and quickly sprang to the door.

I opened the door and didn't see anyone right away. I took a step out and looked to the right. I saw him walking away. He was a few doors down.

"Jasper?" I said. He turned and looked at me. A smile spread across his face.

"Bella." He said as he came back towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I said as he reached me and pulled me into a quick hug.

"I couldn't sit at the house waiting for you. I needed to see you, be with you." He said.

"I was going to call you tonight. You didn't have to waste a trip driving or flying here."

"Peter came with me. He's staying tonight then heading out tomorrow." He said.

"I see. Were you going to go with him?"

"Only if I knew I wasn't wanted." He said. He looked away. I heard the hint of sadness at the thought of it.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. He picked me up and carried me back inside the room. I nestled my head on his shoulder. Once inside he set me down and closed the door.

"Is it over?" He asked. I noticed that he was bracing himself for my answer.

"For Edward, yes." I said. I saw him smile. He closed the distance between us.

"What about you and me? Where does that leave us?" He whispered in my ear. Shivers went down my spine. I took a step back and looked him in his eyes.

"Happy." I said after a few moments.

He smiled as he kissed my forehead. He then made a trail of kisses from my cheek to my neck, then to my shoulder. My knees started shaking. Shivers ran up and down my spine. He pulled me into his arms and then picked me up. I felt his lean, long muscles walked me over and set me gently on the bed. I didn't protest as we both let our desires loose.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I laid there with Bella in my arms, our limbs entwined. Her head was on my shoulder and she was drawing little circles on my chest. I slid my hand up and down her spine. Her scent surrounded me, it was quite intoxicating. Happiness and relaxation surrounded us. We had all the time in the world but I wanted to stay right here in this moment forever.

"We can't lay here forever." She said quietly as she tilted her head up and kissed my shoulder.

"Why not? I could rent the room as long as we want to stay." I said smiling. She sat up and wrapped one of the sheets around her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Sounds tempting, but why pay for a small room when we have a whole house waiting for us?" She said.

"This is so true but we have all the time in the world. How about we see some of it before we go back?" I said as I pulled on top of me. She sat up and looked at me.

"Where would you want to go?" She asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Wherever you want to go, no place is off limits." I replied.

"No place off limits, huh? Are you serious?" She said with a hint of excitement her voice.

"Anywhere that you want, I will take you there." I said tucking a falling piece of hair behind her ear.

"Just remember that when I drag you all over." She said she climbed off of me and the bed and headed towards the bathroom. I heard her turn on the shower. It was hard to keep myself rooted where I was.

I closed my eyes and listened to her humming in the shower. It was something I didn't know about her. I never pictured her as the sing-in-the-shower type, let alone humming. I felt her happiness, which made me smile. After last night, she planted herself in firmly my life. I couldn't imagine going on without her now. If she ever left me, I wouldn't survive. I have never felt so strongly before. It was hard to think about but I knew that it was in this moment that I forgave Alice. I would never forget the hurt or pain she caused me, but without it, I would be missing out on Bella and what we have now.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: So because it has taken me so long, I actually sat down recently and wrote two chapters! Surprise! So I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was staring out the window as we drove towards the mountains. We were back in Pennsylvania after a long and amazing road trip. We had been gone for about a month. We stayed in Forks for about a week. I didn't realize how much I wanted to stay there but I knew I couldn't. Jake and Ang were living in Charlie's house and there was no way Jasper and I would stay in the Cullen house. Besides, Jasper had a perfectly good house in Pennsylvania waiting for us. It was a fresh start for us there.

As we got closer to the house, I felt my own anticipation. I was ready to be home. I was quite surprised how quickly the Pocono Mountains became my home, or should I say our home. I turned and looked at Jasper. Our home, it had a nice sound to it. He turned and looked at me taking my hand. I smiled and stared at our hands. I couldn't believe that we were happy and together. I felt the car turn and I looked up. The house was in view.

"We're home." He smiled. I laughed.

"It's a nice feeling and I can't wait to relax." I said looking at the house and taking the view in.

"Relax? Isn't that what we have been doing for the past month?" He said looking at me.

"I need a vacation to unwind from my vacation." I teased.

"We have all of eternity together to relax." He said before he kissed the back of my hand.

"Yes, but I have a feeling I will be quite busy for the next few weeks." I said as we pulled into the garage.

"Doing what?" He asked as he put the car in park.

"Unpacking all my stuff and seeing what we need to put in storage." I said getting out of the car.

"I don't think you will need storage. Our house is plenty big enough to accommodate all your belongings." He said grabbing our bags from the car.

We walked inside and he went up to put our bags in our room. I went to the living room and found my boxes he had shipped. The help must have brought them inside and placed them in here out of the way. I set one box labeled Miscellaneous on the floor and sat next to it. I opened it to only find one of many pictures. The one on top was a picture of Charlie and me on my graduation day. I stared at it and I missed him more than ever. I scooted myself so I could lean against the couch. I held the picture in my hands. I wish he were here to see how happy I am. I closed my eyes as I tried to remember him. The only thing I remember clearly from my human life was the couple weeks surrounding his death. I hadn't been a vampire long but I do know some of my memories were becoming fuzzy. I opened my eyes and continued to look through the box of pictures, trinkets Charlie had, and some wall decorations that he had in his room.

"Maybe we can make a Charlie-inspired room." I was startled by Jasper's voice. I didn't even hear him come into room. He came across the room and sat next to me. He wrapped me in his arms. "Maybe we can make the whole 3rd floor Charlie-inspired. That way you can go up and remember him in privacy." I leaned into him. I was so moved by his offer.

"Really? You would let me do that?" I said looking up at him. He pulled away from me and stared at me.

"He was taken from you because you were brought into our world. He didn't deserve to die like that and it's the least I can do so you can hold on to what you have left of him. I know as the years go by, your human memories may fade but if we can keep him alive in your thoughts and memories now then maybe you won't have to lose him again." He said. I smiled and then got up.

"Thank you Jasper." I said straightening my outfit. "I think I just need a few moments."

"Okay." He said. I started out of the room. How did I get so lucky? Jasper knew what my fears were and exactly what I needed to hear. Now I just had to pull myself together. I missed Charlie so much but I knew nothing I did would bring him back. Maybe this redecoration project is just what I need. It will be like my own personal space, my place to go for memories.

* * *

Jasper's POV

The first few weeks at the house flew by. After our first night back, Bella had been busy redecorating the 3rd floor of the house. She went and bought paint and new furniture. She also bought drapes that resembled the ones Charlie had. I felt an array of emotions coming from her while she planned and shopped online for things. I had her added to all my accounts so she didn't have to worry about spending her money on this project. At first she protested until she saw how much some of the things were, she gave in but she tried to look for as many deals as she could. She even donated my old furniture which I was fine with. I'm sure someone else could use it.

I had just gotten back from visiting Esme and went upstairs to check on her. She had the biggest bedroom almost finished. She was waiting on the bed to be delivered. She made it almost an exact copy of Charlie's room. She had painted the walls a taupe color and gotten the curtains that almost mirrored the real ones that he had in his room in Forks. She had bought a shadow box in a shape of a boat that had lures on the shelf a small fishing pole with a fish on the hook. She also put up some of the pictures Charlie had in his room. She was putting up some of Charlie's trinkets on a shelf when I came in the room.

"Hey beautiful, how's it coming?" I asked as she stepped down from the stool.

"Good. I can almost feel him here with me." She said smiling.

"I was just letting you know I was back, but won't be for long. I have a few things I need to do in town."

"Okay. The bed I ordered should be here within the next hour or so. Then this room will be complete." She said as she went back to her task at hand.

"It looks great. Call me if you need anything." I said as I turned to leave.

"Okay." I heard her say as I started down the stairs.

I was glad she was so distracted. She hadn't noticed how much I had been gone from the house. She probably would make a big deal out of it, but if I wanted things to go my way I needed this time to make sure everything goes according to plan.

* * *

Bella's POV

I had just gotten off the phone with Esme. She wanted me to go shopping with her and I decided it would be a good idea. I had barely left the house in the last month or so. It had been about a week since Jasper went to see her without me. I felt bad when I found out that I was home decorating when he went to see her. Jasper said it was because he didn't want to bother me while I was so focused on my task at hand.

I thought it would be a good idea to have her help pick out a theme for the last bedroom on the third floor. So far I had reflected mine and Charlie's bedrooms, as well as a sports-themed room. It had some pictures of him and his friends during sporting events and get-togethers. This last bedroom I wasn't sure what to do with.

I saw Esme pull up into the drive. I grabbed my purse and listened for Jasper. I wanted to let him know I was leaving. I couldn't hear him anywhere. The house was silent. I figured he must have left to do something without telling me. I pulled out my phone and texted him I was leaving anyways.

As I was walking out to the car, I realized Jasper had been gone a lot within the past week. I brushed it off as I climbed in the car.

"Hey!" I said as I closed the door.

"Oh how I've missed you Bella." She said reaching over to hug me.

"I've missed you too." I said as she started pulling away from the house.

We caught up on everything as we drove in town to go shopping. She was telling me about how she met a cute vampire that happened to be roaming through. He's has come and visited her a few times throughout the last couple of months. She said it wasn't serious yet but I could tell she was happy.

By the time we got shopping, Esme and I had picked out a theme for the last bedroom. We decided to model it after a family room. I would put pictures of everyone up around the room. Have a small TV and couch in there. It was spacious enough it would work but only a few people would be in there comfortably by the time you put end tables and the decorations in. She helped me pick out some furniture and of course we went clothes shopping. It was getting to be later in the afternoon and Esme said she had a date to get to which explained her wanting to go shopping today, so we headed back.

We pulled into the driveway when my phone started going off. "Sorry Esme, its Jasper."

"Well answer it, don't mind me!" she said laughing.

I answered the phone and he asked if Esme could possibly drop me off in the gardens. He wanted to show me something. Of course Esme agreed so she dropped me off and quickly disappeared.

I started walking into the gardens when I started hearing faint music in the distance. I could tell it was a slow melody but I couldn't figure out the song. As I started getting closer, the music sounded so familiar but I couldn't figure out where I knew the music from. I hit the middle of the garden, it felt like déjà vu. This was the dream I had a long time ago. The music was getting louder. Only now, no one was calling my name. I ran towards it. I broke through some tall hedges and found Jasper sitting there on a blanket playing the most beautiful song I've heard. I walked towards the blanket and he looped the song back to the beginning. He stared at me with such intensity. He started humming as I stood there. I so was mesmerized by it I couldn't help but listen to the humming. I just couldn't get myself to move. It was like he had frozen me in place and all I could do is stare at him. Then he started singing to me.

_I will not take my love away  
When praises cease and seasons change  
While the world turns the other way  
I will not take my love away_

I will not leave you all alone  
When striving leads you far from home  
And there's no yield for what you've sown  
I will not leave you all alone

I will give you what you need  
In plenty or in poverty  
Forever, always, look to me  
And I will give you what you need

I will not take my love away

The last chords rang out of the guitar, I walked over to him. "That was so beautiful Jasper."

"Thanks, I learned it over the last few days. It reminded me of you." He said. He seemed nervous but I wasn't sure why. He stood up and pulled me into his arms. "Do you know how much you mean to me?" he said.

"I hope it's a lot." I said with a feigning smile.

Without breaking our stare, he backed up a few steps. I felt a flicker of panic run through me. My stomach turned as if something bad were about to happen. I looked at him confused.

"Bella," He started. "I have never allowed myself to feel deeply for others. In battle, it was not allowed. We lost so many people for various reasons and you just learn to close yourself off." He paused and looked at me. I was still confused on what was going on. I opened my mouth but he held his hand up as if he needed to finish before he couldn't. I shut it and looked at him. "After finding out about Alice, I thought I would never feel again. I just had the urge to protect you. I couldn't figure out why. Since then, I have been sorting out my feelings and what I really need to survive." I felt my breathing stop at that point. I wasn't sure if Jasper was saying that I wasn't in his future after all. Then he dropped down to one knee as he pulled out a small box. He didn't open it but he continued. "Isabella Swan, you have touched me so deeply over the last several months that I cannot imagine my life without you. You have rooted yourself permanently in my heart. I want to be there in your times of sorrow and in your times of joy. I want to be by your side every step of the journey of your new existence. I was to be your rock. As humans say, I would love to grow old with you until death do us part. I know we have something better than them though. I want to spend eternity with you. I would be my eternal honor if you would become my wife." He opened up the box. There was a small, white gold ring with a 2-carat diamond on it. I couldn't believe that this moment was happening. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yes," I breathed. "Yes, I will marry you!" I said with a little more enthusiasm. He quickly stood and picked me up in a hug. He then set me down and placed the ring on my finger. "It's so perfect Jasper. Just perfect."

"Well then soon-to-be Mrs. Whitlock, I think we have some news to share and some planning to do." He smiled. We walked back hand in hand to the house. I never imagined my life turning out this way, but I am sure glad it did.

* * *

**A/N: So this is going to be my last chapter of this story. Sad, I know. But I am busy planning another story for when my work slows down. I may write one more chapter for the wedding but I definitely don't want to drag it on for all of you. So if you would like another chapter with maybe a wedding scene or later on down the road, leave a review and let me know. Until then, I think this will be the last chapter, it gives closure and would be a good place to stop. Once again, thanks for sticking with me on my first fan fic story and a BIG, BIG thank you to my betas, gypsykl79 and Keeper of the Covenant. So thank you everyone and be on the look out for my next story!**


	42. Epilogue

**_A/N: _Well I decided to write the Epilogue everyone was so excited to read. I now feel like the story is complete. Thank you to everyone who took time to read my story. I also want to say that i really appreciated those who also took the time to write reviews! Again BIG, BIG Thank you to my betas. They were amazing. So Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Bella looked out the window. She saw the guests starting to take their seats. She couldn't believe her wedding would be starting any minute now. Her life had changed dramatically over the last year and a half. Bella smiled as memories flooded of her and Jasper since he proposed.

Jasper helped her finish the 3rd floor renovations to the house. She wanted to finish it before they got married. Bella saw it as closure to her human life. Building the 3rd floor to reflect her home back in Forks helped her deal with her father's death and reminded her of all the things she and Charlie did. Bella just wished he could be here for the wedding. Her mother couldn't make it, she just had a baby the week before. Stacie was certainly surprise for her and Phil and two weeks late. Stacie was beautiful, she just wished they all could make it, but due to her mother's emergency C-section, she couldn't. Her mother came to visit a few months ago. Bella invested in brown contacts to hide the red that streaked her brown eyes. Today she was wearing them for all her human friends who were attending.

"Bells, you ready?" Angela broke into Bella's thoughts.

Bella turned to her Matron of Honor. She saw Angela and her swollen belly. She was 4 months pregnant. Her and Jake got married in the spring and shortly after she found out she was pregnant. "Ready as I'll ever be." Bella replied.

They both left and joined Rosalie by the door that led out to the ceremony. They all glanced at each other smiling. Angela and Rosalie became friends over the last year. "It's time!" Rosalie squealed.

A few seconds later, Bella heard the wedding march. Her nerves grew as Rosalie went out first. A few moments later, Angela followed her. Bella nervously gripped the bouquet of long-stemmed, blood-red, roses. They were wrapped with thick, white ribbons. Bella heard the preacher ask everyone to rise. She knew it was her cue.

Jasper was growing anxious. The guests were standing, waiting for Bella to appear. The music was going and everyone was waiting for her to appear under the flowered arch. They all stared at the empty space. He glanced nervously over to Angela and Rosalie. Both of them turned and smiled at him. He took that as a good sign. Suddenly Bella appeared. Jasper let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

He saw Bella smile as their gazes met. Jasper couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was picture-perfect. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. A large, white flower was pinned to the side of it. Her veil draped down from just below the bun. She wore little makeup. A light pink colored blush and lip gloss. Her dress was made for her. The top half fit like a corset. Then it flowed out from the hips. The bottom hit the ground perfectly. He noticed the strapless heels she wore that only showed when she took a step forward. Bella seemed unreal as she stopped right in front of him.

"You look amazing, darling." He whispered as he took her hand and they walked up to the alter. She smiled and if he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was blushing but he knew it was only the makeup and the dim lighting around the area. The sun had just set and made for a perfect background as last remaining light was fading out.

Jasper couldn't stop looking at her. The preacher was performing the ceremony but he wasn't paying attention. Bella captivated him with her beauty. She turned to look at him. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"The couple has chosen to exchange their own written vows. Jasper?" The preacher motioned to him.

Jasper looked at Bella and smiled. "Bella, I had a hard time figuring out what to say as I was trying to write my vows." He paused. "How can I put into words how much you mean to me, how much I love you and how much you have affected me?" He took a deep breath and then continued. "So I didn't write my vows because I know that I didn't need it written down. Bella, you are my heart, my soul, my every breath I take. You are my happiness. You are there whenever I need you and you are there. You are my light in this sometimes dark world. Now, Bella, I see you as my future and my everything. You make me want to be a better man. I want to be there in your dark moments, I want to make you happy and I want to be everything to you as you are to me. So here I pledge my love for you and tell you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I would do anything to protect you, to make you happy and safe. I love you Bella and I will always love you. This is my promise to you."

Bella heard the sniffles in the crowd. She stared at Jasper taking everything he said in. She looked down at their linked hands then back up into his eyes. "Jasper," She smiled. "I don't know where I would be without you. You saved my life and ran away with my heart before I even knew it. You protected me and looked out for me. You helped me through one of the darkest moments of my life. You are my rock and my hero. Without you, there is no me. I love you Jasper and I promise to make you the happiest man on the planet."

The preacher said a few more words but Bella didn't hear them. She was lost in Jasper's words, his smile, his eyes. Bella was so happy. She wanted to live in this moment forever.

"You may now kiss your bride." The preacher said.

Jasper leaned in to her and kissed her. At first it was soft but then the world disappeared around them and it became more passionate. The guests started clapping, whistling, and cheering. When they broke apart, both of them were breathless and smiling. They turned to face their family and friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest honor to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!" The preacher exclaimed. The cheering grew louder as they walked down the aisle. Bella raised her bouquet in the air smiling and cheering with them and Jasper high-fived a few people as he passed them.

The reception followed immediately in the mansion they rented out. The reception was going smoothly and it was almost time for dances. Most everyone was finished with their dinners. The humans around didn't notice the vampires weren't eating. The put less on their plates and just scooted it around. Occasionally they took bites but immediately wiped their mouth and place the food in the napkin. They all had to keep up appearances.

"I love you Mrs. Whitlock." Jasper whispered in her ear as they were waiting for the dances to be announced.

"I love you too." She smiled as Jasper kissed her shoulder.

"Alright, alright! Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the bride and groom to have their first dance." The DJ announced.

Jasper let Bella to the floor and took her in his arms. Norah Jones' _Come Away With Me_ started playing. Jasper had been teaching Bella how to waltz over the last couple of months. Bella was proud of herself as she started dancing. She practiced with Jasper and by herself. She wanted to make this moment perfect, so far it was. Jasper threw in a turn or two she wasn't expecting but he led her right back to where she needed to be. The final turn was coming up and Jasper held her close and dipped her as the final note sounded. He bent over and kissed her neck as he brought her back up. He held it for a few seconds knowing people would want to capture the dip.

Jasper smiled as he kissed her hand and went towards the DJ booth. She wasn't sure what he was doing because she thought the mother/son dance was next. She decided not to have the father/daughter dance once her mom and Phil couldn't make it up. Phil said he would be honored to step in for my father/daughter dance. She remembered the conversation with Phil. He said he would never be able to replace Charlie but he didn't want her to lose out at her wedding. Bella accepted his offer because he has done so much for her and her mother.

"First of all, I want to say thank you for all of you coming." Jasper's voice boomed through the speakers. "Bella and I are very grateful to have such wonderful family and friends supporting us." Jasper paused and looked at Bella. "Darling, I know that you wish your father were here, but let me tell you that he is looking down on you now and I know he would be so proud of you." Bella smiled. She was still in the middle of the dance floor and she saw the projector pause in the middle of the slide show of pictures of Jasper and Bella. "I have something for you. I hope you don't mind that you mother helped me with this but we wanted to honor Charlie since he can't be here and I know he would be looking forward to his dance with you. " Emmett grabbed a chair for her so she can sit. She sat in the middle of the dance floor unsure of what was to come.

The lights dimmed and soon Charlie's voice filled the room. Bella looked at jasper unsure of what was going on. Soon the projector lit up with a video collage of home videos. There were all sorts of clips of Bella and Charlie, fishing trips, holidays and everyday videos. The last clipped that played was Charlie dancing with Bella when she was about three. _Butterfly Kisses_ filled the room and the clip of her and Charlie dancing stayed on the screen. Bella knew if she had the ability to cry tears would be forming if not falling already. She missed Charlie and wanted her dance with him. The very last thing she saw was Charlie kissing her head "I love you Bells, I always will." Charlie's voice was the last thing on there. Bella let her memories flood her thoughts. The video was perfect.

"Bella, I have one more surprise for you. In fact the surprise arrived while we were eating." Jasper smiled. Bella noticed he seemed ecstatic. She wasn't sure what could top the video he had put together for her. "Renee, Phil, come on in."

Bella stood up in shock. Her mother should not be traveling this close after a C-section. Phil wheeled in Renee with Stacie in her arms. Bella rushed over. She couldn't believe what Jasper had done.

"Mom! Phil!" she said giving each a hug. She looked down at Stacie who was sleeping. "You should be home resting. I was okay with you missing the wedding you don't need to strain yourself!" Bella said trying to get her mother to understand.

"Bella, we drove up. Jasper rented us a spacious car so I can be comfortable and rented me a wheelchair. I couldn't miss your entire wedding. I'm already upset that we missed the ceremony." Renee had tears in her eyes. "You look so beautiful honey." She said.

"Bella, would you care to dance?" Phil said.

"Yes, please." Bella's voice was shaky. She was glad she had been rubbing her hands together and her and Jasper had hand warmers at the table.

Phil led her to the dance floor. "I hope you don't mind I picked out the song. I have seen you as my own daughter over the years but in no way am I trying to replace Charlie as I told you before. I just want you happy." He turned to face her.

The music started playing _What a wonderful world._ It was one of Bella's favorite songs. She was glad he didn't pick something that would remind her of Charlie and how he should be here. She knew that Phil was trying his best and this should be a bonding moment with her step-father that has been there for her and her mother over the last few years. The song ended and she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Phil." She said hugging him.

Bella then went over to Jasper and hugged him as well. She held on longer as she cherished the moments he just gave her. "Thank you so much. This is one of the reasons why I love you. Now," She looked up at him, "go dance with Esme."

Bella stood back watching Jasper take the dance floor with Esme. She couldn't believe the surprises he pulled out for her. She went to sit by her mother, sister, and Phil. She was so grateful for everything. She held her baby sister for a few minutes while Jasper was still dancing.

Soon everyone was dancing and having a good time. Renee and Phil even got out on the dance floor for a slow song but Bella then made sure she was glued to the wheel chair. The night started slowing down and Jasper found Bella with Renee and Phil. "Are you ready?" Jasper said as he approached.

"Yes, Mom and I were making plans for her to come back up after she completely heals." Bella smiled. They said their goodbyes and left.

They ended up going back home that night. Everyone thought they were leaving for the airport and they told everyone they were going on an Alaskan cruise but they just wanted to stay home and enjoy each other's company. They had the rest of their lives to travel. They changed out of their clothes and climbed in bed.

"Well Mrs. Whitlock, we have all of eternity to do whatever you want. What do you want to do first?"

"Make love to my amazing husband." She said grinning.

"I think I can handle that!" he said as he pulled her over to him. He knew that Bella was the best thing to happen to him and he would spend eternity making her happy and fulfilling her every wish.

* * *

**A/N: Also I forgot to mention, I will be working on TWO more stories, kind of like a series, I will be doing an Esme story following her life in Pennsylvania. I will also be doing a back story on Carlisle and Amelia! I'm really excited for them but it will take some time, still super busy with work. so be on the look out for them! Thanks again for reading! you all are amazing!**


End file.
